Le cycle de la Rédemption
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Malik est un jeune cadre dans l'entreprise "Da Vinci" tenu par Leonardo et son compagnon Ezio. Six ans plus tôt, un accident mystérieux aurait couté la vie à son frère et l'aurait privé de l'usage d'un bras. Il en reste encore fort affecté et refuse d'en parler. Lorsqu'une ancienne connaissance revient en ville, la rancoeur ressurgit et ronge son être. Saura-t-il pardonné à temps ?
1. Prologue : six ans plus tard

_Bonjour à tous, voici un moment que je n'avait pas fait de fic AC, pour plusieur raison qui sont entre autre du au fait que je viens d'avoir mon diplome de cuisinier et que j'ai commencer à "vraiment travaillé", donc les horaire de resto ne me laissent plus autant de temps. Mais rassurez-vous, pendant que je mutile les légumes, je créer des scénario. Voici donc sans plus attendre le prologue d'une fic Altaïr-Malik dans le monde contemporain qui est désormais assez abouti dans ma cervelle de taré ! ^_^_

_Pour le petit blabla habituelle : aucun des personnage ne m'appartient, tous est la propriété d'Ubisoft (gloire à eux !)_

_Cette fic mettra en scène un grand nombre de personnage de la saga et plusieurs paring, il y en aura normalement pour tout les goût, et je suis ouvert au propositions !_

_Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce prologue qui ne dit pas vraiment grand chose, mais c'est le but d'un prologue, non ? O_o ?_

_Allez, bonne lecture_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Le cycle de la Rédemption**

**Prologue : six ans plus tard**

Encore une fois, le cauchemar se forma dans le subconscient du jeune homme alors qu'il dormait. Pour dire vrai, il s'agissait en réalité d'un souvenir, terrifiant de réalisme, retraçant dans les moindres détails le jour où sa vie avait basculé. Il revoyait la scène avec netteté, entendait les cris comme s'ils étaient émis juste à côté de ses oreilles, ressentait l'effroi, puis la douleur avec tant de réalisme qu'il eut l'impression de sombrer dans la folie pour la seconde fois. Il y'avait la voiture, les coups de feu, la salle d'opération, le bruit de la scie électrique, le bruit de la chair déchirée, des os qui craquent, se visage qui l'observait dans l'ombre, puis les ténèbres, à nouveau…

Malik Al-Sayf se redressa en hurlant dans son lit, trempé de sueur, tremblant de terreur. Reprenant son souffle, fouillant les ténèbres de la pièce d'un regard affolé, le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans se calma quelque peu en constatant qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son appartement, seul et en sécurité. Lentement, son cœur se calma, sa respiration revint à la normale, ses tremblements se calmèrent et il se laissa retomber sur le matelas confortable, le duvet à ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour finir de reprendre contenance, se fit de l'auto-persuasion pour se convaincre que tout ceci était derrière lui, qu'il était passé à autre chose…

_Vraiment ?_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil et constata qu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant qu'il ne sonne. Soupirant, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir en si peu de temps, il se leva. Le jeune homme s'étira en grand, avança vers sa fenêtre et écarta l'épais rideau qui l'obstruait, relevant également ses stores. Au dehors, le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis peu de temps et la ville se gorgeait de ses doux rayons matinaux. S'était une journée de fin de printemps radieuse qui s'annonçait, du moins pour la plupart des gens. Pour Malik en revanche, c'était une journée comme toute les autres une journée de plus depuis l'_accident_.

Il sortit de la chambre, pénétrant dans un salon moderne, meubles design et décoration épurée. Il lança la machine à café dans la petite cuisine ouverte et fila à la salle de bain prendre une douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps finement musclé lui fit un bien fou, comme si elle chassait toutes les peines endurées, mais Malik savait que ça ne durerait pas. Toujours sous le flux constant, il tendit le bras gauche et regarda sa main ouverte. Après quelque seconde comme ça, elle se mit à trembler, prise de spasmes. Il serra le poing et ramena le bras le long de son corps, soupirant à nouveau.

Lors de l'_accident_, son bras avait été grièvement endommagé. Bien que les chirurgiens aient réussi à le conserver, certain nerfs n'avaient pu être réparés, et il en conserverait les séquelles à vie. Depuis, il manquait de force et ne pouvait presque plus se servir de son bras gauche.

Le jeune homme basané éteignit l'eau et sortit, se sécha, s'entoura d'une serviette et se posa devant le miroir embué. Il l'essuya de la main et se contempla dans le reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué mais cela ne l'étonna pas, avec les nuits qu'il passait en ce moment. Le cauchemar devenait de plus en plus fréquent à l'approche de la date fatidique ou sa vie avait basculé. Et encore, il avait de la chance, lui était en vie, à l'inverse de son frère : Kadar. En repensant à son cadet, il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, mais la repoussa, comme d'habitude.

Sortant de la salle d'eau, il alla s'habillé, revêtant un pantalon noir, une chemise à rayure sobre, ses vêtements habituels en semaine. Il but rapidement son café, fourra la tasse dans la machine à vaisselle, prit sa serviette de travaille en bandoulière et sortit de l'appartement, fermant à clé derrière lui. Il allait arrivés en avance au boulot et se noyer sous une montagne de travail pour oublier, comme chaque jour depuis six ans et probablement pour tout le restant de sa pitoyable existence.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir à cet instant que la roue du destin s'était remise en marche et lui réservait une surprise de taille.

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plus ? N'hésitez pas à commenter même si ce n'est pas le cas ^_^


	2. Chapter I : Imprévu

_Et voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre premier : Imprévu **

Comme chaque matin, Malik se rendit au café du coin de la rue pour prendre son second café et acheter de quoi s'offrir une collation une fois la pause de dix heures. Il prit deux pains au chocolat, trois croissants et un beignet, non pas qu'il mangerait plus d'une viennoiserie, mais depuis peu, le jeune cadre avait sous ses ordres un stagiaire : Clay Kaczmarek. Celui-ci était une sorte de tire-au-flanc avec un estomac d'ogre. On aurait pu penser, au vu de son appétit, qu'il avait passé des années bloqué sur une île déserte, mais la simple idée de cette éventualité était une idiotie, bien entendu.

Après avoir profité un peu de la tranquillité matinale du quartier, il traversa la rue et entra dans l'immeuble ou se trouvait son bureau. L'avantage qu'avait Malik sur beaucoup de travailleur, s'était d'habiter quasiment en face de son travail. Vu de dehors, le bâtiment de trois étages ressemblait à un mur de verre incurvé, planté entre deux immeubles plus hauts. Sur la façade, au-dessus des portes à tambours, le logo de l'agence avait été placardé en grand : _Da Vinci Incorporation._

La boite, tenue par le très en vogue Léonardo Da Vinci et son compagnon Ezio Auditore, était spécialisée dans l'évènementiel. Pas un mariage, une réception, un gala ne se faisait en ville sans que le jeune Italien de 26 ans ne soit intervenu partiellement ou intégralement dan son organisation. Entre lui et Ezio, ainsi que toute leur équipe, les idées ne manquaient pas et permettait à l'entreprise de toujours proposer du neuf. Sur les cent-seize évènements divers que la Da Vinci Inc. avait organisé ses trois dernières années n'était semblable aux autres. Comme Leonardo s'était lui-même amusé à le dire à un journaliste : _Comme pour les plats de nos mères, en les refaisant, nous pourront nous approcher du goût, mais jamais ils ne seront pareils aux leurs il en va de même pour mes évènementiels, jamais ils ne pourront être reproduit, pas même par moi !_

Malik traversa le hall d'entrée, grand et lumineux, et salua l'hôtesse d'accueil en passant devant son comptoir. Assia lui rendit son sourire et replongea dans ses dossiers. Au-même moment, un jeune homme, de taille moyenne, assez musclé, cheveux noirs coupé courts, vêtu d'un jeans, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un sweeter blanc passa en courant en sac sur le dos. Il devait avoir environ la vingtaine.

-Bonjour Desmond, lui lança Malik avec amusement, encore en retard pour tes cours ?!

-Salut Malik, pas le temps de discuter, bosse bien !

La jeune femme et lui le regardèrent sortir en catastrophe du bâtiment et courir après son bus pour l'intercepté à l'arrêt. Ils échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire avant de se séparer. Se qui venait de se produire était une scène tout à fait banale ici. Desmond était le cousin d'Ezio, ses parent étant en mission humanitaire à l'étranger, s'était l'Auditore qui avait accepté la garde de l'étudiant en médecine.

En montant dans l'ascenseur au fond du hall, Malik constata qu'il se sentait déjà mieux qu'en se levant. Il aimait cet endroit, son travail, les gens qui l'entourait ici. Etre pris à cette place avait sans doute été la chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas sombré après l'_acci_… Non ! Il se refusait à y repenser maintenant, il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui.

Les portes s'ouvrir au premier, là où était les bureaux. L'endroit était disposé comme n'importe quelle bureau à boxe, à la différence qu'ils n'étaient pas séparés les-un des-autres par de simple parois en carton-pâte. Il s'agissait de boxe vitré, permettant de voir tous les autres secteurs de l'entreprise et une communication constante pour que tout fonctionne. Le jeune homme rejoignit ainsi rapidement le sien, près de la baie vitrée. Un de ses petits pêchés orgueilleux était la fierté qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il voyait son nom sur la vitre de son bureau. Il passa à l'intérieur et s'installa confortablement à son bureau, démarrant le PC dernier cri qui y trônait. Son travail dans l'agence était la supervision des projets dans leurs intégralités. Une tâche des plus compliquées, mais qui représentait le cœur même du principe de l'entreprise et était sans doute la fonction la plus importante. Sans lui, les différents pôles de l'entreprise feraient leur travail, mais sans être réunis. Autant dire qu'il était la colle de tout ce foutoir. Et le second de la direction, en plus de ça.

Il sortit de la pochette de sa chemise une paire de lunettes carrées et les posa sur son nez. Il entra le mot de passe, consulta son organisateur de la journée et commença le tri. Une cliente de la haute société leur avait commandé, trois jours plus tôt, une fête de fiançailles digne des rois pour sa fille et son gendre. Il fallait respecter une consigne simple : Le thème donner était _Versailles et faste français_. L'après-midi même, il y aurait une réunion pour définir comment procéder. En théorie, il pouvait faire à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait, l'argent n'était pas un problème pour cette riche héritière.

Environs vingt minutes plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond blé, vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise kaki entra d'un pas nonchalant dans le bureau, les mains dans les poches. Sa coupe de cheveux –tiré vers l'arrière à l'aide de gel- donnait à chaque fois une folle envie de rire à Malik, mais il savait garder contenance.

-Salut, lança le nouveau venu en venant s'assoir près de son mentor.

-Bonjour Clay, c'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ?

-Hé, déconnez pas, je suis en avance par rapport à c'qu'est marqué dans mon contrat.

-Certes, fit l'Arabe en souriant à moitié.

-Bon, je fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Tu descends aux archives…

-Ha non ! pas encore trier des dossiers ! s'insurgea le stagiaire en se relevant d'un air dégouté.

-Laisse-moi finir, continua calmement Malik sans détourner les yeux de son écran, tu vas descendre au archives et me ramener tout ce que tu trouveras sur les fêtes versaillaises, sers-toi d'internet s'il le faut, mais je veux le plus d'info possible pour dix-heures.

Un éclat de profonde déprime passa dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais Malik savait comment le motiver. Il déclara en tournant la tête vers lui :

-Si ton travail me satisfait, tu pourras assister à la réunion de tout à l'heure.

La carotte eut l'effet escompté et il vit son stagiaire partir à bonne vitesse en direction des archives. Puis il se remit au boulot, c'est-à-dire, monter le dossier et l'imprimé pour tout les participants. Le temps qu'il finisse se travail, il était déjà l'heure et Clay le rejoignit, déposant devant lui tout ce qu'il fallait. Malik consulta rapidement le tas de documents et trouva qu'il avait fait du bon boulot.

Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria, un simple espace dégagé devant la baie vitrée, avec quelques tables-hautes et une machine à café. Le stagiaire dévora avec frénésie sa collation se goinfrant littéralement, arrosant le tout de thé menthe, ce qui horrifia son supérieur. Ils furent rejoint par le comptable de l'entreprise, Shaun Hasting, la spécialiste des décores Lucy Stillman et la pyrotechnicienne Rebbeca Crane. Les discussions commencèrent à s'animer et les rires à raisonner, lorsque le PDG et Ezio débarquèrent, descendant le petit escalier de verre qui menait sur la passerelle, au-dessus des boxes, où se trouvait leur appartement et leur bureau privé. Leonardo avait des cheveux mi-longs, blonds, attachés en queux de cheval, une chemise mauve, un jeans noir stretch et des santiags marron. Comme accessoires, il portait des lunettes à soleil à teinte rose-violacé, une boucle d'oreille simple (un petit anneau) et des bracelets de toutes les couleurs, mais surtout des fluo. Malik se disait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son patron que même les producteurs hollywoodiens ne pouvaient pas rivalisés. Comme quoi, on pouvait très bien être le plus quotté des entrepreneurs et avoir un très mauvais goût vestimentaire.

-Bonjours mes poussins, lança-t-il en arrivant vers le petit groupe, dodelinant en balançant les mains. Rebbeca ma chérie, tu es vraiment sublime aujourd'hui.

Non, elle portait juste une chemise neuve, mais elle s'était habillé comme chaque jour. Il lui fit la bise, passa à Lucy, serra la main à Shaun et pris Malik dans ses bras.

-Maliiik, mon chou, tu as une mine affreuse ce matin, tu as encore mal dormi ?

-Encore ces cauchemar, Léo, que veux-tu, on y peut rien.

-Oui, je comprends, fit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule de manière compatissante, puis il se tourna vers les autres et tapa deux fois dans ses mains. Bon mes lutins, tous en réunions, zou !

Tous commencèrent à gravirent les marches pour se rendre en salle de conférence, mais Ezio retint un peu Malik. Ezio était un belle homme, une barbe bien entretenu, un regard vif, vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise rouge.

-Malik, attend, il faut que je te dise un truc.

-Quoi donc ?

-Et bien, comment dire…

-Parles, on va être en retard, lui lança l'autre en grimpant les escaliers quatre-à-quatre.

-Attends ! paniqua l'Auditore en le suivant. Tu sais la nouvelle recrue qu'on devait engager, il commence aujourd'hui.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas sûr que le choix de Léo te plaise…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Malik en entrant dans la salle, se figeant immédiatement, bouche bée.

-Malllik, tu arrives à temps, je présentais le nouveau à tes collègues, lança Léonardo, debout à côté d'un autre homme. Je crois que tu le connais, non ?

-Désolé, chuchota Ezio dans son dos.

Malik resta un moment à contempler, l'autre, trop surpris pour réagir. Finalement, le nom s'insinua entre ses lèvres.

-Altaïr…

-Bonjour Malik…


	3. Chapter II : Retrouvailles

_Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira aussi !_

_Je souhaite remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci ! ^_^_

_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Retrouvailles**

-Altaïr…

Malik ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux, il avait l'impression que son cerveau venait de s'arrêter. L'homme qui se tenait là, dans la salle de réunion de la DaVinci Incorporation était grand, musclé, des cheveux brun coupé court, légèrement tiré vers le haut avec du gel, des yeux vert olive, un sourire insolant, le tout dans une chemise blanche, avec un pantalon et une cravate noirs. Le cœur du jeune cadre avait raté un battement en le voyant. Cet homme, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis près de six ans, depuis l'_accident_, et pour une raison simple, s'était lui qui en était responsable. Si autrefois il avait partagé une sincère amitié avec lui, aujourd'hui, il le maudissait plus que quiconque.

-Salut Malik, lança d'un ton calme, fixant son ancien ami.

Le jeune homme était paralysé dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il sentait la colère pulser dans ses tempes. Rien que de le revoir, il avait envie de se jeter par-dessus la table de réunion et d'aller lui fracasser la tête à coup de chaise. Mais il était une personne sensée et inspira profondément pour se calmer.

-Maliik, ferme la porte mon chou, que l'on puisse commencer cette réunion, lança Léonardo.

Malik s'exécuta, il laissa entrer Ezio, qui alla prendre place près de son petit-ami, et ferma la porte coulissante. Après quoi, il prit place dans son siège habituel, déposant sur la table. Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel tous échangèrent des regards intrigués, puis Léonardo reprit :

-Donc, comme j'allais vous le dire, je vous présente Altaïr Ibn'La-ahad, notre nouveau responsable marketing !

-Enchanté, lâcha ce dernier en s'inclinant légèrement sous les applaudissements plein d'entrain du PDG.

-Il va nous aider à mener notre nouvelle campagne publicitaire, expliqua Ezio plus calmement.

- Je croyais que c'était à moi de m'occuper du marketing, intervint Malik, contrarié.

- Allons, mon chou, fit Léo, tu en fais déjà tellement, je ne veux pas t'accabler d'avantage.

- Mais ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- Je pense que le patron à raison, intervint Lucy, nous arrivons sur la commémoration de la fondation de la ville et c'est le 150e anniversaire. Le maire va nous demander quelque chose de titanesque…

-Et alors ? J'ai déjà réussi à gérer chaque année, rappela froidement le cadre.

- Lucy a raison, coupa Shaun, tu n'y arriveras pas seul cette fois.

-Merci pour la confiance.

Malik jeta un bref coup d'œil à Altaïr, il n'avait ni bouger, ni parler, mais son sourire en coin en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

-Très bien, céda le bras-droite de Léonardo.

-Parfait, conclut le PDG en tapant dans ses mains, nous pouvons donc commencer cette réunion.

- Bien, commença Ezio en ouvrant un dossier papillon posé devant lui, notre cliente, Madame de Fontdelait nous a demandé de lui proposer un projet de fête de fiançailles _digne des rois français_ avec pour exigence _Versailles et faste français_. Nous devons lui proposer un projet avant la fin de la semaine.

- Très bien mes lapinous, poursuivit son amant, qu'est ce que vous me proposez ?

La réunion se poursuivit un long moment, chacun exposant ce qu'il avait envisagé dans son domaine. Durant tout le temps que cela dura, Malik fit des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de son ancien ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas dans le sens inverse. Le brun n'eut de cesse de fixer le jeune cadre, un sourire aux lèvres en le voyant déployé tant d'énergie pour éviter de le voir.

Quand, enfin, la réunion prit fin, tous repartirent, vidant la salle de conférence. Léonardo se proposa de conduire le nouveau à son bureau. Malik, pour sa part, attendit qu'ils soient sortit et referma la porte. Il fit tomber les volets et se retourna dans la direction d'Ezio, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Celui-ci attendait, le front reposant dans le creux de ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Le responsable de projet laissa passer un silence, tâchant de contenir la colère qui bouillonnait en lui. Une fois qu'il fut sûr de pouvoir parler avec contenance, il demanda d'un ton où perçait l'agacement :

-Pourquoi est-il là ?

Ezio soupira, se redressant dans son fauteuil. Il avait l'air soudainement fatigué, abattu même.

-Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien, précisa-t-il.

-Ca je m'en doute, mais encore ?!

- Altaïr est mon cousin, Malik, tu le sais, je le sais… et Léo, surtout, le sais.

-Donc c'est de la faute à Léonardo, si je te suis bien.

Ezio soupira à nouveau et poursuivit :

-Altaïr c'est pointé en ville il y a une semaine environ, pour venir saluer la famille. Bien sûr, Mes parent étant morts, les siens ne voulant plus le voir et ceux de Desmond paris en Afrique, Léo a organisé un petit repas.

Il marqua une pause, détournant le regard vers la table pour fuir le regard furieux de son ami. Puis reprit :

-Au cours de ce diner, il a laissé entendre, quand on lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait, qu'il venait de finir un master en marketing.

-Allons bon, railla le jeune homme, il a sûrement menti, il n a JAMAIS aimé les études.

-J'ai aussi tiqué, mais il a les diplômes et de très bonnes références… Il a été à l'université de Yale, je leur ai téléphoné, ils ont confirmé.

- Alors forcément, vous l'avez engagé ! fit l'autre en haussant un peu le ton, tapant du plat de la main sur la table.

- Tu sais que l'on cherchait un nouveau responsable marketing, alors Léo a sauté sur l'occasion.

-Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher, bien sûr !

- Si ! s'insurgea légèrement Ezio en se levant. Je l'ai pris à part et je lui ai rappelé que ça allait sûrement poser problème.

-Pas assez fort apparemment.

-Bon sang Malik ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? C'est lui le PDG, la décision lui revient toujours, quoi que l'on dise. Il m a rétorqué que j'étais un monstre cruel de ne pas lui laisser une seconde chance et que l'on n'abandonne jamais sa famille.

- Il t a menacé de te priver de sexe, se moqua Malik, acide.

Ezio lui lança un regard désespéré, donnant une réponse assez claire à la question. Le cadre soupira, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ou de parler à Altaïr. L'_accident_ était arrivé par sa faute, et il ne comptait pas lui pardonner.

-Essaie de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, tenta l'Italien, vos secteurs ne sont pas sensé se croiser.

-Tu parles, s'il veut les infos nécessaires à son travail, c'est forcément vers moi qu'il va être obligé de se tourner !

-Je vais essayer encore une fois de convaincre Léo ce soir, assura l'autre, en attendant, retourne à ton bureau et ignores-le si ça peut t'aider.

-Très bien, je compte sur toi !

Sur ce, Malik sortit de la salle de conférence et redescendit l'escalier, rejoignant son bureau où l'attendait déjà son stagiaire. Pour l'occuper, et tâcher de ne pas penser à son ennemi juré, il apprit à Clay à proposer un projet par écrit aux clients.

-La relation clientèle est un des points les plus importants de notre travail, expliqua-t-il patiemment, si tu décroche le poste d'assistant pour cet été, je te préviens que je ne te lâcherais pas avec ça.

Malik fut surpris de la rapidité d'assimilation du jeune homme, lui qui donnait une image du type pas motivé pour un sou, possédait en fait d'excellentes capacités. Il avait toutes les aptitudes idéales pour devenir son assistant, et il comptait bien appuyer la candidature de Clay auprès de Léonardo Da Vinci.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement. Rebecca passa plusieurs fois pour détailler son projet ambitieux. Elle comptait créer un spectacle pyrotechnique complet, doublé avec une reproduction du jeu de fontaine de Versailles, en y ajoutant encore son et lumière. Cinq heures arriva rapidement, heure de la quille, et chacun des membres de l'entreprise commença à boucler son travail.

Shaun, Lucy et Connors (un amérindien responsable de la sécurité) attendaient Malik dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Ce dernier arriva, accompagner de son larbin, au moment où Desmond revenait de ses cours, l'air déprimé.

-T'en tire une tronche, lui lança Connors avec moquerie.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cette état, demanda la blonde avec un sourire chaleureux.

En voyant Lucy Stillman, l'étudient se redressa et son visage sembla s'illuminer. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il avait craqué sur la jolie blonde apparemment, seul elle l'ignorait. Etrangement, Clay sembla tiquer lorsque le regard du jeune homme tomba sur la poitrine de celle-ci.

-Comme j'étais encore en retard, je suis collé samedi, raconta-t-il.

-Bein bravo, joli boulot ! railla Shaun en le foudroyant du regard par-dessus ses lunettes carrées.

-Ho non, fit Connors en regardant vers le plafond, on va encore avoir droit au sermon de « Monsieur je n'ai jamais raté quoi que ce soit à l'école ».

Lucy et Desmond éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attisa la colère du comptable. D'un ton pincé, il déclara en commençant à s'éloigner :

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer directement.

Mais Lucy l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière, s'excusant avec encore une larme au coin de l'œil tant elle avait rit.

-Non attend, désolée ! Ce ne sera pas cool sans toi.

-Vous allez chez Mario ? demanda Desmond, visiblement intéressé.

-Ouais, comme presque tous les soirs, fit Connors en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos qui manqua de lui décrocher les poumons, tu veux venir avec ?

-Je peux ?! demanda le jeune Miles avec l'air du gamin à qui on promet un cadeau.

-Je crois que ça ne pose de problème à personne, répondit Malik en regardant les trois autres approuver de la tête.

-Ok, génial ! JE vais juste prendre une douche et me changer, je vous rejoins là-bas !

En disant ça, il était partit en courant vers les ascenseurs. Le reste du groupe le regarda entrer dans l'un d'eux, puis sortit du bâtiment. Ils se rendirent ainsi chez Mario, le bar à l'angle de la rue chez qui ils passaient presque toutes leurs soirées. En fait, ils étaient tellement souvent là-bas qu'ils avaient leur table attribuée, au fond de la salle, près des fléchettes. Ils s'installaient quand Mario, le patron, arriva et les salua avec son fort accent italien. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et musclé, des cheveux mi-longs noirs, une barbe de trois-jours, vêtue d'un jeans et d'une chemise noire. Le détaille marquant était cette balafre en travers de son œil gauche, œil qui était bien entendu mort et devenu vitreux.

-_Buena Seara_ les amis ! Comment allez-vous ?!

Il leur serra la main, faisant la bise é Lucy. Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques blagues, puis il partit préparer leurs commandes. La soirée commença dans la bonne humeur, Desmond les rejoignant un quart d'heure plus tard, accompagné d'Assia, tout sourire. Lui et Clay, étant les deux plus jeunes, se lancèrent dans une partie de fléchettes endiablée, rejoint par Connors, pendant que les autres discutaient joyeusement. Assia dévorait littéralement Malik du regard, mais il ne lui prêta (comme à l'accoutumée) pas attention, pris dans un débat intense avec Shaun sur le budget pour le prochain trimestre. Lucy, prenant en pitié la secrétaire, lui fit signe de l'accompagner au bar, où elle profita de lui donner des conseils pour attirer l'attention du cadre de l'entreprise.

A un moment, Malik se rendit aux toilettes, loin de se douter qu'au même instant, Rebecca faisait son entrée dans le bar, accompagnée d'Altaïr. Bien sûr, il fut le bienvenu, chacun ignorant le sombre passé qu'il avait en commun avec Malik.

-Assieds-toi et prend une bière, lança énergiquement l'amérindien qui était en train de littéralement écraser ses adversaires aux fléchettes.

- Je dois d'abord passer aux WC, répondit le nouveau venu avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous penseé ?_

_L'histoire est actuellement presque achevée dans mon esprit tordu (reste plus qu'à trouver le temps dde l'écrire ^_^' ) Mais si vous avez des suggstions, des trucs qui vous amuserais de voir, je suis ouvert !_


	4. Chapter III : Intrusion

_Allez ! C'est le week-end, donc en cadeau bonux, voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Dans ce chapitre, un des protagonistes va disparaitre de façon irréversible, des amitiés se forment, des amours naissent, un complot de la secte des "Illuminati" contre le Vatican est contré par une invention de Léonardo, un rat devient le plus grand cuisinier de France et le Dr Sheperd quitte le Seattle Grace Hospital définitivement pour se marier avec Elena Gilbert... _

_Bon, d'accord ! en fait je me fous de vous ^_^ rien de tout ça n'arrive. __Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais certains détails du passé sont expliqués, alors lisez attentivement ! Intéro écrite après XD (non, vous voulez pas ?... Ok ! _°v°_ ) _

_J'en profite pour remiercier ceux qui me laissent des reviews, merci beaucoup !_

_Allez, bone lecture !_

* * *

**Le cycle de la Rédemption**

**Chapitre III : Intrusion**

Les toilettes se trouvaient au bout d'un couloir, derrière une porte près du bar. Malik finissait de se laver les mains lorsqu'un homme entra. En se retournant, le jeune homme se retrouva nez à nez avec Altaïr, qui le dévisagea. Il semblait aussi surpris que lui de le trouver là, mais la surprise ne dura qu'un instant et laissa place sur son visage à un petit sourire en coin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda froidement Malik en le toisant avec mépris.

-A ton avis, répondit l'autre avec son éternel sourire insolent, que font les gens aux toilettes ?

-Ferme-la !

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle d'eau. Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager l'un l'autre. Altaïr continuait de le fixer avec son sourire détestable en coin tandis que Malik serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Après un instant, le nouveau responsable marketing bougea enfin, contournant Malik pour se rendre aux urinoirs. En baissant sa braguette, il parla enfin :

-C'est Rebecca qui m'a invité… Au fait, je voulais te demander comment tu allais, mais tu as apparemment très bien réussi à m'esquiver toute la journée.

-Et ça aurait été tellement merveilleux que ça continu ! rétorqua sombrement le cadre.

Altaïr lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, remonta la fermeture éclaire et s'approcha du lavabo pour se laver les mains. Malik restait dans son dos, à le fixer avec mépris. L'autre s'amusait en le regardant dans le miroir. Amusé et attristé. Son ami n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Il se retourna et regarda celui dont il avait brisé la vie droit dans les yeux.

-Et donc, comment va-tu ?

-En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?

-Nous sommes amis, non ?

-Amis ?! pouffa son vis-à-vis. Etais-tu dans le coma ces six dernières années ?

Cette fois, il avait l'air hargneux. C'était bien ainsi, songea Altaïr, s'il était dans cette état, ça prouvait qu'il avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux, même si ce n'était pas en bien. Il parla d'un ton désinvolte :

-Non, j'étais à Yale, très bon université. Et toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Rien, c'est vrai, menti-t-il, je te demandais cela par pure politesse.

Une fois encore, il arbora se petit sourire insolent que Malik ne pouvait pas supporter. Il donnait l'impression de se foutre de sa gueule et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il était vraiment détestable et sa simple présence l'exaspérait. Il lui posa encore une question, persuadé d'avance qu'il la tournerait en dérision. Sa voix était mordante :

-Altaïr, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?

L'autre le regarda et son sourire se dissipa. Il avait l'air sérieux à présent et s'adossa au lavabo. Après quelque seconde de silence, il répondit par une autre question :

-A ton avis ?

-Cesse d'éluder et répond ! s'emporta Malik.

Altaïr soupira, mais ne donna pas d'explication, reprenant un demi-sourire les yeux rivé sur son ancien camarade. Il attendait que celui si trouve une réponse tout seul.

-Te connaissant, finit par déclaré le cadre, tu es surement revenu soit par l'appât du gain, soit parce que tu veux me pourrir encore plus la vie en essayant de recoller les morceaux.

-Crois ce qui t'aidera le mieux à dormir, éluda calmement Altaïr avant de se redresser et de sortir, laissant Malik perplexe.

Ce dernier resta un moment debout, seul dans les toilettes, puis hurla un bon coup, c qui se répercuta sur l'hideux carrelage jaune terne et manqua de l'assourdir. Il s'approcha d'un évier et posa ses mains de chaque côté, se penchant au-dessus, regardant son reflet dans le miroir sale. Son regard flambait tant il était énervé intérieurement, et il sentait la douleur lanciner son bras blessé. Il le tendit et vit qu'il était incapable de le tenir sans trembler. Il se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage, se demandant s'il allait réussir à retourner auprès de ses amis et de passer la soirée tranquillement sachant que son ennemi juré était là. La douleur dans son bras devenant de plus en plus lancinante, il sortit une boite d'analgésiques de sa poche et en prit un en bouche, l'avalant avec un peu d'eau. Après cela, il respira un grand coup, et sortit des toilettes, marchant lentement dans le couloir pour retarder l'inévitable moment où il allait de nouveau le croiser.

oOoOoOo

Ezio s'affala à côté de Léonardo, à bout de force, haletant. Il venait de passer une très mauvaise soirée, s'étant encore disputé à propos d'Altaïr. Léo ne voulait pas en démordre. Il estimait qu'on ne mettait pas la famille à la porte, et Altaïr était quasiment son beau-cousin, depuis neuf ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait eu des éclats de voix, des phrases presque méchantes et de la peinture qui avait volé. Lorsqu'Ezio avait abordé le sujet, son amant peignait, et il peignait magnifiquement bien, un des nombreux talents que l'Italien lui appréciait. Léonardo s'était emporté et lui avait donné des coups de pinceau, salissant ses vêtements et parquet (pas grave, c'était celui de l'atelier). Ezio était parti fâché se doucher, rapidement rejoint par son amoureux, qui voulait s'excuser. La douche s'était alors rapidement transformée en séances érotique, Léo ayant proposé de l'aider à le laver, et ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble au lit pour se réconcilier.

Le peintre posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant, écoutant son cœur battre à vive allure. Il avait sur le visage une expression sereine. Il était vraiment fou-amoureux de son bel Auditore et sa simple présence suffisait à son bonheur. Chaque fois qu'ils venaient à se disputer, la réconciliation ne tardait jamais, et c'était vraiment merveilleux. Même s'ils se chamaillaient sans cesse et avaient parfois des points de vus divergeant, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Et cela durait déjà depuis bien des années, presque neuf ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Cette époque où Ezio courrait après toutes les femmes qui bougeaient lui semblait vraiment lointaine. Et leur histoire semblait vraiment irréelle.

Ezio était le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain de l'école. L'idole adorées des profs et des filles (surtout les pom-pom-girls) et qu'aucun élèves n'osait défier. Léonardo, quand à lui, était un élève plutôt transparent. Le génie avec les meilleures moyennes, responsable du club d'arts-plastiques qui ne comptait que trois membres à part lui. A l'époque, il était aussi très sollicité par la gente-féminine, mais n'avait jamais accepté une seule avances de leur part. Déjà de ce temps, il n'était pas attiré par les femmes (bien qu'il trouve dans leurs courbes élégantes une extase artistique sans nom), mais ne parvenait pas encore à dire pourquoi aucune ne lui plaisait. C'était au temps où il méprisait les gens comme Ezio, trop sûrs et trop imbus d'eux-mêmes.

Un jour, le proviseur le convoqua dans son bureau en même temps que l'idole du lycée. Il lui expliqua que leur _quaterback _se trouvait actuellement dans de mauvaises moyennes dans presque toutes les branches. Bien sûr, on ne le lui reprochait pas, pauvre chou ! Il était trop pris par l'entrainement pour pouvoir réviser et le tournoi des lycées qui allait commencer dans un mois… blablabla…

Léonardo savait d'avance ce que le proviseur allait lui demander. Il avait vu assez de film pour le savoir. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsqu'on lui demanda de donner des cours de soutiens au jeune espoir de l'équipe de foot. En gros, si Ezio venait à échouer à passer en classe supérieure, c'était lui qui aurait été tenu responsable. Mais il n'avait pas pu refuser, évidemment.

Au début, ils ne s'entendirent pas bien, mais les choses évoluèrent petit à petit. Il commençait à ressentir des trucs étrange pour le sportif, et pu enfin mettre un nom sur le phénomène qui l'éloignait des femmes… _l'homosexualité_. Il n'en avait pas honte, mais la peur de la réaction des autres lui fit peur et il tenta de le cacher, mais son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'il voyait un corps d'homme à présent, encore plus lorsqu'il regardait l'Italien se dépenser sur le stade, assis dans les gradins tel une groupie. Léo désespérait de se rendre compte qu'Ezio ne semblait pas posséder les mêmes tendances, mais il se contenta de son amitié. Durant un temps, tout du moins.

Un jour, un groupe de mecs homophobes découvrirent son petit secret et le lynchèrent durant un soir de match. Ezio le retrouva durant la troisième mi-temps, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu dans les gradins, et appela immédiatement des secours. Après quoi, il retrouva les responsable et leur fit passé l'envie de s'en prendre aux gens, aidé par la quasi-totalité de l'équipe de foot et les membres du club d'arts-plastiques.

Quand Léonard pu sortir de l'hôpital, heureusement peu de temps après, il était définitivement amoureux d'Ezio. Et sa grande surprise, ce dernier en profita pour lui faire sa déclaration, faisant en même temps son _comming out_ devant tous le lycée lors de la finale de cette année là. Et depuis, ils étaient toujours restés ensembles (sauf une fois où ils s'étaient séparés après une dispute, mais ils s'étaient rapidement remis ensemble.) Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours !... enfin, c'est ce que Léo aurait voulu, mais Ezio ne semblait pas décidé à concrétiser. Bien sûr, le mariage gay était interdit dans cet Etat, mais il pouvait toujours aller à Las-Vegas un weekend et profiter des lois uniques de cet oasis de folie. Mais non, monsieur Auditore se complaisait dans le concubinage ! Mais bon, ils s'aimaient, s'était ça le plus important, non ?

oOoOoOo

Malik restait assis en silence, regardant fixement dans la direction du jeu de fléchettes, où Altaïr était en train de rivaliser avec Connors, qui riait fort après trois tequilas. Desmond rigolait avec Rebecca, Shaun et Clay, et Assia parlait à côté de lui, mais il ne l'entendant qu'à moitié. Lucy le foudroyait du regard, assis en face de lui, sirotant une vodka-pomme. Elle avait filé tous les tuyaux possibles à la secrétaire pour qu'elle parvienne à intéresser le cadre de l'entreprise, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite, autrement elle risquait de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler (elle avait toujours des pulsions bizzares lorsqu'elle buvait un peu trop). Prenant une gorgée de vodka, elle se racla la gorge et interpella le jeune homme.

-Malik !

Il ne réagit que lorsqu'elle l'appela une seconde fois, secouant légèrement la tête pour se réveiller et posant sur elle un regard interrogateur. Avec un sourire moqueur, elle lui demanda :

-Tu mattes lequel des trois ? le nouveau, ton stagiaire ou mon copain ? Je sais qu'il a un beau cul, mais il est à moi je te rappelle.

En disant cela, elle avait désigné du regard les fesses de Connors. Malik sourit pendant qu'Assia retenait un fou-rire. Il prit son verre de soda (il ne devait pas boire d'alcool dans les deux heures qui suivait la prise de ses antis-douleurs et respectait scrupuleusement cette règle.) en pouffant :

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas ce genre de tendance.

-Et je te rappelle que tu n'as jamais été avec Connors ma vieille, ajouta Rebecca qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle pour s'incruster dans la discussion.

-Pas encore, répliqua Lucy en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie qui l'embêtait, mais ça viendra.

-Rêves donc ma pauvre ! lui lança Malik avec un sourire moqueur, croisant ses mains sous son menton, les coudes sur la table.

Lucy fit la moue, amusant la galerie. Sur le côté, Desmond se leva pour aller aux toilettes et tituba quelque peu, retenu par Altaïr.

-Ha, le petit a trop bu ! lança Rebecca sur un ton moqueur.

-J'ai pas… trop bu ! rétorqua Desmond d'une voix éméchée, mais encore claire.

Clay se leva à son tour et le soutint pour l'emmener jusqu'aux WC. Shaun regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presqu'une heure du matin. Il se leva et pris sa veste, déclarant :

-Il se fait tard, moi j'y vais.

Il serra la main à tout le monde, fit la bise aux filles et sortit du bar en saluant Mario au passage. Une minute après, Rebecca se levait et passait à son tour sa jacket.

-Bon, je vais y aller aussi, je commence à être crevée.

Elle les salua plus succinctement, hurlant un « au revoir, bonne soirée » à l'attention de tous, trahissant le fait qu'elle était encore parfaitement en forme, et sortit rapidement. Le reste du groupe les regarda sortir en souriant. Assia se retourna vers Lucy et lui demanda :

-Ils savent qu'ils sont pathétiques tous les deux ?

-Le pire, c'est que non, soupira Lucy avec amusement.

-Ils croient vraiment qu'on n'a encore rien remarqué, ajouta Malik en finissant son verre.

-En même temps, ils sont d'une discrétion… fit Assia en l'imitant.

-C'est ma meilleure amie est elle pense vraiment qu'elle peut me cacher un truc aussi limpide.

-Et ça fait un petit moment déjà que ça dure, compléta le cadre en se levant.

-Tu y vas ? demanda Assia, d'un ton qui indiquait sa déception.

-Je dois être là en avance demain, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

-Allez, reste encore un peu, l'encouragea la blonde, espérant un dénouement heureux pour la secrétaire.

-Je dois être au bureau de bonne heure demain, se justifia le jeune homme en posant un billet de vingt dollars sur la table.

Encore une fois, Lucy fit la moue, mais accepta son départ, faisant glisser le billet jusqu'à elle. Malik salua brièvement ses camarades sans adresser un seul regard à Altaïr, et sortit à son tour.

-Je ne l'intéresse pas, soupira Assia en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise.

-Mais si, tenta de la rassuré l'autre, mais il avait l'air préoccupé (énervé) ce soir. Il doit avoir beaucoup à penser ces temps, avec le 150e anniversaire de la fondation qui arrive, plus ses grandes fiançailles.

Elle disait cela, mais elle doutait fort que le problème vienne de là. Il y avait anguille sous roche avec Altaïr, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, mais il allait finir par se confier de lui-même. Après tout, Malik était son meilleur ami. Elle poursuivit :

-C'est lui qui à le plus de boulot parmi nous, ça doit être fatiguant toutes ses responsabilité.

-C'est vrai, admis la jeune femme.

-Et en plus, la direction à engagé Altaïr pour déléguer le marketing alors que jusque là, c'était son travail. Il doit le vivre comme un manque de confiance de la part de Léo.

-Je n'y avais pas songé.

-Lucy, les interrompit Connors en s'approchant de la table, tout sourire.

-Oui ?

-J'y vais aussi, tu veux que je te repose ?

En temps normal, elle aurait dis oui de suite pour pouvoir être seule avec lui et tenter de le séduire, mais Assia semblait désespérée.

-Non, c'est gentil, mais je vais rester encore un peu.

-Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit à vous deux !

-Bonne nuit Connors, lui sourit-elle.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte et rejoignit Clay, qui partait aussi et comptait bien profiter de la voiture. Lucy mata sans vergogne le dos de celui qu'elle voulait mettre dans son pieu, attisant la jalousie de Desmond, qui la regardait depuis le bar avec rage.

-Il a un sacré cul, quand même !

Assia retrouva le sourire, et leur discussion sur les mecs repris de plus belle. Au comptoir, Desmond commandait encore une bière, déjà bien lancé. Mario la lui posa devant et encaissa directement. Le bar commençait à se vider, en raison de l'heure déjà avancée pour un jour de semaine. L'étudiant continuait à zyeuter la belle blonde de ses fantasmes avec attention, se rendant compte qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il attrapa la chope, mais une main agrippa la sienne et la lui retira. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'agressait, et se calma en voyant son cousin s'asseyant au tabouret d'à côté, lui déclarant d'un ton calme.

-T'es encore un peu jeune pour te souler autant.

Et il commença à boire la bière à sa place, lui arrachant des contestations éméchées. Il reposa le récipient, déjà à moitié vide et commanda un café noir à Mario pour le jeunot.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me surveille, rétorqua ce dernier.

-T'as cour demain.

-Et alors ?

-Tu fais médecine dans le but d'être chirurgien. Personne ne fait confiance à un chirurgien ivre, lui lança calmement Altaïr avec un sourire moqueur en reprenant une gorgée.

-JE commence ma résidence que dans deux ans… si je réussi les examens.

-C'est sûr que si tu ne vas pas en cour parce que tu te saoul en semaine, tu ne vas pas aller loin, continua de se moquer le basané. Tu vise quel hôpital ?

-Le Seattle Grace…

-Trop bie pour toi.

-Mais…

-Le café, intervint Mario en posant la tasse de ristrette devant eux.

-Garde la monnaie, fit Altaïr en lui tendant un billet de cinq.

-Merci bien ! Au fait, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le coin. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-J'étais à l'université de Yale en marketing, expliqua d'un ton amical le concerné.

- C'est dégueu, fit Desmond en prenant une gorgée de café.

-A Yale ! s'exclama Mario en ouvrant de grands (un seul en fait) yeux. Bein dit-donc ! Je pensais pas qu'il t'accepterait dans un endroit comme ça !

-Moi non plus, mais une des joies de notre beau pays est que les bon sportifs sont admis malgré leurs notes catastrophiques, se marra l'autre.

-Et t'as réussi quelque chose d'autre que de marquer des _homerun _? se moqua Mario.

-Etrangement, après l'_accident_, je n'avais plus tellement en vie de rire et je me suis d'avantage concentré sur les études. Et il faut croire que ça m'a réussi, je suis en pocession d'un master.

-Un master en marketing, s'étonna l'Italien, bravo mon petit !

-Et toi ? demanda Altaïr avec soudain un ton moins enjoué. Y a eut quoi de neuf depuis mon départ ?

-Depuis l'_accident_… bof. Le choc de la mort du jeune Al-Sayf à bouleversé la ville quelques temps, certain t'ont tout mis sur le dos, mais c'était inévitable. Puis, petit à petit, les choses tassées et on a arrêté d'en parler, comme pour tout. La vie à repris son cour et la ville à continuer comme depuis toujours. Léo à fait fortune avec son entreprise, on a un nouveau maire, la mosquée à été brulée par les copains à Abbas et reconstruite. J'ai une nièce adorable depuis deux ans et sinon, voilà. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

-Et mes parents, tu as des nouvelles ? Ils n'ont même pas voulu que je passe chez eux.

-Ils ont déménagé dans un village, à trois-quarts d'heures d'ici. En même temps, je trouve ça horrible de leur part, mais je peux les comprendre. On n'a pas arrêté de les montrer du doigt comme étant les parents du responsable de l'_accident_ pendant plusieurs années.

-Je sais, j'ai fuis lâchement. Et les gens ne vont pas accepter facilement mon retour en ville…

-Tu l'as dis ! s'esclaffa le balafré. Mais rassure-toi, mon bar est toujours le même refuge qu'avant et tu y as autant ta place aujourd'hui que quand tu resquillais pour avoir de l'alcool à 17 ans.

-Merci Mario ! Tu me manquais.

-Toi aussi mon garçon ! Mais dis-moi…

Il se calma et se pencha un peu au-dessus du comptoir pour pouvoir parler plus bas.

-…qu'est-ce qui te ramène en ville ?

Altaïr ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui sourire, puis se leva et réveilla Desmond qui s'était endormi sur le bar à côté de son café vide.

-C'est pour te faire pardonner que tu est revenu ?

-Bonne soirée Mario, à bientôt.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est pour ce que je pense ?!

-Salut les filles, à demain.

-Tchô les gars, lança Lucy depuis sa table, au fond du bar.

Altaïr sortit dans l'air tiède du milieu de nuit, soutenant Desmond qui titubait plus qu'avant. Il le ramena jusqu'à l'ascenseur de la boite, s'assura qu'il monte dedans, et repartit. Il avait trouvé un appartement dans un immeuble en face et venait d'emménager. Il traversa la rue, se fit rapidement une cigarette sur le trottoir, puis entra dans le bâtiment. Il monta au cinquième. Il n'y avait que deux appartement par étage. Le sien était celui de droite. Il joua des clés dans la serrure, et rentra dans son spacieux appartement. La disposition était exactement la même que celle de Malik mais en miroir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, car il n'avait encore jamais rendu visite à son voisin de pallier. D'ailleurs, il ignorait totalement que l'occupant d'en face était son ancien ami. S'il l'avait su, il n'aurait jamais emménagé ici.

Quoi que…

* * *

_Alors, première question (hé voui, y a quand même une intéro XD ) : Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Deuxième : pour vous faire rager en attendant la suite (dans les deux jours en ligne), qu'est-ce qui c'est passé lors de _l'accident_ ? J'écoute vos idées ^v^_


	5. Chapter IV : Le fautif

_Et un nouveau chapitre pour la table trois, un !_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suive et me laisse des commentaires, je vous aime tous !_ ^_^

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Le fautif**

Ezio se réveilla en avance, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir de la peine à souffler. C'était une simple angoisse, mais il ignorait ce qui pouvait la provoquer. Il tourna la tête en tâchant de respirer calmement et vit son amant, allongé sur le flanc droit, dormant encore à point fermé, la main sous la joue. L'Italien se redressa légèrement, caressant les cheveux d'or de celui qu'il aimait. Il adorait ces moments, devenu trop rare ces derniers temps, ou il pouvait le voir normale. Lorsqu'il s'était rencontré, Léonard était encore un bel homme, viril, attirant… mais maintenant, il était devenu le cliché de la « grande folle » telle que le colportait Hollywood. Bien sûr, Ezio l'aimait encore autant qu'au premier jour et ne s'imaginait pas un instant sa vie sans lui, mais il se lassait de ce nouveau Léonardo. Il était tombé sous le charme du lycéen sexy, et aujourd'hui, il était devenu autre-chose. L'héritier de la fortune Auditore caressa les cheveux de son bel endormi, puis son doigt glissa avec tendresse le long de sa joue. Il sentit la barbe naissante et repensa avec nostalgie au superbe collier de barbe blonde que possédait son petit-ami en sortant d'études, il était tellement beau à cette époque… Il l'était toujours, bien entendu, mais l'attraction physique commençait à s'estomper. De peur de le réveiller, Ezio s'extirpa furtivement du lit. Il préférait le voir endormi. Au moins, dans ces moments, il était plus proche de l'homme qu'il aimait que le Léo fofolle qui avançait dans les couloirs de la boite en dodelinant des hanches pour se donner un faux genre.

Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte sans un bruit, remarqua la porte d'en face (celle de la chambre de Desmond) entrebâillée et la poussa légèrement. Desmond était étalé, en caleçon et t-shirt, au milieu de son parquet, la tête posée sur son jeans roulé en boule. Il respirait rauquement et une forte odeur d'alcool émanait de la chambre. Il avait du se prendre une cuite la veille et cuvait sa piquette, songea l'Italien avec un soupir consterné. Il savait qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse, que son cousin était majeur et libre de ses choix, mais son oncle et sa tante le lui avait confié en lui demandant de prendre soin de lui. Hors, vu l'état dans lequel il était (incapable de se hisser dans son lit pour dormir) il allait encore être en retard à la fac. Soupirant encore, Ezio s'avança pour tirer les rideaux. Avec un peu de chance, la lumière le réveillerait, mais il en doutait. Après, il sortit de la pièce, ferma la porte et alla prendre un café, s'asseyant dans le confortable canapé de cuire blanc. Il était quatre heures du matin, mais il n'allait pas se rendormir de sitôt. Il songea à tout à l'heure, quand il devrait annoncer à son ami que les négociations auprès de Léo à propos d'Altaïr n'avaient pas aboutis au résultat souhaité. Malik allait probablement être énervé, ils allaient encore se disputer, probablement même que le cadre allait lui faire la gueule. Son cœur s'accéléra légèrement, amenant l'angoisse, mais il savait gérer, il avait l'habitude. En temps que capitaine de l'équipe de foot au lycée, on lui avait appris à gérer le stress. Il respira profondément, prit une gorgée de café, alluma le télétexte et se calma petit à petit.

oOoOoOo

Une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars se terminait enfin pour Malik. Une fois encore, il se réveilla en sursaut, pris de sueurs froides, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il prit le temps de se calmer, mais il avait une boule dans l'estomac, car il s'avait qu'il allait devoir _le_ supporter au boulot. Il s'extirpa du lit, se glissa son la douche. Son bras était de nouveau endolori et pris de spasmes. Il se sécha, s'occupa de son bouc, se brossa les dents et avala un cachet de son médicament. Ce foutu bras gauche commençait vraiment à l'emmerder. Il avait été gravement endommagé dans l'accident, mais les médecins avaient pu le sauver. Enfin, le sauver, sans toutefois réussir à en épargner toutes les connexions musculaires et nerveuses. Au final, Malik se demandait s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de carrément l'amputer au lieu de s'acharner. Sa vie n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus différente que maintenant, il ne pouvait de toute manière s'en servir qu'un jour sur deux avec les tremblements et les douleurs fantôme.

Il se coula un café pendant qu'il s'habillait, mais il ne parvint pas à le boire en entier, son estomac semblait réticent à l'assimilation de quoi que se soit. Le jeune homme attrapa sa sacoche, ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sortit dans le couloir. Il avait depuis quelques jours, à ce qu'il paraissait, un nouveau voisin, mais ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, appela l'ascenseur et attendit en sifflotant. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se retourna. Il allait enfin voir la tête de son voisin de palier. Dès qu'il vit la personne en question, il se figea sur place, bouchée bée, abasourdi. Altaïr ! Encore lui ! En le voyant, son nouveau collègue s'immobilisa aussi, l'air vraiment surpris. Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence durant une bonne minute. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et se referma. Enfin, Altaïr ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'eut rien le temps de prononcer. Malik venait de partir, presque en courant, empruntant les escaliers.

Le jeune responsable marketing resta encore un moment sous la surprise, regardant droit devant lui, la main sur la poignée de sa porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'étiquette en dessous de la sonnette de l'appartement voisin. Elle indiquait clairement qu'il appartenait à Malik Al-Sayf. Altaïr soupira en se donnant une gifle mentale, il n'avait pas fait attention en emménageant. Il ferma les yeux en se disant « _hé merde ! _» et ferma sa porte à clé. Il prit l'ascenseur, Malik devait déjà être loin à présent.

D'un pas lent, il sortit de l'immeuble, s'alluma une cigarette et la fuma tranquillement en traversant la rue pour se rendre au boulot. Il entra dans le grand hall, croisant Desmond qui partait en courant, une fois encore à la bourre, et salua Assia. Cette dernière lui souhaita une bonne journée avec un grand sourire en lui tendant un classeur (son travail pour la journée). Il monta à l'étage et rejoignit son boxe pour poser ses affaires. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de bureau confortable et embrassa la pièce du regard. Il se gratifia d'avoir réussi à atteindre une situation stable, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et enduré ces dernières années. Ses parents l'avait reniés, son meilleurs amis le haïssait, les habitants de la ville le regardaient encore avec mépris par endroit (surtout au centre) et par sa faute, quelqu'un était mort, et une autre personne avait été grièvement blessée. Il s'en voulait, énormément même. Mais le passé était le passé et il avait bien l'intention d'aller de l'avant. Altaïr ouvrit le classeur et se mit au travail.

oOoOoOo

Malik avait le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps le brûlait de l'intérieur, que sa tête allait exploser. Il s'était laissé tomber assis sur une marche de l'escalier.

_Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là_ ! se demandait-il intérieurement, hurlant presque.

Son bras lui faisait de nouveau mal malgré les analgésiques. Respirant profondément, il réussit à se calmer un peu, son cœur reprenant un rythme acceptable. Il se releva lentement, se soutenant à la main-courante, et descendit dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il sortit, profitant de l'air matinal, allant chercher les viennoiseries, comme d'habitude. Au lieu d'un café, il se fit servir un thé pour une fois, son estomac le chahutant toujours. En sortant avec son sac en papier dans une main et son gobelet dans l'autre, il vit passe Rebecca sur son scooter. Elle se gara sur le trottoir devant la _DaVinci Inc_, retira son casque et lui fit signe.

-Youhou, salut Malik !

Il traversa la rue et alla lui faire la bise.

-C'est du café ? demanda la jeune femme en désignant du menton le gobelet en papier bouché par le couvercle en plastique.

-Du thé.

-Je peux t'en prendre une gorgée ?

Sans attendre vraiment une réponse, elle le lui piqua et s'envoya une grande gorgée, le vidant à moitié, mais il ne vint même pas à Malik de la blâmer pour ça. Ils échangèrent quelques vannes en rentrant dans le bâtiment, passèrent à l'accueil saluer Assia, et prirent l'ascenseur ensemble.

-Tu es bien rentrée chez toi ? demanda ironiquement Malik avec un sourire moqueur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait dormi chez Shaun.

-Oui, sans soucis, mentit-elle en rougissant légèrement, arborant un sourire gêné.

Le jeune homme se sentait déjà un peu mieux, mais ses poumons le serraient toujours car il savait qu'il allait être obligé de le revoir. Ils se quittèrent pour aller chacun de leur côté. En entrant dans son boxe, le cadre fut surpris de constater que Clay était pour une fois déjà là.

-Tu es tombé du lit ? demanda Malik en s'avançant jusqu'à son bureau, posant sa sacoche avec l'air surpris en bien.

-C'est vous qui arriver en retard, fit remarquer le jeune stagiaire en désignant la pendule accrochée au mur. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas vraiment, fit remarque Malik en mettant ses lunettes, allumant le PC.

-Rôôô, vous pouvez bien me le dire, c'est pas comme si j'allais cafter.

Malik eut un léger sourire, il n'avait pas tore, et de toute manière, il n'avait rien à cacher.

-Mon bras m'a embêté ce matin, répondit-il.

-C'est vraiment la merde ce bras, remarqua habilement Clay en hochant la tête.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-En fait, ça vous est arrivé comment ? demanda innocemment l'autre. Si c'est pas indiscret ?

Malik ne répondit pas, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire le récit de l'_accident_ une fois encore. Rien que d'y repenser, la douleur le lancina. Les souvenirs des évènements de cette terrible nuit où il avait tout perdu six ans plus tôt remontèrent à son esprit et il repoussa la vague de colère et de tristesse qui l'assaillait. Il leva la tête vers son stagiaire, qui le regardait avec un air inquiet.

-C'est indiscret, répondit-il avec un sourire contraint.

Il tria rapidement deux trois papiers, et les lui tendit.

-Aujourd'hui…

-Trie de documents ? demanda sombrement son vis-à-vis.

-Non, tu travail avec Rebecca aujourd'hui.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina, il attrapa les papiers que lui tendait son maitre et sortit en gambadant du boxe. Malik le regarda s'éloigner rapidement en resongeant à ses débuts, mais le souvenir de l'_accident _essaya encore une fois de remonter à la surface. Il dut y mettre beaucoup de volonté pour le refouler cette fois, son sourire s'effaçant de son visage. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il se plongea dans son travail.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr avança lentement à travers le dédale formé par les boxes. Il devait aller voir Malik pour lui demander les derniers rapports affin d'établir un plan marketing efficace. Il ne savait pas quelle genre d'accueil le cadre allait lui faire, mais il ne serait très certainement pas le bienvenu. Il arriva devant le boxe, se plaça dans l'encadrement (la porte était restée ouverte) et toqua contre la paroi de verre. Malik lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus ses lunettes sans toutefois arrêter de taper une note de service à l'ordinateur.

-Que me veux-tu encore ?! demanda-t-il sèchement.

Altaïr dégluti, s'avançant jusque au bureau et s'immobilisa.

-J'aurais besoin de ton travail sur le marketing des trois dernières années ainsi que les rapports de cette année.

-Tu les trouveras aux archives, répondit froidement Malik.

-Très bien, merci.

-Dégage.

Le jeune homme avait déjà tourné le dos, mais s'immobilisa sur le pas de porte à cette réplique. Il tourna la tête, sentant une froide colère le lancer. Il s'humecta les lèvres regardant le sol, puis ferma la porte coulissante. Il retourna près du bureau, plaqua ses main sur le poste et se pencha au-dessus du PC. Malik cessa enfin de l'ignorer et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le toisant du regard. Une tension palpable envahit la pièce et Altaïr parla d'une voix claire, contenant sa colère, appuyant ses mots d'un regard sombre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici et je ne savais pas non plus pour l'immeuble. Je n'avais même pas l'intention de rester en ville.

-Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? questionna le cadre, acerbe.

-Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais certainement pas de toute manière.

-Vas-y, raconte toujours, ça m'intéresse.

Malik se leva et contourna le bureau pour se retrouver directement face à face avec Altaïr, sans obstacle entre eux deux.

-Chaque année je repasse en ville à la même période, Malik.

-Tu viens te rappeler avec jubilation de la façon dont tu m'as tout pris, railla l'autre.

Altaïr pencha la tête avec un petit sourire narquois et se détourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insiste, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise tu ne m'écouteras pas.

-Ho, désolé de briser ton plan si le but de ta venue était d'obtenir mon pardon.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Altaïr lui lança un regard glacial en déclarant.

-Non, je ne suis pas venu en quête de rédemption, je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de ton pardon. Ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut revenir en arrière. J'essaye de vivre dans le présent et d'aller de l'avant.

Il ouvrit la porte et se détourna pour sortir, ajoutant.

-Tâche d'en faire autant.

Malik était en rage. Comment cette enflure osait-elle lui donner des leçons de moral. Il sortit à sa suite dans le couloir l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à se retourner. Il ne remarqua même pas que les autres se trouvaient à dix mètres de là, prenant leur pause café. Tous se turent en regardant avec étonnement la querelle. Altaïr fit volte face et regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci le regardait avec un mépris profond dans le regard.

-Comment oses-tu me faire la morale. Tu n'as rien le droit de me dire, c'est toi le seul responsable !

-Non, ça c'est ce dont tu aimerais réussir à te convaincre ! Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, je ne suis pas le grand méchant !

-Bien sûr que si ! Par ta faute mon frère est mort !

-Kadar était un abruti fini, il est mort par sa propre bêtise !

-Je t'interdis de souiller sa mémoire !

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Ferme-la ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui !

-Il s'est mis dans les emmerde tout seul, mais ça ne serais peut être pas arrivé si tu avait passé un peu moins de temps à être « Monsieur Parfait » ! C'est aussi de ta faute, tu ne l'as pas protégé quand il le fallait !

A ces mots, quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de Malik. La bulle de haine qu'il entretenait pour Altaïr depuis des années venait d'exploser. Son poing droit partit comme une flèche et alla percuter le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui tomba à la renverse sous la violence et la surprise de l'impacte. Il y eut un cri général de surprise dans l'assistance. Son nez était en sang, il le pinça, puis regarda sa main ensanglantée. Son regard passa de l'hémoglobine à Malik qui le toisait de haut. LA douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant se mua en une colère sourde et il se jeta avec un cri de rage dans les jambes de son adversaire. Malik tomba à la renverse, s'étalant de tout son long sur le parquet. Altaïr se plaça au-dessus de lui à genoux et commença à lui asséner des coups de poings. Le cadre en reçut trois, puis avec un grand effort réussit à repousser son assaillant, inversant la position, donnant à son tour une rafale de coups furieux. Shaun, Connors et Clay se précipitèrent pour les séparer, mais ils n'y parvinrent qu'à moitié tant ils se débattaient pour se jeter encore l'un sur l'autre.

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! s'exclama Altaïr, le visage en sang.

-Je vais te tuer !

-CA SUFFIT, tonna la voix d'Ezio depuis la passerelle.

L'Italien se précipita dans l'escalier, le dévala quatre à quatre et vint se placer entre les deux juste au moment où Malik parvenait à se débarrasser de Shaun. Ezio l'attrapa et le plaqua contre un mur, le regardant droit dans les yeux de manière impérieuse.

-J'ai dis ça suffit Malik, murmura-t-il.

-Lâche-moi !

Ezio resserra son emprise sur les poignets du cadre, répétant en appuyant un peu plus ses mots.

-Calme-toi.

Il attendit un moment que le jeune homme cesse d'essayer de luter et se soit calmer un peu, puis relâcha son emprise. Malik lui lança un regard noir, le visage couvert d'hématome. Il se dégagea, cherchant Altaïr des yeux, mais Clay et Connors l'avaient déjà emmené hors de son champ de vision.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda calmement l'Italien d'une voix qui se voulait compréhensive.

-A ton avis ? répondit froidement Malik, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait en fin filet du coin de sa lèvre fendue.

Sans attendre la réponse de l'autre, il se dirigea en boitillant légèrement vers les ascenseurs en déclarant :

-Je me case…

Ezio le regarda monter dans la boite métallique avec inquiétude, Assia voulut s'élancer à sa suite, mais il la retint gentiment par les épaules.

-Pas toi, Assia, désolé.

Il lança un regard à Lucy, qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Assia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle était triste de ne pas compter autant que la blonde aux yeux de son aimé, mais son patron avait raison. Lucy connaissait Malik depuis bien plus longtemps et elle était sa meilleure amie.

oOoOoOo

Malik se posa sur un tabouret au bar de Mario et commanda un whisky avec de la glace, beaucoup de glace. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-là, ce qui allait parfaitement au jeune cadre, il ne voulait parler à personne. Mario voulut lui demander ce qui s'était passé en voyant l'énorme cocard à son œil gauche, mais s'abstint en voyant dans quelle humeur il était. Une minute à peine après, Lucy entrait et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sans lui dire un mot. Elle salua Mario et lui commanda un soda. Elle attendit quelques instants pour voir si son ami parlait de lui-même, mais il garda le silence. Soupirant, elle le regarda prendre le verre de whisky glacé et le poser contre son œil gonflé. Elle prit une gorgée de soda, s'éclairci la gorge et se tourna à moitié vers lui.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

-Dans le cas où mon meilleur ami se retrouve dans un bar à dix heures du matin, un whisky noyé de glaçons à la main pour dégonfler un œil-au-beurre-noir géant, ça me concerne.

Malik sourit légèrement, mais cela sembla lui faire mal à la plaie de la lèvre et son visage se mua en une grimace crispée.

-Tu sais que je ne partirais pas temps que tu ne m'auras rien dis, donc accouche.

Il tourna le visage vers elle, les yeux brillant d'un mélange de colère et de profond désespoir.

-C'est en rapport avec l'_accident_ ? demanda-t-elle simplement. Je l'ai entendu parler de Kadar.

Lucy, bien qu'originaire de la ville, avait fait ses études dans un autre Etat (son père étant militaire, il se déplaçait tout le temps d'un bout à l'autre du pays, emmenant sa famille avec lui) et n'était revenue dans la région qu'en entrant à l'Université. Elle n'avait pas choisi celle de la ville, mais avait eut vent de l'_accident _qui avait ébranlé tous ses habitants. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Malik, qui apparemment était au cœur de l'affaire. Il était extrêmement affecté à l'époque et elle ne lui avait jamais demandé d'explication sur ce qui s'était réellement passé, glanant le peu d'informations dont elle disposait par le bouche-à-oreille. Elle avait également vu le malaise qui régnait la veille entre lui et Altaïr et se demandait jusqu'à quel point il n'était pas aussi lié au problème.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir, demanda son ami avec une intonation désespérée.

Elle soupira, s'humectant les lèvres. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur Mario, puis sur les bouteilles alignées au mur, et revinrent se fixer dans ceux de Malik. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en disant :

-Raconte-moi…

* * *

_Alors ? qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre (intitulé « six ans plus tôt ») vous aurez enfin des explications quant à l'_accident_._

_Bonne journée (ou soirée selon l'heure) ! ^v^_


	6. Chapter V : Six ans plus tôt

Et hop, en voiture Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Destination les explications tordues du fin fond du cerveau de Gabriel ! ^_^

Pour vous faire rager un peu plus, j'ai séparé ces explication sur l'_accident_ en deux chapitres et je ne mettrais le suivant que dimanche soir ou lundi… (diabolique, moi ? non… juste un peu cruel, c'est tout ^v^)

Voilà, bon voyage, bonne lecture !

Emjoy

* * *

**Chapitre V : Six ans plus tôt**

_-Malik !_

_L'adolescent se retourna lentement et vit son ami arriver en courant, slalomant à travers la marée d'élèves qui se mouvait dans les couloirs du lycée de la ville. Altaïr arriva près de son camarade, le maillot de baseball gris portant le numéro 11 sur le dos, et passa son bras autour de ses épaule, arborant un grand sourire en lui demandant comment s'étaient passées ses vacances d'été._

_-Tu plaisante ? T'étais avec moi quasiment tout le temps, rétorqua Malik avec amusement. Bien sûr que j'ai passé un bon été._

_-C'est vrai, admis l'autre avec une moue dédaigneuse en retirant son bras._

_Il fouilla la foule du regard, plaçant sa main en visière pour amuser son ami d'enfance._

_-Kadar n'est pas dans le coin ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'il rentre au lycée non ?_

_-Il est parti en avance ce matin, expliqua Malik en soupirant._

_-Encore à courtiser tout ce qui bouge ? questionna Altaïr, simulant à la perfection la surprise._

_L'autre se contenta de hocher la tête de manière approbatrice en fermant son casier. Cela n'étonnait qu'à moitié le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball. Il connaissait le cadet AL-Sayf depuis aussi longtemps que son meilleur ami. Kadar était une sorte de tire au flanc, dragueur invétéré et à peu près aussi doué qu'une sardine pour les études. Il avait réussi sa scolarité de justesse et le lycée ne l'avait accepté que parce que la famille AL-Sayf était influente dans la région. En gros, il était exactement à l'opposée de son frère ainé. Malik était bien évidemment le meilleur de sa classe, rédacteur en chef du journal de l'école, responsable du club d'échec et délégué en prime. Un petit « Monsieur Parfait » qui, toutefois, était loin du cliché habituel. Le lycéen arrivait à être tout cela tout en restant bon vivant. De nature joviale, il trainait volontiers avec ses amis et sortait faire la fête. Mais maintenant qu'ils entraient tous deux en terminale, il avait déjà annoncé la couleur : D'abord les études, après la déconne. Ils avaient les examens en fin d'année et les rater ne lui était pas concevable. La cloche retentit et ils se séparèrent pour aller suivre leur premier cours de l'année._

oOoOoOo

-Bein mon vieux, lâcha Rebecca en amenant un sace de glace à Altaïr, dont la main était gonflée. J'espère que tu t'es pas bousiller les phalanges.

- Je ne crois pas, merci.

-D'ailleurs, on peut savoir ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux ? ajouta Shaun.

Altaïr leva les yeux vers Ezio, cherchant son soutien. Celui-ci soupira longuement avant de trancher :

-Soit tu leur dis, soit c'est moi que le fait.

-Nous raconter quoi ? demanda Assia, inquiète plus pour Malik partit que pour l'autre.

-Pff, fit Altaïr en appliquant la glace sur sa main avec une grimace. Très bien…

Il attendit que tout les membres de l'équipe se soient bien installés et étaient attentifs, il ne voulait pas avoir à se répéter. Il s'humecta les lèvres en laissant son regard passer sur chacun d'eux et laissa filer un court silence avant de commencer son récit.

-Cette histoire remonte à six ans.

-Six ans, fit Shaun, pensif. Pourquoi cela me rappelle-t-il quelque chose ?

-L'_accident _lui lança Rebecca juste assez fort pour que tous l'entende.

-Ho ! s'exclama Clay

-C'est quoi l'_accident_ ? demanda Assia, qui n'était arrivé en ville qu'à l'ouverture de la DaVinci Incorporation trois ans plus tôt.

- Une rixe qui a très mal tourner, expliqua simplement Clay. Un conflit armé avec un gang du coin qui à coûter la vie à un lycéen : Kadar Al-Sayf ou un truc du genre…

Soudain, plusieurs d'entre eux furent frappés. Rebbeca s'exclama :

-Al-Sayf ? Il était de la famille à Malik ?

-S'était son petit-frère, coupa sombrement Altaïr en regardant le sol. Et c'est en partie de ma faute s'il est mort…

OoOoOoO

_-On rente ensemble ? demanda Malik en rejoignant son ami à son casier après les cours._

_Cela faisait déjà deux mois que l'école avait repris et tous deux essayaient de prendre leur rôle d'élèves de terminale le plus au sérieux possible._

_-Désolé, j'ai entrainement, répondit Altaïr en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'autre. Mais on peut aller boire un verre chez Mario après si tu veux !_

_-Tu vas encore resquiller pour qu'il te serve de l'alcool, lui lança Malik avec un sourire déjà désapprobateur._

_-Comment as-tu deviné, demanda Altaïr en éclatant de rire._

_-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis, j'ai encore les projets d'articles à finaliser pour la gazette de la semaine prochaine, les inscriptions pour le tournoi régional d'échec à remplir et la synthèse du cours d'histoire que tu me demanderas surement une heure avant le teste de mardi en trouvant une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir révisé._

_-Pfff… Tu travaille vraiment trop, Monsieur Parfait, ironisa le sportif en marchant à ses côtés le long du couloir en direction de la sortie._

_-Et toi pas assez, rétorqua calmement son ami._

_-Allez ! En plus, c'est le weekend, faut que tu sortes te changer les idées, tu vas finir par faire un burn-out avant la fin de l'année._

_Un groupe de jeunes filles passèrent devant eux, prisent dans une importante discussion sur le denier chanteur à la mode ou une quelconque banalité du genre. Ils les suivirent du regard alors qu'elles empruntaient un couloir perpendiculaire. Altaïr pencha légèrement la tête avec un regard lubrique, un petit sourire en coin en regardant à hauteur de leurs « superbes-petits-culs-de-pom-pom-girls » selon l'expression du coach de l'équipe. Il remarqua l'air gêné de Malik, le regarda un instant puis tourna la tête dans même direction que lui, et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il lui lança pour l'embêter._

_-Rosa te plait toujours autant à ce que je vois !_

_-Ferme-la ! se renfrogna le jeune homme, plus par jeu que par réelle gêne._

_-Note, je te comprends, elle est pas mal roulée…_

_- Je ne suis pas comme toi Altaïr, conclut Malik en reprenant sa marche._

_Ils passèrent dehors par la sortie donnant directement sur les divers stades. Un terrain d'athlétisme, un de football américain et un de baseball. Au pied d'un gradins, ils aperçurent Kadar en train de rouler des pelles à une blondasse de seconde tout en lui tripotant les fesses._

_-Ni comme ton frère, marmonna Altaïr avec un regard sombre, juste assez fort pour que seul son ami l'entende._

_Malik soupira profondément pendant que son camarade ajoutait de manière rhétorique :_

_-C'est la combientième déjà ? le douzième ou le treizième ?_

_-La seizième, marmonna Malik en détournant les yeux pour poursuivre son chemin._

_-Tu ne vas rien lui dire ?_

_-Il est grand, soupira Malik, la dernière fois que je lui ai dit quelque chose, il m'a envoyé bouler. Monsieur mon frère se prend pour le roi des secondes parce que notre père et le gouverneur sont comme cul et chemise._

_-Quel petit con ! Désolé…_

_-Non, t'as pas à t'excuser, tu as raison._

_-Il était pas comme ça avant._

_-Avec des parents qui n'en ont rien à faire de leurs gosses, c'était moi qui l'éduquais, mais depuis le lycée, j'ai moins de temps pour lui._

_-Tu devrais peut-être lâcher le journal pour le surveiller._

_-Kadar pourrais se prendre pour le roi des connards et ce serait encore à moi de me sacrifier pour lui ? Hors de question ! J'ai déjà sacrifié treize ans pour lui, c'est à nos parents de réagir maintenant._

_-Ils savent au moins ? Tu leur à dis ?_

_-Oui, plus d'une fois, et encore, c'est moi qui me suis fait ramasser par Père. Soi-disant que j'étais jaloux de la facilité de mon frangin à se faire des amis._

_-Ouaaa, grave ton père !… Bon, tu viens ou tu viens pas chez Mario après ?_

_-C'est bon, je viens_

_-Génial !_

_-Ho Ibn'La-Ahad ! Tu bouge ton cul jusque sur le terrain ou je dois venir te chercher ?! hurla l'entraineur depuis le centre du terrain._

_-A toute !_

_-Bon entrainement._

_Malik rentra donc seul, en prenant le bus. Bien que ses parents aient essayé de lui faire montrer la supériorité de la famille Al-Sayf depuis des années en mettant à sa disposition une limousine pour l'amener et le ramener de l'école, il avait toujours refusé, à l'inverse de son frère, qui se pavanait telle une oie aux œufs d'or. Kadar était une tête brûlée, doublé d'un véritable délinquant juvénile. Plus d'une fois, c'était la police qui l'avait ramené à la somptueuse propriété familiale de 16 hectares en périphérie de la ville, pour divers raisons, mais généralement dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Il avait même tenté de soudoyer le shérif en personne, mais aucune charges n'étaient jamais retenue contre lui, les flics avaient trop peur de voir leur poste sauté d'un claquement de doigts de Monsieur Bachir Al-Sayf, l'ami intime du Gouverneur. Quant à sa mère Fadhila, elle était une styliste de renom international et était presque toujours en voyage pour un défilé ou autre gala autour du monde. Les rares fois où elle passait par la maison, s'était pour passer sa mauvaise humeur sur Malik. D'ailleurs, Malik, bien que l'ainé, était la déception de ses géniteurs. Sans caractère, sans fierté, sans volonté de se battre. « Mais où est ton sang arabe ? » lui répétait sans cesse son père. « Prend exemple sur ton cadet, lui a du caractère. Il ira loin » ajoutait généralement sa mère._

_Plus tard, lorsqu'il retourna en ville et entra dans le bar de Mario (la série d'immeubles où se trouverait la DaVinci Incorporation six ans plus tard n'était alors qu'un terrain vague), il manqua d'envoyer son pied dans le tibias de son ami en constatant qu'il avait rameuter l'intégralité de son équipe, quelque footballeurs et des pom-pom-girls, dont la fameuse Rosa._

_-Allez, ne m'en veux pas, rigola Altaïr en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, détends-toi et amuse-toi un peu !_

_Soupirant, Malik s'était laisser aller au jeu de la drague, et avait plutôt bien réussit. Visiblement, la lycéenne n'était pas indifférente à son charme et l'avait initié à l'art étrange du _french kiss_. Ce fut une bonne soirée, jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte de la présence de son frère et de sa blondasse, en pleine discussion avec un type bizarre. Kadar lui glissa un billet de cents dollars et il lui fourra quelque chose dans la main en retour. Bien que Rosa fût en train de lui parler, Malik lança un regard à Malik par-dessus sa tête (car l'Italienne était assez petite. Altaïr, qui avait aussi vu depuis le bar hocha la tête et il se leva pour aller voir. Trouvant une excuse bidon, l'ainé Al-Sayf quitta sa courtisée et rejoignit l'autre, qui avait bloqué le concerné dans le couloir des toilettes._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? demanda-il calmement à son cadet._

_-En quoi ça te concerne ?! rétorqua vivement Kadar, apparemment plus très sobre._

_-Tu as encore bu, soupira son frère._

_-Et alors, tu vas le dire à Père, tu sais que t'auras plus d'ennuis que moi !_

_-C'était un des gars de la bande à Abbas avec qui tu discutais, je ne me trompe pas, l'interrogea Altaïr avec un regard profond et une grosse voix._

_-Et alors ?!_

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ? questionna sèchement Malik_

_-Ca ne te regarde pas ! s'exclama Kadar en passant sa main dans son dos._

_Altaïr la lui saisit et appuya pour lui faire lâcher ce qu'il tenait. Deux petites pastilles rondes et roses tombèrent sur le sol et roulèrent jusqu'aux pieds de son frère. Celui-ci se pencha pour les ramasser et les porta à hauteur de ses yeux, l'air stupéfait, mais en mal._

_-Laisse-ça, c'est à moi ! se débattait le plus jeune._

_-Tu te drogue maintenant ?! s'exclama sévèrement son grand-frère en agitant la pastille de stupéfiant devant lui._

_-Peut-être, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façons t'en à rien à foutre de moi._

_La baffe était partie toute seule, fendant l'air. Malik en eut mal à la main. La joue de son imbécile de frangin était rouge et enfla légèrement. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne disait plus rien, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux exorbités. Après quelques instants, il se libéra de l'emprise d'Altaïr et partit en droite ligne, encore sous le choc._

_-Tu veux pas le suivre ? demanda le sportif._

_-Non, là il accuse le choc. Il va rentrer directe et aller se plaindre aux parents._

_-Tu veux rentrer avant lui ?_

_-Non, ne gâchons pas la soirée… préviens juste Mario qu'il y a du trafique chez lui._

_En disant cela, il était allé jeter les pilules dans les WC et tirer la chasse. Finalement, ce fut une très bonne fin de soirée. Rosa Ramena lainé Al-Sayf chez elle et le poussa dans son lit (ses parents étaient en vacances en Floride) et l'avait presque violer, au début tout du moins…_

oOoOoOo

-Attend, coupa Lucy, interrompant Malik dans son récit. Je ne comprends pas bien… de ce que tu me dis là, tout allait très bien entre Altaïr et toi, alors c'est quoi ton problème avec lui ?

-Tu vas comprendre, répondit le jeune homme en continuant d'appliquer le verre froid contre son cocard.

-Je t'écoute... c'est toi qui a été engueulé à l'arrivée ?

-Pour une fois, non. Mais mes parents voulait savoir où et quand il avait gouter à ça pour la première fois. Ils voulaient un responsable. Kadar était un idiot, il n'avait pas pu découvrir un réseau de trafiquant tout seul, et aucun de ceux qui l'entouraient n'était une lumière.

-Alors vous avez mené l'enquête ?

-Il a bien fallut, mon frère était une tête de mule. Mon père a eu beau le battre un peu (il leva les yeux au ciel comme pour lancer une plainte muette contre la violence de son géniteur), mais il est resté muet.

-Et donc ?

oOoOoOo

-J'avais quelque problèmes qui me troublaient à l'époque, confessa Altaïr à son assemblée très attentive.

-Quel genre de problèmes ? demanda Rebecca, étonnée.

-Les examens qui approchaient, la pression qu'on mettait sur moi pour la finale de baseball, les ennuis avec Kadar et Malik qui se disputaient sans cesse, et je venais de me faire largué par Maria Torpe…

-La nièce de l'ancien maire !? l'interrompit Connors, étonné.

-Elle-même.

-Et donc, coupa Shaun.

-Et bien, j'étais mal. Un jour…

oOoOoOo

_Altaïr sortait d'une retenue, tard le soir, la nuit était presque entièrement tombée. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de neige cette année, mais le froid de février était tout de même mordant. En passant à côté du stade de foot, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la lueur d'un briquet, sur plus hauts rangs des gradins. Soupirant profondément (ce qui forma une petite volute de fumée), sachant d'avance qui se trouvait là-haut, il traversa la pelouse, attaquant lentement la montée des escaliers raides. Kadar ne bougea même pas, les yeux perdu sur la pelouse (il avait Dieu sait comment réussi à intégrer l'équipe en tant qu'arrière). Il avait un joing planté entre les lèvres, et une vive odeur d'herbes se distillait dans l'air glacial. Altaïr resta un instant debout sans bouger, puis s'assis à côté du jeunot en soupirant, les mains dans les poches. Ils restèrent un bon moment, assis sans bouger ni rien dire, regardant le terrain. Altaïr y avait assisté à la défaite de leur équipe en demi-finale du tournoi des lycées l'année d'avant. Enfin, l'élève de terminale parla d'une voix calme, presque un murmure dans la nuit tombante._

_-Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça Kadar ?_

_L'autre eut un léger sourire, mais ne répondit pas. S'il s'était agit de son frère, il aurait immédiatement monté les tours et haussé le ton, mais il avait toujours énormément respecté Altaïr. Comme lui et Malik étaient devenus amis très jeunes, et que le turbulent jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps à se faire inviter chez les Al-Sayf, Kadar le considérait presque comme un second frère. Et pour dire vrai, il se sentait bien plus proche d'Altaïr que de son propre ainé._

_-Et toi ? lui rétorqua-t-il calmement._

_-Je t'ai posé la question en premier._

_-Pff (il souffla un nuage à l'odeur immonde qui fit grimacer son voisin). A ton avis ?_

_-Je pense que tu te sens seul._

_-Je ne suis pas seul, fit observer l'adolescent._

_-Oui, je vois ça… Des filles à foisons, des grands costauds qui sont prêt à te torcher le cul si tu leur demande et une équipe qui t'encense._

_Il laissa planer un silence pour que l'ironie de la situation pénètre bien dans le crâne de son interlocuteur, puis reprit :_

_-J'ai connu ça en seconde, j'ai jamais été aussi seul crois moi ! Mais heureusement, j'avais quelqu'un à qui me confier. Un vrai ami, pas un trouduc qui me masturbait verbalement._

_-Mon frère, supposa Kadar sans surprise._

_-Exactement. C'est un de ceux que tu espère garder à tes côtés toute ta vie. Et tu devrais l'écouter parfois. Il ne te le dira pas et fera semblant de s'en ficher, mais il tient à son petit frère. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dis ça, il m'étranglerait (en disant cela, il riait presque)._

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus court que le précédent. Finalement, Kadar le rompit _

_-Touché. Et toi ?_

_-Des problèmes de cœur. T'es un peu jeune pour comprendre._

_-On a que deux ans de différence et je me suis déjà taper bien plus de meufs que mon frangin et probablement toi réuni. Tu peux te confier, de toute manière je plane là, y a peu de chance que je me rappelle de ce que tu me dis._

_-T'en a pris combien aujourd'hui ?_

_-Une ce matin, une à midi et deux avant que t'arrive, c'est la troisième…_

_-Ecoute, je ne te demanderai pas d'arrêter, juste de ralentir._

_-Si ça te fait plaisir… Alors ces « problèmes de cœur » ?_

_Altaïr sourit légèrement, même défoncé, il était toujours assez lucide pour l'emmerder avec cette question. Et le connaissant, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de le lui dire._

_-Je viens de quitter Maria…_

_-La capitaine du club chelou ?_

_Ce qu'il appelait le club chelou était en fait le club d'histoire, qui se concentrait cette année sur les Croisade et la Guerre Sainte. D'ailleurs, ils avaient fait une reconstitution surprenant pour Noël. Le costume de Templière allait à ravir à la jeune femme, mais s'était de l'histoire ancienne pour Altaïr. Il n'était plus avec elle._

_-…Oui._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de larguer un canon pareil ?_

_-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'étais attiré, mais je ne parvenait pas à l'aimer._

_-Y a quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_-Ouais._

_-Qui ?_

_-Je ne sais pas._

_-Surement mon frère…_

_-Pardon ?! s'exclama Altaïr en se retournant vers l'autre._

_-C'est bon, fait pas semblant, tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué depuis le temps ? L'autre soir au bar tu le regardais d'un air jaloux pendant qu'il embrassait Rosa._

_-Mais non enfin, protesta-t-il, pris par surprise. Je ne…_

_-Moi ça me dérange pas, perso, mais je ne pense pas que lui te vois de la même manière._

_Le silence retomba, lurd cette fois. Après un instant, Kadar tendit la fin du mégot à Altaïr en précisant :_

_-Deux bouffées pour planer, trois pour oublier, quatre pour badtriper…_

_Soupirant, le sportif soupira longuement. Le jeune Al-Sayf avait mis le doigt sur le problème. En effet, depuis quelque temps, il pensait à Malik dans des termes plus qu'amicaux, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire son _comming-out_, ni d'avouer à qui que ce soit un quelconque potentielle attirance sexuelle. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, mais il était vrai que depuis peu, chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec Rosa (bien que ce soit lui qui les ait poussé l'un vers l'autre) éprouvait un sentiment proche de la jalousie._

_Sans réfléchir, souhaitant oublier ce problème, il porta le roulé d'herbe à ses lèvres et tira trois grosses bouffées. Toussant presque immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas encore savoir que ce simple geste venait d'accélérer les éléments qui le conduiraient, avec les deux frères AL-Sayf, au cœur de l'_accident_ trois mois plus tard..._

* * *

Alors ? Votre avis ? Vous avez l'eau à la bouche ?

Rendez-vous très vite pour la deuxième partie : « Chapitre VII : L'accident »

Bonne journée (ou soirée) !


	7. Chapter VI : L'accident

_Hello ! voici la deuxième parties des révélations ! Désolé de la poster avec du retard, mais une erreur de manipulation informatique m'a fait effacé le document d'origine. J'ai donc du le retaper en entier (pour mon plus grand malheur). Point positif (je l'espère), j'ai réussi à résumer certain passages peu impotents et à faire 10 pages au lieu de 13 ! J'espère juste qu'il n'y pas trop de fautes d'orthographe vu que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement possible._

_J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : L'accident**

Le whisky de Malik devait être devenu imbuvable maintenant que les glaçons avaient fondu. Il le posa devant lui sur le comptoir, gardant le silence, regardant droit devant lui. Lucy attendait qu'il se décide à raconter la suite. Elle avait commandé un martini (son apéritif préféré) et jouait lascivement avec l'olive plantée sur son cure-dents. Après un petit moment, Malik se décida à poursuivre le récit.

-Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment il a décidé que la vie comme nous la connaissions ne valait plus la peine (il avait l'air pensif et attristé), mais du jour en lendemain, Altaïr a commencé à s'éloigner. Il était étrange, son comportement avait changé d'un seul coup, et je ne comprenais plus ses réactions.

Il se tu pour prendre une gorgée de la bière que Mario venait de lui servir pour remplacer le spiritueux éventé. Puis tourna la tête vers son amie et ajouta :

-Il s'était mis à l'herbe …

oOoOoOo

_Malik se posait un grand nombre de questions sur son ami Altaïr. Depuis quelques temps, il se comportait différemment. Il était bien plus insolent, comme si tout était permis, et beaucoup plus agressif aussi. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois été convoqué dans le bureau du Proviseur pour des bagarres, et se trouvait en sursis. A la prochaine altercation, il serait renvoyé aussi sec. Bien sûr, cela n'arriverait jamais dans le cas où il était le meilleur batteur de son équipe et que l'esprit de compétition était bien trop développé dans la région. Les gens ne vivaient que pour les rencontres sportives inter-lycées._

_Ce que le jeune Al-Sayf ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était les raisons de cette subite modification de comportement. Altaïr avait toujours été bien plus expressif et extraverti que lui, serte, mais jamais il ne s'était montré violent. Un soir de match, il alla jusqu'à frapper un membre de l'équipe adverse qui venait de gagner et qui montrait trop de joie. Il lui avait simplement mis son poing dans la face, ce qui avait provoqué une bagarre sur le terrain, et la consternation du publique par la même occasion. Le numéro 11 fut sortit par deux coéquipiers indignés. Malik s'était précipité au-bas des gradins pour aller voir son ami, que les deux autres sportifs continuaient de maintenir._

_-Altaïr, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! s'était-il exclamer en voyant son ami avec un œil-au-beurre-noir (comme celui que lui-même arborait aujourd'hui)._

_-Il m'a regardé et a ri de notre défaite, comme si j'étais celui grâce à qui il on marquer le dernier point. J'allais pas laisser passer ça._

_-Mais tu leur a permis de gagner, Ibn-La'ahad ! fit observer le numéro 6 en colère. T'as vu comment t'as joué ce soir ?! Ma sœur de cinq ans aurais fait mieux._

_Le visage du jeune homme passa au pourpre et il se dégagea, saisissant son coéquipier par le col et le plaquant contre un pilier des gradins. Ils se toisèrent du regard, Malik et le numéro 14 retenant chacun un de ses bras. Finalement, Altaïr le relâcha et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, ce dirigeant vers le lycée._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?! lui hurla son ami indigné en le fixant._

_Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de retourner aux vestiaires pour se changer. Cela fit comme un pincement au cœur de l'ainé Al-Sayf, il ne reconnaissait pas cette personne, ce n'était plus Altaïr. En tout cas, plus celui qu'il avait connu depuis l'enfance._

_Le lendemain, le capitaine de l'équipe de baseball fut suspendu pour deux semaines et interdit de finale. Il sortit du bureau du Proviseur dans une rage sourde, hurlant au scandale, prophétisant que sans lui l'équipe allait perdre cette année (l'avenir lui donnerait raison). Il alla vider son casier pour récupérer les affaires dont il avait supposément besoin pour réviser, et partit vers la sortie sans un mot de plus, fulminant. Malik voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais s'arrêta net sur le parvis du lycée en le voyant rejoindre son frère au-bas des marches. Ils s'échangèrent une poignée de main et partir ensemble. Cela fit mal, très mal. Donc, il préférait la présence du petit délinquant (_attendez, mais il sèche là en plus !_) à celle de son ami d'enfance. Ce fut alors qu'il eut un horrible pressentiment. Et si le changement de son comportement venait de son frère ? Et si Kadar l'avait perverti ?! Mais il se força à repousser cette hypothèse, Altaïr était une personne sensée et réfléchie, il ne tomberait pas si facilement dans le piège de…_

Dis-le,_ persifla une voix dans sa tête._

_La drogue ?_

_Malik retourna en cours, avec une boule à l'estomac et un début d'angoisse. Il devait découvrir ce qui se passait. C'était son devoir en tant qu'ami de le sortir de ses problèmes (d'essayer du moins)._

OoOoOoO

-Tu te droguais ?! s'exclama Shaun, atterré.

-Je ne me droguais pas, rétorqua Altaïr, la main toujours en contact avec le sac de glace. Je fumais de l'herbe.

-C'est la même chose ! coupa le britannique.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? demanda Clay.

-Je vous l'ai dis, j'avais des problèmes à ce moment. (il ne leur avait pas dis que le problème venait d'une quelconque interrogation quant à ses sentiments pour Malik). Pendant que je planais, j'oubliais tout et c'était merveilleux. Le problème, c'est que la redescente me rendait agressif.

-Si tu en étais conscient, pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêté ? l'interrogea Rebecca, dubitative.

-La peur. J'avais peur qu'en arrêtant, les choses deviennent encore plus compliquées.

-Tu es un imbécile heureux où tu le fais exprès ? s'insurgea le binoclard. Il ne fallait simplement pas commencer !

-Mets la en sourdine, lui chuchota Connors (qui avait été un adepte du calumet dans son adolescence) en se penchant à son oreille avec un petit sourire.

Renfrogner, Shaun se détourna et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, les mains dans les poches, vexé.

-Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? réinterrogea Clay, qui voulait connaitre la fin de l'histoire.

-Et bien…

oOoOoOo

_-Non mais je rêve ?! s'énerva Malik en sortant de sa voiture (il avait passé son permis durant l'année)._

_Voyant son frère sortir en pleine nuit, il avait décidé de le filer, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en le voyant rejoindre Altaïr, sous le pont autoroutier, dans la zone industrielle. Il les avait observé de loin, et avait pu voir Altaïr se roulant un joint, se le plaçant entre les lèvres, en tirant plusieurs bouffée, puis le passant à Kadar. Ceci expliquait cela. Son ami devait surement son agressivité à l'herbe. _

_Les deux autres avaient sursautés vivement en l'entendant claquer la portière. Ils regardèrent Malik s'approcher d'eux avec un air furibond. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux tout au plus et les dévisagea en s'écriant :_

_-Alors c'était ça, hein ! L'herbe !_

_Il se tourna vers son frère et lui arracha le mégot, l'exhibant à auteur du regard._

_-Mécontent de te défoncer, tu incites aussi les autres à te suivre maintenant ?!_

_-Malik, calme toi veux-tu, fit Altaïr, mais son ami lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main._

_-Ca va, fit Kadar (qui devait apparemment déjà s'en être déjà fait un sur le chemin et était _IN_), détend-toi un peu frangin, c'est pas non plus comme si j'l'avais forcé._

_Malik jeta le joint parterre et l'écrasa, faisant pousser une protestation consternée à son frère qui lança le prix de cette merde à la tête de son ainé qui ne l'écoutait pas. Malik posa les yeux sur son ami, un regard entre l'incompréhension, la colère et le dégout._

_-Et toi, t'es assez con pour te laisser aller._

_Altaïr ne répondit pas, un sourire triste tirant l'encoignure de ses lèvres sèches (à cause de l'herbe). Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, à se toiser l'un l'autre. Le sportif s'humecta les lèvres, son regard fuyant quelque peu sur les côtés, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour se justifier. Son esprit légèrement embrumé finit par lui faire dire une phrase qu'il regretta d'avance :_

_-Tu sais, tu devrais essayer, c'est symp…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que l'autre lui avait lancé son poing contre la joue, le faisant partir à la renverse, sans toutefois tomber à terre. Il plaqua par réflexe sa main contre sa mâchoire pour la masser, se remettant droit. Malik avait déjà tourné les talons et remontait dans le véhicule._

_-Kadar, monte dans cette voiture ! ordonna-t-il._

_-Vas te faire foutre ! lui rétorqua son frangin en lui faisant un bras d'honneur._

_Son ainé démarra le moteur et repartit. Il roula presque trop vite et grilla par inadvertance un feu rouge (il fut flashé, mais en voyant que la plaque appartenait à la famille Al-Sayf, la police effaça la photo). Il était vraiment énervé. Il sentait des larmes de rages lui piquer les yeux et sa mâchoire était crispée. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal. Finalement, après avoir fait un petit tour dans la campagne environnante, il rentra et se coucha directement._

_Au même moment, chez Mario, Altaïr s'installait au comptoir et commanda une bière. Bien sûr, le barman allait la lui refuser, mais vit très rapidement son air maussade. Le jeune homme était seul, il avait abandonné Kadar après l'altercation. Attendant un moment, Mario finit par lui demander :_

_-Ok mon gars, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?_

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Mario…_

_-Je t'ai servi de l'alcool alors que tu n'as pas l'âge, fit remarque l'Italien, parce que tu as l'air dévasté. Raconte-moi ou j'appelle tes parents._

_Altaïr jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes à portées (il n'y avait quasiment personne ce soir-là) et parla. Il avoua les sentiments bizarres qu'il éprouvait pour Malik, qu'il redoutait d'être seul avec lui, qu'il rageait chaque fois qu'il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il fumait pour oublier, parce qu'il avait peur d'être gay. Le borgne l'écouta attentivement, puis lui posa une simple question :_

_-Tu as peur d'être homosexuel ?_

_-Oui._

_-En quoi ça te dérange ?_

_-Ce n'est pas… normal. Je veux dire, deux hommes ensembles, c'est sale._

_Le barman eut un sourire attendrit pour l'adolescent. Il avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même de se qu'il disait. Il lui proposa d'aller en parler avec son cousin Ezio, qui était plus callé sur le sujet. Le lendemain, Altaïr prit le volant et roula jusqu'à l'université. Son cousin, qu'il avait averti de son arrivée par téléphone, l'attendait et ils allèrent se poser dans un café. L'Auditore l'écouta tranquillement raconter son histoire, puis lui demanda :_

_-Dis moi, est-ce que tu ressent de l'attirance pour les hommes ?_

_-Non._

_-Et pour ton ami ?_

_-C'est… indéfinissable. Pas comme un désir charnel, plutôt comme une envie de sentir sa présence. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras._

_-Sexuellement ?_

_-Non, juste de l'avoir près de moi._

_-Bienvenu dans mon monde ! lui sourit l'autre en prenant une gorgée de café._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Si tu as juste envie de sa présence, que tu te sens vide lorsqu'il n'est pas près de toi et que ton désir pour lui n'est pas purement sexuel, c'est que tu l'aime ! Comme moi et Léo._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu crois vraiment que j'aime les hommes ? s'amusa son vis-à-vis._

_-A vrai dire, oui. Tu as fait ton _comming-out_._

_Ezio éclata de rire, puis continua en se ressaisissant :_

_-Hé non ! J'aime toujours autant les femmes !_

_-Alors pourquoi être en couple avec Léonardo ?! interrogea Altaïr, qui ne comprenait plus rien._

_-L'amour mon petit. J'aime Léo et c'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive, je ne suis pas spécialement attiré par le corps des hommes, mais c'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Son sourire me comble de bonheur et lorsque l'on s'embrasse, je me sens bien. Mais vraiment bien, comme je ne l'ai jamais été malgré toute mes conquêtes._

_-Ok, mais je ne vois pas le rapport._

_-C'est la même chose pour toi Altaïr._

_-Mais lui, il n'éprouve pas la même chose. Pire, je crois qu'il me déteste maintenant._

_-Vous êtes amis depuis la maternelle, Altaïr, il ne peut pas te détester ! Et personnellement, je pense que tu devrais lui dire la vérité, comme ça tu seras fixer sur ce que lui ressent pour toi._

_-Et s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose et qu'il est dégouté ? S'il ne veut plus jamais m'adresser la parole ?_

_-Alors c'est que tu t'es trompé toutes ces années. S'il n'arrive pas à t'accepté tel que tu es, ce n'était pas un vrai ami._

_La conversation s'arrêta là, car Léonardo les rejoignit, et Altaïr avait spécifiquement précisé qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Ils déjeunèrent tous les trois ensemble, puis il était reparti, Ezio ne manquant pas de lui chuchoter d'arrêter de fumer au passage. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Au début, les deux premières semaines, ce fut difficile de résister à l'envie, surtout que Malik ne semblait pas vouloir lui adresser la parole. Il se demandait si le conseil de son cousin était vraiment bon, et repoussa sans cesse le moment fatidique d'avouer ses sentiments. Kadar se disputa violemment avec lui, parce qu'il ne voulait plus se défoncer ni le laisser faire. Et là, tout s'accéléra._

oOoOoOo

-Bon, vous vous étiez disputer et tu refusais de lui adresser la parole. C'est une chose. Mais ça ne me dis pas se qui c'est passé ! s'exclama Lucy, qui commençait à en avoir assez que son ami tourne autour du plat.

Elle voulait des explications, souhaitant comprendre si le cadre avait des raisons valables de détester le nouveau directeur marketing. Malik termina sa bière. Il était agaçant en plus, il ne cessait pas de laisser de grand silence entre deux passages. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était là.

-D'accord, alors allons-y, répondit Malik. Je vais te dire si qui t'intéresse vraiment…

oOoOoOo

Une fois encore, Altaïr avait évité de parler de ses sentiment de l'époque sur pour son ancien meilleur ami, éludant le passage où Mario, puis Ezio l'avaient conseillés. Ce dernier regardait Altaïr avec une mine sombre. Il savait. Lui et Mario savaient. Mais il comprenait très bien les raisons pour lesquelles le jeune homme occultait ce passage.

-D'accord, vous vous étiez pris la tête et il te faisait la gueule, plaça Rebecca, mais ce n'est tout de même pas pour ça que vous vous êtes frappés dessus aujourd'hui ?!

-Et si tu passais directement au passage concernant Kadar, suggéra dans un soupire l'Italien.

Altaïr fit une grimace désapprobatrice, laissant passer un court silence, puis poursuivit son récit.

-Vous connaissez sûrement tous Abbas.

-L'espèce de terroriste qui terrifiait la ville y a quelque années, répondit Clay, oui.

Les autres acquiescèrent, ils en avaient tous plus ou moins entendu parler.

OoOoOoO

_-Mais t'es complètement inconscient ! hurla Altaïr._

_Kadar venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait eu une idée lumineuse, qui n'en était pas une en vérité._

_-Je te dis que ça peut marcher ! rétorqua l'élève de seconde._

_-Tu vas juste te faire tuer ! On ne marchande pas avec des gens comme lui !_

_Ils étaient dans une classe vide. Le cadet Al-Sayf l'y avait emmené presque de force. Son idée lumineuse était d'aller directement à la rencontre d'Abbas, le chef du réseau de trafique de drogue de la région. C'était un homme dangereux à ce que racontait la rumeur, et très intelligeant en prime. C'était déjà lui qui avait ordonné le lynchage de Léonardo quelques années plus tôt. Lorsqu'il avait avoué son homosexualité (une des raisons qui poussait Altaïr à repousser sa pseudo déclaration d'amour). Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à le voir directement tant son réseau était vaste et bien élaboré. Il changeait constamment de planque, raison pour laquelle la police n'avait pas encore mis la main sur lui. Mais Kadar était presque sûr de l'endroit où il se trouverait le soir même et comptait s'y rendre avec la ferme intention de le faire chanter pour qu'il lui assure une fourniture d'herbes à vie. Les derniers qui avaient tentés ce coups avaient été retrouvés coulé dans du béton ou noyer dans l'étang du centre-ville._

_-Je te jure que ça va marcher, il n'osera pas me faire de mal, ce serait trop risqué pour lui. Je suis un Al-Sayf, s'il me fait du mal, il aura l'armée, voir la CIA sur le dos en moins d'une heure. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aide._

_-De un, je ne fume plus et tu devrais en faire autant, et de deux : je ne prendrais pas ce risque et je t'interdis de le prendre ! C'est clair ?!_

_-Poule mouillée ! rétorqua le jeune homme en sortant de la salle._

_Altaïr avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il craignait que le frère de son meilleur ami n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Devait-il avertir Malik ? Il estima que oui. Les cours étaient déjà terminés, mais c'était le jour où, généralement, Malik restait en salle d'informatique pour finaliser la maquette du journal. Et en effet, ce fut là qu'il le trouva, seul dans la grande pièce remplie de matériel informatique. Il s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à parler quand Malik le coupa d'avance._

_-Je ne t'écoute que si tu viens me présentez tes plus plates excuses._

_Il leva la tête, ses lunettes au bout du nez, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Après quelque seconde d'un visage sérieux et impassible, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres._

_-Je plaisante… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_-La paix, lâcha sans s'en rendre compte Altaïr, penché au-dessus du PC._

_-Tu pense vraiment qu'il y en ait besoin ? Je te pardonne je te dis._

_-Tu étais froid et distant._

_-Pris et stressé par les révisions paraitrait plus correct, s'amusa l'autre en continuant de taper un article sur la finale de baseball de la veille. Tu as vu, ils ont perdu sans toi._

_-Génial, je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule._

_-J'avoue, mais on ne va pas s'éviter jusqu'à la fin des temps…_

_Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara d'Altaïr. Il était content, et le sourire de son ami lui fit comme un électrochoc. Les paroles d'Ezio lui revinrent en mémoire, mais furent vites remplacées par celles de Kadar._

_-Je suis désolé, mais je n'étais pas venu pour ça._

_-A bon ?! demanda Malik en relevant la tête, surpris._

_-Je crois que Kadar va faire une grosse connerie !_

_Le sourire de Malik se décomposa lorsqu'il lui expliqua. Il se releva d'un coup, fermant le dossier du club de journalisme. Il semblait paniqué et énervé._

_-Tu te fous de moi ?! Et tu l'as laissé partir ?_

_-Je n'allais pas le séquestrer non-plus ! rétorqua Altaïr. Et ça fait moins de cinq minute, il ne doit pas encore être parti…_

_Son ami se précipita en courant hors de la salle, traversant les couloirs en criant aux autres de s'écarter, prenant le chemin le plus cour pour parvenir au parking. Il s'arrêta net en voyant que le scooter de son frère n'était plus là. Altaïr arriva juste derrière lui et s'immobilisa à son tour en lâchant un juron. Malik dégaina d'un geste fluide son téléphone cellulaire et composa le numéro de Kadar. Le jeune homme décrocha._

_-Allô ?_

_-Tu es où ?! hurla Malik à travers l'appareil._

_-Sur le scooter, rétorqua avec ironie son cadet._

_-Tu vas bien m'écouté ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance mais je t'interdis d'aller voir Abbas !_

_-Le 11 a pas pu s'empêcher de cafter ! railla le jeune à l'autre bout._

_-Tu vas rentrer tout de suite à la maison !_

_-Puis quoi encore ?! Je suis grand, t'as rien à me dire !_

_-Je te préviens, si tu n'es pas à la maison dans un quart d'heure, je préviens ET les parents ET la police, c'est clair ?!_

_-Appelles les déjà, je ne rentrerais pas !_

_Kadar raccrocha. Malik resta figé sur place, tremblant de colère et de peur pour son petit frère. Altaïr l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa vers sa voiture._

_-Il m a dit où se trouverais Abbas ce soir, on à une chance de le rattraper là-bas._

_Ils montèrent tous deux dans le véhicule, bouclant leurs ceintures, et le sportif démarra, faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume du parking. Il roula un peu au-dessus des limitations, mais là, ça urgeait. Ils arrivèrent dans la zone industrielle, garant la Mercedes-Benz un peu en dehors. Près d'un entrepôt, au cœur de la zone, ils trouvèrent le scooter, abandonné contre un mur. Pas de doute, il était déjà arrivé. Ils étaient sur leur gardes, mais pas assez apparemment, car cinq hommes sortirent de derrière un container et se précipitèrent sur eux. Bien qu'Altaïr sache se battre, ils ne firent pas les malins longtemps en constatant que leurs agresseurs étaient armés. Levant les mains en l'air, ils se laissèrent emmené, allant là où on le leur demandait. Ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre une peur intense, qui leur tordait les entrailles et faisaient battre leurs cœurs à tout rompre. On les fit entrer dans l'entrepôt et avancer jusqu'au centre. Là, alors que les hommes armés les encerclaient, un autre s'avança, sortant de l'ombre. Grand, musclé, couvert de cicatrices sur les bras et le visage, des cheveux noirs coiffés au gel, une barbe de trois jours. Il portait un marcel gris et un jeans. Il s'arrêta non loin d'eux et les dévisagea avec un sourire mauvais._

_-Tu disais vrai, admit-il à l'encontre de quelqu'un d'autre, tournant la tête sur le côté pour le voir._

_Un des hommes de main s'avança en poussant une autre personne, les mains et la bouche collées avec du scotch de carrossier._

_-Kadar ! s'écria Malik en voyant son petit frère ainsi prié de sa liberté, tombant à genoux à côté de lui._

_-On te l'avait dis, ironisa Altaïr, juste avant que son ami ne le foudroie du regard._

_-Ce jeune homme est arrivé ici comme une fleur, expliqua Abbas, très calme, marchant de long en large avec les mains dans le dos, et il a commencé à me proposer un marcher qu'il pensait équitable. Il se proposait de devenir mon otage, que je demande une rançon à sa famille, de récupérer l'argent, et qu'ensuite je lui fournisse gratuitement des cachets jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…_

_Les hommes d'Abbas éclatèrent tous de rire, un bon gros rire sardonique, inquiétant. Altaïr restait les yeux rivés sur leur vis-à-vis, tandis que Malik s'étant penché pour remettre son frère droit._

_-Je serais toi, lança le dealer, je le laisserais à terre comme un chien. Sais-tu qu'il me proposait également de te prendre aussi en otage, sachant que tu viendrais à son secours ?_

_-Kadar ne ferait jamais ça ! rétorqua Malik en lançant un regard noir à l'homme._

_Celui-ci sourit légèrement et fit signe à un de ses acolytes. Ce dernier s'approcha, attrapa le cadet Al-Sayf en l'arrachant presque des mains de son ainé et l'amena jusqu'à une table sur le côté de l'entrepôt. Il le détacha, puis le força à s'allonger, aidé de deux autres, pour mieux lui sangler les membres. Abbas fit signe que l'on approche ses amis. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de la table avec un sourire digne d'un psychopathe de cinéma. Kadar se débattait sur la planche de bois._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?! demanda Malik, sur un ton qui ne laissait pas transparaitre sa terreur intérieure._

_-Vous avez déjà entendu parler des méthode de la plupart des groupes mafieux ? demanda calmement Abbas en posant la main sur une petite couverture qui dissimulait un objet posé sur la table._

_Ni Altaïr, ni son ami ne répondirent. Mais le sportif se doutait de où voulait en venir le dealer._

_-Lorsqu'il envoie une demande de rançon, ils joignent toujours une petite attention à la lettre, poursuivit Abbas en continuant de sourire._

_Il souleva la couverture et la jeta derrière lui, prenant l'objet qu'elle dissimulait. Il s'agissait d'une scie circulaire, branchée sur le courant électrique. Malik compris immédiatement à quoi voulait en venir l'autre homme et voulu se jeter en avant pour protéger son frère, frapper quelqu'un, essayer de s'enfuir, faire quelque chose ! Mais immédiatement, deux costauds vinrent l'immobiliser. Altaïr n'avait pas bouger, il se contentait de regarder d'un œil mauvais Abbas, raide comme un tronc._

_-Allons, je comprends que tu veuille éviter des souffrances à ton frère, mais même sans la demande de rançon, il devrait être puni._

_-Que veux-tu dire !?_

_- La loi musulmane nous impose de trancher la main aux voleurs…_

_-Mais il n'a rien volé ! rétorquait Malik en continuant de se débatte._

_-Il a voulu voler ses parents en se proposant lui-même pour un kidnapping, il doit être puni._

_Sans attendre d'avantage, il alluma la scie, qui émit un bruit monstrueux de métal, et avança la lame vers le poignet droit de Kadar. A ce moment, Altaïr ne bougea toujours pas, dans le doute, deux hommes l'avaient aussi ceinturé, mais il ne bougea pas. Il regarda la lame tournante fendre la chaire, scier les os. Malik hurlait, se débattait de plus belle. La main fut rapidement détachée du corps, dans des gerbes de sang rouge et luisant. Abbas semblait satisfait, Kadar était apparemment tombé dans les vapes. Il prit la main et la jeta à un de ses acolytes en lui demandant de l'amener chez les Al-Sayf. Malik se laissa tomber à genoux, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il ne comprenait plus rien, le monde semblait tourner au ralenti. Ce fut à ce moment là que les chose s'accélérèrent, tellement que cela sembla être un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar._

_Malik avait eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler la police, et elle venait d'arriver. On entendait les sirènes au dehors de l'entrepôt. Une voix se fit entendre, parlant dans l'interphone d'une voiture :_

_-Abbas, veuillez laisser sortir les civiles et rendez-vous avec vos hommes. Vous ne pouvez allez nulle part, la zone est entièrement sous notre contrôle !_

_Abbas fulmina, hurlant de rage. Il jeta un regard furieux aux deux lycéens et les interrogea dans un cri, en sortant de son holster un Glock 28 qu'il leur braqua dessus._

_-Lequel de vous deux à averti la police !?_

_Ils ne répondirent pas. Ses hommes courraient en tous sens, armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts à tenir un siège._

_-Lequel ?! répéta-t-il._

_Altaïr savait qu'il tirerait sur le responsable, et s'il n'avait pas de réponse, il tirerait sur tout le monde. Pesant très rapidement les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se décida._

_-Lui, répondit-t-il en désignant Kadar d'un mouvement de tête._

_-Merci, lui sourit le dealer en posant le revolver sur le front du cadet Al-Sayf, tirant dans le même mouvement._

_Malik émit un cri de rage et de désespoir lorsque la détonation retentit et que la balle transperça le crâne de son petit-frère, ressortant de l'autre côté et maculant la table de sa matière grise. En entendant le coup de feu, les agents du SWAT firent sauter la porte de l'entrepôt et rentrèrent en force, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Altaïr se débarrassa d'un coup de boule en arrière du gars qui le tenait toujours et se jeta sur Malik, le plaquant à terre. Celui-ci semblait complètement mort de l'intérieur, ne réagissant plus qu'à moitié._

_-Malik, bordel, rampe jusqu'à cette table !_

_Les balles fusaient dans les airs, volant au-dessus d'eux. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ou non, Malik obéit à la voix de son ami, rampant jusqu'à la table où gisait toujours son frère. Son sang dégoulinait de chaque côté, perlant sur le sol. Sans se poser d'avantage de question, Altaïr poussa la table sur le côté (Kadar ne lui en voudrait pas, vu qu'il était déjà parti). Et se cacha derrière, espérant que les balles ne traverseraient pas le bois. Altaïr était en train de maudire intérieurement le SWAT. Cette trompe d'intervention spécialisée dans ce genre d'intervention tirait sur tout ce qui bouge jusqu'à ce que la cible soi mise KO. Vive les USA songea-t-il. Après quelques minutes, les coups diminuèrent d'intensité. Un gars du SWAT leur fit signe de le rejoindre prêt de l'entrée. Faisant se relever son ami, le jeune homme se précipita. A mi-distance de la sortie, Abbas sauta hors de sa cache (derrière un tas de caisse) et tira en rafale. Deux balles atteignirent Malik au bras gauche, une autre égratigna la hanche d'Altaïr. Le membre des forces d'intervention spéciale sauta en avant et l'abattit aussi sec d'une bale dans le torse (le pire étant qu'il fut opérer et qu'il y survécut pour mieux être jeté en prison). L'ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver et à les prendre en charges pendant qu'un des secouristes prononçait l'heure du décès de Kadar. Malik fut rapidement emmené en salle d'opération, on retira les balles, on arrêta l'hémorragie, et l'on échoua à rétablir correctement les nerfs avant de recoudre._

oOoOoOo

-Quand j'ai repris pleinement conscience deux jours plus tard, expliqua sombrement Malik, les médecins m'ont dit que je ne récupérerais jamais entièrement mon bras. Altaïr est passé me voir un peu plus tard et je lui ai demandé de disparaitre de ma vie. Il n'a pas dit un mot et est sorti de la chambre. J'ai appris par la suite qu'il avait quitté la ville juste après la remise des diplômes sans dire à personne où il allait.

Lucy gardait le silence, les yeux baissés sur son verre. Elle avait le cœur serré et presque envie de pleurer, mais se retint. C'était une histoire horrible, mais elle comprenait mieux maintenant. En tant que sa meilleures amie, elle aurait du être entièrement de son côté, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait aussi compatissante pour lui que pour Altaïr. Après tout, s'il était vrai que Malik avait perdu son frère ce jour là, le responsable marketing avait perdu un ami de longue date, s'était presque pareil. Elle soupira en levant la tête, posant son regard sur le cadre, demandant d'une voix calme, attristée.

-Tu lui en veux pour la mort de ton frère, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-C'est Abbas qui l'a abattu, tu sais ?

-C'était moi Lucy… moi seul qui avait appelé la police, c'était à moi de me faire tirer dessus, pas lui.

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix, mais il les réfrénait avec beaucoup d'efforts.

-D'accord, d'accord… mais si tu avais été à la place d'Altaïr, n'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose ? N'aurais-tu pas préféré que ce soit son frère plutôt que lui ?

-Peut importe ce que j'aurais fait Lucy ! s'exclama Malik, succombant à la colère. Ce qui importe vraiment c'est le choix que LUI a fait en cet instant ! Il a décidé de la mort de quelqu'un, de la mort de mon frère ! Kadar était un imbécile, mais il ne méritait pas ça !

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il reniflait, les dents serrées de rage. Comme il avait tapé du poing sur le comptoir et hurlé, les quelques clients présents avaient portés leur attention sur lui. Lucy lui frotta le dos d'une main bienveillante, paya Mario et amena son ami dehors. Le ramener au travail n'étant pas la meilleure des idées, et Altaïr habitant l'appartement en face du sien, elle décida de l'emmener n'importe où ailleurs. Le parc semblait bien, mais c'était peut être un peu trop loin, il risquait d'éclater en sanglots avant d'y arriver. Elle croisa le regard de Shaun, qui regardait la rue depuis la baie vitrée du premier étage de la DaVinci Inc.

ooOOoOOoo

Dans le bureau, Altaïr venait d'arriver au bout de ses explications également. Tout le monde le regardait avec une sorte de consternation, mêlée de tristesse et de compassion.

-En clair, tu as fuis la ville, fit Shaun, dubitatif en se retournant.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il, presque énervé par cette remarque. Je n'ai fait que me plier à sa volonté ! Il m a dit de disparaitre de sa vie, et sa vie appartient à cette ville !

-Vous lui avez sauvez la vie, alors pourquoi vous en veut-il autant, je ne comprends pas ? interrogea Assia.

Voyant Altaïr soupirer, Ezio pris le relais. Son cousin avait assez ressassé de souvenirs mauvais aujourd'hui pour avoir un peu de paix (ou l'envie de se pendre, à choix).

-Malik reste persuadé qu'avec l'intervention des SWAT, ils auraient pu survivre tous les trois.

-Ou du moins que Kadar aurait pu survivre. Il s'en veut d'avoir survécut au dépend de son frère.

-Je suis peut être un monstre sans cœur, intervint Connors, mais je trouve que d'un certain point de vu, c'est bien fait pour Kadar.

-Connors ! s'exclama Assia, choquée par de telle propos.

-Il n'a pas tore, ajouta Clay en hochant la tête de manière affirmative. A prêt tout, c'est lui qui voulait utiliser son frère comme un otage. Son plan c'est retourné contre lui, c'est ce qui arrive à la plupart des truands.

-Sauf que Kadar n'était pas un truand, marmonna Altaïr avec tristesse. C'était juste un pauvre gosse à qui les parents passaient tous et qui se sentait seul.

Le silence retomba, et dura plusieurs secondes, presque une minute entière. Ce fut Assia qui le rompit.

-Si Malik vous avait demandé de quitter la ville… alors pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

La question était posée innocemment, sans aucune trace d'animosité ou de quelconque autre sentiment déplaisant. Altaïr ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Par amour ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Ni par amitié d'ailleurs. Pour ce faire pardonner ? Non plus, il essayait juste d'aller de l'avant, et si par miracle Malik venait à lui pardonner en prime, ce serait vraiment merveilleux, mas ce n'était pas le but. La seule vérité, s'il était revenu, comme chaque année à la même période, s'était pour se rappeler. Il estimait ne pas avoir le droit d'oublier, par respect pour Kadar. Voyant le trouble qui gagnait son cousin, Ezio coupa net à la discussion.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on a des fiançailles à mettre au point.

Il tapa dans ses mains comme l'aurait fait son amant (qui était en réunion depuis le matin avec un fournisseur de tissus) et leur demanda gentiment de regagner leurs postes respectifs.

-Clay, je pense que Malik ne va pas revenir aujourd'hui, tu te sens capable de boucler le calendrier avec les notes qu'il a laissées ?

-Oui M'sieur Auditore ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se mettant au garde à vous.

Quand tout le monde se fut éloigné, Ezio s'approcha d'Altaïr, regarda sa main avec une grimace et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital faire vérifier ça.

-C'est mon premier jour, j'ai deux tonnes de boulots à faire, je ne vais pas partir maintenant, s'indigna l'autre, qui apparemment était ailleurs.

-Si, la santé avant tout ! Viens, je t'emmène.

Et il lui désigna l'ascenseur. Rapidement, ils descendirent sur le parking dans la cour de l'autre côté du bâtiment et montèrent à bord de la Porche gris métallisé de l'héritier Auditore, direction l'hôpital.

Au même moment, Malik craquait et s'effondrait en pleurant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qui lui caressa la tête avec affection. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre le par cet s'étaient assis sur un banc près de l'étang. Le soleil brillait haut, les oiseaux chantaient, les gens riait, et dans trois jours, six ans se seraient écoulés depuis l'accident…

* * *

_Et voilà, fin des explications du monde tordu de mon cerveau… _

_Votre avis ? Ca vous à plus ? Comment avez-vous trouvez ces explications ? que pressentez-vous pour la suite des évènements ? _

_Et l'orthographe, ça a été ? Il n'y avait pas de trop grosses fautes ? Ou des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens ? ^_^**'** _

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_


	8. Chapter VII : Interrogations

_Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous le précise, l'histoire avance très peu dans ce dernier, mais c'est en quelque sorte le calme avant la tempête. Il ne leur reste plus que deux jours avant le jour J et les tentions vont augmenter et attendre leur paroxysme dans les prochains chapitres. La fin approche et je vous l'annonce grandiose ! Mais il vous faudra être patient, mes doux agneaux ^_^_

_Bref, tout ce charabia pour dire que le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas trop XD_

_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Interrogation**

Altaïr et Ezio sortirent de l'hôpital à peine une heure après y être entré. Fort heureusement, la main du responsable marketing n'avait aucun problème, elle serait juste encore enflée et douloureuse pendant un moment, mais le médecin de garde lui avait prescrit un analgésique. Ils traversèrent le parking et regagnèrent la Porche de l'Italien.

-Bon, on rentre directement au bureau ou tu veux aller faire un tour ? demanda ce dernier en se plaçant au volant.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener au cimetière ? demanda son cousin après un instant de réflexion silencieuse.

-Au cimetière ?! s'étonna l'autre. Mais pourquoi faire ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup aller me recueillir sur la tombe de Kadar, si tu veux bien, répondit Altaïr dans un murmure.

Ezio resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur son passager avec un air déconfit. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en déviant le regard sur l'ambulance qui arrivait devant l'entrées des urgences, puis reporta son attention sur Altaïr et parla d'un ton désolé.

-Je… tu n'es pas au courant alors ?

-Au courant de quoi ? interrogea son voisin en le regardant d'un air étonné.

-Bachir et Fadhila… ils ont refusé que leur fils soit enterré. Ils l'ont fait incinérer.

-Quoi !? s'exclama Altaïr.

Il ne parvenait pas à enregistrer l'information tant elle était horrible. Il savait à quel point le chef de la famille Al-Sayf était croyant, et la loi islamique ordonnait de faire reposer les morts en terre, dans un linceul blanc, la tête tournée vers la Mecque. Ni thanatopraxie ni dons d'organes n'étaient autorisé dans le rite funéraire musulman, et la crémation relevait de l'hérésie car sans le corps l'âme du défunt ne pouvait aspirer à reposer en paix. Bien sûr, les Ibn-La'hahd n'avaient jamais été profondément croyant, pour dire la vérité, Altaïr n'avait même jamais reçu de réel enseignement coranique et ne croyait pas en toute ses inepties que colportait les religions. Il était en quelque sort athée et fier de le rester. Mais qu'un homme comme Bachir ait décidé d'offrir son fils à la crémation était une preuve de mépris évident.

-Bachir à déclaré que son fils n'avait pas droit à aspirer repos pour la simple raison qu'il avait déshonoré son nom et celui de ses ancêtres en voulant arnaquer sa propre famille.

Altaïr restait bouche bée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de s'effondrer autour de lui, pourtant une question se forma dans son esprit.

-Et les cendres ? Que sont-ils devenus ?

-C'est Malik qui a du les garder, son père lui a confié l'urne en lui proclamant que c'était à lui de porter sur la conscience le non-repos de son cadet.

-Il a invoqué le fait qu'il aurait du mieux le protéger ?

-Oui, soupira Ezio en tournant la clé dans le contacte.

Le silence retomba le temps que l'Italien sorte du parking et reprenne la route. Il finit par redemander :

-Donc, tu veux faire quelque chose ou pas ?

oOoOoOo

Le soir était arrivé, et avec lui la quille. Comme à l'accoutumée, les membres de la DaVinci Incorporation se rendirent chez Mario, encore secoués par ce que leur avait révélé Altaïr. Un bon verre d'alcool leur ferait le plus grand bien. Ils se posèrent à leur table habituelle, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à rire. Après une demi-heure environ, Lucy entra dans le bar, l'air sombre. Elle avait passé toute la journée à écouter son ami pleurer son frère et avait tenu son rôle de meilleure amie jusqu'au bout, tâchant de le réconforter, de lui remonter le moral, de lui faire oublier. Elle l'avait même emmené à l'extérieur de la ville, dans la campagne. Vers la fin, il semblait mieux, mais ce ne devait sans doute être qu'une façade pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'était tout à fait son genre de refouler ses propres sentiments pour les autres, c'était d'ailleurs une des qualités que Lucy lui appréciait le plus. Elle se laissa choir sur le banc molletonné à côté d'Assia avec un grand soupir. Ils la regardèrent avec tous la même question leur brûlant les lèvres. Ce fut Rebecca, bien évidemment, qui la posa la première.

-Comment va Malik ?

Lucy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la question l'énerva (surement parce qu'elle était fatiguée). Elle répondit presque sèchement :

-On est à trois jours de l'anniversaire du jour où il a perdu son meilleur ami, sa dignité, son bras et son frère. Sans oublié qu'il a été quasiment rejeté par son père après. A votre avis, comment il se sent ?!

Ils la fixèrent tous avec surprise tant ses paroles avaient été dite avec agressivité, mais personne ne se permit de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leurs boissons sans piper mot. Après un court silence, Clay se risqua à aborder un autre sujet, tout à fait sans rapport avec le problème d'aujourd'hui, et la soirée se poursuivit dans ce qui ressemblait presque à de la bon humeur. Desmond ne se joignit pas à eux ce soir-là, trop affairé à réviser pour un test.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Lucy (déjà bien lancée), entama une partie de fléchettes endiablée avec Connors et Clay, bien décidée cette fois à allumer un maximum l'agent de sécurité. Rebecca prétendit vouloir rentrer, lançant à Shaun des appels de regards tout à fait peu discrets et sortit, suivie du britannique quelques minutes plus tard. Assia, restée seule à la table soupira longuement. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et l'envie d'aller rejoindre Malik pour savoir comment il allait. Voyant que personne ne s'intéressait à elle (la blonde venait de réussir à embrasser sa cible en prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'un gage pour sa défaite), elle décida de s'en aller à son tour. Elle se leva, attrapa son sac à main et partit en les saluant, glissant néanmoins un « bonne chance » sincère à l'autre femme. Elle sortit dans la nuit tiède et calme du cartier.

Juin tirait sur sa fin, l'été était presque là et s'annonçait plutôt chaud. La jeune femme lança un regard vers le ciel étoilé et se noya dans sa contemplation. Après un moment sur le trottoir, le nez en l'air, elle soupira en reposant son regard sur la rue immobile. La seule perturbation était la musique qui sortait du bar, mais les vitres l'arrêtaient suffisamment pour qu'elle ne paraisse être qu'une rumeur, un bruit de fond presque agréable. Lentement, elle se mit en marche, remontant d'un pas lent la rue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le bâtiment de la DaVinci Inc. et vit que de la lumière émanait encore des fenêtres les plus hautes. Les patrons ne devaient pas encore être couchés. Elle soupira encore en passant devant l'immeuble de son bien-aimé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée et resta là un long moment, se demandant si elle ne devait pas prendre son courage à deux mains, monter voir le cadre et le séduire par la compassion. Mais connaissant Malik, ce n'était peut-être pas la solution la plus adaptée. Il risquait de prendre la compassion pour de la pitié et de la congédier avec animosité. Après de grande hésitation, elle décida de ne pas tenter le diable et repris son chemin. Elle habitait à dix minutes de là dans une avenue voisine.

oOoOoOo

Cinq étages plus haut, Malik se préparait à aller se coucher. Il alla à la cuisine et s'envoya deux cachets d'analgésiques. Entre son bras et son cocard, ce ne serait pas de trop. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, le verre d'eau encore à la main et ferma les yeux un instant. La douleur était vraiment forte ce soir, et il serrait les dents, grimaçant presque. Et savoir que le responsable de cette sensation horrible qui lui irradiait le visage se trouvait dans l'appartement d'en face ne l'aidait pas vraiment à aller mieux. Soupirant longuement, la tête posée sur le bord du dossier, il rouvrit les paupières et leva le pot d'antidouleurs à hauteur du regard. Ses yeux parcoururent une fois de plus les consignes de sécurité imprimées en petits caractères sur le pourtour, juste à côté du logo d'_Abstergo pharmaco_. La notice indiquait de ne pas prendre plus de deux cachet à la fois selon l'intensité de la douleur, de ne pas ingérer plus de six pastilles pas jour en espaçant les prise d'au moins quatre heure, de ne pas consommer d'alcool dans les deux heures suivant l'ingestion, _et cætera_… Et comme à chaque fois, Malik se surpris à se demander quel serait l'effet s'il ne respectait pas la consigne, si par exemple il prenait toute la boite d'un coup et l'arrosait de vodka ou de scotch ? Il savait que certaine personne mettaient fin à leurs jours de cette manière, mais est-ce que ça se passait comme au cinéma, proprement et rapidement, ou est-ce qu'au contraire l'agonie était lente et douloureuse avec de l'écume et des vomissures partout ?

_Quelles pensées sordides, _songea le jeune homme en se redressant, posant la boite sur la table basse.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva, vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé la porte d'entrée à clé et se rendit dans la cambre, éteignant le salon. Il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre (qu'il entrouvrit) pour baisser le volet, puis se glissa dans le lit aux draps frais. Avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet posée sur la table de nuit, il ouvrit le tiroir de cette dernière et en extirpa un sorte de pot en terre simple, sans même une décoration. La seule inscription figurante, gravée directement dessus, était un nom écrit en araméen. Malik le porta à son cœur, le serrant contre lui et murmura pour lui-même.

-Bonne nuit petit frère.

Après quelque seconde de cette funèbre étreinte, il remisa l'urne de Kadar dans le tiroir et coupa la lumière, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il se tourna du côté opposé et posa sa tête sur le confortable coussin, fermant les yeux et tentant de trouver le sommeil, mais les évènements de la journée tournaient dans sa tête. La bagarre, les souvenirs évoqués, le réconfort que sa meilleure amie avait tenté de lui apporter, tout tournait et formait un méli-mélo inextricable. Il ne parviendrait à s'endormir qu'après plusieurs heures à ruminer.

oOoOo

Ezio regardait la télé dans le salon pendant que son amant prenait sa douche. Il soupira, cela faisait presque une demi-heure que Léo était enfermé dans la salle d'eau, se lustrant le corps avec dix-mille produits cosmétiques, pire qu'une nana. L'artiste avait sortit une réplique qui avait abasourdi son chéri, ce soir il devait s'_épiler_. L'Italien n'en revenait toujours pas, son beau blond venait de lui gâcher une soirée cinéma pour « s'épiler ». Il était entre le dubitatif et l'énervement, ça ne pouvait quand même pas durer ainsi ? Il devait réagir, faire quelque chose, sauver Léo de lui-même ! Il l'aimait, quoi qu'il arrive, mais il voulait Léonardo, pas « Léonette ». Si ça continuait sur cette voie sans que personne ne lui mette le holà, il allait aller toujours plus loin dans ses manies précieuses (déjà que ça avait empiré cette dernière année), et dans un an ou deux il lui annoncerait vouloir changer de sexe… Non, il devait protester, le mettre en garde, le ramener à la raison, faire quelque chose…

-Je vais me coucher, déclara Desmond en passant dans le couloir.

-Bonne nuit, tache de te lever à l'heure demain, lui répondit son cousin en lui jetant un regard sérieux par-dessus son épaule (le canapé tournant le dos au couloir des chambres.)

-Je vais essayer, soupira l'étudiant en regagnant sa chambre.

Un instant plus tard, Léonardo arriva au salon, une serviette mise autour de son corps (comme une femme l'aurait fait) et se posa à côté de lui. Ses jambes étaient légèrement irritées par l'épilation à la cire.

-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mentit Ezio sans le regarder, concentré sur le film.

Léonardo fit alors quelque chose qui énerva définitivement son amant. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et l'interrogea avec le plus grand sérieux :

-T'as vu ? J'ai acheté un nouveau vernis transparent pour mes ongles, il brille bien hein ?

Là, c'était définitivement trop ! Ezio éteignit la télé et se leva d'un bond, se tournant vers l'autre. Fulminant, il le toisa un instant d'un regard dur, puis lui lança d'un ton sec :

-Non, maintenant ça suffit Léo !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea l'artiste avec de grands yeux ronds.

-Tu vas allez m'enlever ça immédiatement !

-Tu aurais préféré une couleur ? continuait de questionner le blond.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas la raison de ce coup de gueule, Ezio se détourna et alla droit au fond du couloir.

-Je vais me coucher ! fit-il sans plus.

Léonardo resta abasourdi, le regardant entrer dans leur chambre et refermer la porte en la claquant. Il se sentait mal, mais ne savait même pas pourquoi, ou plutôt refusait de comprendre pourquoi. Mal à l'aise, le cœur serré car il détestait entendre son amant lui crier dessus, il se prépara rapidement un thé et resta au salon un long moment, toujours en serviette de bain (ses affaires étaient dans la chambre). Il attendit d'entendre les ronflements de son aimé, mais ne les entendant pas s'élever, il décida de retourner à son atelier et de continuer le portrait qu'il avait entamé quelques semaines auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une reprise de la _Sainte Cène, _mais avec ses collaborateurs en lieu et place des personnages bibliques. Le tableau était fini en fait, mais il lui fallait ajouter le nouvel arrivant, puis vernir. Ca risquait de lui prendre toute la nuit, mais il avait l'habitude. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé parler son talent.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr resta plusieurs heures allongé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre. Il devait s'être réveillé aux alentours de quatre heures du matin et n'avait pas pu retrouver le sommeil. Il avait viré la couverture au pied du lit et tombé le tee-shirt en se disant que le problème venait certainement du fait qu'il avait trop chaud, mais à l'évidence, il se mentait à lui-même. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi il ne se rendormait pas. Son esprit était plein, les problèmes y tourbillonnaient sans cesse. Il repensait aux évènements du passés, à la bagarre d'aujourd'hui et à ce que lui avait révélé Ezio.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et se renseigna sur l'heure, il était six heure douze. Soupirant, il se redressa et se leva (pour le moment, son matelas était à même le sol car il n'avait pas encore installé la moitié de son mobilier). Passant dans le salon en slalomant entre les cartons, il chauffa de l'eau et se prépara un café soluble. Se posant sur un tabouret de bar, il dégusta le mélange au goût infâme, grimaçant. Après l'avoir bu en une gorgée pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop longtemps en contacte avec ses papilles, il se rendit à la salle d'eau et se doucha. Sa main avait bien désenflée, mais elle lui faisait encore un petit peu mal. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps lui fit le plus grand bien.

Après c'être ainsi délacé, puis rasé, il alla fouiller un instant dans un des cartons portant l'étiquette « vêtements » et en extirpa une chemise bleu clair et un jeans. Passant encore une ceinture et une cravate sobre autour de son cou, il sortit dans le couloir, jetant préalablement un œil pour que l'incident de la veille ne se reproduise pas, et ferma à clé. Prenant l'escalier pour ne pas avoir à attendre avec le risque de voir débarquer Malik, il se rendit au café du coin pour s'en prendre un bien noir et sans sucre. Quelque instants plus tard, il traversa la rue et arriva des le hall de la DaVinci Incorporation, encore vide à cette heure-ci (Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sept heure et Assia n'arrivait que rarement avant).

Prenant l'ascenseur, il se rendit immédiatement à son boxe et entama le travail qu'il aurait déjà du commencer la veille. La secrétaire avait eu la gentillesse de lui sortir les bons documents des archives et les avait posés sur son bureau avec un petit post-it d'encouragement. En se promettant de la remercier plus tard, il s'élança avec frénésie sur leur épluchage complet.

A huit heures, Shaun arriva en même temps que Rebecca, il semblait se disputer sur dieu-sait-quoi encore, mais ça semblait important et sujet à la colère de la jeune femme. Ils se séparèrent pour partir chacun de leur côté en se jurant de reprendre cette conversation après. Rebecca passa devant le boxe d'Altaïr et le salua au passage.

-Y a un problème avec Shaun ? demanda par pur politesse le jeune homme.

-Non, rien du tout ! répondit sèchement la noiraude en repartant.

Sans se soucier d'avantage du problème, il se replongea dans son travail. Desmond passa le saluer avant de partir à la fac (pour une fois il était à l'heure), lui souhaita bonne chance avec Malik et partit rapidement pour ne pas louper son bus. Laissant son cousin très mal à l'aise. Il se demandait comment allait se dérouler cette journée s'il lui fallait recroiser son ancien ami.

oOoOoOo

Malik arriva au travail avec dix minutes d'avances à peine. Il venait de passer encore une fois une très mauvaise nuit, cauchemardant de l'accident. En temps normal, il se serait réfugier dès son réveil au bureau et se serait noyé sous deux tonnes de travail, mais depuis l'arrivée d'Altaïr deux jours plus tôt, il ne parvenait plus à considérer cette endroit comme un refuge. Il entra dans les locaux avec une immense appréhension, regardant de tous côtés pour vérifier que son ennemi juré n'était pas dans le coin. Il s'installa à son bureau et attendit l'arrivée de son stagiaire en vérifiant le travail qu'il avait fourni en son absence. Il fut surpris en constatant qu'il l'avait fait parfaitement, sans la moindre erreur (sauf un document qu'il avait oublié de faire signer au PDG). Quand le jeune homme arriva, il l'en félicita. Un instant plus tard, Ezio débarquait dans le bureau :

-Bonjours vous deux !

-Salut Ezio, fit Malik avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

-Bonjour M'sieur Auditore.

-Malik, je vais chez les Borgia, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Si je dis non ? interrogea Malik.

-C'est un ordre, ajouta l'Italien avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très commercial de me montrer avec ce foutu hématome… mais si tu as besoin d'un assistant, je te laisse volontiers Clay.

-Bon, d'accord, soupira Ezio. Clay, je t'attends dans cinq minutes au garage.

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit du bureau. Le blond se tourna avec de grands yeux interrogateurs vers son responsable. Voyant sa surprise, le cadre lui expliqua calmement en désignant son cocard :

-Quoi, ce n'est pas vendeur, j'ai raison.

-Attendez, vous m'envoyez-moi ?! Je ne sais même pas qui sont ces clients !

Malik se saisit d'un dossier dans son tiroir à dossiers-suspendus et le lui tendit.

-La famille Borgia est l'une des familles fondatrices, ils possèdent la moitié de la ville et sont responsables de l'organisation du 150e anniversaire de sa fondation. Ezio va aller discuter des projets et du budget pour l'événement.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?! demanda plaintivement le jeune homme en feuilletant le dossier.

-Aujourd'hui… boire. Répondit simplement l'autre en mettant ses lunettes.

-Boires ?!

-La première réunion est d'avantage un prétexte pour faire un méga apéro que pour réellement mettre en place quoi que ce soit. Tu verras, c'est sympa.

Sans attendre d'avantage, Clay sortit du bureau et descendit dans la cour de derrière. Dans la Porche se trouvait déjà Ezio et Shaun (qui, en tant que comptable, devait assister à la réunion budgétaire). Avec une joie certaine, le jeune homme prit place, puis l'Italien démarra.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vaut un p'tit commentaire ^_^ _

_Et si vous n'avez pas aimé… laissé moi aussi une review pour me le dire XD_

_A très bientôt !_


	9. Chapter VIII : Aveux

_Bien le bonjour ou le bonsoir !_

_C'est partit pour un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, la relation Altaïr-Malik avance un peu, mais pas seulement. Au programme : Beaucoup de rebondissements diverse et variés, de mises au point et bien sûr, du rire et des larmes !_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui me lisent et me review, je vous aime ! ! ! ^_^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Aveux **

La voiture s'engagea sur un parking privé où trônait un panneau indiquant « Mairie ». Sortant du véhicule, les trois personnages s'engagèrent sur l'allée pavée traversant le petit jardin aux parterres de fleurs magnifiques et aux buissons parfaitement taillés en boules ou en pics. Le bâtiment administratif de la ville était une magnifique bâtisse de style palladien avec son escalier de calcaire blanc amenant au perron encadré de ses colonnes ioniques. Un bâtiment dont l'architecture trahissait les origines révolutionnaires de la ville. Rapidement, le petit groupe fut conduit à travers le dédale des couloirs jusqu'à une salle de réunion à l'étage. Il y avait là tous les responsables des familles fondatrices : Lucrezia Borgia, une grande blondes à la poitrine rebondie en robe rouge, et son frère Cesare, un homme dont la carrure rivalisait à celle d'Ezio (ils avaient été ensemble dans l'équipe de football au lycée) avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs et un collier de barbe entretenu. Venait ensuite Catherina Sforza, belle femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux frisotants bruns, elle portait une robe bustier bleu sombre. Finalement, Maria Torpe, femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts volontairement décoiffés au gel, habillée en jeans et chemisier (elle avait toujours été un vrai garçon manqué). Ezio pour sa part représentait la famille Auditore.

Avant que la conférence ne commence, les derniers arrivèrent. Un homme et une femme. Bachir Al-Sayf revêtait son smoking noir, ses courts cheveux corbeau et sa barbe fournie, additionnés à son visage carré et son regard d'un bleu profond lui donnait un air impérieux. Il traversa la pièce et alla se placer près de Cesare, n'accordant aucun regard à Ezio. Sa femme, une grande perche d'un mètre quatre-vingt-six, aux cheveux mi-longs couleur platine et aux yeux bleu-gris, enveloppée d'une robe fourreau argentée (nouveauté printemps de sa marque), vint au contraire le saluer avec amabilité.

-Ezio, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit-elle d'une voix aux intonations soigneusement forgées au cours des soirées mondaines.

-Tout le plaisir et pour moi _signora _Al-Sayf, répondit courtoisement l'Italien en lui faisant un baisemain distingué. Vous êtes de plus en plus ravissante à chacune de nos rencontres.

- Vil flatteur, fit-elle, amusée. Pourrons-nous discuter un peu ensemble après la réunion ?

-Mais avec plaisir, _Madonna_.

Avec un sourire, elle alla se poser à côté de son mari, puis la discussion débuta. Il fallait absolument déterminer le budget dont disposait la ville pour l'évènement qui n'aurait lieu en septembre. Il n'était que mi-juin, mais ce genre de projets colossaux mettaient toujours beaucoup de temps à s'organiser.

oOoOoOo

-Ton bleu n'était qu'une excuse, pas vrai ? demanda Lucy à l'attention de Malik.

Ils étaient tous les deux sortit déjeuner en compagnie de Rebecca. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée de cette dernière d'aller manger dans le centre ville car elle semblait vouloir éviter Shaun pour une raison qu'elle refusait de révéler. Malik avait aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Altaïr. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous le trois dans un charment restaurant thaïlandais en bordure du parc. Le jeune homme attendit d'avoir avalé sa bouchée de nouilles sautées avant de répondre :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ca fait des semaines que tu essayes de trouver une excuse pour ne pas y aller, je ne suis pas dupe à ce point.

-D'ailleurs, ta famille est l'une des fondatrices non ? interrogea Rebecca.

-Justement ! rétorqua le cadre avec un air énervé en se replongeant dans son plat.

-Justement quoi ? insista-t-elle.

Il lança un regard à Lucy, qui comprit le problème sans qu'il n'ait répondu. Elle devinait sans peine que si sa famille était fondatrice, ses parents se trouveraient à la réunion, et il ne devait avoir aucune envie de les voir à deux jours de l'anniversaire mortuair de son frère. Comprenant que son ami ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, elle tenta pour lui de détourner Rebecca sur une autre voie.

-Au fait, vous êtes en froid toi et Shaun ? Ca fait toute la matinée que vous vous évitez…

-Ce n'est rien, affirma l'autre en rougissant quelque peu, l'air furieuse.

-Allez, ne nous la fait pas, enchaina Malik, tu crois qu'on n'a rien remarqué pour vous deux ?!

-Ok, on est ensemble !

-Alors pourquoi vous vous faites la gueule, tu veux le dire et pas lui ?

-Non, je vous dis que c'est rien.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama Lucy pour l'effrayer, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il t'a demandé en mariage ?!

-Allez-vous faire voir tous les deux ! se renfrogna la noiraude en mangeant pour ne plus avoir à discuter.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard amusé, mais la blonde vit immédiatement que son ami était tracassé par quelque chose, et elle imaginait que le problème provenait d'Altaïr. Elle l'interrogerait plus tard.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr dévorait un sandwich acheté au café d'en face, accoudé à une des tables de l'espace repos de la DaVinci Inc, regardant la rue sans vraiment la voir. Assia lui parlait d'un problème relationnel, mais il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers d'autres problèmes, bien plus importants. Il repensait à l'incident de la veille, la façon dont il avait provoqué Malik. Il lui avant lancé en plein visage sa part de responsabilités dans l'affaire, et il se sentait absolument mal. Même s'il avait dépassé les bornes, il ne démordrait pas du fait que le cadre aurait du mieux encadrer son frère, mais il resongeait sans cesse à l'instant fatal. Cela faisait six ans qu'il était hanté par la scène, il rêvait souvent qu'il était à nouveau dans ce hangar, les sirènes de la police résonnant dehors, le regard empli de fureur d'Abbas, et les mots qu'il avait été obligé de prononcer. Puis le coup de feu qui avait tout annihilé entre lui et Malik.

_C'est lui…_

Mais avait-il eu une autre solution à cet instant précis ? Oui, il aurait pu prendre la responsabilité de l'arrivée des forces de l'Ordre et… mourir. Mais dans ce cas, Malik aurait été privé de deux personnes : Kadar et lui. Bon, quand on voyait ce qui avait suivi, il aurait peu être mieux valu pour eux deux qu'il ne survive pas. Peut-être que Malik aurait pu faire son deuil et aller de l'avant, ou peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu ne rien dire du tout. Le SWAT serait peut-être intervenu à temps, peut-être que Kadar aurait été secouru suffisemment vite, peut-être qu'il aurait repris le droit chemin, qu'il se serait réconcilié avec son frère ainé, que tout aurait repris comme avant. Et peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui parler de ses sentiments, peut-être même qu'il les aurait acceptés et peut-être que…

_C'est lui !_

Peut-être que rien du tout ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution à ce moment précis. S'il n'avait pas désigné Kadar, cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Abbas les aurait abattus tous les trois. Et ça ne les aurait avancés à rien. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il vivrait avec ce poids toute sa vie. Ca, il pouvait gérer, aucun souci ! Il avait provoqué la mort d'un adolescent et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il aille de l'avant, c'était ça son nouvel objectif. Mais il ne pourrait réellement le faire qu'en se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de ce secret qui le rongeait depuis six ans. Oui, c'était décidé, il devait… non, il _allait _avouer ses sentiments à Malik, comme ça il en serait libérés définitivement et advienne-que-pourra pour la réaction de son ancien ami. S'il se montrait violent, il encaisserait les coups et en rendrait certain s'il lui en donnait trop. Il en avait assez de vivre comme un paria, à se cacher honteusement du passé, à fuir la ville de son enfance de peur d'y revenir, à raser les murs en gardant la tête baissée. Il devait faire table-rase du passé et point final. Oui, c'était décidé, il irait parler à Malik, quitte à devoir le forcer à l'écouter.

-Altaïr, vous m'écoutez ? interrogea Assia en lui secouant l'épaule

Sortant de ses pensées, le responsable marketing cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, puis reporta son attention sur la secrétaire qui le toisait d'un air furieux.

-Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

-Ravie de voir que mes problèmes vous intéresse, rétorqua-t-elle, quelque peu vexée.

-Allons, je te l'ai déjà dit Assia, il faut parler plus fort et frapper les gens pour attirer leur attention, lui lança Connor en s'approchant d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu semble bien guilleret aujourd'hui, fit-elle à son attention.

-Normal, j'ai passé une nuit au septième ciel, répondit l'amérindien avec un air satisfait.

-Lucy est enfin parvenue à te mettre sur son tableau de chasse ? questionna-t-elle narquoisement.

-Hé… fit-il satisfait avec un mouvement des sourcils étrange.

-T'as couché avec Lucy ?! s'étrangla Altaïr.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu la visais ? demanda le responsable sécurité avec un air interloqué.

-Non mais ! s'exclama Assia en lui donnant un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule. T'arrêtes de parler des femmes comme si s'étaient du bétail !

-Bein voilà ! fit Connor d'un ton moqueur avec un sourire satisfait. Là c'était parfait niveau voix et attitude !

-Ferme-la et excuse-toi !

-Pas envie ! rétorqua-t-il en riant à moitié.

-Evitez d'en parler à Desmond, intervint Altaïr avec un air sombre.

-Mince, c'est vrai ! s'exclama la secrétaire en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

-Quoi ? demanda l'amérindien qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

-Avec ton nombrilisme, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies rien remarqué, lui lança Assia.

-Remarqué quoi ?!

-Desmond est fou de Lucy, mais t'es aveugle en plus ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui assénant plusieurs petits coups dans l'épaule.

-Bon, je suis heureux pour toi… Fais juste attention à ce qu'il ne l'apprenne pas n'importe comment, fit Altaïr en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Attend, tu vas où ?

-La pause est presque finie, je retourne dans mon bureau avant le retour de Malik.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna pour retourner à son travail.

oOoOoOo

La réunion avait duré près de trois heures, et à présent, comme l'avait prédit Malik, tous s'était retrouver dans les jardins de la mairie à profiter du buffet. Il y avait quelques canapés, des pains-surprises, mais surtout de l'alcool à foisons, principalement du vin Californien. Fadhila était presque immédiatement venue auprès d'Ezio, lui proposant de marcher un peu le long des allées dans le but évident de s'éloigner de son mari.

-Alors mon cher Ezio, commença-t-elle, comment vous portez-vous ?

-A merveille, _Madona_, et vous ?

-La vie passe sans trop de vagues, _Beautyfull_ marche bien et je n'ai pas trop le temps de penser au passé.

-J'imagine que vous devez encore être sous le choc.

-Etrangement… (elle sembla réfléchir un moment, tournant les yeux vers le parterre de digitales aux teintes violacées) Je n'éprouve plus de colère. Je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à me remettre de la mort de Kadar et que je ne parviendrais pas à pardonner aux responsables.

-Je vois.

-J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil Ezio. Je n'ai plus de colère, pourrez-vous le dire à mon fils et à Altaïr. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était de retour en ville et travaillait pour vous désormais ?

-C'est exacte _Madona_. Il est revenu en espérant pouvoir…

-Renouer avec mon fils, finit la femme avec un léger sourire en hochant la tête. C'est tout à fait louable de sa part, mais j'imagine que Malik ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

-En effet, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à « faire son deuil » comme vous dites. Il lui en veut énormément et le tient pour responsable du drame. Mais au fond, je pense qu'il se sent tout autant fautif de ne pas avoir pu protéger son petit-frère.

-Haaa, soupira-t-elle, il a toujours été comme ça, trop assis sur ses principes. C'est un peu de notre faute à mon époux et moi-même. Nous n'étions pas là pour les protéger, et Bachir a porté tous ses espoirs sur notre fils ainé. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de ne pas se soucier des autres, d'être le meilleur partout, que l'erreur n'était pas autorisée pour un Al-Sayf…

-Il a fait son maximum, plaida l'Italien.

-Je sais, il a toujours favorisé les études à tout le reste, au point de délaisser son enfance et son adolescence. Mais il était malheureux, la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien était son amitié avec Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad.

Elle semblait attristée, s'asseyant sur un banc tout proche. Ezio s'installa à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle reprenne. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

-J'ai été une mauvaise mère.

-Mais non voyons ! s'exclama l'Auditore, touché par l'évidente détresse de la femme. Vous aimiez vos enfants. Hélas, vous aviez un métier qui vous empêchait de les voir souvent, mais il y a beaucoup de parents dans le même cas…

-C'est gentil de votre part de vouloir ainsi me réconforter, mais je sais encore reconnaitre quand j'ai tort, et là, j'avais tort. J'aurais pu, j'aurai DU diminuer le nombre de mes voyages, délégué d'avantage afin de pouvoir m'occuper de mes fils. Je leur ai volé leur enfance…

-Fadhila, allons…

-J'en ai perdu un, mais il me reste encore Malik, enfin, du moins est-il toujours en vie.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le voir ?

-Mon mari, Ezio. Bachir estime que Malik, n'ayant pas suffisamment protégé son frère, ne mérite plus d'être son fils, et il m'a fait jurer de ne pas chercher à le recontacter. Mais je n'en peu plus.

Elle baisa la tête pour regarder le sol pavé du petit chemin. Ezio lui frotta le dos de manière réconfortante, il détestait voir les femmes pleurer. Après un petit moment de silence, elle se releva, l'air déterminé et déclara :

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peu pas revenir en arrière à présent. Saluez le de ma part et faites lui savoir que sa mère l'aime toujours, quelle qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il se passe.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis se retourna à nouveau et ajouta :

-Et dites lui de pardonner à Altaïr. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne lui en veut pas autant qu'il le laisse penser. Ils étaient vraiment très proches tous les deux, il ne peut pas le détester aussi profondément qu'il le prétend.

-Je lui dirais _Madona _Al-Sayf.

-Merci… Bien, et si nous retournions vers les autres, ils vont finir pas se demander où nous sommes partis, et il serait déplaisant qu'ils s'imaginent des choses, fit-elle avec un sourir amusé.

Ezio se leva et rejoignit la styliste qui lui sourit. Il lui attrapa le bras et ils retournèrent vers le buffet. Le remerciant de l'avoir écoutée, Fadhila retourna vers son mari, qui dévisagea l'Italien de derrière la table des boissons. Bachir considérait qu'Ezio, en tant que cousin d'Altaïr, était autant blâmable que ce dernier. L'Italien lui lança un grand sourire et s'éloigna vers ses deux collègues, en pleine discussion avec Catherina et Cesare.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé plutôt bien, Malik et Altaïr avait réussi à se fuir l'un l'autre tout le long. Quand les trois autres étaient revenus, il y eut un rapide débriefing en salle de conférence. Clay semblait avoir largement dépassé la dose de champagne qu'il pouvait supporter et sautillait en tous sens, joyeux au dernier degré. Quand Ezio eut fini, tout le monde sortit de la salle, prêt à remballer pour aujourd'hui, mais il retint Malik. Celui-ci referma la porte et s'assit face de son ami.

-Que veux-tu me dire encore ? Je te préviens que si c'est en rapport avec Altaïr…

-C'est en rapport avec ta mère.

-Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Malik, vraiment très surpris.

-Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle a peur que le retour d'Altaïr ne te pose des problèmes.

-En effet, il y a un tout petit problème de rien du tout : Je le hais ! répondit froidement le jeune homme en dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

-Elle pense que tu joues un rôle.

-Quoi ?!

Ezio s'humecta les lèvres, puis se pencha sur le bureau et regarda le cadre droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

-Elle pense que tu te force à le haïr parce que c'est ce que voudrait ton père.

-Qu'en sait-elle.

-C'est ta mère Malik, les mères savent toujours dans quel état sont leurs enfants, répondit calmement l'Italien.

-Elle se trompe, je… je le déteste vraiment ! Mon frère est mort par sa faute.

L'autre soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Il était grand temps qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de cette affaire. Cela faisait six ans qu'il prenait le parti de son ami sans donner son propre point de vu. Hésitant une seconde, déglutissant, il parla calmement :

-Malik, ce jour là, Abbas vous aurait tué tous les trois s'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. Kadar s'était fait couper la main à vif, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, il serait de toute manière mort avant l'arrivée des secours. Altaïr a simplement voulu te protéger.

-NON ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'énerva Malik en se relevant d'un coup, furieux.

-Ca suffit Malik ! rétorqua Ezio en haussant le ton, se levant à son tour et regardant l'autre droit dans les yeux. Tu dois arrêter de reprocher à Altaïr la mort de ton frère, et tu dois aussi cesser de te sentir coupable !

-Mais je suis coupable, Ezio, j'aurais du l'empêcher de se droguer et de faire des conneries, c'était à moi de le protéger ! Et quoi que tu dises, Altaïr avait le choix ! Il aurait pu trouver une autre solution.

-Comme quoi ?! Avouer que TU avais appelé la police ?!

-Par exemple !

-Et tu serais morts, ça t'aurais avancé à quoi ?

-Kadar aurais survécu au moins !

-Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?! Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il était déjà presque mort, les chance qu'il survive en ayant perdu une telle quantité de sang étaient quasiment innexistantes !

-TAIS-TOI ! Il y avait une chance, même infime qu'il survive. Altaïr est responsable et je ne lui pardonnerais JAMAIS !

En disant cela, Malik avait tourné les talons et sortait de la salle, laissant Ezio fulminer tout seul. L'Italien, se laissa retomber dans son siège avec un immense soupire de consternation, s'attrapant la tête entre les mains. Entre ses problèmes avec Léonardo et en plus la guéguerre entre les deux autres à gérer, il commençait à devenir fou.

Malik dévala les escaliers, passa à son bureau pour prendre ses affaires et partit pour rentrer directement chez lui. Il croisa Clay et Rebecca, leur souhaita rapidement une bonne soirée d'un ton brusque, prit l'ascenseur, passa devant Assia en la saluant aussi et quitta le bâtiment pour rentrer directement chez lui et broyer du noir.

Ezio, après s'être calmé, descendit prévenir Altaïr de ce qui c'était passé. Celui-ci le remercia et déclara :

-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer un peu d'abord. J'avais prévu d'aller lui parler ce soir, j'irais plus tard.

-Tu comptes lui dire ce que tu ressentais à l'époque ?

-Je… ne sais pas encore, avoua Altaïr en détournant le regard, visiblement pris de doutes.

-Bon, en tout cas, bonne chance. J'ai essayé, mais il n'y a plus que vous deux qui pouvez régler vos problèmes.

-Merci Ezio, pour tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Normal entre membre de la même famille, répondit l'Auditore avec un clin d'œil en sortant du bureau.

Altaïr soupira. Cette fois, il ne pourrait plus se défiler. Il allait acculer Malik dans ses derniers retranchements. Bloqués sur le pas de porte, aucun d'eux ne pourrait reculer. Ils régleraient le problème ce soir où jamais. Et Malik allait devoir l'écouter jusqu'au bout cette fois.

oOoOoOo

-Alors c'est entendu, je passe te prendre à sept heures devant chez toi, demanda Connor avec un sourire de séducteur.

-Ca marche comme ça, répondit Lucy avec un immense sourire collé sur le visage.

Elle embrassa le responsable de la sécurité avec fougue. Assia entra dans le bureau à ce moment et s'arrêta sur le pas de porte, visiblement ravie pour son amie, mais quelque chose semblait la déprimer.

-Alors à tout à l'heure, fit Connor en sortant, saluant la secrétaire au passage.

Assia s'approcha de Lucy pour lui remettre une lettre d'un fournisseur en regardant Connor s'éloigner dans le couloir.

-Ca a l'air de bien coller entre vous, fit-elle.

-T'as même pas idée, répondit l'autre, aux anges.

-Il t'emmène diner ?

-Dans un restaurant de classe en plus. J'ai décroché le gros lot et … (elle vit le regard désespéré de son amie et son sourire s'estompa) toi tu as l'air effondrée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, ce n'est rien, soupira la jeune femme.

-C'est à cause de Malik ?

La noiraude hocha la tête affirmativement avec un nouveau soupire. Lucy eut une moue dépréciative et frotta l'épaule de sa vis-à-vis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, puis la solution lui vint.

-Bon, je suis d'humeur hyper optimiste ce soir ! Tu vas rentrer te changer et aller voir Malik chez lui pour lui faire ta déclaration.

-Mais il vient de se disputer avec le patron et Altaïr…

-Justement, il doit penser ne plus pouvoir compter sur personne. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu es de son côté à fond et que tu déteste aussi Altaïr.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta-t-elle.

-Ca, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il sera tellement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de son avis qu'il te donnera ce que tu veux.

-Et qu'est-ce que je veux ? demanda Assia, méfiante.

-Du sexe, évidemment !

- Lucy, protesta-t-elle mi-amusée mi-vexée, on n'est pas toutes comme toi !

-Je plaisante, mais avoue que ça te ferais plaisir, sourit la blonde.

-Et je fais quoi s'il me repousse ?

-Au moins, soupira l'autre, tu serras fixée une fois pour toutes sur cette hypothétique relation. Mais j'ai confiance.

-Tu as raison…

Sur ce, la secrétaire remercia son amie et partit. Pour sa part, Lucy remballa ses affaires et descendit rapidement dans le hall. Elle aperçu Rebeca et Shaun dehors, en train d'encore se disputer. Elle devrait vraiment cuisiner son amie pour savoir quel était leur problème. Ils étaient apparemment bien ensemble, et d'un coup, ils se faisaient la gueule. Il y avait anguille sous roche, et elle devait les aider (si toutefois c'était possible). A ce moment Desmond passa lla porte à tambour, revenant de ses cours, et s'approcha-t-elle tout sourire.

-Salut Lucy, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Excellente, et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

-Pas mal, je suis arrivé à l'heure pour une fois, riola-t-il. Je peux t'inviter à boire un verre ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Et bien oui, ce soir je vais manger avec Connor. C'est une sorte de rancard, répondit-elle joyeusement.

L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme se décomposa, passant par la surprise, la déception, puis la colère.

-Tu… Vous êtes ensemble alors ? questionna-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Oui, depuis hier, pourquoi ? réinterrogea-t-elle, perdant son sourire, ne comprenant pas le subit changement de comportement de l'étudiant.

Celui-ci détourna le regard, se mordant les lèvres, cherchant à contenir la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage, mais les larmes ne venaient pas (heureusement, se dit-il). Il reposa les yeux sur elle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, déglutit, puis parla enfin :

-Donc… tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi Desmond ?

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de croire que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre nous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être con ! (Il hochait légèrement la tête avec un sourire et un regard méprisants).

-Attends, de quoi tu parle ? Comment ça « quelque chose » entre nous ? Je ne comprends pas, nous sommes amis non ?

Elle commençait à sentir monter une sorte de culpabilité, mais elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle avait toujours vu Desmond comme un simple camarade, elle ne travaillait pas avec lui et il était plus jeune de quatre ans.

-Amis… j'aurais du m'en douter. Je suis vraiment trop con...

Il voulait ajouter encore quelque chose, mais ses pieds agirent sans l'accord de son esprit. Il se tourna et parti à pas lourds en direction de la sortie. Il passa la porte à tambour et se retrouva sur le trottoir, fulminant. Lucy arriva à sa suite et tenta de l'attraper par le bras, cherchant à le retenir, à comprendre.

-Desmond, explique-moi…

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, se tourna face à elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux d'un regard noir.

-Vas te faire foutre Lucy ! Fout-moi la paix !

Puis, il traversa la rue et alla s'enfermer directement chez Mario, laissant Lucy complètement abasourdie. Elle resta paralysée sur place, ne comprenant plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Rebecca, qui avait vue la scène en décadenassant sa moto, s'approcha et la secoua par les épaules.

-Hé, Lucy, ça va ?!

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi il beugles comme ça le p'tit ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment (elle sentait monter les larmes) il me proposait d'aller boire un verre, et j'ai refusé parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Connor, et là il s'est énervé d'un coup...

-Attends ! s'exclama sa meilleure amie, qui comprit presque immédiatement. Tu lui as dit que tu étais avec Connor ?!

-Oui, mais…

-Mais t'es complètement conne ou quoi ?! Tu ne sais pas que Desmond est fou amoureux de toi depuis des mois ?!

-Pardon ?

-Ho, putain ! fit la motarde en levant la tête vers le ciel.

Elle savait que son amie n'était pas attentive en ce qui concernait les hommes, mais au point de ne pas se rendre compte que l'étudiant lui tournait autours depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, c'était quant même grave. Quand elle baissa la tête et posa le regard sur son amie, elle vit qu'elle était vraiment désemparée, les larmes aux bords des yeux. La connaissant, elle devait être en train de s'en vouloir à mort. Rebecca soupira et l'entraina en la tirant doucement par les épaules vers l'intérieur.

-Ok, viens, on va s'assoir, je vais t'expliquer…

oOoOoOo

Desmond entra dans le bar, furieux, ayant envie de casser la gueule du premier qui lui passerait à portée de main, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il avança d'un pas rageur et se posa sur un tabouret, au comptoir.

-Bein petit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Mario en voyant son air de tueur.

-Rien, répondit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu (Mario n'y était pour rien). Donne-moi un truc qui saoul rapidement.

-Ok, tu préfère quoi ? Tequila, whisky, cognac ?

-Les trois !

-Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-J'ai dis « les trois » Mario, ne discute pas s'il te plait.

Voyant son air déterminer et prenant en compte que le lendemain était un samedi (donc cela ne mettait pas en péril ses études), il lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

oOoOoOo

Malik était sous la douche, tâchant de se détendre, mais les paroles d'Ezio continuaient de lui trotter dans la tête. Les pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, son bras lui faisait un mal de chien. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour prendre sur lui, il éteignit l'eau et attrapa la serviette de bain, s'essuyant rapidement et l'attachant autour de ses hanches. Il traversa l'appartement avec la ferme intention d'envoyer bouler la personne qui venait le déranger. Et s'il s'agissait d'Altaïr ou d'Ezio, il n'irait pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Il traversa le salon, encore à moitié dégoulinant, grommelant intérieurement et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-C'est à quel sujet ?!

oOoOoOo

-Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire de verni ! s'exclama Ezio, vraiment hors de lui.

Léonardo était arrivé dans leur lit avec le pot de vernis à ongle transparent qui avait déjà déclenché une bagarre la veille, décidé à demander les raisons de la colère de son amant. Dés qu'il l'avait aperçut avec le flacon, Ezio s'était levé d'un bond du lit et le toisait désormais de haut avec un air furieux.

-Mais mon chou…

-Y a pas de mon chou qui tienne ! Ni de lapin, ni de canard, ni de chaton, ni de poussin, rien Léo ! Arrêtes c'est tout !

Il sortit de la chambre, Léonard sur les talons, et traversa le couloir jusqu'au salon.

-Arrêter quoi au juste !? questionna le blondinet.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?! demanda l'Auditore en se retournant d'un coup. Il faut vraiment qu'on aille cette conversation ?!

-Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange pour que tu sois agressif comme ça depuis une semaine ?

-Tout, Léo, y'a tout qui me dérange ! répondit-il en désignant l'espace environnant d'un grand mouvement des bras. A commencer par toi !

-Moi ?! s'étrangla l'autre en le regardant d'un air franchement hébété, il avait une voix de nouveau normale, celle qu'il n'avait pas laissé entendre depuis longtemps, sans intonnations précieuses. C'est moi qui te mets tellement en rogne ?!

-Oui ! Toi, tes petites manilles, ton comportement précieux, ton attitude envers ton corps, ta façon de t'exprimer, tes fringues au gout douteux ! Tu es devenu une femme Léo !

-Une femme ?! Et en quoi ça te dérange, elles t'ont toujours plu non ?! Hurla à son tour Léonardo en passant derrière le plan de travail en marbre noir de la cuisine, mettant ainsi une distance entre eux deux.

-Si j'étais amoureux d'une femme, je ne serais déjà plus avec toi depuis longtemps !

-Ha je vois, c'est donc ça ! Tu n'as jamais réussi à accepter ton homosexualité et t'arrive plus à assumer, donc tu me le reproche à moi ! s'exclama hargneusement le peintre en désignant son amant d'un doigt poité.

-Qui n'assume pas !? Moi j'aimais un homme et je me retrouve avec un travelo ! C'est pas moi qui n'assume pas d'être un mec qui en aime un autre.

-Et si je me sens bien comme ça moi ?!

-Arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Tu étais un bel homme, alors pourquoi tu te caches derrière l'apparence d'une femmelette.

-Tu dis ça, mais jusque là ça ne te dérangeait pas !

-Si ! Ca me gênait, seulement je me la fermais pour toi.

-Dis tout de suite que je t'empêche de vivre !

-Oui Léo, tu m'empêches de vivre, clairement !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je me le demande aussi. Tiens (là, il sortit de la poche de son jeans un bout de papier et le déplia, le tendant à son petit-ami), c'est le numéro de Catherina Sforza, si je veux une femme, je peux avoir là plus belle de la ville dans un quart d'heure !

L'autre resta comme paralysé en voyant le billet, la bouche bée, les yeux exorbités. Il se saisit de la tasse posée à côté de lui et la lança sur Ezio, qui l'esquiva de justesse. Puis, il s'attaqua aux assiettes et aux verres posés dans l'égouttoir. La vaisselle se fracassait partout dans le salon, le brun essayant d'éviter les projectiles au mieux.

-T'es-vraiment-qu'un-SALAUD ! S'écriait le blond, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, je comptais le brûler, essayait de se rattraper l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il avait peut être été trop loin cette fois.

-Ho si tu vas t'en servir !

Arrêtant de le canarder avec la vaisselle, Léonardo retourna à la chambre, laissant Ezio perplexe. Il entendit les portes de placards s'ouvrirent, suivit du bruit d'objets rebondissant sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le peintre revenait dans la pièce de vie avec une valise pleine à craquer.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas partir ?! l'interrogea le brun en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Moi je ne vais nulle part ! C'est toi qui t'en vas !

-Hors de question, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Léo retourna vers la cuisine et ouvrit le placard à assiettes, les lançant à leur tour sur l'Italien qui partit en courrant vers la porte restée ouverte. Léo arriva juste à sa suite et lui hurla avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller à double tour.

-Et ne reviens pas !

Ezio resta comme deux ronds de flans devant la porte fermée. Il resta dix minutes, un quart d'heure, une demi-heure derrière la porte, attendant de voir son amant venir lui rouvrir, prêt à s'excuser. Mais Léonardo ne rouvrit pas. Il soupira profondément. Au moins, les choses étaient dites maintenant. Il regarda la valise qui s'était ouverte par terre, et commença à la ranger. Puis, conscient que son beau peintre ne lui ouvrirait probablement pas avant le lendemain, il prit l'ascenseur, descendit dans le hall, et le traversa pour se retrouver dans la rue calme. Il leva les yeux au ciel, la nuit était belle, le firmament empli d'étoiles. Soupirant à nouveau, il se demanda où aller passer la nuit.

oOoOoOo

Assia entra de le bar, l'air attristée, mais sereine. Elle aperçut Desmond au comptoir, et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, commandant une tequila à Mario.

-Assia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Desmond, qui n'avait pas encore trop bu.

Elle repensa avec un soupire à ce qui venait de se passer, puis déclara avec un sourire résolu :

-Déclaration amoureuse lancée droit dans un mur… et toi ? Elle désigna les trois shot de tequila vide devant lui. Tu as appris pour Lucy et Connor.

-S'il te plait, fit Desmond en tendant sa main droite devant elle pour lui intimer le silence, ne dit rien à ce sujet.

-D'accord, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en saupoudrant le peau entre son pouce et son indexe imbibée de jus de citron avec le sel. Si tu veux, on peut boire ensemble pour oublier. Ce sera mieux que de broyer du noir chacun dans notre coin.

-Ca me va, fit le jeune homme en prenant le mini-verre avec une moue apréciative.

-Bien alors : A nos échecs ! s'exclama la jeune femme en levant le sien.

Ils trinquèrent, puis suivirent le rituel de la tequila. Lécher le sel, avaler cul-sec le liquide, mordre la rondelle de citron servie avec, puis être le premier à reposer le verre sur la table. Ce fut Assia qui gagna la première manche. Battre l'étudiant dans un match de tequila allait grandement l'amusé, mais elle gardait pour le moment l'esprit tourné vers Malik.

oOoOoOo

Malik tournait en rond, se sentant mal vis-à-vis d'Assia. Elle venait de lui faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme, et il l'avait repoussée, avec le plus de gentillesse possible pour ne pas la blesser. Elle était entrée le temps qu'il se change, puis ils avaient discuté longuement. Il lui avait expliqué ne la considérer que comme une amie, sans rien de plus. Elle avait quant même essayé, lui sautant dessus dans le but de le faire plier, mais il avait résisté à l'envie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation charnelle, et la jeune femme était assez son type, mais il la respectait bien trop pour profiter d'elle sans pouvoir lui donner en échange ce qu'elle voulait. Il l'avait réconfortée, puis elle était partie, disant comprendre. Au moins, les choses étaient mises à plat désormais et elle pouvait cesser de s'accrocher à « l'espoir que peut-être ».

On sonna à nouveau à sa porte. Cette fois, Malik se leva de son canapé et fonça droit dessus. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas elle une seconde fois, il n'aurait pas supporté de lui briser le cœur deux fois dans la même soirée. Il ouvrit la porte et se figea sur place en voyant qui venait le déranger. C'était Altaïr, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là, mais la tentions remonta brusquement. Il arborait un air hésitant mais résolu.

-Bonsoir Malik, je peux te parler…

* * *

_Et voilà. Alors, ça vous plait toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques (bonnes ou critiques)._

_A partir du prochain chapitre, je vous annonce déjà que les choses vont s'accélérer. Nous approchons du dénouement, mais je vous rassure, c'est encore loin d'être fini ! ^_^_

_Prochain départ dans les trois jours ! Ne soyez pas en retard ! XD_

_Bonne journée (soirée) et merci !_


	10. Chapter IX : C'est lui

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! j'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Je sais, j'avais prédit un chapitre avant-hier, mais certain évènements ce sont enchainé IRL et du coup, je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que prévu, ni respecter les délais (arf, honte à moi ^_^ )_

_Bref, voici un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais qui devrait tout de même vous plaire._

_Maintenant que les problèmes sont réglés, je vais m'appliquer à vous fournir la suite demain (après tout, dimanche est un jour qui ne sert qu'à écrire). Enfin, voilà quoi, j'ai fini mon blabla et je vous laisse lire. _

_**Petit avertissement : il y a une scène de sexe non-explicite dans ce chapitre !**_

_Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui me lisent et me review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre IX : **_**C'est lui**_

Au moment où Ezio payait sa chambre de motel pour la nuit, Malik restait figé sur place, face à Altaïr qui le regardait fixement. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que la surprise ne s'estompe et que le cadre commence à réagir. Il était vraiment pris de court cette fois, ayant réussi à carrément oublier son problème numéro un avec la visite d'Assia. Son vis-à-vis, après avoir regardé autour de lui, demanda d'une voix calme :

-Je… peux entrer ?

Malik ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il était sacrément gonflé quant même, oser venir directement taper à sa porte à une heure pareille pour tenter d'ouvrir un dialogue qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. Il tâcha de rester le plus calme possible et répondit un peu sèchement, mais toutefois aimablement :

-Ecoute Altaïr, j'ai eu une rude journée, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de parler avec toi ce soir.

-C'est important, tenta l'autre.

-Comme toujours avec toi, rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

Il commençait déjà à perdre patience intérieurement, il avait envie de hausser le ton, de lui hurler dessus, de le frapper et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Pourtant, il réussit à contenir sa colère et soupira encore en s'écartant du passage.

-Bon, entre…

oOoOoOo

Assia et Desmond étaient arrivés chez la jeune fille. Il s'était proposé de la ramener, vu qu'elle semblait un peu plus éméchée que lui. Normal, elle avait gagné le concour de tequila. Ils parcoururent la rue en titubant, se soutenant l'un l'autre, riant aux éclats, parlant de tout et de rien, se remontant le moral, descendant en flamme leurs amours illusoires. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son palier.

-Bon, bein je crois que je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Assia.

Il se détourna pour aller prendre l'ascenseur, mais elle le rattrapa doucement par le poignet et demanda :

-Tu veux pas un dernier verre ? J'ai de la bière au frais.

Elle désigna d'une main incertaine la direction supposée de sa porte dans son dos (qui se trouvait en réalité exactement à l'opposée). Haussant les épaules dans ne attitude de « pourquoi pas », il accepta l'invitation et pénétra dans l'appartement. C'était un deux pièces, assez spacieux. Desmond prit place sur le canapé, n'osant rien toucher tant tout était parfaitement rangé.

_Une vraie maison de fille_, songea-t-il, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il aurait découvert s'il était allé chez la blonde de ses rêves.

Son hôte sortit du frigo le six-pack et le posa sur la table base, sortit les bouteilles et en décapsula une avant de la lui tendre. Il la prit, puis ils trinquèrent et la jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le canapé, juste à côté de lui.

-A Lucy Stillman, belle garce de première, fille imbue d'elle-même par excellence et qui ignore qu'elle passe à côté d'un mec génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant haut sa bière comme pour saluer un public inexistant.

-A Malik Al-Sayf, cadre tyrannique, homme colérique et abruti fini de laisser filer la fille la plus géniale des Etats-Unis, surenchérit l'étudiant en l'imitant.

Ils s'envoyèrent quasi cul-sec les trois décilitres, posèrent en synchro les bouteilles vides sur la table et éclatèrent de rire en en débouchant deux autres.

-Faut arrêter de se prendre la tête, fit Assia en hochant frénétiquement la tête, on vaut bien mieux qu'eux.

-Toi en tout cas. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

-Pff, pouffa-t-elle, le tour est vite fait, y a que toi de bien dans cette foutue ville.

Elle prit une nouvelle grande gorgée, les yeux embués par l'alcool, puis se tourna vers Desmond et le regarda intensément. Il la fixa à son tour, et inconsciemment, la trouvant incroyablement irrésistible, il se pencha un peu en avant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais il se ravisa et l'éloigna de lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Non, on peut pas faire ça. Ca fait trop "en désespoir" de cause, tu mérites pas ça et…

La jeune femme lui avait posé une main sur le torse et le regardait avec des yeux brillants, l'air serein et déterminé. Elle avança son visage et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'étudiant.

-Et si pour une fois, on faisait quelque chose sans se poser de question, lui souffla-t-elle en prenant une main du jeune homme pour la poser sur un de ses seins.

Capitulant, il se laissa guider. A nouveau ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de la secrétaire. Sa main glissa le long de sa taille fine et se glissa sous la chemise, allant frôler la peau chaude et douce. Son autre main commençait à déboutonner le chemisier avec lenteur, ne voulant pas la brusquer, mais à l'évidence, c'était elle qui était la plus pressée. Elle glissa ses mains le long des côtes de Desmond, saisit les bords de son tee-shirt et le souleva pour le lui retirer. Il leva les bras en l'air la laissant faire, dévoilant ainsi ses pectoraux finement musclés et ses abdos juste marqués mais bien présents.

Lui arrivait au dernier bouton, celui du haut, dévoilant le soutien-gorge blanc en faisant lentement glisser le chemisier le long des épaules fines. Ses baisers descendirent dans son cou, juste un frôlement des lèvres, presque un souffle courant le long de la peau douce de la jeune femme, la faisant frémir. Il atteignit le haut de la poitrine et s'y attarda. Elle rejeta la tête en arrièrent et se laissa lentement glisser en arrière, ses mains posées sur la nuque et les épaules musclées du jeune homme. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, sentant les caresses et les baisers sur chaque centimètre de sa peau. Il avait une douceur incroyable dans ce qu'il faisait, et ce, malgré l'alcool. Elle longea sa colonne vertébrale de ses doigts fins et atteignit le bas, ses mains passèrent sur ses hanches anguleuses. Lentement, suivant cette pulsion primaire et magnifique, ils se laissèrent aller au jeu de la chair dans une parfaite symphonie de soupire.

oOoOoOo

Malik avait refermé la porte et faisait à présent face à Altaïr depuis le côté cuisine du comptoir. L'autre, regardant autour de lui d'un air mal-à-l'aise, semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et faisait d'incroyables efforts pour ne pas le regarder. Attendant quelques minutes avant de perdre patience, le cadre finit par lâcher sèchement :

-Bon, ou tu parle ou tu pars, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

L'autre se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et s'approcha du comptoir pour regarder son hôte droit dans les yeux. Il déglutit, ouvrant la bouche une première fois, se ravisant en détournant le regard sur le côté, puis le refixant sur Malik et parlant d'une voix calme et posée :

-Ca ne peut pas durer, Malik.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas durer ? questionna sarcastiquement ce dernier en toisant l'autre du regard.

-Nous deux, cette guerre idiote…

-Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui en est responsable.

-On ne va pas recommencer comme hier !? s'insurgea Altaïr, se rendant compte que s'ils se lançaient là dedans, la discussion tournerait en rond.

-Toi ne recommence pas, prévint le cadre avec arrogance, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir en ville !

-Et si c'était toi qui partais ! suggéra instinctivement l'autre, mordant.

-Tu me voles tout ce que j'ai et tu voudrais en plus que je parte de ma ville ?! pouffa Malik, sidéré par la remarque.

-Premièrement, c'est aussi ma ville, et celle d'Ezio, de Léo, de Desmond, d'Assia, de Shaun, de Rebecca, etcetera ! Contrairement à ce que tu as toujours pensé, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Tu n'es pas tout seul à vivre et les autres ne te doivent pas obéissance.

- Tu as toujours été jaloux de ma capacité à mener des gens, c'est tout !

-Je n'ai rien à t'envier, je le faisais aussi avec mon équipe. Mais tu veux que je te dise qui tu me rappelles là ?!

-Dis toujours ! s'énerva un peu plus Malik, sachant d'avance ce qu'allait dire son vis-à-vis.

-Tu agis exactement comme ce petit merdeux de Kadar !

Un choc électrique se produisit dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Il attrapa Altaïr par le col et l'attira à lui dans le but de lui envoyer un coup dans le nez, mais celui-ci railla :

-Tu vois, exactement les mêmes réactions puériles que ton frère !

Il savait qu'il allait prendre le coup de toute manière, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit aussi violent. Il eut l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux au moment où le bruit du cartilage de son nez se faisait entendre. Il sentit rapidement le goût ferreux du sang lui emplir la bouche et avala sa salive en se redressant. Malik le foudroyait du regard depuis l'autre côté du plan de travail. Il s'essuya le nez (qui lui faisait un mal de chien) d'un revers de la main en continuant de fixer son hôte.

-Et dire que j'étais venu te présenter mes excuses pour l'œil-au-beurre-noir… tu mériterais juste que je t'égalise la tronche, fit-il, amère.

-La violence, comme toujours ! lança Malik en le toisant avec mépris.

-C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, non ?! s'exclama Altaïr en désignant son nez.

-Tu veux peut-être des excuses ?!

-Tes excuses ne valent rien, Malik.

-Autant que les tiennes !

-Tu vois, fit sarcastiquement l'autre avec un sourire narquois, presque carnassier, On a finalement encore un point en commun.

-C'est étonnant ! Mais côté mauvaise foi, tu me bats de loin !

-Mauvaise foi ? Et en quoi suis-je de mauvaise fois ? questionn Altaïr, sentant que la réponse allait grandement l'amuser.

-Lorsque tu prétends que tu n'es pas le seul responsable de la mort de mon frère !

-C'est la pure vérité.

-Foutaise ! C'est toi qui a dit à Abbas de tirer !

-Qui est de mauvaise foi là ?! A ce que je sache, je ne lui ai pas dit de tirer !

-C'est tout comme.

-Je me suis contenté de répondre à une question ! C'est lui qui a tiré, de sa propre volonté, sans que je n'y sois pour rien !

-Ne dis plus cette phrase !

-Quoi ? « C'est lui » ?!

-Ne le dis pas !

-Je dirais ce que j'ai envie de dire ! Et je persiste à penser et à dire que c'est Kadar le seul responsable de tout ça. _C'est lui_ par qui tout est arrivé.

-Tais-toi !

Altaïr contourna le plan de travail et vint directement faire face à Malik, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air au bord de la crise d'hystérie, les yeux brillants de larmes de colère, les muscles faciaux tendus au maximum, la voix éraillée par la haine. Altaïr persista.

-_C'est lui_ qui voulait se donner en otage ! _C'est lui_ qui voulait te vendre comme garantie et _c'est lui _qui a foncé tout seul tête baissée dans la gueule du loup !

-Ferme-la ! hurla Malik en donnant un nouveau coup dans le visage d'Altaïr.

Le choc le fit partir sur le côté, mais il se redressa et continua, plus posément, en fixant toujours son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

-_C'est lui _qui a fait des mauvais calculs. _C'est lui_ qui a décidé de se droguer. C_'est lui _qui était tellement mal qu'il était prêt à tout perdre et _c'est lui _qui est mort.

Malik lui envoya un autre coup, de l'autre côté, mais celui-ci fut moins violent car envoyé avec le bras aux capacités réduites.

-_C'es lui_ qui est mort.

Il s'en ramassa un dans la poitrine, Malik recula de quelques pas, Altaïr l'avait ferré. Il savais à présent ce qu'il devait faire, ou du moins pensait savoir quoi faire. Il reprit son souffle, coupé par l'impacte, et avança à son tour d'autant de pas que Malik avait reculé.

-_C'est lui _qui est mort.

-FERME-LA ?

Cette fois, au moment où son poing droite fendait l'air, Altaïr lui attrapa le poignet, arrêtant le mouvement. Malik semblait soudain plus terrifié qu'énervé. Ses yeux semblaient s'imbiber de larmes refoulées. De rage, il essaya de faire lâcher son adversaire en se débattant, mais celui-ci le fit reculer jusqu'au mur et le bloqua contre.

-Il est mort.

-Tais-toi…

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il martelait le torse d'Altaïr avec sa main gauche, mais ses coups ^'avaient aucune force. Il avait mal, vraiment énormément mal au bras, et cette douleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Il sentit ses jambes commencer à se dérober. Il pleurait, sanglotait même à présent, continuant de tambouriner désespérément les pectoraux du sportif sans vraiment espérer parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Ces jambes le lâchèrent, il glissa lentement au sol, Altaïr s'accroupissant en même temps pour l'accompagner.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi…

-Kadar est mort, Malik, pas toi, murmura Altaïr. Alors s'il te plait arrête… arrête de rester bloqué dans le passé.

-Je ne peux pas, sanglotait Malik, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains.

-Il le faut Malik, répondit son ami en lui frottant l'épaule. Sinon, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un mort, et celle de Kadar n'aura alors plus aucun sens.

Le responsable marketing se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait envie de prendre l'autre dans ses bras, de lui embrasser le front et de le réconforter, de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il se résigna à ne pas agir ainsi. Vu l'état dans lequel était le cadre, il valait mieux ne pas l'accabler d'avantage en lui révélant la vérité. Soupirant intérieurement, il se releva lentement, lâchant enfin le poignet de son ancien ami, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait que Malik reste seul à présent. Ce serait mieux pour tous les deux. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de porte et lança un dernier regard à l'autre, toujours prostré contre le mur du fond. Sa voix s'éleva au travers de ses sanglots et demanda sur un ton de reproche :

-Tu ne te sens donc jamais coupable de rien ?

Altaïr hésita une seconde, regardant le sol, puis tourna la tête et répondit calmement :

-Je ne me sens coupable que d'une chose…

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? réinterrogea l'autre en se relevant péniblement, s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Je te le dirais peut-être un jour… bonne nuit Malik

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir et rentra chez lui, se sentant mal. Il avait encore une fois renoncé à lui dire. Une fois encore il fuyait ses responsabilités. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait lui dire ses trois mots qu'il crevait d'envie de lui avouer depuis six ans. Oui, peut-être...

Sans attendre d'avantage, il passa à la salle de bain soigner son nez, puis alla se coucher directement. Le sommeil lui offrirait une cachette merveilleuse où il cesserait pour un bref moment de penser à tout cela.

* * *

_Voilà, pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais les choses vont se précipiter crescendo et atteindre des sommets dans le prochain chapitre (c'est une promesse). Un chapitre qui aura pour tire « _Quand tous vacille _»._

_Alors à demain et bonne soirée ! ^_^ _


	11. Chapter X : Quand tout bascule

_Hello everybody ! J'espère que vous allez bien !_

_Désolé pour le retard, j'avais dis dimanche, mais j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration, désolé _^_^**'** _Mais du coup, j'ai eu trop d'idée aujourd'hui et donc, voici la première partie d'un DOUBLE chapitre, je mets la deuxième partie en ligne demain. _

_Encore merci a ceux qui me suivent et me commentent !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre X : Et tout vacille… **

Ezio se réveilla avec un mal de dos lancinant. Il avait oublié à quel point les matelas de motels pouvaient être durs et désagréable. Pourtant, il avait fait le tour de tout les Etats avec Léo après le lycée, et ils avaient séjourné plus d'une fois dans ce genre d'endroit bon marché, mais cela devait bien faire cinq ans qu'il dormait dans le même lit. Et c'était également la première fois en cinq ans qu'il dormait seul. En se levant pour prendre une douche dans la salle de douche mitée aux joints moisis, il eut une sorte de pincement amère au cœur. Il y avait été un peu fort avec son amant, la veille, et bien qu'il redoute le moment de devoir mettre les choses au point, il avait juste hâte de le revoir. Il était même prêt à s'excuser s'il le fallait.

Après s'être à moitié ébouillanté avec la douche défectueuse, il se coupa en entretenant son collier de barbe et manqua de s'énuquer sur les toilettes en glissant sur le sol détrempé de condensation. Décidément, la journée commençait bien mal. Il se surprit à se demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée d'aller revoir son amour aujourd'hui, mais il était directeur à 49% de l'entreprise et ne pouvait se soustraire à son devoir de directeur-adjoint. Les employés avaient besoins de lui, surtout les deux ennemis jurés. En descendant rendre la clé à la réception, il s'interrogea sur la réussite du plan d'Altaïr. Il regagna rapidement sa Porche (soulagé de voir que personne ne la lui avait volée ou détériorée), se glissa au volant et démarra, direction le siège de la DaVinci Incorporation.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr s'était levé tôt, réveillé par la douleur de son nez cassé. En posant un patch antidouleur autocollant dessus, il grimaça –une larme au coin de l'œil – en se jurant d'aller voir un toubib en fin de journées. Sa joue aussi était encore un peu gonflée, mais elle ne lui faisait presque plus mal. En attendant d'aller à l'hôpital, il avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. Il slaloma entre les cartons et sortit de l'appartement. En passant dans le couloir, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la porte de Malik, se demandant dans quel état il pouvait bien se trouver à présent. Pour l'aider à guérir, il avait dû briser les défenses psychiques de son ami, déjouant le mécanisme de protection qu'il s'était construit. Il se pinça les lèvres, puis ferma sa porte à clé et descendit dans le hall, débouchant dans la rue. Il alla s'acheter un café et se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la DaVinci Inc. Il se grilla une cigarette sur le trottoir, adossé à la baie vitrée, avant de rentrer. Il monta directement à l'étage et se glissa dans son boxe en prenant une grande gorgée de nectar amer pour bien se réveiller. Il vit arriver Rebecca (seule ?!) et la salua brièvement en allant faire quelques photocopies. Ezio arriva à son tour et vint directement vers lui. En voyant les blessures, il demanda :

-J'imagine que ça a mal tourné ?

-A moitié, répondit Altaïr sans accorder un seul regard à son cousin.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Pas pu….

Ezio soupira profondément. Altaïr remarqua le mal être évidant de son cousin et le questionna à ce sujet.

-Et toi, ça va ? Tu as l'air crevé.

-On s'est disputé avec Léo hier soir et il m'a mis à la porte. J'ai dormi dans un motel atroce.

-Pourquoi t'es pas passé à la maison ? Je t'aurais laissé le canapé.

-Je ne voulais pas déranger, vu que tu étais censé avouer tes sentiments à Malik.

-Touché…

-Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

-Aucune idée, et toi ?

-Aucune idée, sourit Ezio en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Ezio.

-Oui ?

-Va te réconcilier avec Léo, n'attend pas que les choses deviennent trop tendues. Tu vois bien où ça m'a mené d'attendre trop.

L'Italien se mordit les lèvres, son cousin avait raison. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement. Altaïr soupira intérieurement en terminant ses photocopies. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau et passa devant l'ascenseur au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Malik en descendit, l'aperçut et se figea. Il devait avoir peu dormi car des cernes auréolaient ses yeux rougis. Il devait avoir beaucoup pleuré songea Altaïr avec regret, sachant que c'était de ça faute. Le cadre le fixa un instant sans bougé, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma et détourna les yeux sur le côté. Son regard, habituellement fier et orgueilleux, méprisant lorsqu'il était en présence de son ancien ami, était aujourd'hui fatigué et vides de toutes traces d'animosité. Il semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de dire, puis lâcha simplement avant de repartir directement en direction de son boxe.

-Salut.

Le directeur marketing resta sur place, le regardant s'éloigner avec surprise. Est-ce que Malik venait de le saluer sans aucune remarque acerbe ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout simplement prit la peine de lui adresser la parole ?! Altaïr devait avouer qu'il s'attendait à ce que son intervention de la veille ait fait effet, mais il n'en espérait pas autant. Il était presque heureux de cette petite victoire, mais le manque de volonté et de vigueur dans les yeux de son collègue l'inquiétait. Il avait réussi à briser la carapace, mais il craignait les retombées négatives. Beaucoup de médecins et de psychologues affirmaient que, avant d'aller mieux, le patient se retrouvait parfois dans un état pire qu'au départ avant de guérir. Il avait peur que Malik ne reporte sa haine sur lui-même, qu'il se sente trop coupable et qu'il sombre dans la dépression. Il devrait aller lui parler, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, il devait lui laisser accuser le choc. La routine du travail allait surement lui faire du bien et il pourrait envisager d'ouvrir le dialogue un peu plus tard. Il retourna à son boxe et se remit au travail, il devait s'occuper du catalogue officiel de l'entreprise, planifier la publicité informatique et commencer à réfléchir aux affiches et tracts pour la fête de la fondation de septembre.

oOoOoOo

-Et je suis censée lui dire quoi ? interrogea Lucy en claquant la porte passager de la Ford fraichement garée sur le parking de la cour arrière.

-A toi de voir, répondit Connor en fermant à clé, mais je pense que tu devrais éviter de commencer par « je suis désolée ». Ca fait trop fille désespérée.

Lucy soupira profondément. Le responsable sécurité vint prêt d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules, se voulant rassurant.

Il était passé la prendre à l'heure prévue, mais elle avait passé la moitié de la soirée à culpabiliser pour Desmond. Il avait réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral en lui demandant de sortir officiellement ensemble, puis il l'avait ramenée chez elle et ils avaient passé une très bonne nuit d'amour. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle paniquait en s'imaginant la prochaine confrontation avec l'étudiant.

-Aller, je suis certain que tout va très bien se passer, fit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avec un sourire.

-Tu te rends compte quant même ? Il était amoureux de moi et j'ai rien remarqué, mais vraiment rien. Je suis une garce.

Ils passèrent la porte automatique et longèrent le couloir en rampe qui menait au hall d'entrée. La première chose que la blonde remarqua fut l'absence d'Assia à son bureau d'accueil. Elle eut un demi-sourire en se disant que sa déclaration devait s'être bien passée et qu'elle était encore auprès de Malik dans un lit. C'était du moins la seule explication logique que son esprit trouva à l'absence de la secrétaire, celle-ci n'ayant jamais été en retard à son poste. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en se tenant par la main. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer, leurs bureaux étant à l'opposée l'un de l'autre.

Lucy se dirigea tout droit vers la baie vitrée pour se servir un café avant de commencer la journée. Elle passa devant le boxe du cadre, l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et fit immédiatement marche arrière. Elle entra sans frapper et s'approcha du bureau. Malik la regarda par-dessus son PC d'un air interrogateur. Elle demanda :

-Tu… (elle s'apprêtait à lui demander « si tu es là, où est Assia ? », mais en voyant la mine affreuse de son meilleur ami, elle devina que quelque chose s'était produit et se ravisa.) Tu vas bien ?

-Non.

Elle alla fermer la porte et se posa dans la chaise prévue pour les visiteurs, prenant place à côté de lui, l'air inquiète. Elle le regarda attentivement, il avait l'air vraiment mal en point psychiquement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

oOoOoOo

Rebecca s'enferma dans les toilettes, fermant à clé derrière elle, se plaquant contre la porte, la respiration rapide. Elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui la paniquait d'avance. Elle craignait de savoir, mais ne pas savoir était encore pire. Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de se calmer. Peut-être qu'elle s'y prenait trop tôt, après tout, ça ne faisait réellement que deux jours que c'était arrivé. Peut-être que ça ne marcherait pas, qu'elle devrait recommencer la semaine prochaine…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit de la poche de son pantalon un test de grossesse, baissa son pantalon en prenant place sur les WC et lut attentivement la notice. Soupirant, elle urina sur la languette en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit négatif. Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Et pas avec un homme qu'elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aimer toute sa vie ! Shaun était charment quand il le voulait, beau, sexy, mais elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de partager tout le reste de son existence avec lui, et avoir une garde séparée des enfants ne lui disait rien.

Se relevant, elle boucla sa ceinture et attendit le temps indiqué sur la boite. Elle s'apprêtait à lire le résultat, mais elle hésita. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait s'il était positif ? Quelle solution avait-elle ? En fait, elle avait déjà réfléchit à la question. Si elle était enceinte, elle irait avorter. C'était son droit, après tout, et l'embryons ne serait même pas encore formé, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle assassinait un être vivant. Si ? Peu importait, elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant.

Prenant une grande respiration, les yeux fermés, elle souleva le test et le plaça à hauteur de son visage. Rouvrant les yeux, elle lu _pregnant_ et se plaqua une main sur la bouche en émettant un « non » terrifié. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui arrivait. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, sanglotant. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir incité son amant à ne pas être plus prudent en pleine période d'ovulation. Et elle le maudissait de ne pas s'être retirer attend. Maintenant, elle allait être obligée d'avorter, alors qu'elle avait toujours été contre, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Mettre en adoption le fruit de sa chair ne lui semblait pas acceptable, et le garder était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle resta un long moment assise contre le carrelage immaculé et froid. Devait-elle en parler à quelqu'un, ou agir seule ?

oOoOoOo

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le parloir de la prison d'Etat du Nevada, un petit homme chétif s'installa du côté visiteur de la paroi vitrée. Un instant plus tard, deux gardiens firent entrer un grand homme musculeux, au visage anguleux couvert de cicatrices, avec des cheveux coupé court noir et un regard impérieux, mauvais-même. L'homme pris place à son siège, il fit signe aux gardes de les laisser et ils déguerpirent. Il prit ensuite le téléphone accroché au mur et attendit que son visiteur parle.

-Salut Abbas, fit le nabot, comment ça va ?

-A merveille, répondit l'autre presque jovialement, si tu savais comme la vie en prison est agréable lorsque l'on a de quoi corrompre les gardiens, tu te ferais arrêter pour me rejoindre.

-Je décline l'invitation.

-C'est toi qui vois, fit Abbas en s'allumant une cigarette (il était presque libre ici, du moment qu'il fournissait ses gardes en herbe) et prit une grande bouffée. Bon, tu n'es certainement pas venu pour tailler la bavette, raconte-moi donc.

-Il est revenu chef.

-Altaïr ? demanda Abbas en levant les sourcils, intrigué.

-Ouais, il a débarqué il y a quelques jours et travail pour l'autre pédale de Léonardo DaVinci. Je sais que vous n'avez pas vraiment apprécié d'être pris par sa faute, alors je voulais savoir ce que les gars et moi devions faire. Pour le fils Al-Sayf, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose vu la position de ses parents, mais pour l'autre ?

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres du prisonnier. Alors comme ça, ce petit merdeux d'Ibn-La'ahad avait l'audace de revenir en ville en espérant reprendre une vie normale ? Il était loin, très loin de savoir ce que lui réservait le terrible Abbas.

oOoOoOo

Léonardo signait de la paperasse en salle de réunion quand Ezio toqua à la porte. Le PDG tourna à peine la tête dans sa direction, le regarda une seconde et reporta son attention sur les documents. Il était vêtu avec un jeans standard et une simple chemise blanche. Pas de boucle d'oreille, pas de bijoux bizarres, pas de vêtements ou d'accessoires aux couleurs improbables. Ezio fut presque gêné de le voir habillé normalement, se disant qu'il y avait peut-être vraiment été trop fort la veille, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une petite victoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda presque sèchement le blond d'une voix sans intonations précieuses.

Deuxième victoire, se dit son amant en s'approchant de la table. Il regarda attentivement Léonardo avec un demi-sourire. Il allait suivre le conseil d'Altaïr et s'excuser.

-Léo, pour hier, je…

-Fadhila Al-Sayf a téléphoné ce matin, elle organise une petite réunion du conseil dans une heure chez elle. Tu es un Auditore, tu dois y aller, le coupa le peintre sans le regarder.

-Léo, il faut que je te dise…

L'autre posa brusquement son stylo sur la table et se tourna vers son amant avec un visage dur.

-Il n'y a rien a dire Ezio ! Je son ton supérieur, si je t'ordonne d'aller à la réunion, tu ferme ta grande bouche et tu t'exécutes. Maintenant, vas à cette réunion, tout de suite !

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, il récupéra le stylo et reporta son attention sur les papiers. Ezio resta bouche bée. Est-ce que Léo venait de l'envoyer sur les roses ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Accusant encore le choc, il se détourna et sortit sans un mot de la pièce. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blond en longeant la vitre donnant sur le couloir et empreinta les escaliers et le laissa seul.

Après quelque seconde, Léonardo tempêtait intérieurement contre lui-même. Il se trouvait vraiment abruti et puéril, mais Ezio méritait une petite leçon. Il voulait du Léonardo des débuts, et bien soit, il allait le redevenir, mais il ne se laisserait dés lors plus jamais faire. Même pas par l'homme de sa vie.

Ezio passa par le bureau de Malik. Celui-ci se sentait un peu mieux après une longue discussion avec sa meilleure amie, mais il avait encore une mine de dépressif. L'Italien se disait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider le cadre, et il réfléchit rapidement. Il prit une décision rapide et lui ordonna.

-Malik, je vais voir un client et tu viens avec moi !

-Hors de question, j'ai trop de travail ici, répliqua sans conviction l'autre.

-Peu importe, c'est un ordre ! Je t'attends à la voiture.

Il sortit sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de trouver une parade. Soupirant profondément, Malik ferma son ordinateur et se leva, allant prendre l'ascenseur sans conviction, il n'avait aucune envie de voir du monde, pas aujourd'hui. En passant dans la hall d'entrée, il remarqua à peine l'absence d'Assia et gagna le parking, grimpant dans la Porche sans se douter que l'Auditore l'emmenait à la demeure de son enfance. L'Italien pensait qu'une confrontation directe avec ses parents serait bénéfique à son camarade. Il démarra et prit la route sans attendre.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Assia ouvrit les yeux, elle ne se rappela pas immédiatement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle avait un léger mal de crâne et resta allongé en fixant le plafond quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était nue sous les draps. Elle eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment et, n'osant pas regarder, tendit le bras vers l'intérieur du lit pour vérifier son hypothèse. Sa main entra en contacte avec une épaule, plutôt musclée et elle tourna vivement la tête. Son cœur loupa un rebond en voyant Desmond, allongé sous les draps, nu aussi. Elle se rappela soudain de la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de partager et, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, se glissa sans bruit hors du lit. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et passa dans le salon, les vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour du canapé. Elle s'empressait d'enfiler son soutien-gorge et sa culotte quand son regard tomba sur l'horloge du magnétoscope : 10h43. Son cœur s'accéléra, ils avaient trop dormi, beaucoup trop. Elle n'avait jamais été en retard de sa vie et elle ne parvint pas à assimiler tout de suit l'information, puis soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des responsabilités. Enfilant rapidement son chemisier et sa jupe longue, elle ramassa en vrac les affaire du jeune homme et pénétra dans la chambre en trombe.

-Desmond lève-toi !

L'étudiant sursauta vivement et se redressa dans le lit, les yeux encore embués, tournant la tête en tout sens avant de se focalisé sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-On a loupé le réveil, tu vas être en retard à ta retenue !

-Quoi ?! Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque onze heures, grouille-toi de t'habiller ! fit-elle en lui jetant ses vêtements.

Sortant du lit à poile, Assia se détourna vivement pour ne pas voir. En enfilant son caleçon et son jeans en même temps, le jeune homme lui lança, amusé :

-Tu faisais pas autant la timide hier.

-S'il te plait ferme-la !

-Bon, on fait quoi pour ce qui est arrivé ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé ok !

Desmond fut surpris, presque déçu en fait, mais il s'en était douté depuis le début. Pourtant, le déni de la jeune femme lui fit de la peine. Ils avaient passé un super moment ensemble, et il y avait été avec le plus de douceur possible pour lui offrir un moment d'extase. Il aurait espéré avoir droit au moins à un peu de considération, voir même à un « merci », mais là, il se sentait comme une jeune fille niaise qui aurait succombé au charme d'un homme pour se réveiller seule dans son lit le lendemain et ne plus jamais avoir de nouvel de lui.

-Bon, d'accord, il ne s'est rien passé, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais dans ce cas, je fais quoi de ça ?

Il leva à hauteur de visage un préservatif usagé. La jeune femme s'empourpra et le lui arracha des mains, allant le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine d'un pas rageur avant de se laver les mains. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui pendant qu'il enfilait son tee-shirt et observa rapidement une dernière fois ses muscles, se demandant si elle avait raison de le jeter de la sorte. Mais en même temps, elle préférait éviter qu'on ne sache qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air juste après des échecs amoureux. Elle resongea au moment où Desmond avait émit la suggestion de ne pas aller plus loin parce que ça faisait trop « en désespoir de cause ». Maintenant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter, mais il était trop tard.

-Bon, tu te grouille ? Je te dépose en voiture !

-T'a le permis ? demanda l'étudiant avec moquerie.

-Si tu préfère, je peux aussi te laisser y aller à pied, mais je suis pas certaine que tu seras arrivé à temps à la fac.

-Ok, désolé.

Sans s'attarder d'avantage, ils sortirent de l'appartement et prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au parking souterrain. Desmond eut envie de faire une remarque en voyant la Coccinelle rouge métallisé, mais s'en abstint. Assia prit place au volent et démarra en trombe.

oOoOoOo

Léonard débarqua dans le bureau d'Altaïr, furieux contre lui-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Léo ? demanda le responsable marketing.

-J'ai envoyé Ezio a une réunion du conseil chez les Al-Sayf, et j'ai oublié de lui donner les documents nécessaires ! Et cet imbécile a laissé son portable à la maison hier !

-Oui, et alors, tu viens me voir pour… ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas y aller et lui donner les papiers ?

Altaïr resta quelques secondes sans réagir, fixant le blond dans une expression facial qui exprimait le « _tu te fout de moi ? _», puis répondit en riant à moitié :

-Chez les Al-Sayf, pas moyen.

Il se retourna vers sn Pc et reprit la phrase qu'il avait laissé en suspend. Léo s'approcha de lui et s'assis sur la table, le regardant avec une moue suppliante.

-S'il te plait…

-Bachir ne me laissera même pas entrer sur le domaine de la propriété et me fera flécher à vue, Léo, ça sert à rien que j'y aille.

-Allons, Bachir n'est pas aussi méchant que ça.

Il croisa le regard de son beau-cousin qui exprimait cette fois « _tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? _».

-Et pourquoi tu n'y va pas toi-même ?

-J'ai trop de chose à faire ici et…

-Tu ne veux pas parler à Ezio, ok, je vois le genre.

Altaïr se leva avec un grand soupire et attrapa les documents que le PDG avait en main.

-Bon, je vais y aller, mais je reviens directement après. Quand à toi, tâche de régler tes problèmes avec Ezio avant que a ne finisse comme moi et Malik. Vous êtes trop bien ensemble pour que ça se finisse aussi bêtement.

-Donc il t'en a parlé.

-C'est mon cousin, on se confie à la famille quand ça va pas.

-Tu n'as pas tort… tu as une voiture au moins ?

-Non.

-Prend la mienne, fit Léonardo en lui tendant les clés de sa Roadster Tesla.

-Merci. Bon, a toute !

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit du bureau. Il croisa Assia qui se garait sur le parking et lui lança :

-T'es vachement en retard !

-Je sais ! Tu vas où ?

-Chez les Al-Sayf.

-Chez les… mais pourquoi faire ?!

-Problème administratif. Bosse bien !

Il se mit au volant de la voiture de sport électrique et sentit un frisson en voyant le compteur de vitesse pouvant afficher jusqu'à 350 kilomètres/heure. Il fut presque déçu de savoir qu'aucune route n'était autorisée à cette vitesse. Il démarra sans attendre et prit la route, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne croiserait pas Bachir.

* * *

_D__onc, à demain pour la deuxième partie : chapitre XI « _… Dans l'horreur_. »_

_Accessoirement : Si vous avez des questions à posés, je vous invite à le faire dès maintenant, et j'y répondrais avec plaisir dans un chapitre questions-réponses lorsque le cycle sera bouclé (ce qui ne devrait plus tarder (3-4 chapitres)) Et si vous avez des envies particulières pour après la fin, des choses que vous aimeriez bien voir en one-shot ou autre, je suis ouvert au propositions ^v^_

_Bonne soirée!_


	12. Chapter XI : Dans l'horreur

_Et voilà le chapitre nouveau (décidément, je crois que je vais arrêter de me fixer des dates pour les sortir, je n'arrive jamais à respecter mes délais (je suis navré)) ^_^**' **Enfin bref…_

_Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui me suivent et me review, je vous adore et c'est pour et grâce à vous ! Cette fic n'existerait pas sans vous ! Alors MERCI !_

_Et bien sûr, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XI : …Dans l'horreur **

Le petit gars chétif se faufila furtivement au travers du dédale de la zone industrielle de la ville. Il se glissa jusqu'à un entrepôt vide, celui où le gang avait éclaté six ans plus tôt à la suite de cet « accident » qui avait fait la une des journaux locaux pendant des semaines. Marcas avait toujours été un homme de main loyal, le bras droit d'Abbas en quelque sorte. Il avait réussi à s'en tirer et son boss n'avait jamais parlé de lui. Quant aux autres gars chopé se soir là, aucun n'avait osé ouvrir sa bouche par peur des représailles, et ils avaient eux franchement raison. Même enfermé derrière les murs d'enceinte de la haute prison d'Etat, Abbas restait maître du trafic dans la région, preuve de son immense influence, y compris sur les autorités du Nevada.

Dans le hangar, plusieurs personnes étaient réunies. Des gros bras pour la plupart, mais aussi des plus minces, les « cerveaux » comme disait Abbas. Le principe du réseau développé par le dealer était : un cerveau avec un équipier costaud. Tous ceux présents ici étaient membre de la bande d'origine, ceux d'avant l'_accident_, ceux qui vouaient une fidélité aveugle à Abbas. Une jeune femme (grande, plantureuse, de longs cheveux roux sur un visage au traits durs) se leva d'une caisse où elle était assise et s'avança de quelque pas en voyant Marcas entrer. Elle le fixa un moment en mâchant bruyamment de la chique, la bouche ouverte, puis demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Alors ? Quels sont les instructions ?

Marcas la fixa d'un regard mauvais. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette texane au sang chaud. Trop chaud, d'ailleurs. Comme la plupart des Texans, le soleil lui avait trop tapé sur la tête et son impulsivité avait souvent manqué de faire capoter des affaires. Pourtant, Abbas avait insisté pour la garder car elle était redoutable et impitoyable, tant et si bien que la plupart de la bande l'appelait par dérision « Le Bonhomme ».

-Pas de précipitation, lui lança-t-il pour la refroidir en la voyant passer nerveusement sa main sur la crosse de son colt (qu'elle gardait planqué dans son horrible gilet en peau de vache).

-T'inquiète _Nabot_ ! rétorqua-t-elle en crachant sa chique sur le côté comme le plus vil des cowboys de cinéma. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du _Nabot_ et tous comprirent le message. L'assemblée échangea des regards ravis. Ils allaient enfin avoir leur revanche.

-Ok, on fait une décente à la _Tarlouse Incorporation_ et on descend tout ce qui bouge en représailles ?! demanda la rouquine en dégainant avec un air de psychopathe satisfaite.

-NON ! rétorqua Marcas, déjà énervé. Abbas ne veut pas de dégâts collatéraux. Notre cible c'est Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad. Et si l'occasion se présente : Malik Al-Sayf. Mais on ne fait rien avant minuit.

-Minuit ?!

-C'est un bon choix, fit un des cerveaux, adossé à un pilier.

-_Why !? _interrogea le _Bonhomme_, dont la mémoire des dates était loin d'être le seul défaut.

-Demain, reprit l'autre, cela fera pile-poile six ans jour pour jour que ces deux plouques nous ont pourri la vie.

-Ok, _my dad. _! Et donc, tu projettes quoi _Nabot_ ?

Marcas sourit à nouveau, mais de manière presque terrifiante, carnassière. Il avait un plan très simple mais incroyablement efficace.

oOoOoOo

La propriété Al-Sayf s'étalait sur huit hectares, en périphérique de la ville, entièrement entourés d'un mur d'enceinte surveillé par caméras. L'entrée principale de la propriété était surveillée par un garde. Etrangement, Altaïr avait réussi à passer les grilles de la propriété sans se faire arrêter. Le gars de la sécurité lui avait simplement demandé son identité et le motif de sa visite, puis l'avait laissé entrer. Le gigantesque manoir de type renaissance était planté au centre d'une bois soigneusement entretenu desservis par des chemins de promenade et menant tous à un charmant étang.

Le jeune homme gara la voiture de Léonardo au milieu des autres, juste devant l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, des groupes d'hommes et de femmes. Le rassemblement avait d'avantage l'allure d'une réception mondaine que d'une réunion du conseil de la ville. Gravissant les marches, Altaïr attira sur lui l'attention des personnalités nanties de la région. Il tiqua quelque peu en constatent qu'à son passage, les discussions cessaient et se mutaient en chuchotement. Il savait que Bachir avait occupé son temps à lui faire une mauvaise réputation après l'accident, mais à ce point, le responsable marketing était presque blessé. Faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas les rumeurs qui courraient, il traversa l'immense vestibule. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le conseil était réuni soit autour du buffet dans le grand salon, soit dans la bibliothèque à l'étage. Il choisit d'essayer le premier choix et fut soulagé de constater que, oui, Ezio était bien là. En pleine discussion avec Cesare, une flute de champagne à la main, l'autre amenant régulièrement une bouchée ou un canapé à sa bouche, l'Italien semblait parfaitement à sa place au milieu de ce beau monde.

Altaïr s'approcha rapidement de lui discrètement, lui remit les papiers en lui expliquant brièvement que Léo s'excusait de ne pas y avoir pensé, puis il se détourna pour repartir avant que son cousin n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Hélas pour lui, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Fadhila, qui le fixa avec stupeur. Le jeune homme se demanda une seconde si il n'était pas maudit, son cœur ratant un battement. La mère de Malik, revenant de sa surprise, eut un sourire tendre, et parla :

-Altaïr, quelle bonne surprise !

-Madame Al-Sayf, salua-t-il courtoisement, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis ravie de te revoir, continuait-elle gentiment.

-Le plaisir est partagé, mentit le jeune homme. Je ne voulais pas déranger votre petite réunion.

-J'imagine que tu apportais les papiers que notre cher Ezio avait oublié ? supposa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé à l'attention de l'Italien.

-C'est exacte. Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas déranger votre petite réunion.

En disant cela, il avait saluer poliment de la tête et contournait la styliste. Celle-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'inciter à rester.

-Allons, joint-toi seulement à nous, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu reste.

-Je vous remercie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Si c'est Bachir que tu cherches, il n'est pas là. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que je… rétorqua Altaïr, prit de court.

-Allons, pas la peine d'avoir honte. Mon mari fait peur à plus d'un, surtout que tu as de bonne raison de le craindre.

-_Madonna_, les interrompit Cesare en s'approchant d'eux, je suis navré de vous presser, mais si nous pouvions régler cette affaire au plus vite. J'ai…

-une entreprise à faire tourner, termina la femme avec un sourire pincé. Oui, je sais mon ami, vous nous le dites à chaque réunion du conseil. Prenez le temps de vivre, vous allez nous faire un infarctus à trente ans.

Elle avait dit cela avec amusement. La famille Borgia était directrice d'une grande boite d'import-export et ne cessait de s'éteindre. Fadhila se tourna à nouveau vers Altaïr et lui proposa :

-Nous n'allons donc pas en avoir pour longtemps, profite donc du buffet.

Elle lui donna une petite caresse sur l'épaule et se pencha à son oreille en lui murmurant avant de partir en compagnie d'Ezio et de Cesare.

-Je t'ai pardonné, alors ne laisse pas les ragots te blesser.

Les regardant filer, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, il remarqua qu'une jeune femme, aux cheveux courts, l'observait depuis la table ou reposait les coupes de champagne. Elle lui souriait niaisement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de qui il s'agissait.

-Maria ?

Elle contourna le buffet et vint lui sauter au cou, surexcitée. Il arrivait encore à la soulever toute entière et cela lui rappela le bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

-Altaïr ! Ca faisait un bail !

-Tu as bien changé. J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître.

-C'est de ta faute, grande brute ! rit-elle. Allez, fais moi la bise !

Il s'exécuta, il ne valait mieux pas discuter. Pour la peine, elle lui envoya amicalement son poing dans l'estomac en invoquant le droit de représailles.

-Et alors, t'étais passé où toutes ces années ?

-A Yale.

-Toi ? pouffa-t-elle. Pas possible.

-Et pourtant… et toi ? comment ça va ?

-Ca va bien, j'ai réussi a me remettre de notre terrible rupture (bien sûr, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui). Ca m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre.

-Tu sais, je m'en suis voulu un moment de t'avoir largué aussi simplement.

-Y avait vraiment pas de quoi. En fait, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

-Merci, sympa pour moi.

-Non, vraiment ! s'exclama-t-elle jovialement en hochant la tête. Grâce à toi j'ai compris qui j'étais vraiment. Je me suis mariée l'été dernier à une femme.

-Toi ?

-Hé oui ! Gouine et fière de l'être, sourit-elle en levant la main pour lui monter l'alliance à son annulaire gauche.

-Et bien… (Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire sincèrement ravi). Félicitations !

Il la prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Il était heureux pour elle. Se détachant de son étreinte, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda, son sourire se crispant un peu.

-Et pour toi ?

-J'ai connue quelques femmes à l'université et sinon…

-Non, je veux dire… tu n'étais pas à fond sur Malik ?

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa l'autre au moment où il prenait une gorgée de champagne.

-Ca va, arrête, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée et amusée en même temps. Pas la peine de mentir, tu ne me la feras pas.

-Tu étais au courrant alors ? déglutit difficilement le jeune homme, vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ecoutes, c'était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. J'ai jamais cru à ton histoire de « je te quitte parce qu'on est plus sur la même longueur d'ondes ». On a toujours été sur la même vague, espèce d'idiot. La preuve : j'aime une femme et toi un homme… si c'est pas la même longueur d'ondes.

Altaïr était coincé là, plus moyen de nier. Soupirant, il avoua, puis lui proposa d'aller marche un peu dans les jardins pour lui raconter toute l'histoire. Elle accepta et ils sortirent, se dirigeant bras-dessus bras-dessous vers l'étang.

oOoOoOo

Les trois filles de la DaVinci Incorporation avaient décidé d'un commun accord de sortir manger des pizzas, mais l'ambiance à la table du bar de Mario n'était pas au top. Elles gardaient toutes le silence en regardant fixement la table en attendant que le barman leur apporte leurs commandes. Assia se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire après ce qui s'était passé, Lucy réfléchissait à comment demander pardon à Desmond et Rebecca était encore sous le choc de son test de grossesse.

-Alors, finit par demande Lucy pour rompre le silence, tu as été faire ta déclaration à Malik ?

Assia leva la tête, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, puis elle se rappela ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne croise l'étudiant ici même. Est-ce qu'elle devait en parler ? Non, certainement pas, en tout cas pas à Lucy. Elle n'aurait pas été aveugle et sourde aux avances timides du jeune homme, elle-même ne l'aurait pas retrouvé en miette la veille. En plus, comme elle l'avait dit le matin, « il ne s'est rien passé ».

-Je… commença-t-elle, hésitante. J'ai été chez lui comme tu me l'avais suggérer, et je lui ai fait mes aveux.

-Et alors ? demanda Rebecca, feignant d'être autant plein d'entrain qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Il m'a éconduite.

-Ha le salaud ! s'écria la noiraude en se redressant un peu dans son siège.

-Non, il l'a fait avec tact et diplomatie…

-Il t'a dit que tu ne l'intéressais pas ?

-En gros, il m'a dit qu'il me voyait comme une simple amie, soupira Assia, dont le cœur se serra subitement en pensant à celui qu'elle aimait.

-Friendzone ! s'exclama Rebecca en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

-Je suis désolée, lâcha Lucy, visiblement en pleine culpabilisation. J'étais en plein crise d'optimisme démesurer à cause de Connor et je t'ai conseillé n'importe quoi. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment pour Malik, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment…

_Et c'est maintenant que tu y pense espèce de garce !_ s'exclama une petite voix au fond de l'esprit de la secrétaire. Elle réfréna la pensée et lança un grand sourire carnassier à la garce en question. Elle eut envie de lui faire une pique, mais Rebecca s'en chargea, moqueuse.

-C'est toi qui a eut cette idée de déclaration à la con ? Bein maintenant je m'explique mieux le truc avec Desmond. Retour de karma dans ta tronche !

-T'as vraiment besoin de me rappeler ça ? Tu crois que je suis pas assez mal là ?! s'énerva l'autre avant de se noyer dans son martini.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Assia, faisant semblant de ne rien savoir.

-Cette conne n'avait pas remarqué que Dédé était intéressé et elle lui a avoué ouvertement coucher avec Connor.

-En même temps, il n'avait qu'à dire les choses clairement ! s'exclama blondie en s'enfouissant le visage dans les mains, exaspérées par sa meilleure amie.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? interrogea la secrétaire sur le ton de la surprise. Tu devrais peut-être consulter un ophtalmologue… (_Pétasse,_ ajouta la petite voix dans sa tête).

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement Lucy lui était fortement antipathique. Elle se rappelait l'avoir traitée de « garce imbue d'elle-même », et elle se rendait compte qu'elle en fait raison. Elle culpabilisait non pas parce qu'elle avait brisé le cœur de l'étudiant, mais parce qu'elle-même se sentait mal. Elle ne semblait même pas se soucier un instant que le jeune homme puisse aussi être au niveau zéro du moral. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact vu qu'Assia avait veillé à le remettre d'aplomb. Mais si elle était encore sous le choc du refus de Malik, même après la nuit extraordinaire que l'étudiant lui avait offert, alors lui-même devait être dans la situation semblable. Et elle l'avait traité n'importe comment au réveil.

Assia se mordit les lèvres, elle se trouvait sale d'avoir traitée Desmond comme une roue de secoure, il ne méritait pas ça. Elle décida donc d'assumer pleinement, prenant une grande inspiration, elle avoua. Les yeux de ses camarades s'écarquillèrent en l'entendant raconter comment elle avait retrouvé l'étudiant au bar, comment ils avaient bu, n'oubliant pas de préciser comment la soirée s'était finie.

-Tu t'envoie un mec bourré juste après avoir essuyer une déception amoureuse ?! s'exclama Rebecca, surprise (plutôt en bien, à l'inverse de Lucy).

-Comme quoi, je ne me trompais pas quand je te disais que ce que tu voulais de Malik s'était du sexe…

Assia foudroya immédiatement la blondasse du regard, puis lâcha d'un air irrité :

-Ho, je vois ! Un mec qui se tape un max de nanas c'est un tombeur, une garce dans ton genre qui matte le cul d'un mec pendant des semaines dans l'espoir de le mettre dans son lit c'est une bombe, mais dés le moment où c'est la petite secrétaire timide qui décide de s'éclater un peu, c'est une catin !

-Attend, Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Moi au moins je sais écouter ! Moi, la fille timide que personne ne remarque parce qu'elle travaille toute seule dans le hall du bâtiment. On ne me remarque pas, mais je vois tout et j'écoute les petits malheurs de tout le monde. Alors oui, j'étais triste, lui aussi, et on a prit du bon temps pour se consoler mutuellement, mais si je suis a blâmé, tu l'es autant que moi !

Les deux autres, ainsi que la plupart des clients, la fixaient comme si elle était démente. Il fallait dire que l'éclat de voix, plus le fait qu'elle s'était levée pour regarder Lucy de haut, n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Regardant autour d'elle, gênée, elle se calma et se reposa sur le siège juste avant que Mario amène les pizzas. Un lourd silence enveloppa le groupe des trois filles, et ce fut Rebecca qui le rompit en applaudissant calmement la performance d'Assia.

-Bravo, tu m'as franchement bluffée.

-Merci… Désolée de t'avoir traitée de garce Lucy.

-Y a pas de mal, fit l'autre en lui souriant.

La petite crise avait au moins permis de remettre les pendules à l'heure, et la conversation reprit sur un ton plus convivial.

oOoOoOo

Malik attendait près du buffet, ne se sentant plus à sa place entre les murs de la demeure de son enfance. Il l'avait fuie sitôt son diplôme en poche et avait filé dans la première université possible. En six ans, il n'y avait jamais remis les pieds, et n'avait jamais non plus reparlé directement à ses parents. Revoir sa mère, après tout ce temps, chaleureuse et ouverte au dialogue comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, l'avait perturbé. Pourtant, l'étreinte pleine de douceur qu'elle avait eut pour lui l'avait presque rendu heureux pendant quelques secondes. Un bref instant où tout n'avait semblait être qu'un cauchemar, mais l'accident avait belle et bien eut lieu, et six années s'étaient écoulées. Le retour à la réalité lui parut dur, et il buvait du champagne pour oublier. Oublier la chaleur du câlin maternel, et la courte conversation qu'elle avait eue avec lui avant de partir en réunion. Elle lui avait dit de pardonner à Altaïr, et d'oublier sa rancœur, de faire son deuil.

Soupirant, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde, il monta à l'étage, empruntant le grand escalier du vestibule. Sans vraiment y faire attention, se laissant guider par l'habitude, il gagna son ancienne chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fut presque soulagé en constatant que rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois. Et pas de poussière, ce qui signifiait que la femme de ménage continuait de passer le plumeau ici (surement par ordre de sa mère). La pièce paraissait presque petite par rapport aux dimensions de la propriété. Et le côté spartiate n'aidait pas. Un bureau, un lit, une armoire à casier (d'une marque suédoise), un tapis, une télé est c'était tout. Bon, la vérité était aussi qu'il passait à l'époque plus de temps dans la bibliothèque que réellement dans sa chambre. Il avança jusqu'à son bureau, placé près de la porte vitrée donnant sur son balcon privé, et regarda avec mélancolie les quelques cadres photos qui y reposaient. Toutes des photos de lui et d'Altaïr, tantôt avec Kadar, ainsi qu'une photo de Rosa, son ex-copine (qu'il avait quitté après l'accident). Au mur, au dessus du lit, était encore accroché le triangle de tissu au couleur de l'équipe de baseball distribué à tous les élèves du lycée aux matchs d'ouvertures chaque année. Le jeune homme soupira en repensant au bon vieux temps. Il commençait à se dire que sa mère, Ezio, et même l'autre imbécile sur les photos avaient tous raison, il valait peut-être mieux enfin faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. Peut-être fallait-il même pardonner entièrement à son ancien ami ? Etre perpétuellement en colère contre Altaïr et contre lui-même commençait vraiment à le fatiguer, il en avait mare. Etrangement, il se trouvait bête d'avoir agit comme il l'avait fait. Alors qu'il se disait ça, il resongea à son père, à ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour où il lui avait remis l'urne de Kadar…

_C'est ton fardeau, ne l'oublie jamais… « NE L'OUBLE JAMAIS ». _C'était bien cette phrase qui avait alimenté sa haine et sa tristesse. Tout à coup, il se sentit empli d'un immense chagrin et se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Que devait-il faire ? S'il continuait ainsi, il allait finir par le payer de sa santé (à force de se forcer à se souvenir), mais s'il ne le faisait pas il attirerait la colère de son père. Et Bachir avait toujours fait en sorte que ses fils le respectent par-dessus tout (le craignent eu été plus correcte). Malik resta donc ainsi, à réfléchir dans son ancienne chambre, seul dans le silence oppressent, entourer des photos, vestiges s'un passé heureux aujourd'hui disparut… et probablement irrécupérable.

oOoOoOo

Assis sur un banc, sous un grand saule pleureur près de l'étang, Altaïr finissait de conter son histoire à son ex. Elle le regardait avec douceur, ravie de constater que malgré le temps, ils soient encore capable de s'entendre. Quand il eut terminé, il porta son regard sur la surface calme de l'étendue d'eau calme et un silence s'installa. Après un moment de réflexion, la jeune femme se leva et l'attrapa par une main pour le pousser à la suivre. Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

-Bon, ça fait six ans que tu te retiens de lui dire, donc tu vas profiter qu'il ne puisse pas fuir la réunion et lui déclarer ce que tu ressens.

-Maria, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, surtout après hier soir.

-Cacahuètes ! s'exclama-t-elle, sortant son mot fétiche comme chaque fois qu'elle était interrompue par un contrevenant. Justement c'est le bon moment, soit il te pardonne pour le coup et tu as ton « heureux pour toujours », soit il t'en colle une et te déteste à vie, mais au mois tu seras fixé.

-J'ai pas le droit à un juste milieu ? demanda le jeune homme, presque amusé par l'enthousiasme démesuré de la jeune femme.

-Quoi ? T'as envie d'un « restons amis » ?! Tu saurais t'en contenter ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr…

-Parfait ! Alors fonce… et vas-y franchement, n'hésite pas à utiliser ta langue.

-Pardon ?! s'exclama-t-il, presque choqué par cette remarque.

-Je plaisante, fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Mais dépêche-toi. Si tu veux, je l'isole dans un coin.

-Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire.

-C'est toi qui vois.

Altaïr la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, puis ils retournèrent vers la demeure. Il ne trouva pas Malik dans les pièce du rez-de-chaussée, mais il avait sa petite idée de l'endroit où il s'était probablement réfugié. Sans attendre d'avantage, il monta les escalier menant à l'étage. Il se rappelait de l'emplacement de chaque pièce à force de les avoir parcouru si souvent. Le souvenir de cette époque où ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble lui remonta à l'esprit et il eut presque un sourire en se rappelant le jour ou son ami était tombé dans l'escalier lors d'une course dans la maison.

Retrouvant sans peine le chemin, croisant une femme de ménage (qui le reconnu et lui claqua une bise), il s'arrêta devant la porte fermée. Son cœur battait rapidement et il avait la sensation de ne plus respirer correctement, comme si ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à extraire l'oxygène de l'air. Prenant une grande inspiration, il toqua à la porte. Un petit « entrer » se fit entendre et il passa dans la pièce, retirant la porte derrière lui, s'adossant contre. Malik était là, assis sur le lit, et le regardant fixement, l0ir toujours autant fatigué que le matin. Il finit par se relever pour lui faire face et attendit que son ancien ami parle. Ce dernier s'humecta les lèvres, regardant sur le côté, déglutit difficilement, puis parla.

OOoOoOo

Bachir gara sa voiture devant les escalier et en descendit, se demandant ce que signifiait tout ce monde réuni dans sa demeure. Etait-ce une sorte de gala improvisé par sa femme pour _Beautyfull_ ? Alors qu'il supposait cela, il reconnut la voiture de Cesare Borgia, et un celle de Catherina Sforza. Encore un peu plus loin, la moto de Maria Torpe était adossée à un des lampadaires (scandaleux ! songea l'homme). Sans attendre d'avantage, il pénétra dans sa maison et traversa les divers groupes d'invités. Il en reconnut certain, les saluant d'un ton brusque au passage. Ne trouvant aucun des membres du conseil, il supposa qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, en pleine réunion, sans lui. Le simple fait de penser que sa femme l'avait dupé en convoquant le conseil le mit hors de lui. Il intercepta un des serveurs et lui demanda des explication. Devant son regard intransigeant, il avoua que cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Fadhila avait prévu ce rassemblement. Fortement en colère, il partit d'un pas furieux en direction des escaliers, décidé à interrompre immédiatement la réunion et à faire scandale. C'était LUI l'homme de la famille, c'était à lui de tenir le rôle de représentant au conseil, pas à sa femme. Elle n'était que mariée, elle ne partageait pas l'illustre sang des Al-Sayf. Déjà qu'il lui avait concéder beaucoup de choses, lui laissant beaucoup de liberté vis-à-vis de ses croyances, elle osait le trahir à la première occasion. Elle saurait comment il s'appelait !

Dans l'escalier, il croisa une femme de ménage qui semblait joyeuse et qui le salua respectueusement.

-Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez réconcilié avec le jeune maître.

Bachir s'arrêta net et se retourna vers elle, le toisant du regard.

-Pardon ?! Malik est ici ?

-Je… ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez invitez ? demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur fatale.

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mentit-elle.

-Où ? redemanda l'homme avec un regard dur.

-Dans sa chambre, Monsieur.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus ou d'essayer de se justifier, il repartit au pas de charge, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait renié son fils après la mort de Kadar et lui avait ordonné de ne plus mettre les pieds dans la demeure sans son autorisation. Et voilà que ce chien puant (ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais la forme arabe se forma dans son esprit toute seule) osait passer par dessus les ordres paternels. Et la veille de l'anniversaire mortuaire de l'autre (celui qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer comme son fils à cause de ce qu'il avait fait) ! Il allait le mettre dehors, et à coups de pieds au cul ! Il atteignit la porte de la chambre en jurant dans sa tête.

oOoOoOo

Malik n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui venait de se produire. Pourquoi était-il plaqué contre le mur à côté de la porte, Altaïr collé à ses lèvres, et l'embrassant avec la langue en plus ? Et pourquoi ne résistait-il pas ? L'effet de surprise ?

Son ancien ami avait débarqué dans la pièce et avait gardé un instant le silence. C'était lui qui avait alors prit la parole. Il avait émit la supposition, à haute voix, que l'autre venait lui demander la rédemption, ou lui faire des excuse pour son comportement de la veille. Altaïr n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, s'approchant du bureau et regardant les photos avec un sourire. Il lui avait ensuite parlé du passé, qu'il ne pouvait pas le réécrire, mais qu'il regrettait sincèrement ce qui s'était passé ce soir là.

Malik n'avait rien répondu, attendant la suite. Petit à petit, son ami en était venu à lui raconter qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de culpabilisé de l'avoir écouté et abandonné, qu'il aurait du rester en ville et l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve, mais qu'à présent, il était trop tard. Puis, il lui avait demandé s'il lui en voulait encore. Malik n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, réfléchissant avant de répondre qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, mais qu'au moins, il n'avait plus de colère.

-_C'est bien_, avait répondu l'autre avec un soupire de soulagement.

Après ça, le cadre lui avait demandé de répondre à une seule question : _cette seule chose que dont tu te sens coupable. Qu'est-ce ?_

Altaïr n'avait pas donné de réponse verbale. Il c'était approché de lui, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux (le troublant au plus au point), puis avait lâché « _ça » _juste avant de le plquer contre le mur, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser chaste qui se mua rapidement en torride étreinte.

Malik était un homme, Altaïr aussi, alors pourquoi ce laissait-il faire ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question mentale car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bachir entra. Il s'arrêta net en les voyant et son visage passa au cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère. On aurait dit qu'il allait avaler sa langue ou que sa tête allait exploser tant ses veines saillaient sur son front. En le voyant ainsi, le jeune homme sut immédiatement une chose :

Ca allait très mal se passer !

* * *

_Et voilà, le petit Alty à fait sa déclaration foireuse ! Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Comment Bachir va-t-il réagir ? Quelle sera la réponse de Malik ? Rebecca dira-t-elle à Shaun qu'elle est enceinte, Assia et Desmond doncent-ils droit dans un mur ? Tout ça (ou pas) dans le prochain chapitre (je ne dis pas de date cette fois, comme ça pas de risque de le dépasser XD )_

_Au passage, je vous encourage encore à poser toutes les questions que vous voulez par rapport à ce cycle, et à faire vos suggestion pour l'après « Rédemption ». J'y répondrais dans le chapitre bonus questions-réponses à la toute fin._

_Bref, merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite (j'espère, j'essaye ^_^ ) !_


	13. Chapter XII : Complications

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite ! Plein de chose dans ce chapitre, mais je n'en dit pas plus ^_°._

_Je remercie comme toujours ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à vous tous !_

_Allez, enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Complications**

Altaïr roula dans le couloir, éjecté de la pièce par Bachir, fou de colère. Il était arrivé pile poile au mauvais moment, mais ni le jeune homme, ni Malik n'aurait pu dire ce qui l'avait le plus mis hors de lui. Etait-ce le fait de voir son fils, le responsable marketing de la DaVinci Incorporation ou bien le fait qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ? Altaïr avait sa petite idée sur la réponse. Le maître de maison avait crié « Ote-toi de mon fils immédiatement » en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le lancer dans le couloir. Furieux, l'homme le foudroya d'un regard meurtrier pendant qu'il se relevait, puis tourna la tête vers son fils qui baissa les yeux. Les traits de son père se crispèrent en une grimace de pure colère et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'autre se remettait debout et resta cloué dans le couloir.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifie tout cela !? s'exclama Bachir avec fureur en tournant son regard sur lui.

-Père, je… commença Malik.

Son géniteur fit volte face et lui assena une claque si violente qu'il vacilla sur ses jambe et manqua de partir à la renverse, se rattrapant de justesse au linteau de la porte de sa chambre. Altaïr eut envie de foncer droit sur Bachir pour lui rendre le coup, mais il trouva plus sage de ne pas bouger, serrant les dents et les poings.

-Alors ?! redemanda le quarantenaire en le dévisageant. Pourquoi étais-tu en train de violer mon fils ?!

-Pour commencer, je ne faisais que l'embrasser, et je n'ai pas à m'en justifier devant vous, répondit froidement le jeune homme en regardant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

-Ca revient au même ! s'écria celui-ci, fou de rage. De quel droit déposes-tu tes lèvres impures sur les siennes comme le ferait une femme ?! Pense tu vraiment que mon fils soit un vil sodomite ?!

-Non.

-Père, calmez-vous je vous prie, Il s'est prit les pied dans le tapis et m'es tombé dessus... tenta Malik.

-Sa langue aussi aurait-elle glissé ?! demanda l'homme en se tournant vers son fils.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous…

-Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repoussé ?! Pourquoi semblais-tu y prendre satisfaction ?!

Malik ne répondit pas. C'était en effet une bonne question, pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de lutter ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé son ancien ami l'embrasser sans résister ? Encore, s'il ne s'était agit que d'un chaste baiser, ça aurait encore pu passer, mais là, ça avait carrément était un _french kiss_. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Il lui avait même presque facilité la vie en entre-ouvrant la bouche lorsqu'il avait tenté de s'insinuer. Il n'était pourtant pas gay, les hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré…

Jamais, vraiment ? En fait, il y avait bien eu une ou deux fois où la question lui était venue, où il s'était imaginé à quoi pourrait bien ressembler sa vie s'il était avec un homme, mais jamais il n'avait pense un jour carrément se faire embrasser par une personne de même sexe, et encore moins par Altaïr. Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé.

-Je… n'en sais rien Père, l'effet de surprise.

-Peu import, tu t'es laissé faire sans réagir, cela parle de soi-même !

Altaïr se sentait mal, c'était de sa faute si ils en étaient là. Bachir était bien trop étroit d'esprit, maintenant qu'il avait soupçonné quelque chose, il ne remettrait pas en cause sa logique. Le principal défaut de cet homme était de ne jamais douter de ce qu'il affirmait et de toujours penser avoir raison.

-Tu y as pris plaisir, avoue !

Malik ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. S'il répondait oui, ce serait faux car il avait ressenti de la honte, de la peur même. Mais dire qu'il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir n'était pas la pure vérité non plu. Bien que psychologiquement il n'ait pas vraiment été pour cette étreinte forcée, la sensation avait été plutôt agréable. Rougissant malgré lui, il donna sans le vouloir une réponse à son père. Celui-ci lui fonça dessus et le gifla à nouveau, plus violement cette fois. Le faisant tomber à terre. Altaïr se jeta sur l'homme et tenta de le retenir en voyant qu'il voulait encore le frapper, mais Bachir fit volte face et lui expédia un crochet du droit dans le nez. Comme il avait déjà été cassé la veille, la douleur se répandit dans tout son crane, puis dans le haut du corps et le fit s'effondrer, presque paralysé tant la souffrance était insupportable.

-Sortez de ma maison misérables sodomites ! s'écria le maître de maison en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de son fils.

-Père ! Hurf ! (il roula sur le côté en se tenant l'abdomen) Arrêté par pitié.

-Pas de pitié pour les chiens comme vous.

-Je suis votre fils, supplia presque Malik, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'es rien tu m'entends ! Ni mon fils, ni un Al-Sayf, ni même un homme ! Sors d'ici et ne reparait jamais devant mes yeux !

Il l'attrapa par les épaule et le traina dans le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Sans même un état d'âmes, il le lança dans les marches et il roula avec un hurlement de peur et de douleur. Il devait s'être cassé une côte, car il entendit nettement un craquement sinistre et la douleur se répandit rapidement. Les invités présents dans le vestibule avaient assistés à la scène avec de grands yeux et semblait scandalisé. Maria s'élança pour aider Malik à se relever, lançant un regard vers le haut de l'escalier. Le voyant gardé un air impassible, elle lui hurla :

-Mais vous êtes complètement barré ! Et s'il s'était brisé la nuque ?!

-Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole catin, répondit le quarantenaire en le toisant du regard.

-Répétez un peu si vous l'oser ! s'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait son _comming-out_, l'homme ne s'était jamais caché du mépris évident qu'il lui accordait. Pour lui, un homme avec un homme ou une femme avec une femme était un crime monstrueux qui méritait d'être dénoncer. Il se contentait d'habitude de ne pas lui parler, mais là, il l'insultait ouvertement.

-Maria, est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'écria Altaïr en paraissant dans l'escalier, se tenant le nez, les yeux rouges de larmes de douleur. En passant à côté de Bachir, il lui lança un regard sombre. Ce dernier ce contenta de lui lancer :

-Dehors chien !

Il eut envie de lui sauter dessus et de le balancer à son tour dans l'escalier, mais il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Fadhila arriva à grandes enjambées, l'air furieuse, et lui administra une baffe dont il risquait de se souvenir un moment, car il manqua perdre l'équilibre.

-Bachir tu dépasse les bornes !

Ezio, ainsi que tous les autres membres du conseil arrivèrent à sa suite. Cesare demanda d'une voix calme mais pesante :

-Que signifie tout ceci Bachir ?

Le maitre de maison les regarda tout à tour, l'air énervé, puis fit volte face et partit le long de la galerie pour aller se dissimuler ailleurs. On le déshonorait dans sa propre demeure, et ça, c'était insupportable pour quelqu'un tel que lui. Fadhila et Ezio s'élancèrent à leur tour dans l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Malik, qui se relevait péniblement.

-Malik, mon pauvre chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta sa mère en s'approchant de lui tendant une main pour caresser sa joue dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Le jeune homme écarta cette main bienveillante, l'ai apeuré et déstabilisé, regardant de tous côtés. Il croisa les regards inquiets de la foule, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Altaïr. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un pas, s'apprêtant à demander si tout roulait, mais, pris par une pulsion de pure colère, il le poussa violement en s'écriant :

-Tu as recommencé ! Tu gâches toujours tout !

Et sans un mot de plus, il écarta Maria et sortit de la demeure en courant, s'éloignant le long du chemin principal. Il traversa les trois cent mètres sans problème et atteignit le poste de sécurité, disparaissant dans la campagne. Son ami eut envie de partir à sa poursuite, faisant deux pas en avant, mais Fadhila le retint par le bras.

-Non, souffla-t-elle, laisse se calmer.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le perron à regarder en silence dans la direction qu'avait empruntée le jeune homme pendant que Maria et Ezio tentait de persuader les invités de reprendre leurs activités.

-Explique-moi ce qui c'est passé, murmura la mère de Malik.

-Je…

-Tu lui as fait ta déclaration.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris et attristé.

-Vous saviez ?

-Oui.

oOoOoOo

Debout devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos, le regard perdu sur l'enseigne du bar de Mario, Léo se souvenait du temps béni où il était lycéen. Une époque où il aurait bien aimé retourner, mais il savait le voyage temporelle impossible. De ce temps là, celui où il coulait le parfait bonheur avec Ezio, à leur début ensemble, et où ils finissaient leur soirées au bar à se regarder dans les yeux. C'étaient des instants uniques, où le monde ne semblait plus avoir d'importance et où il sentait tout simplement heureux. Le blond soupira longuement en fermant les paupières. Ce temps était révolu, hélas. Il fallait aller de l'avant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Ezio et lui s'étaient disputés que tout devait s'arrêter. Il avait une entreprise à faire tourner, quoi qu'il arrive.

Clay sortit du bureau de Malik et vint vers lui. Il s'arrêta dans son dos et attendit que le PDG porte son attention sur lui. Léo se tourna avec lenteur, les mains toujours dans le dos, puis lui demanda avec un sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois que j'ai terminé le recoupement, est-ce que vous pouvez venir vérifier.

-J'arrive.

Passant dans le boxe, prenant place devant le PC, Léonardo fut surpris en bien de constater que le jeune stagiaire avait parfaitement effectué la tache qu'il lui avait confiée. Avec un nouveau sourire, il le félicita. Il en profita pour lui poser la question importante de son stage.

-Est-ce que le travail dans cette entreprise te plait ?

-Ouais, j'adore !

-Et l'équipe, tu t'entends bien avec ?

-Super bien, tout le monde est super avec moi et j'ai de problème avec personne.

-Ok, alors est-ce que ça te dirais d'être engagé à plein temps comme assistant-cadre ici ?

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, son visage s'illuminant. Evidemment que ça me dirais !

-Très bien, alors je m'occuperais des paperasses dès demain, lui sourit l'Italien.

Clay avait montré d'excellentes capacités pour ce travail, et l'engager lui semblait être une bonne idée. Il avait évidemment encore quelques lacunes, mais avec la rigueur de Malik, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait capable d'arriver au même niveau d'ici un ou deux ans au maximum.

C'est alors qu'il pensait ça que Shaun entra, l'air fâché et déprimé. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre. Après avoir attendu quelque instant pour que les deux autres aient le temps de se poser des questions, il parla :

-Je peux vous donner un conseil : Ne vous mettez jamais en couple avec une femme !

-Tu prêche un converti mon chou, lui lança Léonardo avec un sourire amusé.

-Faudrait déjà en avoir une, fit remarquer Clay l'air bougon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda l'Italien.

-J'imagine que tout le monde aura compris que Rebecca et moi sommes ensemble.

-En même temps, vous n'étiez pas très discret, fit observer l'autre.

-Depuis deux jours, elle est hyper agressive et m'évite la plupart du temps. Quand elle accepte de parler, elle pète un câble et me hausse le ton.

-Peut-être que vous avez fait quelque chose qui l'a énervée.

-Ouais, peut-être, admis le britannique avec frustration. Enfin, j'imagine que ce doit être à cause de _ça_…

-Ca quoi ? demanda Clay, intrigué.

-Je t'ai demandé l'heure !?

-Faut pas venir vous plaindre si vous voulez pas parler, rétorqua le stagiaire.

Soupirant, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison, Shaun leur expliqua donc le petit accident de parcours qu'ils avaient rencontré au lit.

oOoOoOo

Desmond rentra en fin d'après-midi, crever par la terrible retenue qu'il venait de subir. Son professeur, Warren Vidic, lui avait fait laver tout les laboratoires, trier tous les livres de la salle de cours et forcé à réaliser un point de suture parfait sur un steak avant de pouvoir partir. Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir du autant travaillé qui l'avait fatigué, plutôt celui de s'être pris toute la journée pour tenter de se persuader qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Assia. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et il redoutait de devoir reparler à Lucy, il n'avait même pas envie de la voire.

En entrant dans le hall, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la secrétaire à son bureau d'accueil. Sans doute était-elle à l'étage en train de prendre des notes pour l'un ou l'autre des employés de la boite. Où qu'elle se trouve, il devait aller lui parler, absolument. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il repensait sans cesse à leur petite partie de jambes en l'air. Il aurait dû mieux résister à l'envie. S'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue juste après une déception amoureuse n'était pas quelque chose de bien, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il l'avait quant même fait. Il devait s'excuser.

Montant à l'étage, avec une boule dans l'estomac à l'idée de croiser Lucy, il se glissa entre les boxes et regarda partout pour la trouver. Elle n'était nulle part. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec.

-Salut, lâcha-t-il, le cœur battant.

-Desmond, fit-t-elle, aussi surprise que lui. Tu tombe bien je voulais justement parler avec toi et…

Apercevant Lucy, arriver dans le couloir et les apercevoir, Desmond paniqua soudainement. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui de lui adresser la parole. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour éviter la confrontation, paniquant presque, il trouva une parade qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il attira la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa directement, la plaquant à moitié contre le mur. Ca eut l'air de marcher, car Lucy passa tout droit sans leur adresser un mot. Satisfait, il se dépara d'Assia.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-C'est pas grave. Je voulais justement te dire, par rapport à ce matin. Je t'ai traité comme une roue de secoure, je suis navrée.

-Y a pas de quoi (il eut un sourire timide), c'est de ma faute, j'ai céder trop facilement.

-Comme j'ai expliqué aux autres, on était mal tous les deux et c'est arrivé comme ça…

-Attend, tu l'as dit aux autres ?!

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me cacher si tout à coup, bêtement, j'ai envie de faire ça.

Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Trop surpris pour réagir, Desmond se laissa aller à cette étreinte, qui se fit plus torride. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et l'attira à elle. Etrangement, après le baiser inattendu du jeune homme, elle avait eut envie de lui de façon inexplicable, et visiblement, il ne disait pas non. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact, il lui murmura à l'oreille, haletant presque :

-Alors c'est ça nos rapports maintenant ? _Sexfriends _?

-Apparemment…

-Tu veux monter ?

En disant cela, il désigna l'ascenseur qui menait à l'appartement de Léo, et donc à la chambre de l'étudiant par extension. Sans répondre, elle lui prit la main et l'entraina vers les portes. Sitôt dans l'ascenseur, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Elle le plaqua à son tour contre la paroi métallique, il l'attrapa par les cuisses et la souleva. Tout en la soutenant, il l'entraina aussitôt dans l'appartement. Ils commencèrent à se dévêtir l'un l'autre dans le couloir, puis atteignirent le lit béni.

oOoOoOo

Ezio et Altaïr revenait enfin. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans la campagne, l'Italien ayant pensé qu'il valait mieux aller faire un tour ailleurs pour se changer les idées. Mais son cousin n'avait pas cessé de penser à Malik tout l'après-midi. Il se demandait où il pouvait bien être en se moment.

-Tu veux rentrer directement ? demanda Ezio en garant la Porche sur le parking de la boite.

-Je… non, je dois aller finaliser un projet marketing.

-Tu es sûr d'être en état ?

-J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose pour ne pas penser à Malik.

-Mouais, fit son cousin en fermant la portière. D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

-J'ai pensé qu'il fallait lui dire… je me suis trompé.

-C'est sûr qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire un pire timing. L'embrasser juste au moment où Bachir rentrait, c'était pas de chance.

-Comme tu dis…

Le jeune homme était préoccupé. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête le regard désespéré que lui avait lancé Malik avant de partir. Un regard où toute volonté semblait morte, et cela lui faisait peur. Empruntant l'ascenseur, il souhaita une bonne soirée à Ezio et regagna son bureau, se posant devant le PC. Posant son visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur le plan de travail, il soupira profondément. Il en avait marre de tout ça, et en plus, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'était pas fini, les ennuis ne font que commencer lui criait une petite voix intérieure. Se reprenant un peu, prenant une grande respiration, il se pencha sur son projet pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas encore savoir que ce pressentiment prendrait corps sous peu.

oOoOoOo

Lucy finissait de ranger ses affaires, énervée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais voir Desmond embrasser Assia l'avait mise hors d'elle. Elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Ce sentiment ressemblait à de la jalousie. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour le jeune homme, enfin, il ne lui semblait pas. Ou alors, peut-être juste une légère attirance à un moment ou à un autre, mais rien de vraiment concret, rien qui n'égal ce qu'elle ressentait pour Connor.

_Tu es sûr ma chérie ?_ railla une petite voix au fond de son esprit. D'instinct, elle la repoussa, secouant la tête pour s'en défaire.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Rebecca entra dans son boxe et ferma la porte, l'ai préoccupée. Voyant ça, la blonde s'inquiéta pur elle et lui demanda :

-Ca ne va Reb ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle semblait au bord d'une crise de nerf.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… commença la noiraude, s'interrompant en détournant le regard

Ne trouvant pas comment l'annoncer, elle sortit de sa poche le test de grossesse soigneusement remis dans son emballage et le tendit à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci le saisit et regarda rapidement le résultat. Aussitôt, son visage se décomposa et elle leva les yeux sur son amie, qui avait fermé les yeux et se mordait carrément les lèvres à présent.

-Tu… tu es enceinte ?

Elle approuva de la tête, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Et… je suis ravie pour toi ou… se risqua à demander Lucy, sachant presque avec certitude la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

Rebecca se plaqua les mains sur le visage et commença à sangloter. Lucy s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait pertinemment que sa meilleure amie ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant, et cette nouvelle devait sans doute être la pire de sa vie. Lui frottant le dos, elle demanda :

-C'était ça vos disputes ?

-On n'a pas pris assez de précautions, sanglota l'autre en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de la blonde.

Un doute assaillit soudainement cette dernière.

-Reb, ça fait combien de jours que c'est arrivé ?

-Deux…

Elle la saisit par les épaules et la redressa, la regardant droit dans les yeux avec compassion.

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être un faut positif… peut-être que tu étais trop stressée et que ça à faussé le test…

-Tu crois ?...

-Surement, lui sourit faussement son amie (elle doutait fortement de ce qu'elle avançait mais elle se voulait rassurante). Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

-Quoi ?

-Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous de ce soir, et on va aller à l'hôpital faire un test plus précis auprès d'un obstétricien.

Rebecca ne répondit pas, mais elle hocha la tête. Lucy lui demanda de rester ici un instant, alla décommander son rencard avec Connor, puis revint auprès d'elle. Elle lui prit doucement la main et l'entraina jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à son amant de les amener en voiture, mais elle se doutait que son amie ne voulait pas que les autres soient au courant. Elle doutait même que Shaun ait été mis au courant, mais son rôle n'était pas de faire de remarque, juste d'être présente pour la rassurer. Et elle espérait au fond d'elle-même que Rebecca ne soit pas réellement enceinte, cela la détruirait.

oOoOoOo

Malik, après plusieurs heures d'errance dans la campagne alentour, était finalement revenu en ville, à pieds. Il déambula encore un long moment, tel un fantôme, dans les rues, allant du centre ville à la zone industrielle, passant par le lycée puis revenant vers sa rue. Il s'était arrêté en chemin dans une petite boutique et avait acheté plusieurs bouteilles de scotch _singlemalt. _Rentrant dans son immeuble, regagnant son appartement, il ferma la porte à double tour pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse entrer, et alla prendre une douche, laissant l'alcool sur la table basse. Après s'être séché, il enfila des vêtements propres, récupéra l'urne de Kadar dans sa table de nuit, et revint au salon. Il prit une boite d'analgésiques neuve dans le placard et vint se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus de tout ça. Son frère était mort, son père le détestait et l'avait même renié, il travaillait comme un malade pour essayer d'oublier des souvenirs horribles sans y parvenir, et en plus, son ancien-meilleur ami l'avait embrassé… et il avait adoré ça. Dans de pareilles conditions, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'essayer de continuer à lutter. Relisant une fois encore la notice sur l'emballage, il eut un petit rire nerveux en débouchant la bouteille de whisky. _Pas plus de deux cachets toutes les trois heures, et pas d'alcool_. Il se demanda comme à chaque fois quelle serrait la conséquence : une mort propre dans un sommeil assommant ou des vomissures partout ? Il verrait bien. Avec assurance, il prit trois cachets, les plaça dans sa bouche et les fit passer avec une grande gorgée de Scotch. L'alcool tempéré lui brûla la gorge en descendant, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Il prit deux nouveaux cachets et les avala avec encore plus de whisky, se vidant d'une traite un tiers du récipient. Son estomac protesta et il attendit, il ne fallait pas qu'il vomisse et que les analgésiques ressortent avant d'avoir fait leur effet.

oOoOoOo

-Aller, encore un verre, proposa Connor en regardant Altaïr se lever pour partir.

Après que Lucy lui ait annulé leur petite soirée romantique, le responsable de la sécurité avait proposé d'aller boire un verre chez Mario à l'autre homme, ainsi qu'à Shaun. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, ils avaient accepté. Altaïr avait prit une bière, essayant de toute ses forces de songer à autre chose, mais Malik revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Il avait toujours ce terrible sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et il voulait absolument aller voir comment se sentait l'autre. Même si ce dernier lui hurlait dessus et recommençait à lui en vouloir, au moins, il arriverait à se convaincre qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

-Non, sans façons, répondit-il en laissant la somme exact sur le comptoir. Bonne soirée les gars.

Sur les protestations des deux autres, il sortit du bar. C'est à ce moment que son portable sonna. Se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure là, il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha immédiatement en voyant qu'il s'agissait précisément du numéro à Malik. Portant l'appareil à son oreille en avançant dans la rue, il parla :

-Malik, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… crois…que j'ai fait… une connerie…

Sa voix était à moitié inaudible, la voix de quelqu'un qui à trop bu et se trouvait à la limite du coma. Il en avait déjà eut un ou deux cas à l'université et cela le terrifia immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Malik ?! Où es-tu ?!

-A… la… maison… analgésiques…

-Analgésiques ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… MERDE !

Il venait de comprendre, ou du moins se doutait, de ce qu'il se passait.

-J'arrive !

Il raccrocha, prêt à s'élancer le long de la rue pour regagner au plus vite l'appartement de son ami. En passant devant une ruelle transversale (un vrai coupe-gorge entre deux immeubles), une trois personnes se jetèrent sur lui et l'attirèrent dedans. Il se débattit, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. On le poussa dans l'impasse, il roula par terre, et les trois personnages lui bloquèrent le passage. Se remettant debout rapidement, il les regarda attentivement. Une grande rousse, une sorte de nain chétif et un autre homme au visage couvert de balafres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?!

-Tu ne nous reconnais pas on dirait, lança le _Bonhomme_ en crachant une chique.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous, personne, répondit le _Nabot_ d'un ton narquois.

-Nous ne sommes que les messagers, ajouta le troisième.

-Les messagers de qui ou de quoi ?! interrogea Altaïr, stressé.

Se protéger dans un endroit aussi étroit était risqué, mais ce qui le paniquait plus encore que ce guet-apens était l'urgence de secourir Malik. Plus il arriverait en retard, plus les risques de le voir trépasser étaient grands. Il se prépara mentalement à affronter les trois assaillants, quitte à devoir les étaler avec violence. Il se produisit alors une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu. La rouquine dégaina de sous son gilet un colt python et le pointa vers lui, lâchant au passage :

-T'as le bonjour d'Abbas, Altaïr !

Puis la détonation retentit…

oOoOoOo

Au même moment, dans l'appartement, Malik luttait pour rester conscient. Il avait peur à présent, peur de mourir. Il n'était plus du tout d'accord de disparaitre, pas comme ça, pas aussi stupidement. Malgré ses efforts, ses forces l'abandonnaient à grande vitesse et sa main lâcha le téléphone cellulaire. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut :

La porte.

Puis il s'effaça. Dans quelques instants, sa respiration allait s'arrêter et son cœur suivrait. Et la porte étant fermée à clé, personne ne pourrait entrer.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors cette fin, frustrante hein ! ^_^ Et maintenant je vous laisse un mois entier sans suite (ho le monstre !) Non, je plaisante, la suite arrivera très vite (si aucun évènement extérieur ne viens me gêner)._

_Et comme toujours : Poser vos questions avant la fin pour le chapitre Bonus, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre._

_Encore merci de me lire et bonne soirée ! (journée !) _


	14. Chapter XIII : entre deux eaux part 1

_Hello à tous ! Désolé pour l'attente qui c'est prolongée. Mais j'ai, comme excuse en bêton, d'avoir tester et terminer Assassin's Creed III… comment ça s'est pas une excuse ? _°_°_ Bon, mais comme vraie raison (la première est vraie aussi, mais bon), cette semaine, j'étais à l'essai dans une auberge et j'ai donc été engagé pour janvier ! OUAIS, du flouzzzzz ! (rire)_

_Bon, bref voilà quoi. A la base, ce chapitre faisait le double de longueur, mais pour ne pas faire trop pâté, je l'ai séparé en deux parties. Je travaille sur la relecture de la deuxième moitié et je la poste très vite, promis ! En attendant, je vous laisse déjà découvrir celle-ci._

_Je vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires (ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Et merci pour votre patience, je m'excuse encore du retard. ^_^_

_Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Entre deux eaux 1er partie**

Malik se trouvait dans le noir complet, il avait la sensation d'être aspiré au travers d'une gaine, oppresser de toute part. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se trouver assis par terre entre le canapé et la table basse, il se sentait comme en apesanteur. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'être convaincu de sa mort, il sentit un sol sous lui, et une certaine luminescence passa au travers de ses paupières closes. Il eut une sensation tactile étrange, comme si de l'air frais frôlait son visage Surpris, intrigué, il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Il était allongé sur le dos au milieu d'une route. Se relevant doucement en position assise, il regarda autour de lui. Il constata qu'il se trouvait dans la rue, entre la DaVinci Incorporation et le bar de Mario. Tout semblait gris et baigné d'une luminosité étrange. Une brume épaisse semblait envelopper le quartier et dissimulait le ciel.

Le jeune homme se mit debout en se posant mille questions, se demandant s'il n'était pas définitivement mort. Alors qu'il se disait cela, observant avec plus d'attention le décor, il entendit un pas, léger, se rapprochant dans son dos. Faisant volte-face, Malik ne vit d'abord que le banc de brume qui limitait sa vision à une dizaine de mètres, le bruit de pas continuant de se rapprocher. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'augmenter sa capacité visuelle, mais en vain. Déglutissant, il s'apprêta à lancer à voix haute un « qui va là ?! » tonitruant, mais la réponse arriva avant l'interrogation. Une silhouette se dessina, avançant droit vers lui au travers du brouillard. Petit à petit, elle devint de plus en plus nette. Le cadre distingua un jeune homme, pas grand, plutôt fin, mais musclé, cheveux noirs. La silhouette était vêtue d'un jeans et un tee-shirt à moitié dissimulé par un blouson de l'équipe de football du lycée. Lorsqu'enfin le nouvel arrivant fut assez prêt pour qu'il le distingue parfaitement, Malik eut comme un choc et manqua de tomber à genou sous le coup de l'émotion. Il sentit une bouffée de tristesse et de terreur mêlées l'envahir. La personne qui se tenait en face de lui s'était immobilisée et lui souriait insolemment. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix calme :

-Salut grand-frère.

oOoOoOo

Tout avait été vite, trop vite. Altaïr courrait comme un dément le long de la rue, les trois fidèles d'Abbas sur les talons. Au moment où la rouquine s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus, un chat avait sauté d'une poubelle de la ruelle en miaulant bruyamment. La femme, déstabilisée, avait manqué son coup. La balle était passée à côté de sa cible et Altaïr, ne sachant même pas comment, avait profité de cette seconde de faille pour foncer dans le tas. Il avait renversé le _Bonhomme_ et donner un coup de coude au _Nabot_. Le troisième n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir, mais l'effet de surprise n'avait pas duré et ils s'étaient très vite remis en chasse.

Jamais de sa vie le jeune homme n'avait couru aussi vite, pas même durant les matchs de baseball. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient exploser tant ses muscles et ses ligaments étaient tendus. Il arriva à la hauteur de son immeuble et bifurqua brusquement, manquant de glisser (ce qui aurait pu lui couter la vie) mais réussi de justesse à se rétablir et poussa vivement la porte d'entrée. Sitôt dans le hall, il n'eu même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle car ses trois poursuivants arrivaient déjà. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers, attendre l'ascenseur serait trop long. Au moment où il se précipitait dans les marches, il entendait la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, suivit de pas précipité sur le carrelage du hall. Grimpant les cinq étages le séparant de son palier en manquant plus d'une fois de perdre l'équilibre, à bout de souffle, Altaïr se précipita dans le couloir en tentant tant bien que mal de sortir ses clés de la poche de son jeans. Il se précipita sur sa porte, tâchant de glisser la clef dans la serrure, mais sa main tremblait. Au bruit, les trois autres ne devaient plus être qu'à un étage de distance. Paniqué, le jeune homme parvint enfin à ouvrir et se précipita dans l'appartement, tournant le verrou sitôt entré. Il s'écarta immédiatement de la porte en les entendant dans le couloir. Il y eut un grand éclat de voix (une femme) et deux coups de feu tirer contre la porte. Comme l'immeuble était plutôt récent, elle était solide et les balles ne la traversèrent pas, mais une autre voix, celle de l'homme de grande taille, suggérait d'aller chercher la hache d'incendie dans la cage d'escalier afin de fracasser la serrure. A cette suggestion, le cœur d'Altaïr rata un battement et il s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la cuisine sortant son téléphone portable et composant le numéro des flics. Bien évidemment, il tomba sur un répondeur qui lui indiqua de patienter avec une petite music d'ascenseur. Il jura entre ses dents en raccrochant, se demandant à quoi servaient les forces de l'Ordre si on ne pouvait pas les joindre.

Peu importait, le plus urgent, c'était de trouver comment rejoindre et secourir Malik ! Altaïr fut surpris que, malgré l'évidente menace que lui-même courrait, ses pensées continuent de se diriger automatiquement vers celui qu'il aimait. Il réfléchit rapidement, tentant de trouver une solution pour passer dans l'autre appartement. Bon, déjà, si Malik avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, il aurait besoin d'une manière ou d'une autre de l'intervention d'un médecin. Il dégaina une nouvelle fois son portable et appuya sur la touche d'appel d'urgence en allant sur son balcon (donnant sur la rue). Hélas, avant que la connexion ne se soit faite, une balle ricocha contre la rambarde, arrachant un petit morceau de béton. Altaïr lâcha son cellulaire en se jetant à terre, regardant de tous côté. Le téléphone rebondit sur le sol et se cassa en deux (vive les téléphones articulés songea le jeune homme). Visiblement, ses assaillants n'avaient pas tiré depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement. Se redressant avec précaution, il tenta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde. Les trois assaillants courraient le long de la rue, Judith jurant d'avoir louper sa cible. Ils battaient en retraite. Mais pour combien de temps ? Peu importait, l'urgence dans l'immédiat était de porter secoure à Malik.

oOoOoOo

-Kadar, murmura Malik, encore sous le choc.

Son frère continuait de lui sourire insolemment, toujours debout devant lui. Le cadre eut un petit rire nerveux en s'approchant d'un pas. Il tendit la main pour tenter de toucher l'autre, et constata qu'il était bel et bien là lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contacte avec l'épaule de ce dernier. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il leva la tête vers le ciel, le cœur serré.

-Alors je suis vraiment mort…

Son cadet s'avança d'un pas et lui déposa à son tour une main sur l'épaule. Le contact était tendre, rassurant. Retenant un sanglot, Malik baissa les yeux sur lui et demanda :

-Tu es venu me cherche, c'est ça ?

-Désolé de te décevoir, répondit l'autre avec son ton insolent, mon rôle s'arrête à celui d'intermédiaire.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'es pas mort frangin, pas encore du moins…

-Attend, fit le cadre en reculant légèrement, fixant son frère avec un mélange de crainte et de doute. Si je ne suis pas mort, alors où sommes-nous ?

-Comment t'expliquer les choses simplement ? s'auto-interrogea Kadar en lui tournant le dos, la main sur la mâchoire dans une attitude caricaturale de réflexion. Tu n'es pas mort, mais tu n'es plus tout à fait en vie non plus…

-Cesse d'être énigmatique et parles clairement ! s'énerva quelque peu Malik.

Son frère se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le fixa avec une sorte de mépris dans le regard. Il garda le silence un instant, puis, soupirant, reprit :

-Très bien… pour être plus clair, c'est l'avant-salle de la mort. Tu es ici _entre deux eaux_. (Tout en parlant, il s'approcha à nouveau de son ainé et planta son regard droit dans le sien.) Tu peux aussi l'appeler « coma » si tu préfères. Les médicaments et l'alcool ne t'ont pas encore tué, mais ils continuent leur œuvre. Dans quelques minutes, tu arrêteras de respirer, ton corps sera alors privé d'oxygène et tes organes vont s'arrêter les uns après les autres. A moins que ce ne soit ton cœur qui lâche en premier, il lutte en ce moment même pour ne pas s'arrêter, mais il est mis à rude épreuve. Si personne d'extérieur n'intervient, tu seras bientôt dans l'_ailleurs_.

-L'_ailleurs_ ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles l'au-delà ?

-Appelle-le comme bon te semblera, cela ne change rien au problème.

La voix du cadet Al-Sayf était devenue presque hargneuse, il toisait à présent Malik d'un regard coléreux. Son vis-à-vis ne comprenait pas le soudain revirement de comportement de son frère. Après quelques instants à se fixer l'un l'autre, Kadar lui passa à côté en lui bousculant l'épaule, déclarant :

-Suis-moi ! Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui exposer, il le suivit à travers les brumes, en direction de ce qui devait être le centre ville dans le monde réelle.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr tambourinait à la porte, criait le nom de celui qu'il aimait, mais il ne recevait aucune réponse. La porte était fermée à clé et n'avait pas cédé lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'enfoncer, à la vérité, c'était même lui qui avait le plus souffert. La douleur irradiait dans toute son épaule et tirait sur ses côtes, sans parler de son nez, qui s'était réveillé. Malgré cette souffrance, il ne la percevait que très peu, ses pensées étaient entièrement focalisées sur Malik. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Il recula, prenant son élan depuis le fond de son appartement et fonça une nouvelle fois sur la porte, se fut encore un choc inutile, elle ne s'ébranla même pas. Regardant autour de lui en se tenant l'épaule, le jeune homme cherchait du regard quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à entrer, mais il ne trouva rien dans les proches parage qui pourrait servir. Il poussa un juron sonore en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la plaque de bois dur. Enervé, Alltaïr retourna dans son appartement, prit d'une idée déraisonnable. Il alla à son balcon, s'approcha prudemment de la rambarde et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la rue. Les trois sbires d'Abbas ne semblaient pas être revenus. Il regarda ensuite l'espace qui séparait son balcon de celui de Malik et estima la distance. Pas plus de trois mètres, tout au plus. C'était dangereux, mais faisable, songea-t-il en contemplant le vide. Dangereux, s'était bien le mot : s'il ne sautait pas assez loin il chuterait et bye bye, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Prenant une grande inspiration, il escalada le rebord, se stabilisant à l'aide de ses mains, regarda encore une fois le vide, estima la force à déployer (un peu comme quand il jaugeait la frappe idéale pour envoyer la balle le plus loin possible du temps du lycée), et bloqua sa respiration. Il se lança immédiatement afin de ne pas avoir le temps de se raviser, tendant les bras en avant pour attraper le rebord voisin. A sa grande surprise, il avait donné une impulsion assez grande pour passer directement sur l'autre balcon. Son torse passa et il fut soulagé une seconde, mais cela ne dura pas car son genou gauche heurta violemment le bord de la rambarde et la douleur irradia instantanément. Il s'étala en travers sur le sol et se recroquevilla sur lui même avec un cri étouffé, se tenant la partie endolorie. Il attendit quelques seconde qu'elle se dissipe, mais elle persista. Se résignant, prenant sur lui au maximum, il se remit difficilement debout et posa ses mains sur la vitre coulissante. Dedans, les rideaux étaient tirés et dissimulaient le spectacle, mais la lumière était allumée. Altaïr tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais elle aussi était fermée.

-MERDE ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant de grand coup de poing dedans, la faisant trembler.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et remarqua un bac en terre cuite rempli d'herbes aromatique. Il remercia intérieurement Malik d'aimer cuisiner et s'en saisit immédiatement. Il donna un grand coup dans la vitre, une petite fissure étoilée se dessina. Il frappa une deuxième fois, formant un second impacte. Une troisième, une quatrième, une cinquième. La toile que formait les impacts s'agrandissait, fragilisant la vitre. Au sixième coup, se fut le bac qui explosa, tombant en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

-NON !

Il récupéra un éclat et donna un autre coup, sans grand résultat. Désespéré, il recula jusqu'à la rambarde, posa son bassin coutre pour prendre appui et envoya sa jambe de toute ses force dans la direction de la fenêtre. L'étoile se fendilla d'avantage en émettant un craquement. Des échardes de verre se détachèrent. Il envoya encore une fois son pied et cette fois, la vitre partit en éclats. Le jeune homme grogna en donnant encore deux coups pour élargire l'ouverture. Au troisième impact, un morceau de verre se détacha et tomba pointe la première sur sa cheville, s'y plantant férocement. Il ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement, il n'était plus à ça près. Faisant attention de ne pas se couper d'avantage, il entra dans l'appartement. Il se débattit quelques secondes avec le rideau pourpre et manqua en plus de s'étaler de tout son long. Il embrassa immédiatement la pièce du regard et identifia immédiatement

Malik, gisant à terre près du canapé. Son cœur manqua un battement en constatant la pâleur de l'autre. Il se précipita et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés (ce qui réveilla la douleur, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas un seul instant). Saisissant le cadre par les épaules, le relevant légèrement, il le secoua presque violemment en l'appelant. Comme il ne réagissait pas il tenta de le baffer, sans résultat. Pris de panique, il le rallongea et fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de son ami d'un coup sec afin d'exposer son torse. Il plaqua ensuite son oreille contre sa poitrine et écouta attentivement. Avec soulagement, il constata que son cœur battait, et remarqua une respiration, mais faible, trop faible. Devait-il entamer le bouche à bouche ? Il ne se rappelait pas bien des cours de secourisme, mais il lui semblait que pratique la respiration artificielle sur une personne respirant encore était bien plus dangereux que de le laisser sans rien faire. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, il voulait le savoir conscient. Que devait-il faire ?

Voyant le téléphone portable de Malik par terre à côté de lui, il le saisit et composa pour la deuxième fois le numéro des urgences. Cette fois, il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour être en correspondance avec la standardiste. Il expliqua la situation avec une terreur croissante, les priant de se dépêcher. La jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil lui demanda d'une voix compréhensive mais autoritaire de se calmer et de reprendre plus calmement, une ambulances étant déjà en route.

-Le patient respire-t-il ?

-A peine.

-Son rythme cardiaque ?

-Lent, dépêchez-vous !

-Nous faisons aussi vite que possible Monsieur. Je comprends votre peur mais il vous faut garder la tête froide.

-D'accord !

-Bien, à présent, pouvez-vous me dire exactement le mélange médicamenteux que le patient a ingérer.

-Une seconde… (il tendit la main pour attraper la boite et lu le nom du produit) …il a pris toute la boite et l'a arrosée de whisky !

-Toute la boite plus de l'alcool, répéta la standardiste, d'accord, le mélange et extrêmement dangereux pour la santé. Mais une prise trop importante n'est jamais bien accueillie par le corps, il va essayer de les rejeter.

-Comment ça ?!

-Ecoutez, le plus gros risque que court votre ami actuellement, ce serait de vomir en état d'inconscience. Il vous faut le mettre en position latérale de sécurité si vous ne voulez pas qu'il se noie. Savez-vous la pratiquer.

-Non !…

-D'accord, alors écoutez bien…

Elle lui donna les instructions et il s'exécuta, suivant pas à pas.

-Voilà, je suis désolé Monsieur, mais j'ai un autre appel. L'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder, surveille le bien et ne le bouger plus jusqu'à l'arrivée des secouristes.

-Attendez !

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché, laissant Altaïr seul avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Il alla déverrouiller la porte et revint s'asseoir auprès de celui qu'il chérissait le plus. Il paraissait déjà mort, sa peau était d'une extrême pâleur et son visage était crispé. Le jeune homme caressa sa joue du bout des doigt en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire, murmurant pour l'autre :

-Je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas ça Malik. Ne part pas…

oOoOoOo

Malik suivait en silence son frère au travers des brumes. Cet endroit, cet « entre deux eaux » semblait calqué trait pour trait sur la ville, et s'il ne se trompait pas, la direction empruntée était celle du lycée. Il se demandait ce que Kadar pouvait bien avoir à lui montrer dans un endroit pareil. Le lycée n'avait pas été l'endroit le plus marquant de son existence, il ne s'y était jamais rien passé de vraiment exceptionnel. Les cours se succédaient sans accro, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun problème de quelque sorte que se soit. A vrai dire, le jeune homme aurait trouvé cela beaucoup plus logique que son cadet l'emmène jusqu'à la zone industrielle, là où il était mort. Le silence commençait à devenir vraiment pesant. Après un moment de silence, il se décida à le briser en interrogeant son frère :

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmène exactement et pourquoi ?

Kadar lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et attendit quelque seconde avant de répondre simplement :

-Tu verras.

-Voir quoi ?! s'énerva quelque peu son aîné.

-Crois-moi, tu vas vite comprendre dès qu'on serra arrivé.

-Bon, ça suffis ! s'exclama l'autre en s'arrêtant net. J'en ai marre de tout ce mystère, dis moi clairement ce que tu as à me dire.

Son frère s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna lentement dans sa direction, le regard entre le mépris et la tristesse. Il eut une moue dédaigneuse, puis prit la parole en s'approchant à pas lents.

-Je vais te dire une chose frangin (sa voix résonnait d'une colère contenue), contrairement à ce que tu as toujours semblé pensé, tu n'es pas le centre du monde et les gens ne se plie pas à ta volonté.

Malik tiqua, il avait déjà entendu ces phrase, mais où ? en tout cas, il se rappelait avoir sorti quelque chose du genre à son cadet du temps du lycée. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour on le lui retournerait, et d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on le lui servait à présent. Il tenta de s'insurger.

-Je n'ai jamais été le centre du…

-Vraiment ?! le coupa sèchement son frère en le toisant du regard. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'as jamais été d'une arrogance flagrante, que tu n'as jamais aimé tout diriger, que tu apprécie par dessus tout avoir des gens sous tes ordres, que ne pas avoir le dernier mots te donnes des insomnies. Ose réfuter tout cela.

-Si tu es descendu de ton « _ailleurs_ » pour me faire un sermon aussi ridicule, alors tu peux repartir immédiatement ! railla Malik, perplexe intérieurement.

Des gouttes d'eau se mirent à tomber tout autour de lui, se transformant rapidement en pluie diluvienne. Ses vêtements furent détrempés en un instant. Kadar continuait de le fixer au travers de la pluie avec un air fâché.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'exclama le cadre en tournant la tête de tout les côté. Il pleut aussi dans l'autre monde ?!

-Cet idiot, il est en train de tout gâché, souffla l'autre avec déception.

-Quel idiot ?! De qui parles-tu ?!

Mais avant que son frère n'ait répondu, le décore devint flou et il le jeune homme se sentit aspirer vers le haut avec violence. Il eut à nouveau cette sensation de se glisser au travers d'une gaine trop serrée et le noir se fit.

Alors qu'il lui semblait que cette fois, il allait vraiment mourir, Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Sa vision mit deux bonne seconde à faire le point, et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut un visage penché au dessus de lui, l'air paniqué. Il lui semblait le connaître, mais il fallut encore quelques secondes à son cerveau pour faire l'assimilation.

Altaïr !

Il était allongé par terre dans la douche italienne de son appartement, l'eau fraîche coulant à flot sur eux malgré leurs vêtements. Le responsable marketing le tenait dans ses bras, soutenant son dos et maintenant son visage dans la direction du jet de la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son visage et le forçait à plisser les yeux, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Que faisaient-ils ici ? Alors qu'il luttait pour retrouver toutes ses capacités de réflexions, son estomac se contracta violemment et, prit d'un spasme violent, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son camarade. Tombant à genoux sur le carrelage, les muscles tendus à lui en faire mal, le contenue de son estomac se vida. Le mélange acide-acre qui remonta au travers de son œsophage lui fit un mal de chien. Il eut l'impression de vomir du vinaigre au goût incertain. Il fut prit de plusieurs spasme, suffoquant presque tant le flux était constant, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Son sang battait à ses tempe à l'en faire pleurer, son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être fendu en deux et son cœur semblait prêt à lâcher tant il tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Altaïr, malgré la puanteur qui se dégageait du mélange infâme répandu dans la cabine de douche, était resté accroupi à ses côté, lui frottant le dos vigoureusement. Il se leva pour attraper le pommeau de douche et tourna la manette de réglage du débit à fond pour rincer le sol. L'autre, s'étant laisser tomber sur le flanc, haletait, la gorge en feu, un goût horrible emplissant sa bouche, un filet de bave acide en coulant. Petit à petit, les sons lui parvinrent à nouveau et il distingua tout avec bien plus de netteté qu'en temps normal. Il distinguait le bruit de l'eau, Altaïr lui demandant si tout allait bien, et la sirène d'une ambulance hurlant non loin de là. Tous ces sons étaient comme une agression pour ses tympans. L'autre se leva à nouveau, lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas vraiment, puis sortit de la salle d'eau. Peu de temps après, il revenait avec deux secouristes.

oOoOoOo

Desmond était allongé dans son lit, nu, la tête d'Assia reposant sur son torse, son bras autours des épaule de la secrétaire. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés de leur fol exercice qui s'était prolongé durant plusieurs heures, et plusieurs fois. A croire qu'ils avaient été pris de folie. La jeune femme, reprenant son souffle, prit la parole :

-C'était vraiment…

-Incroyable, la devança son amant avec un léger sourire avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Donc on fait quoi ? On continue comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire en SM ? interrogea l'autre avec un petit rire. Moi ça me va comme ça.

Ce qu'il désignait par SM n'était pas ce que ces initiales désignaient habituellement. D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes avait décidé que leur relation s'arrêterait au Sexe et au Moqueries, d'où l'utilisation amusante de l'abréviation. Aucun des deux n'était vraiment remis de leur échecs amoureux, et un peu de légèreté frivole leur semblait la bienvenue. Ils ne se risqueraient pas à faire évoluer la relation au delà de ce SM.

Alors qu'ils goûtaient à la béatitude habituelle après un rapport charnel réussi, un bruit vint briser leur sérénité. D'abord lointain, il s'amplifia en semblant s'approcher. C'était un son reconnaissable entre tous : une sirène d'ambulance. L'écho s'intensifia encore, ce qui leur permis de conclure que l'ambulance se trouvait dans le quartier. Les deux amants échangèrent un regard interrogateur et Desmond, à regret, sortit de sous les draps, attrapant le jeans jeté à côté du lit.

-Je vais voir, fit-il en l'enfilant, bouclant sa ceinture.

oOoOoOo

-Tu as fait quoi ? interrogea Léonardo qui ne parvenait pas à enregistrer ce qu'Ezio venait de lui dire.

Son chéri était finalement rentré et, durant un instant du moins, sa joie avait été à son comble. Il pensait s'excuser de sa réaction excessive de la veille, se poser, parler calmement de tout ça et mettre les choses à plats. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait sa part de responsabilités et de torts, et il était persuadé que son amant était suffisamment intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'il en avait lui aussi. Dès que l'Italien avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement, Léo s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrasser, mais quelque chose avait immédiatement cloché. Ezio ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser, et son regard était empli d'une sorte de profonde tristesse mêlée de regrets. Il lui avait alors demander ce qui se passait. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, l'autre (qui ne l'avait pas regarder une seule fois droit dans les yeux) avait fixé son regard dans le sien et avait avoué. Et à présent, il le dit pour la seconde fois :

-Catherina Sforza m'a embrassé, et je lui ai rendu…

Léonardo baissa le regard en se mordant vivement l'intérieur de la joue, s'arrachant un petit bout de chair au passage. Il ne savais ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Cette aveux le tétanisait littéralement. Ezio ne bougeait pas non plus, gardant le silence. Il s'écoula presque une minute entière comme ça, puis le brun tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, se sentant honteux jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. A peine sa main entra en contacte avec son amant que la baffe fusa, fendant l'air et claquant vivement en entant en contacte avec sa joue. Le choc fut violent et sa tête dévia légèrement, sa joue s'enflant légèrement, rouge vive. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne protesterait pas, même s'il s'en prenait encore une centaine, après tout il les méritait. Léo le regardait avec des yeux empli d'une colère sourde, respirant bruyamment. Ezio eut envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre, il sentait les larmes monter, mais il les retint. Il ne se plaindrait pas, il ne réagirait pas et il ne demanderait pas le pardon de son compagnon. Il méritait sa haine, il le savait parfaitement, et il s'en voulait à en crever. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine et sa bouche sèche alors qu'il attendait la suite des événement.

Alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche pour lui servir une remarque hargneuse, Desmond surgit dans le salon, torse nu.

-C'est quoi cette ambulance ?! demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la baie vitrée pour aller au balcon.

Les deux autres échangèrent un bref regard, puis le peintre tourna les talons et rejoignit l'étudiant qui ouvrait la fenêtre pour aller voir. Ezio prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, puis alla les rejoindre à son tour. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de Desmond en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son amant et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que l'ambulance était garée devant l'immeuble d'Altaïr et Malik. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer et pria intérieurement pour que le problème ne viennent pas de ces deux là. Après quelques secondes, l'étudiant lança en pointant du doigt quelque chose :

-Regarder le balcon à Malik !

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux et virent la vitre brisée.

-Mon dieu ! s'exclama le peintre en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

-C'est quoi se bordel ? s'interrogea à haute voix son amant.

Après un moment de silence contemplatif, ce dernier retourna à l'intérieur en déclarant :

-Je vais voir…

-Je viens avec toi, ajouta son cousin en entrant à sa suite.

Il sursauta en voyant Assia, enroulée dans le drap de lit, au milieu du salon. En la voyant, Ezio stoppa net et la dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Assia ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cette tenue ?!

-C'est un peu long à expliquer, rougit-elle avec un sourire gêné en déviant le regard sur Desmond.

Ezio, comprenant au quart de tour, tourna la tête sur l'étudiant et le toisa vivement.

-Tu ne perd pas ton temps toi…

-Pas de commentaire s'il te plait ! le supplia presque celui-ci.

-Desmond, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme. C'était quoi cette ambulance.

Se mordant la lèvre car il savait qu'elle allait réagir vivement en apprenant où était garée l'ambulance, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains doucement, la regardant avec une tendresse tangible.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il se pourrait que ce soit Malik.

Le visage de la secrétaire se décomposa soudainement et un éclat de peur passa dans son regard. Elle hochait doucement la tête de gauche à droite comme si elle ne réussissait pas à la croire.

-Non… non, non… ce n'est pas possible, répétait-elle, la voix étouffée.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. On va aller voir.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis se redressa pour aller chercher un tee-shirt, mais elle le retint par la jeans. Il vit dans son regard cette peur si caractéristique qui apparaissait lorsque l'on se trouvait dans le doute et, pendant une seconde, eut presque un pincement de cœur. Malgré le fait que le cadre l'ait repoussée, elle l'aimait toujours autant et s'inquiétait profondément. Il se demanda si elle aurait eu la même réaction pour lui, si l'ambulance avait été pour lui. Cette petite interrogation l'insurgea intérieurement, mais il se calma en se répétant _Sexe et Moquerie_. Il lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste rassurant en déclarant :

-Si ça se trouve tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit, puis le lâcha. Une minute plus tard, il était dans l'ascenseur avec son cousin. Celui-ci l'interrogea :

-Alors toi et Assia vous…

-Oui.

-Mais tu n'étais pas dingue de Lucy ?

-Elle ne me voyait même pas.

-Et Assia n'était pas amoureuse de Mali…

-OUI, je sais ! s'énerva quelque peu le jeune homme en le foudroyant du regard.

-Donc vous vous rabattez l'un sur l'autre. Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu puéril de votre part ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'as rien fait d'immoral aujourd'hui ?!

Un silence lourd s'installa. Desmond se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin en voyant la mine décomposée de l'Italien. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. L'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall.

-Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il en baisant les yeux.

-Non, c'est moi…

Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent du bâtiment et traversèrent la rue.

oOoOoOo

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous déplacé sous la douche, interrogea un des secouristes en finissant de vérifier les constantes de Malik.

Son ton était sec, Altaïr savait qu'il n'aurait pas du.

-Il commençait à avoir des spasmes, tenta-t-il de se justifier. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait le réanimer et à ma connaissance, l'eau froide…

-C'était une idée réellement stupide ! s'énerva son interlocuteur en le fusillant du regard. S'il ne s'était pas réveiller avant de dégobiller, le contenue de son estomac serait passé dans les voie respiratoire et il se serait noyé, ou pire, l'acide gastrique aurait attaqué les poumons !

-Bill, il à paniqué, arrête de lui hurler dessus, le modéra son collègue.

-Dites-vous que vous avez eu de la chance ! La prochaine fois attendez les secours avant de tenter des trucs stupides !

-Je suis désolé… marmonna le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Les deux ambulanciers finissaient de sangler Malik au brancard. Puis ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur, Altaïr sur les talons. Ils arrivèrent dans l'entrée et passèrent dans la rue. A peine sortit, Ezio interpela son cousin.

-Altaïr ! Que c'est-il passé.

Le responsable marketing s'approcha et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air ahuri. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le secouriste aimable s'approcha d'eux après avoir aidé son collègue à installer le brancard dans l'ambulance.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes de la famille ?

-C'est notre cousin, expliqua Desmond. Et le gars dans l'ambulance est un ami de la famille.

-Très bien, votre ami à ingérer une dose dangereuse d'analgésiques mélangés à de l'alcool. Pour le moment il est conscient mais sa vie est encore en danger. Je vous conseille de monter à l'hôpital, on pourra vous informer plus clairement de son état de santé après un examen complet.

-Joe ! s'exclama le dénommé Bill depuis l'intérieur de l'ambulance. On y a où tu veux qu'il claque !?

-J'arrive ! répondit l'autre en fermant la porte avant de se retourner vers les trois autres. Très bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous vient avec ?

Altaïr avança d'un pas, mais l'ambulancier posa sa main sur son torse pour le stopper.

-Pas vous Monsieur, vous êtes en état de choc. Prenez une douche, changez de vêtements et buvez un café pour vous calmez. Dans votre état vous nous gêneriez plus qu'autre chose.

-Mais je…

-Très bien, Desmond, vas-y ! intervint Ezio en attrapant le responsable marketing par les épaules.

-Ok.

-Très bien, montez. Ne vous en faîtes pas Messieurs, votre ami est en de bonnes mains.

Et sans attendre d'avantage, Desmond et le secouriste montèrent à bord de l'ambulance. Joe tourna la clé dans le contacte et démarra, faisant raisonner à nouveau les sirènes. Le véhicule s'éloigna rapidement dans la rue, et tourna à l'intersection. Ezio attira son cousin vers le bâtiment des bureaux et l'amena à son appartement, lui demandant pourquoi il était trempé.

oOoOoOo

-Je suis sûr que tout va très bien, tenta Léonardo pour rassurer Assia, lui tapotant la main. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est même pas nos deux amis qui sont concernés…

A ce moment, les deux autres entrèrent dans l'appartement et Ezio s'exclama :

-C'est Malik !

-Mon Dieu ! s'écria la jeune femme en se levant d'un bond, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle se précipita en direction de la porte, décidée à foncer à l'hôpital immédiatement, mais le peintre la retint par les épaules.

-Assia, attend !

-Lâchez-moi !

-Assia, intervint Ezio en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras, calme toi d'abord.

Il la retint aussi longtemps qu'elle se débattait, puis, lorsqu'elle se fut un peu clamée, il relâcha l'étreinte et la regarda droit dans les yeux, parlant d'une voix calme et rassurante (ou se voulant rassurante du moins).

-On va aller à l'hôpital, TOUS, mais pas en catastrophe.

-Très bien.

-D'accord. Léo, tu peux prêter un linge à Altaïr ?

-Pourquoi faire ?! interrogea le blond.

Il vit alors que les vêtements de l'autre étaient dégoulinant et se questionna un instant sur le pourquoi de la chose, mais préféra, vu la situation, ne pas poser de question. Il emmena le jeune homme dans la salle de bain, lui prêta linges et vêtement propres et le laissa.

Un quart d'heures plus tard à peine, ils montaient tous trois dans la Porche d'Ezio et partaient en direction du centre hospitalier de la ville. Léonardo, assis à la place passager avant, composa sur son Smartphone de dernière génération le numéro de Connor pour le prévenir. Ce dernier était encore au bar de Mario avec Shaun. Il fut surpris en entendant la nouvelle et promis d'arriver tout de suite.

-Je _les _appelle aussi, demanda le peintre en raccrochant.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, réprouva son amant. Ca risque de compliquer plus que de raison le problème.

-Je serais _eux_, je voudrais savoir si mon enfant était à l'article de la mort, rétorqua le blond sèchement.

Au final, il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche sans appeler les Al-Sayf. Il ne le dit pas, mais à son avis, ne pas les mettre au parfum allait causer plus de ravage que de le faire. De toute façon, que ce soit pour cette raison où pour une autre, il trouverait le moyen de leur casser les pieds à tous.

oOoOoOo

L'urgentiste nommé bille descendit le brancard de l'ambulance en annonçant la couleur à ses collègues de traumatologie au moment où Malik sombrait à nouveau, ses poumons arrêtant de fonctionner subitement, trop fatigués pour assurer leur rôle.

Il lui sembla à nouveau tombé dans le noir, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un couloir qu'il connaissait bien. C'était celui du lycée, avec ses salles de classes s'ouvrant de chaque côté et ses casiers s'alignant le long des murs. Même ici, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le brouillard flottait de toute part. Il se releva (car il était une fois de plus allongé à terre) et se mit en marche, longeant ses couloirs autrefois si familiers. Il arriva devant une lourde porte à battant qui délimitait les différentes parties du lycée et constata en la poussant qu'elle était verrouillée. Alors qu'il reculait de deux pas, regardant d'un air dubitatif la porte, il entendit un bruit sec et grinçant dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement et vit une série de ses portes s'ouvrirent les une après les autres, lui ouvrant un chemin prédéfini. Inquiet de la suite des évènements, il s'avança jusqu'au premier passage. La porte se referma à sa suite. Il se retourna et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle s'était verrouillée. Se disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, se questionnant sur les propriétés excentriques de ce « _entre deux eau_ » comme l'appelait son frère, il poursuivit sa route. Les battants se refermaient à chaque sous son passage.

Il passa devant la vitrine des trophées sportifs et compris où il allait. Ce couloir le conduisait directement aux stades extérieurs. Se demandant à quoi rimait tout cela, il partit en courant, arriva devant la sortie et poussa vivement les panneaux métalliques de la porte. Il se retrouva effectivement sur le chemin des terrains d'entrainements et le longea rapidement. Il commençait à avoir sa petite idée d'où il devait aller. Sans perdre de temps, il s'engagea sur la pelouse du terrain de football. Il avança à pas lents jusqu'à son centre et s'immobilisa. Après quelques secondes, la voix reconnaissable raisonna dans le stade et il se tourna dans sa direction, apercevant Kadar debout au premier rang des gradins.

-T'es enfin revenu ?

Il sauta par-dessus la barrière et se rétabli sans problème sur la pelouse. En s'apochant de lui il lâcha :

-Parfait, on va peut être pouvoir avancé maintenant !

* * *

_Voilà, la deuxième partie ne tardera pas. Qu'avez-vous pensez de celle-là ?_

_Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, plus un épilogue. Donc, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions pour après, je suis tout ouïe et j'y répondrais volontiers après l'épilogue._

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite ! ^_^_


	15. Chapter XIV : Entre deux eaux part 2

_Voici la suite, désolé de vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre, mais plus la fin approche, plus j'ai de la peine à avancé (l'émotion, tout ça) ^_^ J'ai également l'impression que, plus je m'en rapproche, plus je peaufine le texte et l'histoire, et donc, plus le texte s'allonge, s'allonge…. Bref, le prochain chapitre ne sera en définitif pas le dernier, car il s'agira de la troisième partie de « entre deux eaux (oui, Kadar à encore bien des choses à dire à son frère et les autres règlent gentiment leurs comptes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.) Les choses avancent lentement mais sûrement, et plus le dénouement s'approche, plus les nœud se mêlent et se démêlent._

_Avant de commencer, je souhaite tous vous remercier de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires. Je tiens aussi à remercie nommément Fitz, car je ne peux hélas pas le remercie par PM. ^_^_

_Donc voila, je vous laisse à la lecture. _

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Entre deux eaux 2e partie**

Rebecca était effondrée. Le médecin qui c'était occupé de ses analyses sanguines venait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle savait déjà mais redoutait par dessus tout : elle était bel et bien enceinte. Le médecin, après avoir fait quelques tests de routine pour vérifier l'état de santé de la mère, s'était retiré de la petite chambre d'examen pour lui laisser le temps de bien assimiler l'information. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver à elle. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter et eut de la peine à les refreiner. Lucy, qui était restée avec elle tout le long, posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle se mordit les lèvres en cherchant quoi dire, voyant parfaitement la détresse de sa meilleure amie. Après un petit moment de silence, elle finit par demander :

-Tu vas le dire à Shaun ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement, ne parvenant pas à parler de peur d'éclater en sanglot. Lucy soupira en baisant les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle d'intervenir dans leurs affaires, mais elle trouvait la réaction de son amie totalement absurde. On est deux pour faire un enfant, elle ne devait pas prendre sur elle seule l'avènement d'un bébé.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Rebecca leva la tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux humides et semblait abattue mais déterminée. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient (cela devait bien faire cinq-six ans), Lucy n'eut pas de mal à comprendre le message, devinant les mots qui n'avaient pas été prononcés, et cette révélation muette la fit tiquer.

-Rebecca, tu ne peux pas avorter ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup (elle était assise à ses côtés).

-Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi d'autre ?! s'exclama son amie en relevant brusquement la tête, les larmes commençant à couler.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il y a d'autres solutions… par exemple tu peux le donner à une famille aimante.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouvera que cette famille lui conviendra ?! Tu voudrais confier le fruit de tes entrailles à de parfaits inconnus toi ?! s'énerva la noiraude.

Cassée, Lucy ne savait pas quoi répondre. Evidement, elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, mais si elle venait à tomber enceinte, la réponse serait très probablement « non ». Mais la n'était pas le sujet, elle était personnellement fortement opposée à l'avortement, et elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'il en allait de même pour elle.

-Je croyais que l'avortement était un meurtre, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu me disais.

-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir, que je n'ai pas pesé le pour et le contre avant ?

-Ca ne fait que deux jours Rebecca, et tu ne le sais que depuis ce matin, alors non je ne pense pas que tu aies pris le temps d'y réfléchir correctement !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ce n'est pas toi qui va sentir grandir un petit être fragile à l'intérieur de ton ventre ! commença à sangloter Rebecca

-Peut-être pas, mais ce que tu vas faire, c'est mal !

En disant cela, Lucy avait senti monter en elle une vague de colère. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la simple idée de voir son amie avoir recourt à l'avortement la mettait hors d'elle. Depuis petite, du moins depuis l'âge où elle fut capable de penser concrètement à ce genre de problème, elle s'était sentie opposée à l'idée de l'avortement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour donner un nouveau contre-argument à la décision de son amie, l'obstétricien revint dans la salle, la déconcentrant.

-J'ai encore quelques petites questions à vous poser par rapport à la grossesse…

-Très bien, répondit Rebecca en essuyant ses yeux rougis d'un revers de la main. Lucy, tu voudrais bien aller en salle d'attente, je te rejoints dès que le médecin aura fini….

Avec une moue et un regard désapprobateurs, la blonde hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle sentait une sorte de boule se former dans son estomac, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir face au choix de son amie. Tout en essayant de savoir si elle devait se confier à quelqu'un (Shaun par exemple, il était tout de même le principal concerné dans cette affaire) ou s'il valait mieux se taire. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, elle bifurqua à l'angle du couloir conduisant à la salle d'attente et rentra dans quelqu'un. Reculant de plusieurs pas, elle commença à s'excuser en regardant vers le sol, et cru reconnaitre les chaussures et le jeans que portait l'homme. En relevant les yeux, elle resta bouche bée en le reconnaissant. Desmond ! Décidément, elle manquait de chance en ce moment, elle n'avait justement pas envie de le voir, et sans doute le phénomène était-il réciproque. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du dégout ou de la gêne qu'elle perçu dans son regard, mais de l'affolement.

-Lucy… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Rebecca à un examen de routine, mentit-elle à moitié en désignant du pouce le couloir d'obstétrique par-dessus son épaule. Et toi ?...

-C'est Malik…

L'information atteignit en une fraction de seconde son cerveau, mais elle ne parvint pas à l'assimiler immédiatement, choquée. Elle crut d'abords avoir mal compris et demanda :

-Quoi ? Je… qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?!

Tout en balbutiant, son regard valsait dans tout les sens, cherchant un point sur lequel se focaliser. Avec l'air atterré, Desmond, lui posa les mains sur les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. En voyant son regard, la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il parla d'une voix calme et posée (il ferait certainement un excellent médecin songea-t-elle involontairement en voyant la façon dont il gérait ses émotions).

-Malik à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

-Non, il ne ferait jamais…

Elle se tue en apercevant un léger hochement de tête dépréciatif chez son vis-à-vis. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, si, Malik aurait très bien pu avoir ce genre de réaction stupide face aux nombreux problèmes qu'il rencontrait ces derniers jours. Elle savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami, repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements de protection psychologique, était parfaitement capable de tenter le grand saut. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour reconnaitre qu'il avait tort et pardonner à Altaïr… non, elle ne parvenait en fait pas du tout à croire à cette version des faits. Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose, un déclencheur. Immédiatement, elle commença à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été plus vigilante, plus réceptive à la détresse du cadre, de ne pas avoir mieux veillé sur lui, de ne pas avoir accouru pour l'écouter et le surveiller en ne le voyant pas revenir de la réunion chez…Mais oui, ce devait être ça ! Il avait dû être confronté à son père et la rencontre s'était probablement extrêmement mal déroulée ! Ce devait être là la raison de cet acte inconsidéré de la part de Malik.

-Où est-il ? Il va bien ?! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant l'étudiant d'un air affolé.

Desmond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, dévia le regard sur le côté, déglutit, puis raconta.

-Il a absorbé tous ses cachets d'analgésiques et une bouteille entière de whisky. Quand Altaïr l'a retrouvé, il était déjà dans un coma éthylique, et les médicaments n'arrangent rien. Il s'est réanimé quand les ambulanciers sont arrivés. J'étais dans l'ambulance avec lui quand il a replongé dans l'inconscience. En arrivant à l'hôpital, il a cessé de respirer, ils ont du l'intuber…

-L'intuber, répéta Lucy sans vraiment comprendre les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui. En gros, ils ont du lui glisser un tube dans la gorge pour assurer artificiellement la respiration.

La blonde semblait complètement effondrée par ces révélations. Visiblement, elle était en train de lutter contre une crise d'angoisse, sa respiration s'accélérait tout en se saccadant légèrement et elle palissait à vu d'œil. Desmond avait eu envie durant une seconde d'annoncer fièrement que les traumatologues des urgences lui avaient laissé assister à l'intubation lorsqu'il leur avait annoncé être en troisième année à la faculté de médecine, mais à voir son état, il préféra tenir sa langue.

-Où est-il ?! redemanda-t-elle en se dégageant un peu brusquement de son emprise, reculant d'un pas.

-Il est encore aux urgences, ils essayent de relancer ses poumons…

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus et avait tourné les talons, prête à partir en courant dans la direction du service de traumatologie de l'hôpital. La voyant s'élancé, il la saisit par le bras et la tira légèrement en arrière. Elle tourna sur lui un regard autant surpris qu'énervé en tentant de dégager son bras, mais il ne lâcha pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Je veux le voir, lâches-moi !

-Lucy, dans l'état où il est, tu ne veux pas le voir.

-Comment ça ? Quel état ?!

-Il a des fils et des tubes de partout, je t'assure que tu n'es pas en état de supporter 4à tout de suite.

Il l'attira à lui et la pris dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer. Pendant une seconde, la jeune femme dû reconnaitre qu'elle se sentait bien, collée contre lui, dans ses bras protecteurs… mais elle repoussa rapidement la pensée saugrenue qui germait dans son esprit en pensant à Connors. C'était dans ses bras à lui qu'elle désirait se trouver maintenant.

-Viens, on va aller se poser à la salle d'attente et tu vas te calmer un peu.

-Mais, mais, mais… et Malik ?

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, les médecins nous préviendrons, ne t'en fait pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains, répondit l'étudiant en la poussant vers la salle prévue pour les proches avec un sourire rassurant. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver aussi.

oOoOoOo

Kadar avait traversé tout le terrain de football sans un mot, son frère ainé sur ses talons, et avait traversé le chemin pour rejoindre le stade de baseball. Malik se demandait à quoi rimait tout cela. Il trouvait cela aberrant d'avoir été obligé de se rendre sur la pelouse sacrée des footballers si c'était pour ce rendre juste en face (les deux terrains se jouxtant, juste séparés par le chemin de ciment menant au lycée. Kadar emprunta le premier escalier des gradins, faisant grincer la structure métallique, et gravit rapidement les marches. Le cadre le suivit sans piper mots, il voulait savoir ce que son frère mort tenait tellement à lui montrer. En arrivant à la sixième rangée, l'adolescent se glissa le long des bancs jusqu'à une place relativement bien centrée et s'assis sans autre forme de procès. Malik, septique, se posa à côté de lui et le regardant sortir une cigarette, médusé.

-Alors même mort tu continue à te foutre en l'air les poumons, railla-t-il en le regardant l'allumer et en tirer une grande bouffée.

-Entre nous, ça ne peut pas me faire plus de mal à présent, et ce n'est pas moi qui suis actuellement en arrêt respiratoire…

-Quoi ?!

-Tu crois que tu serais _entre deux eaux_ si t'étais en pleine forme ? T'es toujours dans le coma et en plus t'a arrêter de respirer.

L'autre ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures. Après un court silence, le « fantôme » reprit :

-Et pour les cigarettes, je te signalerais que si j'en fume, c'est que TU le veux bien. Je peux t'apparaitre que comme tu te rappelle de moi.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si tu fumes, s'insurgea mollement Malik.

-Non, mais c'est comme ça que tu te souviens de moi, c'est triste.

-Tu voulais que je me souvienne de toi comment d'autre ?! s'exclama soudain l'autre, énervé de cette discussion qu'il jugeait inutile. La dernière image que tu aies laissée de toi était celle d'un junky suffisamment défoncé pour tenter de négocier avec un dangereux gangster ! Evidement que dans mes souvenirs tu fumes !

-Calme toi, je ne disais pas ça pour t'énerver, se moqua quelque peu Kadar en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

Malik fut surpris de constater qu'en fait, la cigarette ne produise aucune chaleur, ni aucune odeur. Elle semblait aussi hétèrée que tout le reste ici. Tâchant de se calmer le plus possible, serrant les poings et fermant les yeux le temps de souffler, le cadre demanda :

-Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Quelle est cette chose que tu tenais tellement à me montrer.

-A toi de me dire ce que l'on fait là, répondit Kadar, énigmatique en fixant le terrain des yeux.

Son voisin prit une profonde inspiration et se retint difficilement de rétorquer violement, mais parvint à garder sa contenance. Prenant sur lui, il questionna à nouveau calmement :

-Comment ça, « c'est à moi de te le dire » ? C'est quoi ces salades ?

-Je te l'ai dis, moi je suis juste l'intermédiaire…

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit, j'en ai ras le bol ! s'énerva définitivement Malik en se levant d'un bond, toisant son cadet, furibond. Tu vas me dire ce que je suis censé comprendre de manière à ce que je puisse remonter tranquillement !

-Je te l'ai déjà dis pourtant, rétorqua l'autre en se levant à son tour, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec mépris. Le monde ne se plie pas à ta volonté ! Tu crois être le premier à te retrouver en ces lieux, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à vous y amener si c'était pour vous donner la solution directement ! Le rôle de cet endroit et de pousser les gens comme toi à réfléchir un peu plus loin que le bout de leur foutu nez !

Le cadre empoigna son frangin par le col et l'attira à lui, prêt à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. L'autre souriait dédaigneusement, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec cette pointe d'arrogance qui le caractérisait, l'air de lui indiquer « Vas-y, fais le si tu l'ose ! » Il finit par se reprendre et le lâcha, intimement persuadé que, bien que la chose lui apporte une grande satisfaction personnelle, frapper son frère ne servirait strictement à rien en ces lieux.

-C'est marrant quand même, railla Kadar en se rasseyant, toi qui étais le gars discret et son trop d'histoire, tu sembles maintenant tout régler à coup de poings… en plus tu ne sais pas frapper correctement.

-Je ne règle pas tout à coup de…

-Pas à moi frérot, je sais tout ce qui c'est passé _là-haut_ durant mon absence. Je t'observe tu sais. Et ce pauvre Altaïr se retrouve avec des bleus partout. Note qu'il t'a pas raté non plus, t'as vu la cocarde que t'as encore à l'œil ?

Instinctivement, Malik porta sa main à son visage et effleura l'hématome à son œil gauche. Celui-ci avait légèrement dégonflé depuis deux jours, mais il n'était pas encore totalement résorbé. Il se rassit à son tour et respira encore profondément. Après un court silence à observer les bases disposées en carré, il tourna la tête vers son frère et lui demanda :

-Dis-moi sincèrement… tu pensais quoi de moi ?

-Je pense toujours, pouffa à moitié le lycéen. De mon point de vu, t'as toujours aimé que les gens se plient à ta volonté autant que moi, même si toi tu jouais le type gentil BCBG. T'avais beau faire le petit « Monsieur Parfait », sans reproches, hurler sur tous les toits que tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'encense à cause de ta situation familiale, moi je savais que tout au fond de toi-même, tu jouissais des privilèges que cela t'apportais.

-Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Surtout que je ne me rappelle pas m'être constitué un groupe de faux amis plié à mes pieds comme toi tu en avais, rétorqua son ainé en le dévisageant durement, profondément vexé de ce que l'autre venait de dire.

- Peut-être pas, mais tu savais en user d'une autre manière toi, continua Kadar avec un sourire en coin, s'allumant une seconde cigarette. Toi tu as toujours su être bien plus subtile dans ta façon de profiter.

-Je ne profitais pas !...

-Tssst, siffla le sportif en faisant claquer sa langue, dévisageant à son tour son frère. Tu me demandais mon avis, alors maintenant assume et écoute jusqu'au bout !

Devant cette argument, Malik ne put que se mordre les lèvres et détourner à nouveau le regard sur la base du receveur. Il songea à l'époque où il venait assister au match d'Altaïr et fut presque mélancolique durant une seconde, mais la voix mordante de son frère poursuivait son monologue.

-Je te l'accorde par contre, tu faisais probablement jouer ton statut familial sans même t'en rendre compte, persuadé de ton intégrité. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu t'en es servis plus d'une fois pour soumettre le corps enseignant à tes idées.

-A quel moment par exemple ?!

-Le club de journalisme, par exemple. Tu sais comme-moi que le président n'est « jamais » un élève de terminale. Les profs estiment que les dernières années doivent se concentrer d'avantage sur leurs examens. Mais tu as insisté un peu, en amenant sournoisement le nom de notre père dans le courant de la discussion avec le proviseur. Il y a aussi eut l'organisation de la soirée à thème dont tu étais forcément le responsable : tu as imposé tes idées aux autres organisateurs, et ils n'ont rien osé dire. Ou encore le club d'échec. Tu étais très loin d'être le meilleur joueur du club, mais il t'on nommé capitaine parce que tu aimais tout régenter et que le prof en charge a eu trop peur de Papa. Tu savais à chaque fois que les autres se pliaient à cause du nom des Al-Sayf, mais tu n'as jamais rien dis, jamais décidé de laisser leur chance à des plus méritants, ça t'arrangeait bien mieux comme ça.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux, Malik ne savait pas quoi répondre. Maintenant que Kadar le faisait remarquer, c'était absolument vrai. A chaque fois il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il ne méritait pas la place, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait savoir. Il savait aussi pertinemment que, malgré tout ses efforts, en dehors d'Altaïr et deux trois autres, tous lui faisaient des courbettes de faux-culs dans ce lycée, à commencer pas les professeurs. Il ressentit un puissant pincement au cœur et baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses chaussures. Soudain, il sentit une tape amicale dans son dos. Il tourna la tête vers son frère, qui lui souriait à moitié, son regard semblait plus chaleureux.

-Allez frangin, haut les cœurs ! Tous ces cons asservis sont derrière maintenant, et tu sais désormais ce qu'il faut changer chez toi. Et vois le point positif, malgré tout ça, tu as réussi as trouvés de vrais amis, qui ne se préoccupent pas de savoir d'où tu viens. Des gens qui connaissent ton passé, crois en ton avenir et au présent, te prennent comme tu es. Ca c'est une chose précieuse que j'aurais aimé pouvoir connaitre. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous inquiet pour toi en ce moment même, alors dépêche toi de me dire pourquoi on est ici et de trouver la solution pour retourner auprès d'eux !

En finissant sa phrase, il désigna le terrain du menton. Ce qu'il venait de dire avait ému son ainé, qui sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. Il regarda le terrain de terre et d'herbe en cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait savoir son frère. Il se creusa la tête un moment, cherchant dans ses souvenirs. La solution se trouvait peut-être dans un souvenir de match. Alors qu'il se concentrait un maximum, ressassant les années lycées, la voix de Kadar intervint :

-Je te donne un indice, ça à avoir avec Altaïr. Et pour les matchs, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu étais toujours posté au premier rang pour le supporter.

-C'est vrai… admis Malik en plissant les yeux.

Il se remémora rapidement toute les fois où il avait été sur ses gradins. Il se souvenait de la foule hurlante les soirs de match, de l'agitation, des acclamations. Oui, il avait toujours été au premier rang. Donc, la sixième rangée de sièges ne correspondait à aucun souvenir de rencontre sportive, sauf si… Soudain, ça lui revint en tête, il était toujours au premier rang pour les matchs, mais pas pour _ça_.

-Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il à moitié en relevant la tête.

oOoOoOo

Le petit groupe était désormais presque au complet (sauf Rebecca qui se trouvait encore avec son médecin) dans la salle d'attente. Un interne en chirurgie était en train de leur donner les dernières nouvelles. Malik ne respirait toujours pas par lui-même et son ECG connaissait quelques soubresauts inattendus. Le jeune homme expliqua calmement que la procédure habituelle face à un empoisonnement au médicament était normalement le lavage d'estomac, mais dans le cas présent, si le patient ne pouvait pas assurer par lui-même son approvisionnement en oxygène, la procédure ne pouvait être effectuée.

-Donc, on attend et on regarde, résuma Ezio, qui c'était imposé comme le porte parole du groupe.

-C'est cela, approuva l'interne avec un léger hochement de tête. Dans la situation actuelle, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose de plus. Mais nous essayons de limiter les dégâts que risque de causer les médicaments et l'alcool chimiquement.

-Chimiquement ? interrogea Shaun, déconcerté en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Avec des intraveineuses, lui traduisit Desmond, qui était maintenant familiarisé au langage médical.

-Je suis désolé, mais maintenant il faut que j'y retourne, s'excusa le jeune médecin. Je viendrais vous informer s'il y a le moindre changement.

Il salua aimablement, avec autant de détachement qu'on lui ait appris à avoir, et repartit. Assia avait gardé une main collée contre sa bouche tout le long du discoure, encore sous le choc. Desmond, inquiété par sa pâleur, lui saisit la main libre et la pressa doucement, la faisant s'assoir. Ezio resta debout, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Depuis le début de la semaine, les choses avait été _crescendo_. Il se tourna vers les autres, regardant chacun d'eux tout à tour, essayant d'avoir un sourire compatissant, mais lui-même n'avait pas le cœur à rire. En plus de voir un de ces amis hospitalisé en urgence, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Léonardo. Celui-ci se tenait le plus loin possible de lui et fuyait son regard. Connor avait pris Lucy dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux. Elle pleurait à moitié dans le creux de son épaule. Desmond tenait toujours la main d'Assia en regardant le vide d'un air absent, Shaun nettoyait ses lunettes pour s'occuper les mains. L'Italien soupira en s'asseyant à son tour dans un des fauteuils disposés dans la pièce à l'attention des personnes attendant des nouvelles. Il croisa enfin le regard vif de son amant. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la colère, la tristesse et le dégout. Le peintre émit un claquement de langue sonore et s'éloigna à pas lourd, déclarant :

-Bon, ça suffit, je _les _appelle cette fois !

En disant cela, il avait sorti son portable et se dirigeait vers l'entrée pour aller téléphoner dehors.

oOoOoOo

-C'était un jour d'entrainement, raconta Malik. Je me mettais toujours au sixième rang pour observer et encourager l'équipe.

-Et surtout un en particulier, sourit son frère.

-C'est vrai, reconnu l'autre, souriant à son tour. J'admirais Altaïr…

-Ce n'était que ça ?

Interloqué par cette réflexion, le cadre tourna la tête et posa un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur.

-Comment ça ?

-A toi de me le dire…

-Tu vas bientôt finir de me répéter ça en boucle ?

-Je ne peux pas, mon but c'est que tu réfléchisses et trouve les réponses par toi-même. Alors dis-moi ce qui c'est passé ici précisément qu'on puisse avancer.

Malik reporta son attention sur le terrain, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que son frère voulait qu'il comprenne. Ne venait-il pas de lui avouer admirer Altaïr, sa franchise, sa naturalité avec les autres, sa facilité à se faire des amis, son assurance ? Déjà, rien que de reconnaitre cela lui faisait mal à l'orgueil, alors qu'est-ce que Kadar pouvait bien vouloir l'entendre dire ? Il repensa à la phrase troublante de son cadet. « _Ce n'était que ça_ ? » Il avait beau se creuser l'esprit, il ne comprenait pas. Après un petit moment, l'adolescent se leva, s'étirant, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Déconcerté, Malik se redressa à son tour et emboita le pas à son frère, demandant :

-Où on va maintenant.

-Autre part, répondit l'autre avec un sourire amusé en lui jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule.

Il descendit les gradins en sautant les marches deux à deux et traversa à nouveau le terrain. Il longea ensuite le chemin de ciment et retourna dans l'école. Toutes les portes étaient ouvertes cette fois. Il tourna deux fois à gauche, puis grimpa une volée d'escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, il emprunta le couloir de droite. Malik regarda les étiquettes sur les portes, il savait parfaitement où il était, à l'étage des laboratoires de sciences et de chimie. Il se demanda pourquoi son « guide » le conduisait ici, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà vécut de scène importante de sa vie par ici. Arrivé au bout du couloir, Kadar s'arrêta devant la porte de la classe d'audiovisuel, la main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa son frère entré le premier. La pièce était exactement comme il s'en rappelait. Les stores baissés, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, les chaises s'alignant en rang serré devant le mur blanc, le bureau du prof avec le PC, les armoires avec tout le matériel audio-visuel, et le projeteur visé au plafond. Il se rappelait que cette pièce poussiéreuse avait une atmosphère lourde et une odeur de renfermé, mais dans ce monde situé entre deux eaux, il n'y avait pas d'atmosphère, pas d'odeur, pas de poussière volant en tout sens dans les raies de lumière passant entre les lattes du store. Il n'y avait que cette sensation d'immatérialité et la sensation tactile et olfactive de se trouver dans la brume.

-Là je te le demande quant même, finit-il par lâcher en se tournant vers son cadet, que fait-on ici ? Parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir marquant de cette pièce, je n'y étais presque jamais…

-Tais-toi et assied-toi, répondit calmement Kadar en lui désignant un siège.

Sans un mot de plus, Malik obéit, se laissant choir sur le siège inconfortable en plastique noir. Le lycéen ferma la porte, se qui plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité (seul passait un peu de lumière au travers du hublot au verre teinté découpé dans la porte.) Le jeune homme se posa sur une chaise plus deux rangées derrière son frère, qui lui jeta un regard par-dessus l'épaule. Il croisa les bras et les jambes, s'installant confortablement. Après quelques secondes, le projecteur s'alluma et projeta sa lumière pâle contre le mur. Ce qui marqua Malik, se fut de constater une fois encore qu'aucun son n'émanait de la ventilation de l'appareil, et la lumière ne tremblait pas, comme s'il fonctionnait sans vraiment fonctionner. Il y eut encore un moment de battement, puis les images commencèrent à s'animer sur l'écran. Le cadre fut surpris du contenu de cette projection et tressaillit en voyant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

oOoOoOo

Léonardo raccrocha et regarda son téléphone cellulaire un instant avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Fadhila avait été très surprise de son appel, mais rapidement, la surprise s'était muée en panique lorsqu'elle avait entendu son discourt. Elle avait déclaré bondir immédiatement en voiture et arriver dans la demi-heure.

Il regarda la ville, qui s'étendait au bas de la colline. L'hôpital sur l'extérieur du côté opposé à la zone industrielle, en haut d'une butte naturelle agréablement aménagée pour que les séjours soient plaisants autant que possible.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Les derniers rais de lumière violacée s'estompaient à l'ouest. Il était vingt-deux heures déjà, mais il avait l'impression que cette journée avait duré bien plus longtemps. Il se sentait fatigué, très fatigué, à la limite de l'épuisement. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter son amant dès le début et de ne pas engager Altaïr. Ezio l'avait pourtant prévenu que cela causerait des problèmes avec Malik, mais il ne l'avait pas cru, n'imaginant pas que les choses dégénéreraient à ce point. Sauf que tout c'était au définitif déroulé exactement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait espérer. Bien sûr, il pensait bien qu'il y aurait eu des petites taquineries et des disputes, mais il aurait pensé qu'ils se seraient servis de leurs cerveaux et que tout ce soit fini sur un happy end avec tout le monde réconcilié. Mais non, à la place, il se retrouvait avec un de ses employés dans le coma, un dépressif, ceux qui couchait ensemble pour tenter de se cacher de la misère de la situation et pour couronner le tout, son couple partait en lambeaux ! Ô joie !

La porte automatique s'ouvrit dans son dos. Il se doutait de qui était en train de s'approcher de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec maintenant, mais d'une manière où d'une autre, l'affrontement serait inévitable et ils devraient avoir cette discussion. Il resta immobile à contempler le crépuscule passer à la nuit et attendit. Ezio s'était stopper à environ un mètre de lui, dans son dos et regardait ses pieds, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut Léo qui fit le premier effort, se tournant lentement sur lui-même pour lui faire face. Il le dévisagea un moment, attendant qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Enfin, après encore une bonne minute de silence pesant, l'Italien releva la tête et regarda celui qu'il aimait droit dans les yeux.

-Léonardo (sa voix était serrée) je voulais te dire…

-Me dire quoi ? Que tu m'aime ? Que tu regrette ce que tu as fait ? Ou peut-être m'expliquer à quel moment tu as décidé que je ne te convenais plus ?

-S'il te plait Léonardo, écoute-moi au moins. (Il semblait désespéré). Je te jure, je te promets que ce n'était pas prémédité, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Pas ce que… Pas ce que tu voulais !? s'exclama le blondinet en le toisant férocement. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement ?! Explique-moi, peut-être que je ne comprends pas ?!

-Ce que je veux, c'est toi Léonardo. Sauf que ces derniers temps, tu n'étais plus toi, tu n'étais plus celui dont j'étais tombé amoureux il y a neuf ans.

-Mais c'est normal ! s'insurgea l'autre. C'est normal ! Les gens changent avec le temps ! Toi aussi tu as changé, est-ce que je te l'ai reproché ?!

Ezio ne savait pas quoi répondre, dans un sens, le peintre avait raison, mais il y avait changement et changement radicaux. Ce que Léonardo avait modifié dans son caractère, c'était bien plus que simplement de nouvelles manies, il avait changé quasiment entièrement sa personnalité. Heureusement, leurs disputes de ces derniers jours avaient semblé avoir un effet positif. Le blond n'avait à aucun moment fait le précieux de la journée, et il lui parlait maintenant sans ajouter d'intonations saugrenues à sa voix.

-Je te le répète, je suis vraiment désolé…

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? demanda Léonardo en se calmant un peu, les larmes brillants aux coins de ses yeux. Le mal est fait.

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste…

-Ca fait des années que tu me répète la même chose ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te laisses retenter par des femmes, et chaque fois je pardonne, je me fais violence pour laisser couler, mais je n'en peux plus Ezio. Je n'en peux plus…

Il baissa le regard sur le sol, l'air désespéré, les larmes commençant à couler. Il s'humectait les lèvres. Le cœur de son amant s'emballa. Il redoutait la suite du discourt, il avait peur d'entendre les trois mots qui le plongeraient dans une détresse sans nom. Le peintre commença à sangloter, Ezio, en l'entendant, eut un élan de tendresse et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, relevant le visage. L'Italien posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa de ses doigts, lui murmurant en le regardant dans les yeux.

-S'il te plait Léo, laisse moi encore une chance, juste une, une dernière. (Il sentait lui aussi monter les larmes). On y arrivera, ensemble, on surmontera ça… Je vais faire des efforts, autant que tu voudras pour changer, pour me faire pardonner. Je t'aime.

Léonardo ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement, frottant son front contre celui de l'autre, repoussant sa main. Il regarda vers le bas, prit une grande respiration, hésita un instant, puis parla :

-Je suis désolé…

-Non pitié, ne dis pas ça ! supplia le brun avec un éclat de profonde détresse dans le regard.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver cette fois. Dès que Malik sera hors de danger, j'aimerais que tu récupères toutes tes affaires et que tu partes de l'appartement.

Pour faire bonne mesure, et parce qu'il en crevait d'envie, il posa doucement ces lèvres sur celle de celui avec qui il avait partagé neuf années de sa vie, lui offrant un dernier baiser d'adieu. Il s'éloigna ensuite lentement de lui, le contournant pour retourner vers l'entrée. Ezio resta pétrifié, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était trop, il attendait à présent en silence que les trois mots qu'il ne voulait pas entendre surgissent. Léonardo, avec un pincement énorme au cœur, la gorge nouée, prêt à partir en gros sanglots, s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte et s'immobilisa quelque seconde, le temps de conclure la discussion.

-C'est fini. Je suis désolé.

Et il rentra, laissant son amant seul et désespéré dans la nuit grandissante.

* * *

_Voilà, les choses bougent, et si tout va bien, la troisième partie marquera la fin de « entre deux eaux. » Et la fin suivra toute seule. En bien ou en mal, je ne vous le dis pas, je vous rappelle seulement que je HAIS cordialement les happy end ! ^_^_

_Donc, à très bientôt pour la suite !_

_PS : Pour te répondre Fitz, oui, j'écrirais d'autres fics AC (c'est mon secteur de prédilection), j'ai déjà deux trois idées dont j'explore la faisabilité. J'en parlerais plus en détaille dans la postface. En attendant, je t'invite à lire mes autres fics Altaïr-Malik si tu ne l'a pas encore fait ^_^ (oui, ça fait un peu publicité, mais bon XD ) Encore merci de me suivre et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_


	16. Chapter XV : Entre deux eaux part 3

_Bonjours tout le monde !_

_Voici donc la troisième et dernière partie de « entre deux eaux », ce qui signifie que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de ce cycle._

_Je tiens à préciser quelques petits points technique à propos de cette fic : _

_Ce chapitre est sans conteste le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit, il atteint les 8000 mots passés, comporte 14 pages et avec lui, je viens de dépasser le cape des 100 pages (sans les blablas de début et de fin) ! C'est une victoire pour moi, mais c'est à vous que je souhaite l'attribuer. Sans vous et vos encouragements, cela n'aurait pas pu être possible. Alors, MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure. Aussi bien ceux qui laissent des reviews que ceux qui lisent sans en laisser. Vraiment, merci !_

_Bon, voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XV : Entre deux eaux 3e partie**

Fadhila débarqua dans le petit salon privé de la demeure familiale et le traversa d'une traite, tapant des pieds. Elle était réellement hors d'elle et inquiète, les propos de Léonardo ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Bachir, lisant son journal dans un confortable fauteuil Second-Empire près de la cheminée, regarda sa femme se ruer littéralement sur lui, le regard mauvais, s'arrêter devant le fauteuil et lui envoyer une baffe à détacher la tête d'un mort. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se produire, plaquant sa main contre sa joue meurtrie, l'homme se releva brusquement et dévisagea sa femme en lui hurlant dessus.

-Mais tu es cinglée ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

-T'es fier de toi ?! rétorqua sur le même ton la PDG de _Beautyfull_.

-Fier de quoi ?! Calme-toi et explique-moi !

-Non, cette fois je ne me calmerai pas ! Tu sais ce qui vient de se passer au moins à cause de tes imbécilités et de ton foutu orgueil ?!

-Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire…

-Malik est à l'hôpital !

Bachir tiqua, grimacent légèrement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Se tenant toujours la joue, il demanda plus calmement des explications plus claires, que sa femme fut ravie de lui donner en enfonçant le couteau.

-A cause de ce que tu lui a dis, de ce que tu lui as fait subir toutes ces dernières années, notre fils a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours !

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il fut serte fort surpris d'apprendre pareille nouvelle, mais sans plus d'état d'âme. Avec un détachement exaspérant, il répondit calmement :

-S'il est assez faible pour renoncer à la vie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le pleurer. Mais j'imagine que toi tu vas te rendre à son chevet, malgré la honte qu'il a attiré sur la famille.

-Toi et ta sacro-sainte réglementation patriarcale et ton honneur familial à deux _cents_. Celui qui a attiré le plus de honte sur cette famille, c'est plutôt toi ! A force de te montrer en père inquisiteur à tes fils, c'est toi qui les as détruits ! C'est de ta faute si aujourd'hui je pleure nuits et jours la disparition de mon dernier-né et que son frère vient de tenter le grand saut !

En disant cela, elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, lui envoyant le regard le plus noir qu'elle puisse avoir. Bachir, bien que restant le plus stoïque possible, recula imperceptiblement d'un pas en la voyant si colérique. Il redoutait de se prendre encore une gifle, ça aurait été la troisième de la journée. Avec une pareille réaction, il se sentit bête et faible. Depuis quand un homme reculait-il devant sa femme ? Ce n'était pas digne de lui, ni du nom des Al-Sayf.

-J'imagine que tu n'en as strictement rien à faire de ce que je te dis ! s'exclama Fadhila avec mépris.

-Et j'imagine que toi, tu vas foncer tête baissée au chevet de ton fils si précieux, rétorqua calmement son mari en la regardant de haut, les mains dans le dos dans une attitude de désinvolture totale.

-Je te rappelle que malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, il est aussi TON fils, et c'est le seul qu'il te reste et qui soit susceptible de perpétrer ton nom. Alors dis-moi ce qui te retient de courir t'enquérir de son état.

L'homme garda le silence, dévient imperceptiblement le regard sur le côté, fuyant celui de sa femme. Elle hocha la tête avec une expression de profond mépris, puis tourna les talons et sortit du salon en ordonnant au majordome de préparer la voiture. Bachir resta seul dans le salon, se versa un cognac et se laissa retomber dans le canapé, regardant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, se demandant pourquoi la domestique l'avait allumé malgré la chaleur du début d'été.

oOoOoOo

-Comment ça, avoir des enfants ?! demanda Shaun, vivement surpris.

Desmond fut déstabilisé par cette négation. Lui et le Britannique s'était rendu à la cafétéria afin de récupérer des boissons pour tout le monde, et, dans le courant de la discussion, il avait stupidement demandé comment se passait son couple. Le roux lui avait répondu que tout allait plutôt bien, bien que certaines tensions soient apparues ces dernier temps. Rebecca était sans cesse sur la défensive.

-C'est normal, ce doit être stressant d'essayer d'avoir un enfant…

Shaun s'était arrêté net et l'avait regardé d'un air interrogateur en lui demandant pardon.

-Vous n'essayez d'avoir d'enfant ? se risqua l'autre.

-Non, vraiment pas. Elle ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle n'en veut pas… (il vit le regard inquiet de l'étudiant et tiqua, il y avait un problème). Hé, attend un peu, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on essaye de…

-Rien ! répondit un peu brusquement l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il venait probablement de commettre une impardonnable bévue.

-Ecoute, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, s'énerva quelque peu l'Anglais, se doutant de quelque chose de louche. Soit tu en as trop dis, soit pas assez, alors maintenant parles !

Desmond soupira profondément, puis expliqua calmement à son vis-à-vis que Rebecca se trouvait en examen obstétrique lorsqu'il était arrivé. Shaun le regarda avec un air franchement étonné. Son regard passa ensuite à l'énervement. Il tendit le plateau avec les boissons à l'étudiant, puis parti d'un pas furieux au travers du couloir. L'autre resta un instant immobile, se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa grande bouche. Il avait l'horrible pressentiment de venir de déclencher une avalanche d'événements critique.

oOoOoOo

Malik se releva vivement, faisant basculer sa chaise. Il se tourna dans la direction de son frère et le toisa avec un regard noir. Ce qu'il venait de voir le chamboulait complètement et remettait en question tout ce qu'il croyait savoir. De lui, mais aussi d'Altaïr. Kadar le regardait avec un léger sourire, haussant les sourcils dans une attitude évidente de moquerie. Il était presque affalé sur son siège, les bras écarté, reposant sur les dossiers des autres. Il voyait l'expression de surprise, mêlée de doute et de fureur, qu'arborait son ainé, et cela le ravissait au plus haut point. Le cadre semblait ne plus pouvoir parler tant le choc de la vidéo (qui tournait en boucle sur l'écran dans son dos) l'avait choqué. En même temps, songeait l'adolescent, il aurait sûrement eut la même réaction si on l'avait mis dans le même contexte. Il attendait de voir quelle serait la réaction de Malik une fois revenu du choc. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, la rouvrir, prendre une grande inspiration, puis se diriger sans autre forme de procès vers la porte. Kadar fut amusé, mais son rôle de « guide » le forçait à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle avant qu'il n'ait compris le message. Il se leva et le poursuivit d'un pas tranquille dans le couloir. L'autre en revanche traçait, allant à pas rapide, repassant devant les portes de chimie.

-Tu fuies encore ? lança le noiraud avec ironie. Comme d'habitude ai-je envie de dire.

-Ferme-la veux-tu ! rétorqua presque méchamment son frère en entament la descente des escaliers.

-Désolé, me taire ne fait pas vraiment partie du « plan », répondit l'autre en faisant le signe des Guimet avec les doigts en s'arrêtant une seconde sur le palier avant de reprendre sa filature.

-A ouais, alors c'est quoi le « plan » ?! demanda Malik en arrivant devant une porte de couloir fermée.

Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle resta bloquée. Au fond de lui, il se dit «chier, ça recommence !», mais garda le silence et se dirigea vers une autre.

-Je te le répète encore une fois…

-C'est à moi de te donner la solution, je sais, tu l'as déjà dis une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis que je suis arrivé ! le coupa le cadre en essayant un autre porte, verrouillée aussi.

Il emprunta un nouveau couloir, qui, il le savait, le conduirait directement au vestiaire, et donc à l'emplacement de la première scène de la vidéo. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de s'y retrouver, mais visiblement, les lois régissant ce monde éthéré le forçait à s'y rendre. Tout en avançant d'un pas déterminé, il lança à son frère, par-dessus son épaule :

-J'ai une question ?

-Vas-y, pose-la.

-D'où sortaient ces foutues images ?!

-Ecoute, il semblerait que cet endroit très particulier entre la vie et la mort réponde à de curieuses lois…

-Ca j'avais remarqué, merci ! ragea le cadre.

-…et apparemment, il se créée au fur et à mesure selon la personne qui s'y retrouve. Donc, je suppose que les scènes que tu as vues provenaient de ton propre cerveau. Non, en fait je te charrie C'est exactement ça. Rien n'a été inventé, c'est toi seul qui es responsable du contenu. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que je ne m'imaginais pas que tu étais grave à ce point…

-Ferme-la ! s'énerva une fois encore Malik en arrivant en face de la porte donnant sur les vestiaires.

Il en avant assez, et tendit donc les bras dans l'espoir que la porte allait s'ouvrir, sinon il se la mangerait de plein fouet. Heureusement, elle ne semblait pas cadenassée et les deux panneaux métalliques s'écartèrent en tournant sur leurs gonds. Il ne retint pas la porte pour son frère et passa directement dans le sasse qu'il connaissait si bien. A droite, les vestiaires des filles, à gauche ceux des garçons. Il prit donc la porte de gauche et pénétra dans cette entre qui, en temps normal, empestait la transpiration et possédait une atmosphère d'humidité danse dégagée par les corps et les douches toujours réglées trop chaudes. Les cassiers métalliques et les bancs s'alignaient sur le sol carrelé de ces petits carrés de céramique grisâtre aux joints pourris. Il se glissa entre deux rangée de banc et alla jusqu'aux douches, séparée du reste de la salle par un pallier sous-élevé. Malgré le fait que les néons soient éteints, il régnait ici comme partout une clarté surnaturelle, et les volutes de brumes continuaient de tout envelopper de leur mystère. Il se positionna au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers son frère qui le regardait depuis l'entrée, tendant les bras dans un signe de défit en le dévisageant.

-Alors ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?! Je suis pile là où tu voulais que je me trouve, alors explique-moi la suite !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, je te l'ai pourtant expliqué, soupira son frère en fermant les yeux, exaspéré par le manque de vivacité de son ainé.

-Peu importe, vas-y, explique-moi le but de tout ça ! s'insurgea Malik, qui commençait visiblement à craquer complètement, pris d'hystérie, faisant de grands gestes inutiles dans une attitude de défie évident.

Kadar soupira encore une fois. Il n'avait pas le droit de donner la réponse. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de réponse. Le but de tout ceci était simplement de faire réaliser aux personnes se trouvant entre deux eaux les erreurs commises durant leurs existences, et de les forcer à admettre certaines vérités qu'ils voulaient parfois se cacher. C'était le cas de Malik. Le problème étant que plus il passerait de temps ici, moins il aurait de chance de pouvoir remonter à la surface. Et il y avait aussi un autre problème. On ne se retrouvait ici que si l'on était dans un état de presque-mort, donc le risque de ne pas réussir à se réanimer se posait. Ses poumons ne fonctionnaient déjà plus, mais si son cœur venait à s'arrêter, alors tout s'effondrerait et le passage pour _ailleurs_ s'ouvrirait. Et si ça venait à arriver, les conséquences seraient terribles…

oOoOoOo

Rebecca sursauta vivement lorsque la porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Shaun, visiblement furieux.

-Monsieur, ceci est un lieu privé, je ne saurais tolérer un tel… commença le obstétricien en se levant, mais la jeune femme le coupa.

-Ca va docteur, laissez-le entrer.

-Vous connaissez cet individu ?

-C'est... (_Le père, espèce d'andouille !_) … mon compagnon.

-D'accord, très bien.

Le médecin s'écarta du chemin et le laissa entrer. Le Britannique avança dans la pièce jusqu'au lit et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard qui signifiait clairement « Tu vas m'expliquer ?! ».

-Docteur, est-ce que je peux lui parler en privé ?

-Bien sûr, je vais attendre dans le couloir.

La noiraude songea qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de toubib aussi docile, il s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Il y eut un court silence assez pesant durant lequel la jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle lui dire où inventer un rapide mensonge. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir très longtemps, car la voix calme du roux s'éleva.

-Tu… es enceinte ?

Elle avait envie de s'enfuir en pleurant. Les choses ne se passaient absolument pas comme elle les avait prévus. Le meilleur scénario aurait été qu'elle prenne rendez-vous pour un avortement sans que l'autre n'en sache jamais rien, mais puisque le destin semblait lui en vouloir, elle en prit parti. Se forçant à sourire de la manière la plus naturelle possible, elle hocha légèrement la tête en répondant :

-J'ai cru, mais non.

-Comment ça ? demanda Shaun en levant un sourcil, peu sûr de bien comprendre.

-J'ai… (Elle inventa sur le coup un pieu mensonge, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache et souffre de sa décision). Tu sais que j'ai eu très peur avec ce qui c'est passé avant-hier.

-Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fait un test ce matin, il était positif.

Il y eut un éclat de surprise dans le regard de l'homme, il ne captait pas très bien ce qu'elle était en train de lui raconter. Elle venait de dire qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, mais là, elle parlait de test positif. Il ne savait pas vraiment bien comment tout ça fonctionnait, comme la plupart des hommes d'ailleurs. Il attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

-J'ai paniqué et, sur conseil de Lucy, je suis venu faire d'autres tests plus poussés, plus précis.

-Et donc ?

-C'était un faux-positif.

-Un quoi ?!

-Une grossesse nerveuse si tu préfères. Ca arrive parfois quand les femmes sont stressées. Ca déclenche les mêmes symptômes qu'une grossesse, ça fait réagir les tests urinaires, mais je ne suis pas enceinte.

Shaun ne sut pas s'il devait le prendre comme un soulagement ou une déception. Il avait envie d'avoir des enfants, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à devenir père. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, il n'aurait pas à le découvrir. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il embrassa sa petite-amie en la serrant dans ses bras.

Rebecca se sentait mal intérieurement de lui avoir menti, mais c'était bien mieux ainsi. Là, ils étaient un couple, plutôt heureux, un enfant aurait changé tellement de chose dans leur vie. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi. _Vraiment ? _Elle repoussa cette question, formée par son subconscient et réalisa soudain une chose.

-En fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

L'expression de joie sur le visage du Britannique se décomposa soudainement.

-Tu… tu n'es pas au courant ? Lucy ne t'as rien dit ?

-Au courant de quoi ? réinterrogea-t-elle, soudainement inquiétée par le ton employé.

Shaun, détourna le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de lui apprendre ça, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il lui fallait la mettre au courant pour Malik. Prenant une grande inspiration, il raconta.

oOoOoOo

Malik toisait toujours son frère, qui le regardait avec une exaspération croissante. Il se trouvait dans la salle de douches des vestiaires. Un frison lui parcouru la nuque lorsqu'il resongea à la vidéo qu'il venait de voir. Les images avaient été aussi dégradantes qu'humiliantes. Il avait envie de hurler, de prendre une des battes de baseball dans un des casiers réservés à l'équipe du lycée et de tout casser. Il sentait une boule dans son estomac, et une oppression étrange au niveau des poumons. Il connaissait cette sensation, c'était le début d'une crise de panique. Eveillé, il savait parfaitement comment gérer, comment respirer pour reprendre le contrôle, mais ici, il n'avait même pas envie d'en faire l'effort. Le silence qui régnait ici était vraiment pesant et, malgré la fraicheur émanant de la brume, il avait l'impression d'être dans une serre. Encore une fois, les images surgir dans son esprit et un nouveau frisson le parcouru. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans la vidéo. Si ça avait été de réaliser qu'il avait maté ouvertement Altaïr pendant trois ans lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sous la doche après le sport, où de voir se matérialisé un de ses plus sombre penchant. Kadar le fixait toujours, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Malik le foudroya du regard avant de s'exclamer avec agressivité en ouvrant les bras une fois encore.

-Bon, d'accord, je le reconnais ! J'ai fantasmé sur mon meilleur ami, UNE fois ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en ferait tout un cirque !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de faire le cirque, répliqua calmement l'autre sans le quitter des yeux. Et tu sais comme-moi que ça n'était pas qu'une fois.

-Ferme-la ! C'est quoi le but de tout ça, hein !? Vous vouliez quoi ?! Que j'admette avoir eut été attiré par Altaïr, c'est ça ?!

-A-toi de savoir…

-Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de répéter tout le temps la même chose ?!

-Non, te voir t'énerver suffit à me convaincre de continué, se moqua le lycéen avec un petit sourire.

Malik, furibond, lui passa à côté en le bousculant à moitié, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Soupirant encore et toujours face au manque de réalisme de son frère, Kadar lui emboita à nouveau le pas. Le cadre ressortit dans les couloirs du lycée et marcha en ligne droite (les portes étaient à nouveau toutes ouvertes) vers l'entrée, décidé à se tirer d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Il atteignit enfin le hall et fonça sur la porte vitrée donnant sur l'extérieur. Il poussa le battant et continua sur sa lancée. Sauf qu'il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Au lieu de se retrouver sur le perron, devant les escaliers menant à la route, il sortit du couloir des toilettes chez Mario et se retrouva dans le bar. Il s'immobilisa à côté du comptoir, trop surpris pour continuer. Surtout que, allez savoir comment ou pourquoi, il y avait du monde, de la musique de la lumière. A la différence de tout ce qu'il avait ressentit jusqu'à maintenant, l'ambiance était réelle et palpable, il se fit même bousculé par quelqu'un en train de danser un cocktail à la main. Le bar était plein à craqué, et des guirlandes avaient été tendue un peu partout. Malik connaissait cette situation, savait exactement à quel moment cette scène s'était déroulée. Il s'en rappelait d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième séquence de la vidéo. Kadar, arrivé dans son dos, lui passa devant et alla s'assoir au bar, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. A contrecœur, il s'exécuta, mais ne s'assit pas, prêt à se tirer à la moindre contrariété. De l'autre côté du bar, il y avait l'équipe de baseball au complet. Ce qui fut le plus perturbant pour Malik, se fut de se voir lui-même, assis en compagnie de Rosa à côté d'Altaïr et de Maria. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cette soirée, ils étaient venu avec une bonne partie de l'école pour fêter la victoire du quart-de-final de leur année de terminal. En février, peut de temps avant qu'Altaï ne commence à changer. Son frère se pencha vers lui et lui souffla avec moquerie :

-Bien, alors regarde bien, ça va aller très vite.

Le cadre tiqua en revoyant une fois encore la scène se jouer. C'était réellement perturbant d'y assister de l'extérieur. Maria embrassait son sportif, le jeune Malik tiquait (sa paupière remuant imperceptiblement), il se tourna vers Rosa, lui volant ses lèvres. Altaï en voyant ça tiquait à son tour et, attendant que son ami ait fini et le regarde bien, jouait à la surenchère en roulant une pelle ouvertement à sa copine. Malik, offusqué, se levait et entrainait sa propre petite-amie pour danser sur un morceau qu'il détestait en réalité.

-Vous étiez vraiment pathétiques tous les deux, railla Kadar en prenant une gorgée de bière, sortie de dieu sait où. Vas-y, explique-moi donc ce qui s'était passée à ce moment là.

-Rien de spécial, j'embrassais ma petite amie, mentit le cadre, mal à l'aise.

-Vraiment ?! s'étonna faussement son frangin en le fixant avec surprise. Je crois que tu as besoin de mieux regarder.

En disant cela, il avait désigné le souvenir. En effet, ils avaient continués toute la soirée à s'épier l'un l'autre pour pouvoir être collés aux lèvres de leurs copines au moment où l'autre regardait.

-Ca ne serait quant même pas quelque chose d'aussi futile que de la jalousie, continua de se moquer Kadar avec un grand sourire.

Frustrer, hors de lui, Malik s'éloigna, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la sortie. Elle était fermée. Evidemment, se disait-il en rebroussant chemin, essayant d'atteindre le couloir d'où il était venu. Tant qu'à tout prendre, il préférait retourner au lycée, au moins il y serait seul. Kadar le regardait se démener pour écarter la foule, ne bougeant pas de son tabouret, la chope à la main. Ca avait l'air de grandement l'amuser. Son frère disparut dans le couloir, le longea et, passant dans les toilettes des hommes, se retrouva dans les couloirs du lycée. Il y avait du monde, des élèves, des professeurs. D'où sortaient-ils tous ? Il croyait pourtant que cette endroit était un lieu sensé être vide. Ho, et puis il s'en fichait éperdument. Il se laissa emporter par le flot des adolescents attardés qu'il était si heureux de ne plus avoir à côtoyer. Ce devait être un intercours, au vu de la pendule qui indiquait 10h45 et du nombre d'élèves affairés dans leurs casiers. Il aperçut même Altaïr et lui, discutant dans le couloir. Altaïr lui passait un pouce sur les lèvres parce qu'il avait encore un peu de crème vanille de son pain-fourré accroché aux quelques poils de moustache qu'il avait oublié de raser le matin. Il passa tout droit sans s'arrêter, refusant de se rappeler que cette petite seconde, du contact de la main douce du sportif sur son visage, du frison qui l'avait embrasé tout entier et l'avait empêché de se concentrer durant le cours suivant. Il tourna à angle droit à la hauteur de la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne vu que les classes allaient reprendre. Malheureusement, et il le savait pourtant bien à présent, le temps et les lois de la physique ne s'appliquaient pas ici. Aussi se retrouva-t-il dans cet antre poussiéreux qu'était la bibliothèque. Il tenta de se réfugier entre deux rayonnage, et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec lui-même. Il se voyait regarder Altaïr prendre un livre un peu plus loin en soupirant profondément. Ce devait être au tout début de l'année scolaire et il se souvenait avoir eu, durant quelque seconde, envie de lui foncer dessus, de le plaquer contre l'étagère et de l'embrasser. Seigneur, il devait fuir ! Tous ces souvenirs commençaient sérieusement à le faire paniquer, à le remettre face à un démon qu'il s'était masqué, qu'il avait réussi, au prix de nombreux efforts d'auto-persuasion, à reléguer dans un placard obscure au plus profond de son subconscient. En fait, il n'osait pas le dire, il n'avait aucune envie de devoir ressortir se monstre de sa prison, ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. L'accident et la haine irascible qu'il s'était inventée contre Altaïr avait toujours été un simulacre destiné à le protéger de cette horrible vérité. Et ça avait marché jusqu'à récemment, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ revienne en ville, quatre jours plus tôt.

oOoOoOo

Seul dans la bibliothèque de sa demeure, Bachir regardait le parc s'étendant au dehors, les chemins de promenades éclairés par de veux réverbères à gaz, donnant une image intemporelle aux allures de tableau à la vieille bâtisse. Il resta un long moment à fixer en silence la nuit, se posant mille et une questions, remettant en cause certaine de ses croyances, de ses convictions, s'interrogeant sur sa vie et sur son devoir de père et de chef de famille. N'avait-il pas été trop loin aujourd'hui ? Peu importait en un sens, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Son propre père lui avait toujours enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir de remords par rapports à ses décisions. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était mauvaise, il fallait assumer et prendre sur soit les conséquences, les affronter la tête haute, avec dignité. Il avait essayé de transmettre la même chose à ses deux fils, mais visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais compris. Le cadet était désormais réduit à l'état de cendres et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir mieux surveillé. Il regrettait intérieurement d'avoir pris une décision aussi grave que celle de priver son fils du repos éternel et de la paix de l'âme. Il aurait aimé pouvoir pleurer sur une tombe, le savoir enseveli dans la terre, enveloppé dans un suaire blanc, la tête en direction du Grand Temple. Oui, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi peu présent, aussi orgueilleux, aussi colérique. Il regrettait en fait tant de choses, mais sa plus grande tristesse résidait dans le fait ne pas avoir su amener ce petit jusqu'à l'âge d'homme, et de ne pas avoir réagit en le voyant sombrer.

Bien sûr, il lui restait encore un fils, Malik, mais il n'avait jamais su comment le prendre. Déjà dans sa jeunesse, son premier-né s'était montré plus distant, plus posé que son frère. Et pour dire la vérité, cela avait dérouté le politicien. Il avait tout de suite compris que l'ainé était différent, qu'il aspirerait à autre chose que ce que son père tenterait de lui enseigner. Le problème, c'était la difficulté qu'ils avaient à communiquer l'un avec l'autre. A cause de cela, Malik avait toujours pensé que Bachir était mécontent de lui, alors qu'au contraire, il ressentait une grande fierté en le voyant aussi sûr de lui, calme, vigilent, et doué pour les études. Il avait même souvent eu envie de lui dire de se calmer, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être le meilleur partout, qu'il devait penser à vivre un peu plus, faire des imbécilités, sortir, se faire plus d'amis. Car, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le seul véritable ami qu'il avait était cet Altaïr. Et, il s'en doutait déjà depuis bien des années, visiblement, il était plus qu'un ami. Il ne s'expliquait d'ailleurs pas du tout sa réaction en les voyant s'embrasser, plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur. Il était heureux de voir son fils avec un air aussi joyeux (oui, c'était bien de la joie qu'il avait sur le visage au moment où Bachir était entré), mais il n'avait jamais su que penser de l'homosexualité. Selon sa religion, à laquelle il était très dévoué, cela représentait un crime, mais quand il lisait la chronique des mariages dans le journal, et qu'il voyait que l'amour pouvait rapprocher n'importe qui (homme-homme, femme-femme, homme-femme, peut importe) son cœur s'emplissait de gaieté.

Sauf que sa stupide réaction d'orgueil et le manque de communication venait de précipité son fils tout droit dans le coma. En songeant à cela, il sentit une grande vague de tristesse l'envahir, et il retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais un homme ne pleurait pas, c'était l'enseignement de son père. Il avait fait une erreur monumentale, il lui fallait en assumer les conséquences. Il tira une feuille de papier à lui et ouvrit le pot d'encre de chine à sa gauche. Il avait pris l'habitude, depuis bien des années, de rédiger les messages personnels à la plume. Sa femme lui avait d'ailleurs offert, pour ses 50 ans, une superbe plume en verre vénitien. Une babiole rapportée d'un de ses voyages d'affaire pour _Beautyfull_. Un présent qui le touchait pourtant énormément. Sans attendre d'avantage, il commença à rédiger son message.

oOoOoOo

Le _Nabot_ et son acolyte débarquèrent dans le hangar, essoufflé d'avoir trop courut. S'ils avaient quitté l'immeuble au pas de course, s'était à cause d'une voisine de l'étage du dessus, alertée par tout le bruit dans le couloir, qui était descendue voir. En les apercevant la hache à la main, prêt à détruire la porte d'Altaïr, elle avait poussé un cri strident, puis était remontée en trois enjambées à l'étage. Craintifs de voir débarquer la police, ils avaient décidés de battre en retraite. Ils avaient fait au moins trois fois le tour de la ville pour le cas où ils étaient recherchés, mais visiblement, la voisine n'avait pas donné l'alerte. Ou en tout cas, les flics n'avaient pas encore lancé de recherches. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin se poser, déçu de l'échec de leur mission, le grand type pâle se laissa tomber sur une caisse pour reprendre son souffle. Les autres membres du gang n'étaient pas là, surement trop occupés à continuer le trafic. Le _Nabot _se pencha en avant, prenant appui avec ses mains contre ses genoux, goutant à la tranquillité de l'endroit. La tranquillité ?! Normalement, il aurait dû entendre, à l'heure actuelle, des jurons bien grossiers proférés par la Texane. Il eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment et se redressa, regardant partout dans l'entrepôt. Ne la voyant pas, il se tourna vers son camarade et lui demanda sèchement :

-Où est Judith ?!

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit l'autre, toujours essoufflé. Je crois qu'elle nous a faussé compagnie dans les environs de l'hôpital.

A ces mots, le cœur de Marcas s'accéléra. Il savait de quoi elle était capable sous le coup de la colère et il redoutait ce qu'elle allait faire. Et tenter de la chercher ne servirait à rien. D'ici à se qu'ils la retrouvent, elle aurait déjà commis ses méfaits.

oOoOoOo

Ne parvenant plus à maitriser la crise d'angoisse, Malik se précipita hors de la bibliothèque et se rua dans le couloir. La cloche retentit, les portes de classes s'ouvraient et les élèves emplissaient les corridors, se bousculant, se chamaillant, tantôt sifflant une fille, tantôt poussant un petit cri, appelant untel. Le cadre, en longeant le couloir menant normalement au bureau de la conseillère, aperçu même deux membres de l'équipe de foot (reconnaissable entre tous à cause de leur veste de training rouge et grise) faisait subir la terrible humiliation du sirop à un étudiant à tête de geek. Le principe était de lui balancer en plein visage le contenu d'un verre rempli de granité (ils avaient tous un goût infâme quelque soit la saveur choisie) en plein figure au détour d'un couloir. On le lui avait fait subir lorsqu'il s'était inscrit au club d'échec en seconde, mais Altaïr l'avait vengé… Altaïr, il revit la scène très érotique des vestiaires et secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir les images de l'esprit. Il avait envie de se jeter par terre et de se laisser piétiner par la foule. Ce serait une mort bien moins douloureuse que d'être obligé de revivre tous ses souvenirs terribles. Décidé à se cacher, bien que sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, il se glissa jusqu'à un placard d'entretien et s'enferma dedans. Respirant profondément, tâchant de se calmer, il chercha la ficelle qui allumait habituellement les ampoules dans ce genre de remise. Il la trouva et tira. La lumière se fit, mais il n'était plus dans un placard à balais, c'était plutôt un dressroom. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait, ô horreur, savoir à qui appartenait ce lieu. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les vêtements rangés n'importe comment. La porte donnant sur le couloir avait disparue, il ne restait que celle menant à la chambre d'Altaïr.

-Tu croyais pouvoir t'échapper ? demanda une voix amusée dans son dos.

Sursautant vivement, manquant un battement, il se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kadar, souriant narquoisement. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il lui envoya un coup dans le nez. Il savait que c'était d'une inutilité flagrante, mais ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Le coup ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet, car le jeune homme ne broncha pas, continuant de le regarder, son sourire s'étant toutefois estompé. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix sombre, qui trahissait le fait qu'il en avait mare :

-Bon, fini de jouer, on n'a plus le temps cette fois !

-Parce que c'est un jeu ?!

-Non, c'est on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il attrapa son ainé par les épaules et le poussa jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant d'une main et le poussant dans la chambre de l'autre. Etonné, Malik se tourna en direction du lit, avec une boule à l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que lui réservait encore cet endroit.

-Regarde-bien ! ordonna son cadet en lui désignant la porte, dont la poignée venait d'être actionnée.

Avec terreur, il vit la porte s'ouvrir, puis le reste de la scène le choqua.

oOoOoOo

Altaïr grogna lorsque l'infirmière appliqua le pansement sur son nez. Sur conseil de Desmond, il avait profité d'être à l'hôpital pour voir un médecin à propos de ça. En effet, son nez était casé, et pas à moitié. Le chirurgien qui l'avait pris en consultation avait suggérer la rhinoplastie, mais le jeune homme avait refusé en bloc et réfuté tous ses arguments. Dépité de ne pas avoir réussi à gonfler sa cagnotte par une intervention aussi inutile que cher (dont la seule réelle utilité aurait été de flatter son talent), il s'était contenté de faire une piqure à vif pour soulager la douleur (un mal pour un bien avait-il précisé au moment de planter l'aiguille) et de maintenir le nez avec un patch compressif.

Il sortit de la salle d'examen, grommelant de douleur. Le truc que le médecin avait injecté mettrait un petit moment à faire effet. Mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison de l'incertitude qui régnait autour du cas de Malik. L'interne était repassé un peu plus tôt pour leur dire que leur ami était toujours stable, mais que les médecins s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir ses poumons repartir. Toutefois, ils avaient désormais le droit d'aller le voir, mais ce qu'il y avait à voir était plutôt affreux. Malik, des perfusions dans chaque bras, reposait sur un lit, le teint pâle, un tube relier à une machine qui émettait un bruit d'ordinateur poussif enfoncer dans la gorge, plus encore le bruit atroce de l'ECG sur l'écran duquel on voyait la courbe régulière du rythme cardiaque. Un peu faible, avait déclaré un médecin. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être plus de deux à la fois dans chambre de surveillance. On avait laissé Altaïr y aller en premier, accompagné de Fadhila, arrivée entre temps. En ce moment, ce devait être Assia et Desmond qui le surveillait. Il imaginait, avec un léger sourire, l'étudiant en train de demander à tous les médecins comment fonctionnait ceci ou cela, quelle traitement ils pensaient être le plus efficace. Sa curiosité et la soif de connaissances étaient des bonnes choses pour le métier qu'il visait, mais Assia risquait de mal le vivre.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Il crevait d'envie de se griller une cigarette. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il la méritait bien. Il sortit donc et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre Shaun, qui discutait avec Connor un peu plus loin.

-Alors ce nez, ça va ? demanda le gars de la sécurité avec un sourire compatissant en sortant un briquet pour allumer la clope de son camarade.

-Ca va… y a eu des nouvelles ?

-Hélas, fit le Britannique avec un léger hochement de tête négatif.

Ils soupirent tous les trois. Puis Altaïr demanda pour tenter de changer de sujet.

-Alors, t'as failli mettre Reb encloque ?

-Ca a failli, mais heureusement ce n'est pas le cas, répondit le rouquin en fermant les yeux.

-Hé Altaïr ! s'exclama soudainement une voix féminine dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent tous plus ou moins lentement, le brun reconnaissant la voix, et aperçurent une femme, plutôt mince, grande, rousse, les toisant d'un peu plus loin, à une vingtaine de mètres.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ça se terminerait aussi facilement ?! Tout faut !

En hurlant cela, elle avait sortit son révolver de son holster, planqué sous son hideux gilet en jeans, et tira plusieurs coups. Instinctivement, se doutant dès la première seconde de ce qui allait se passer, Altaïr avait poussé les deux autres dans l'espoir qu'ils ne soient pas touchés, priant pour qu'elle n'en ait qu'après lui. Une vive douleur le transperça, bien plus horrible que tous les petits bobos de ces derniers jours. La balle l'avait apparemment atteint un peu en dessous des poumons, du côté droite. Il ne s'y connaissant pas vraiment en anatomie, mais s'il se rappelait bien, à cette hauteur se trouvait le foie. Paralysé de douleur, il s'effondra, d'abord à genoux, puis en arrière. Les choses se passaient au ralenti, les sons semblaient distordus, mais il vit son agresseur prendre la poudre d'escampette et cela le soulagea un peu.

Connor, paniqué, se redressa et vint vers lui, le secouant, hurlant son nom, mais il ne l'entendait pas, s'était à peine s'il percevait le mouvement de ses lèvres. Il sentit une légère pression, sans doute l'autre tentait-il de faire pression sur la plaie béante d'où s'échappait du sang comme d'une fontaine. Il le voyait hurler à l'aide, en regardant partout autour de lui. Une minute plus tard (peut-être plus, il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps), des médecins arrivaient au pas de course, prenant rapidement en charge le blesser. Tournant difficilement la tête sur le côté, il vit qu'ils s'affairaient aussi autour de Shaun. Visiblement, lui aussi était touché, mais il ne voyait pas où.

oOoOoOo

Malik traversa la pièce avec la sensation de suffoquer, se précipitant sur la porte, le souffle court. Les bruits malsains dans son dos lui retournait le cœur (et l'estomac). Il ouvrit à la volée et se rua dans l'autre pièce. C'était sa chambre, au manoir familial. En redressant le visage, il se vit, collé contre le mur par Altaïr en train de lui voler un baiser. Une scène qui ne datait que de quelques heures, mais qui le chamboulaient quant même énormément. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait que deux solutions pour s'enfuir. Soit retourner dans la chambre d'Altaïr et contempler la suite des _évènements_, soit passé à côté de ce souvenir de début d'après-midi. Entre les deux, son choix fut vite fait. Il traversa la nouvelle pièce à pas de géant, bouscula les deux protagonistes (qui ne réagirent pas) et passa dans le couloir. Il se serait attendu à, une fois de plus, changer de lieu, mais il restait dans la maison des Al-Sayf. Il atteignit l'escalier et le dévala. Au moment où il atteignait le bas des marches, et donc la porte d'entrée, il entendit une voix grave qu'il reconnu immédiatement et tourna la tête.

-Malik ?!

C'était son père, au sommet de l'escalier de granit. Il semblait aussi surpris que lui, paniqué même. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une vision, une de plus, orchestrée par ce lieu étrange. Sans se préoccuper du nouveau venu, il ouvrit la porte et sauta littéralement dehors. Sauf que, au lieu d'arriver dans la cour sablonneuse, il fit une courte chute, s'écrasant sur un sol dur, carrelé en damier noir et blanc. Son souffle avait été coupé par l'impact. Il resta allongé un petit moment, n'osant pas redresser la tête. Il y avait à nouveau cette sensation de froid, cette odeur d'humidité. Se remettant enfin debout, lentement, très lentement, il jeta un regard autour de lui. C'était apparemment le hall de la DaVinci Incorporation, devant les ascenseurs. Il était tombé du plafond alors ?! La luminosité était plutôt faible, et les couleurs avaient l'air plus terne que durant tout le reste de son « séjour ». La brume suintait des porte vitrées, suintant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, plus menaçante que jamais. Lorsqu'il releva et se tourna vers les ascenseurs, Kadar se tenait là, debout, apparut une fois de plus de nulle part. Il avait un air grave et parla d'une voix sombre :

-On a trop trainé…

oOoOoOo

-Homme blanc, 24 ans, blessure par balle au foie, blessé devant l'hôpital ! annonça le secouriste en poussant le brancard où se trouvait Altaïr à travers le hall d'entrée.

-Homme blanc, 25 ans, blessures par balles à la poitrine, même fusillade, annonça le deuxième en suivant avec Shaun.

Altaïr était encore à moitié conscient en entrant. Sa tête tournait, les bruits semblaient l'agresser, les images n'étaient pas très nettes, et il avait la sensation de sentir quelque chose couler à l'intérieur de son corps, là où il ne fallait pas. Il entendit à peine quant le chef de la traumatologie ordonna de les amener immédiatement aux blocs. Ils devaient tous les deux être opérés en urgence. Le Britannique avait une balle logée dans le poumon, l'autre était ressortie mais avait causé pas mal de dégâts. Quant à lui, il fallait retirer la balle et recoudre rapidement son foie avant de perdre trop de sang, ou bien d'être empoisonné (si le foie ne jouait plus son rôle de traitement du sang) ou encore que sa vésicule biliaire ne se rompe et déverse son liquide dans le reste des organes, se qui les ferait fondre. On lui arracha presque ses vêtements, puis on l'amena dans une qu'il avait souvent vu dans des séries TV et qu'il avait espéré ne jamais avoir à voir en vrai. Un grand homme portant charlotte et veste de chirurgie stérile lui appliqua un masque de respiration sur la bouche et le nez. Dix secondes plus tard, il basculait dans l'inconscience. On l'intuba, puis les chirurgiens entamèrent leur besogne, ouvrant d'un coup assuré de scalpel.

Dans le bloc d'opération d'à côté, On faisait subir la même chose à Shaun. A la différence près que son cas était potentiellement plus grave.

oOoOoOo

-Il s'enfonce, code bleu ! s'exclama la jeune résidante en chirurgie qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Alors qu'Assia lui tenait la main, la pressant doucement sous le regard envieux de Desmond, la courbe de l'ECG s'était soudainement affaiblie, devenant irrégulière, pour finalement s'effondre complètement, activent l'alarme. Un autre médecin et un infirmier se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

-Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! paniqua la secrétaire pendant que l'étudiant la tirait en arrière pour la sortir des pattes des médecins.

-S'il vous plait, veillez sortir ! ordonna la résidente en chirurgie en roulant Malik sur le côté pendant que son collègue glissait une plaque en plastique dur sous lui.

Elle le rallongea correctement et débrancha le tuyau du respirateur de la machine, le connectant à une pompe manuelle que l'infirmier activait au rythme d'une respiration normal pendant que l'un commençait le massage cardiaque et que l'autre, aidée d'un deuxième infirmier, préparait le défibrillateur, ordonnant de préparer de l'adrénaline (enfin, c'est ce qu'Assia cru comprendre) et de charger à 300. Elle ordonna à son collègue de retirer ses mains et choqua. Le corps rebond légèrement au moment où le courant était relâché. Tout le personnel médical avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ECG, mais le cœur ne redémarrait pas.

-Ok, on recommence, charger à 320 !

Derrière la vitre de la salle de soin, Desmond devait retenir de toutes ses forces son amante pour l'empêcher de se ruer dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait de plus prêt.

-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! hurlait-elle en se débattant.

-Assia, arrête ! Laisse-les médecins faire !

-Une minute s'écria le premier infirmier.

Ce qui suivit, la plupart des gens aurait tressaillis en y assistant. Le deuxième infirmier passa une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent à l'autre médecin, qui planta l'aiguille directement dans la poitrine de leur ami. Il s'agissait en fait d'adrénaline, destiné à faire repartir le cœur. L'étudiant le savait, mais sur le coup, son cerveau semblait transformé en soupe. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi on interdisait au chirurgien de s'occuper de leurs proches.

oOoOoOo

-Comment ça, trop trainé ?! s'exclama Malik, paniqué par la sensation oppressante que dégageait l'endroit.

Kadar ne répondit pas, s contentant de pencher la tête en détournant le regard. Il semblait ennuyé plus qu'autre chose, et cela énerva encore d'avantage son frère. Finalement, il reposa les yeux sur le cadre, puis soupira avant de répondre :

-Tu es mort…

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

-Tu as passé trop de temps à comprendre, ton corps n'a pas tenu le choc. Ton cœur c'est arrêté.

-Mais… !

-Les médecins sont en train d'essayer de te réanimer, mais c'est vain.

Comment ça, en vain ?! Tu veux dire que je suis foutu ?! hurla Malik, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Il ne pensait pas que de l'apprendre lui ferait aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui… Attendez, mais le monde s'effondrait vraiment autour de lui ! Des dalles commençaient à se détacher, tombant dans ce qui semblait être un vide brumeux. Le jeune homme sauta juste à temps du carré noir sur lequel il se trouvait alors que celui-ci tremblait, puis s'enfonçait.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Il tourna la tête vers son cadet. Ce dernier le regardait avec tristesse, isolé sur un ilot immobile, flottant dans le vide. Les dalles se détachaient de plus en plus rapidement. Le plafond et les murs n'existaient plus. Il ne restait plus que l'ascenseur, avec un parvis de quelques carrés, qui s'effritait à présent comme du sable, lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir du supplice. Malik se plaqua contre la paroi métallique, regardant le vide infini qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il appuyait comme u frénétique sur le bouton d'appel, espérant que les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrent. La voix de Kadar expliqua, calme, posée :

-Ceux qui tombent ne reviennent pas…

-C'est l'au-delà ?!

-L'_ailleurs_.

-Ouvre-toi, merde ! s'énervait-il contre l'ascenseur qui ne venait pas.

-C'est inutile. Il ne s'ouvre pas pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est encore le moment de parler par énigmes bordel ! Sois clair ! Comprendre quoi !?

-C'est à toi de me le dire, répéta Kadar, visiblement désolé de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Mais te dire quoi ?! ça servait à quoi tout ça ? J'étais censé arriver à quelle putain de conclusion ! criait l'autre, sautillant sur place, faisant de grands gestes parfaitement inutiles.

-C'est à toi de me le dire, sanglota presque le lycéen, désespéré de voir son frère aux portes de la mort.

-Mets-moi au moins sur la voie ! pleurait à présent Malik en voyant se rapprocher le bord du gouffre.

-Je ne peux pas ! hurlait son frère.

-Je ne veux pas mourir !

-Tu sais ce que tu dois dire Malik, depuis le début ! Alors arrête de jouer ! C'est trop tôt pour toi ! s'énerva soudainement Kadar.

-Non, je refuse ! Je ne veux pas !

-Si tu n'avoue pas, alors tu mourras vraiment. DIS-LE !

-D'accord !

Kadar sourit intérieurement, il avait fini par réussir sa mission. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

oOoOoOo

Dans le bloc, le cœur d'Altaïr venait de lâcher. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et le fait d'avoir des mains plongées dans son ventre avait affaibli l'organisme. Les chirurgiens entamèrent immédiatement la procédure. Pendant qu'un commençait le massage cardiaque, le deuxième retirait tout le matériel métallique présent dans la cavité abdominale. Il fallait choquer. On tendit au chef chirurgien les palettes et il ordonna de charger à 300. Ici aussi, le corps ressauta, mais le cœur ne se relançait pas.

oOoOoOo

-Deux minutes, annonça l'infirmier en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ECG.

Malik était toujours en arrêt, et le danger imminent était que ses organes meurent à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Repasser de l'adrénaline ! ordonna la médecin en chargeant à 350.

Son collègue s'exécuta, plantant une deuxième seringue dans la cage thoracique du patient. Dehors, Assia pleurait à présent, blottie dans les bras de Desmond, qui observait la scène en cachant les yeux de son amante. Il commençait sérieusement à redouter la conclusion de cette morbide séance de réanimation.

oOoOoOo

Kadar souriait. Son frère semblait complètement hystérique, les cheveux décoiffés (il s'était vivement frotter la tête dans un accès de désespoir), transpirant de s'être tant agité. Mais au moins, il avait fini par le dire, les trois mots qui lui accordaient le salue. Il avait dû le pousser dans ces dernier retranchement, le mettant devant ses propres démons, lui remettant à l'esprit des éléments du passer. C'était un traitement de choc, mais tout irait bien à présent. Enfin… Normalement. Le sol avait arrêté de s'effriter, mais Malik ne le remarqua même pas, encore ahuri par ce qu'il venait d'avouer et qui, sans doute, avait été une grande révélation pour lui-même. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se cachait de sa véritable nature qu'il devait ressentir un mélange de soulagement et déception. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que son cœur allait repartir, sinon toute cette mise en scène n'aurait servi à rien.

Soudain, et s'était parfaitement inattendu, la cloche de l'ascenseur tinta. Kadar posa un regard étonné sur la lumière indiquant la présence de la cabine. Malik se retourna, aussi étonné que l'autre (mais vu son regard, il devait penser que l'ascenseur était là pour le ramener). Les portes coulissèrent, et se qu'elles révélèrent fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cerveau des deux frères. Malik, fut prit d'agitation, le cœur s'accélérant, la respiration saccadée.

-Altaïr ! hurla-t-il.

Ca ressemblait à un cri de désespoir qui se répandit en écho dans le vide. Le nouveau venu semblait complètement déstabilisé, sans doute se croyait-il dans un rêve car ses mouvements étaient hésitant. Malik s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la cabine pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux comprenant ce que signifiait sa présence ici. Soudain, tout devint blanc. Un blanc pur et parfaitement aveuglant. Le cadre se sentait tomber. Était-ce la fin ? Dans un sens, il aurait préféré.

oOoOoOo

Il rouvrit les yeux alors que son corps était soulevé par un vif sursaut. Tout semblait se passer en accéléré et il n'entendait rien. Quatre personnes s'affairent autour de lui. Son corps retombait mollement sur un sol mou, sans doute un lit. Il avait une vive douleur dans tout le corps et ses poumons le brulaient. Il avait la sensation de s'étrangler avec quelque chose d'énorme et remarqua le tuyau qui dépassait de sa bouche et s'enfonçait probablement dans sa trachée. Où était-il.

-On a un rythme ! annonça le médecin avec soulagement en désignant la courbe se redessinant sur l'écran de l'ECG.

oOoOoOo

Dans le bloc 2, les chirurgiens regardait la ligne droite sur le même type d'écran. Tout le monde gardait le silence. Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'ils s'acharnaient à réanimer le patient. C'était fini. Enlevant ses gants avec regret, arrachant son masque de protection en papier, le chirurgien responsable de l'opération lança un regard déçu à ses collègues, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur et annonça d'une voix neutre :

-Heure du décès : 23h42

Puis il se dirigea vers le sasse stérile pour se changer.

* * *

_Voilà, on se retrouve avant la « fin du monde » (*n'y croit absolument pas*) pour le dernier chapitre ! _

_Encore merci de me lire ! A bientôt !_


	17. Chapter XVI : Choc en retour et Epilogue

_Et donc, comme promis, le dernier chapitre de ce cycle avant la « fin du monde » (rire). Je ne fais pas de grand blabla cette fois et vous laisse découvrir._

_Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont suivi dans cette aventure !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre XVI : Choc en retour**

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit de folie. Seuls dans la chambre de Desmond, Assia, l'air profondément attristée, aidait l'étudiant à nouer sa cravate. Elle portait une petite robe noire, et l'autre un costume tout aussi sombre. Elle termina de nouer le nœud réticent, puis, prise d'une nouvelles crise de larmes silencieuse, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta tendrement les cheveux. Lui-même avait envie de s'effondrer, mais il fallait bien que l'un d'eux reste fort pour soutenir l'autre. Il n'avait pas pleuré, pas encore du moins. On disait que le deuil passait par cinq phases distinctes. Il devait encore être bloqué à l'étape de la colère. Il avait envie de hurler, de sortir de la pièce et de tout détruire dans l'appartement. Mais ça l'aurait avancé à quoi ? Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Léonardo entra, lui aussi en tenu de deuil.

-Ca va être l'heure, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil et le chagrin.

-On arrive, répondit Desmond en tournant les yeux vers lui.

- Je vous attends en bas.

-Ok.

Sans un mot de plus, il partit, les laissant encore un peu seuls. Il s'écoula à nouveau quelques minutes. Le jeune homme aurait tellement aimé que le temps s'arrête, qu'ils n'aient pas à y aller, qu'ils puissent rester ainsi le temps que la douleur disparaisse. Mais cela était impossible, il le savait. Il embrassa le front de la secrétaire, puis demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

-Ca va aller ?

Des larmes brillant encore au coin de ses yeux clos, elle releva la tête, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle approuva d'u petit hochement. L'étudiant soupira, lui prit la main, puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Dans le salon, il manquait le canapé, la table basse, le tapis, ainsi que deux étagères et plusieurs pièces de décoration. Quant à la vaisselle, la moitié (de ce qui n'avait pas été détruit lors de la dispute) avait disparue des placards. L'endroit semblait bien plus vide et austère, mais Ezio avait obéit à la requête de son ex et emporté toutes ses affaires. L'appartement avait été plongé dans un silence de mort durant deux jours. Léonardo avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, et Desmond restait le plus tard possible dehors, déambulant tel un zombie dans la ville jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit largement tombée.

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis rejoignirent le blond, déjà installé au volant de sa voiture électrique. Arriver dans une voiture de course au rouge flamboyant ne semblait pas très approprié pour un enterrement, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. La Porche grise aurait sans doute été plus adaptée à la situation, mais Ezio ne répondait même plus au téléphone, et personne ne savait où il se trouvait en se moment. Il s'était chargé de toute l'administration inhérente aux funérailles, avait assuré qu'il s'y trouverait, puis avait embarqué ses affaires et ses meubles dans un camion de location avant de disparaitre de la surface depuis un peu plus de quarante-huit heures. Léonardo démarra le moteur et pris la direction du cimetière. Durant le trajet, Desmond, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre, resongea la nuit d'enfer à l'hôpital.

oOoOoOo

_Malik venait de se réanimer, la résidante en chirurgie retira le tube enfoncé de sa trachée. Du moment qu'il respirait tout seul, la présence de l'intubation devenait dangereuse car il s'agissait tout de même d'un corps étranger. Le cadre semblait complètement perdu, déstabilisé. Tout devait très probablement être en train de l'agresser. Se réveiller d'un coma, même que de quelque heures, devait être une épreuve assez terrible songeai l'étudiant en observant la scène de derrière la vitre. Les médecins vérifièrent les constantes, puis expliquèrent au cadre ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre, mais hocha la tête. Lorsque l'équipe médicale sortit de la chambre, la jeune femme indiqua qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir, mais qu'il ne fallait pas trop le fatiguer. Desmond lâcha enfin sa partenaire de sexe et elle se rua, toutefois calmement, jusqu'au chevet du patient. L'étudiant le salua simplement avec un sourire de soulagement. Voyant qu'Assia prenait la main de Malik dans la sienne et lui caressait tendrement le front, posant sur lui un regard plus qu'amical, il ressentit une fois de plus un pincement au cœur. Était-ce de la jalousie ? Peut-être bien._

_-Je vais prévenir les autres, lâcha-t-il en sortant de la pièce._

_S'arrêtant sur le pas de porte pour leur jeter un rapide coup d'œil, il constata que visiblement, sa présence ou son absence ne représentait rien du tout car les deux autres ne réagirent même pas. En longeant le couloir menant à la salle d'attente, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la terrible nouvelle qu'il allait apprendre, il se répétait pour se calmer qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Après tout, leur relation se résumait au SM, ils avaient été d'accord sur ce point._

oOoOoOo

Ezio gara sa voiture devant l'église évangéliste. Il portait une chemise noir, il n'aimait pas la veste de complet, surtout en cette saison. Soupirant, tâchant de se calmer, il ferma la portière, ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se calmer. Il ne savait ce qui était le plus dur, le fait d'avoir perdu un ami assez proche, ou bien d'avoir rompu et d'être obligé de l'affronter. Sans doute perdre un ami, mais il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence dans ses sentiments, il y avait eu trop de chose ses derniers temps. Après un moment à tenter de s'auto-persuader que tout irait bien, il s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier conduisant au cimetière.

Celui-ci s'étendait derrière le bâtiment, dans le centre historique de la ville. A l'époque de sa fondation, lorsque ses ancêtres et ceux des autres familles fondatrices s'étaient installés dans la région, ils avaient bâti la mairie, l'église, la mosquée, le cimetière, le parc, l'école (aujourd'hui réservée uniquement aux collégiens) et les premières maisons de manière groupée. Et au cours des cent cinquante années suivantes, la ville s'était agrandie autour de cette zone centrale.

Un peu à l'écart du cœur du cimetière, une tente avait été dressée et des chaises alignée pour les « invités » (le mot avait toujours beaucoup amusé Ezio de par son ironie morbide). Normalement, on ne préparait pas réellement de cérémonie dans la ville, le pasteur récitait quelques passages de son foutu bouquin devant le cercueil, parfois un membre de la famille ou un ami faisait un petit éloge funèbre sans conviction, puis on mettait le coffre à cadavre (à l'arrivée, c'était juste ça, un cercueil) et on le couvrait de terre. Rien de plus. Sauf qu'Ezio n'avait pas voulu qu'un de ses amis soit enterré aussi rapidement, sans hommages. D'autant plus qu'il savait le Britannique très attaché aux coutumes mortuaires de son pays. Il méritait au moins qu'on lui fasse honneur, avant qu'il ne pourrisse six pieds sous terre, rongé par les asticots.

Le cercueil, un magnifique écrin en merisier sombre, reposait sur des trépieds à une extrémité de latente. Il y avait une photo de lui posée sur une table d'honneur, noyée au milieu de gerbes de fleurs magnifiques apportées pour la plupart par de parfaits inconnus rameutés par l'avis mortuaire paru dans le journal. L'Italien avait essayé de rendre la cérémonie plus privée, mais les médias avaient été top rapide, ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Le couvercle de la boite mortuaire avait été scellé la veille au soir, en sa présence. Il supposait que chacun des membres de la DaVinci était passé lui dire adieux, car il y avait le bon nombre de roses laissées sur sa poitrine. Des roses, la fleur préférée du défunt, de toutes les couleurs disponible. Une seule rouge, certainement laissée par Rebecca. Ils s'étaient tous concertés pour lui laisser cette marque de respect, après tout, ils s'aimaient éperdument.

Ezio avança dans l'allée laissée entre les rangées de chaise et alla donner ses condoléances à la mère de Shaun, venue d'Angleterre spécialement pour la cérémonie. Elle avait l'air effondrée intérieurement, mais ce forçait à garder la tête haute et à sourire lorsque tous ces inconnus, sales charognards attirés par la détresse des autres, venaient lui serrer respectueusement la main. Pour la soutenir, il prit place à côté d'elle. Lorsque Léonardo et les deux autres arrivèrent, il croisa le regard de Léonardo et y décela du dédain. Le blond ne le salua pas, se contentant de serrer la main de Madame Hastings, puis alla prendre place au deuxième rang, dans l'autre colonne. Son amant soupira intérieurement, il le méritait en un sens, mais il avait espéré que leurs problèmes de couples soient restés en dehors de ce moment. De toute façon, il n'allait pas se prendre la tête maintenant. Il avait d'autres soucis, comme par exemple de savoir si _elle_ viendrait ou non. Vu comme elle avait réagis, cela ne l'étonnerait pas si elle décidait de ne pas venir.

oOoOoOo

_Ils attendaient, réunis dans la salle d'attente. Rebecca avait fini par les rejoindre après son examen, elle était allée directement parler à Lucy au sujet de dieu sait quoi. La blonde n'avait pas répondu, on venait juste d'emmener Shaun et Altaïr en salles d'opérations. Elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, et son amie le remarqua, lui demandant ce qui se passait. L'autre n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, elle chercha le soutien d'Ezio du regard. Rebecca se tourna vers lui, voyant que tout le monde tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Prenant son courage à deux, mains, l'Italien avait expliqué la situation. Elle avait commencé par ne pas comprendre, ne pas réussir à assimiler les paroles de son interlocuteur, puis la réalité l'avait finalement rattrapée et elle s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vague. Fadhila s'était assise à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. Elles étaient dans la même situation. L'une inquiète pour son homme et l'autre pour son fils._

_Peu de temps après, peut-être un quart d'heure tout au plus, une chirurgienne s'approcha du groupe. Tous se levèrent, attendant de bonnes nouvelles, mais elles ne le furent pas. La femme, à la peau couleur moca, parla d'une voix calme et empli de compassion._

_-Vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Hastings ?_

_Ils échangèrent un regard et Rebecca s'avança d'un pas._

_-Je suis sa compagne._

_-Bonsoir, je suis le Dr. DeGrandpré. Peut-être devriez-vous vous assoir._

_-Non (le ton était un peu sec, mais ce n'était pas volontaire.) Docteur, s'il vous plait, dites-moi simplement comment il va._

_La femme respira calmement. Il paraissait que c'était le pire moment aussi bien pour eux que pour les familles. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle déclara :_

_-Nous avons fait tout notre possible…(en entendant ce début, Rebecca comprit et les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux) …mais je suis dans le regret de devoir vous annoncé que malgré tous nos efforts, votre compagnon a succombé à ses blessures._

_Rebecca vacilla, elle répétait de petit « non » à peine audibles en hochant la tête. La première phase du deuil venait de commencer, le déni. Lucy vint la soutenir car elle semblait prête à s'effondrer, mais elle restait figée sur place. La chirurgienne poursuivit son petit discoure, déjà répété des centaines de fois à autant de familles._

_-Je vous prie de croire en l'expression de nos regrets les plus sincères et de recevoir nos condoléances._

_Ayant fini son petit discourt, elle jeta un dernier regarda Lucy (un regard étrangement hargneux), puis s'éloigna. Desmond arriva à ce moment, plutôt joyeux, prêt à leur annoncer le réveil de Malik. Léonardo se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre. Ni lui ni Assia n'avaient été mis au courant de la fusillade, il était temps, hélas, de le leur dire et de leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle._

oOoOoOo

Lucy arriva au cimetière dans une robe noire achetée la veille. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé en avoir un jour besoin dans sa garde robe. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ici. En plus de se laisser submerger par la tristesse, elle ne voulait pas _les _croiser. Elle s'avança jusqu'au cercueil, regarda un instant la photo du rouquin souriant, déposa un bouquet de chrysanthèmes. Ensuite, elle salua respectueusement la mère du défunt et alla prendre place derrière Ezio. Elle jeta un regard à l'autre colonne. Ils étaient là, et lui la regardait. Elle détourna le regard, se mordant vivement l'intérieur de la joue. Il restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant le début de la cérémonie. Elle avait horriblement envie d'aller le rejoindre, mais l'_autre _était là aussi. Son esprit vagabonda. Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre.

oOoOoO

_Après bien des heures passée au chevet de Malik et à tenté de réconforter Rebecca, Lucy avait rejoint Connor à la cafétéria. Il l'attendait et la regarda avec tendresse alors qu'elle se laissait enfin aller. Elle avait joué les filles forte pour soutenir tout le monde dans le chagrin, mais là, c'était son tout de craquer. Il lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes de pleurs incontrôlés, elle se calma enfin, s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir en papier, son mascara ayant coulé, laissant des trainées noires le long de ses joues. L'Amérindien la regarda étaler d'avantage le maquillage en tentant d'éponger les coulées. Pour la calmer alors qu'elle était à nouveau prise d'hystérie (elle en était aux négociations avec elle-même) il l'embrassa, la faisant taire par la même occasion. Ils échangèrent une myriade de baisers, plus ou moins passionné. Elle était assise en travers de ses genoux. C'était à ce moment qu'_elle é_tait arrivée. Sa voix résonna dans leur dos et ils sursautèrent tous deux, se retournant._

_-Je vous dérange peut-être._

_Il s'agissait de la chirurgienne qui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle semblait entre l'énervement (prête à exploser) et le « je suis navrée que ça arrive maintenant ». Connor resta bouche bée, l'air plus terrifié que surpris. Il laissa échapper un nom._

_-Aveline…_

_-Bonsoir chéri, lâcha sèchement la femme en le foudroyant du regard._

_Lucy ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, elle répéta le mot qu'elle venait d'entendre sans le comprendre, regardant alternativement son copain et la chirurgienne._

_-Chéri… ?_

_-Désolée, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentée correctement, fit lâutre en la regardant avec condescendance, lui tendant la main. Je suis Aveline DeGrandpré-Kenway. Et j'imagine que vous êtes la femme qui baise avec mon mari…_

_Les mots avaient été prononcés rudement, sans se préoccupé réellement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Trop choquée pour se confronter, la blonde regarda encore une fois les deux autre et pris la fuite. Elle sortit de l'hôpital, le souffle court, avec le sentiment de suffoquer. Connor arriva à sa suite et tenta de se justifier, lui révélant l'odieuse vérité qu'il lui avait cachée. Oui, il était marié avec cette Aveline, depuis deux ans déjà, au moins il ne cherchait pas à nier. Dans un sens, elle comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient jamais mi une seule fois les pieds chez lui. De ce qu'il racontait, son couple allait de plus en plus mal, et il avait l'intention de demander le divorce. Même s'il avait l'air sincère en disant cela, la phrase ressemblait trop à une réplique de série TV (de celle où le mec promet de quitter sa femme pour continuer avec sa maitresse, mais ne le faisait jamais) pour qu'elle le croie. Enervée et humiliée, elle le gifla avec la force du désespoir, puis retourna dans l'hôpital en déclarant qu'elle allait rejoindre ceux qui comptaient vraiment et qui avaient besoin d'elle. Elle ajouta qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, mais elle savait que ce serait absolument impossible étant donné qu'ils travaillaient au même endroit._

_Après cela, elle avait passé deux jours à désespéré d'avoir été aussi conne et se maudit intérieurement._

oOoOoOo

Les chaises étaient presque toutes occupées, et le pasteur arriva, proclamant le début de la cérémonie à l'heure prévue. L'homme de foi commença son petit laïus sur « tu es poussière, tu retourneras poussière… » et autres joyeusetés du _Livre sacré_. Rebecca était finalement venue. Elle semblait fatiguée et complètement effondrée. Elle se plaça au premier rang gauche, à côté de la mère de Shaun et sanglota en silence, les yeux embués de larmes tout au long du discourt. Elle avait mal, tellement mal à l'intérieur. Son cœur était en miette et son âme saignait. Les paroles du maître de cérémonie ne l'atteignaient même pas. Elle essayait de ne pas penser, à rien, absolument rien, mais le visage de Shaun, allongé dans le lit mortuaire de l'hôpital, lui revenait sans cesse en tête.

oOoOoOo

_-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Lucy, inquiète pour son amie._

_-Oui, laisse-moi je t'en supplie, murmura Rebecca, refoulant un flot de larmes._

_La blonde lui pressa doucement la main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle compatissait et qu'elle était là au cas où, puis la lâcha et s'assis sur l'une des chaises du couloir. Rebecca déglutit difficilement, puis fit un petit signe de tête à l'infirmière qui appuya sur le bouton de la porte automatique donnant sur la morgue. La cloison de verre coulissa et la noiraude, faisant un effort monstrueux de volonté, leva un pied (il semblait peser trois tonnes et ses jambes étaient en coton) et le reposa un peu plus loin, puis l'autre, et ainsi de suite dans ce qui ressemblait à une marche saccadée. La porte se referma avec un affreux bruit de sas. L'air ici semblait immobile est irrespirable, oppressant. Il y avait de chaque côté de petites salles destinée à recevoir les corps et leurs familles pour de derniers adieux avant les enterrements. A travers un hublot, elle aperçut une famille réunie autour d'un lit où reposait un enfant. Rien que cette vision fit ressurgir une vague d'émotion et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner les talons et partir en pleurant. L'infirmière désigna une porte et la lui ouvrit, lui faisant part de ses condoléance et qu'elle serait dans le bureau au bout du couloir s'il fallait quoi que ce soit. Rebecca la remercia et, retenant son souffle, entra dans la pièce alors que la femme refermait derrière elle._

_La pièce était sobre, mais au moins, elle ne ressemblait pas à un simple dépôt à macchabées. Le sol était recouvert de moquette, les murs peints en beige léger et le plafond était couvert de lambris avec un lustre à LED. Des rideaux sobres étaient tirés devant une fausse fenêtre et le lit en était bien un et non pas un de ces chariots ambulatoire. Shaun, yeux fermés, le visage détendu, reposait allongé sous la couverture, les bras le long du corps. Les personnes qui s'étaient occupée de l'installer avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Ils avaient refermé la poitrine et laver le corps avant de le glisser sous les draps et de le disposer de façon à ce qu'il semble dormir paisiblement. Personne n'aurait pu se douter, en le voyant comme cela, qu'il venait de se faire tirer dessus et qu'une chirurgienne lui avait ouvert le torse et enfoncé ses mains à l'intérieur._

_La jeune femme s'approcha du lit et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se pencha près de son visage, déposant un baiser sur le front encore tiède (c'était affreux, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était toujours en vie). Puis, sentant monter la douleur, la peine et la colère tout à la fois, elle lui murmura à l'oreille, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes._

_-Je t'ai menti… je suis enceinte._

_Le sanglot remonta dans sa gorge avec violence et elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle prit la main du mort et colla à son visage, prise de tremblement alors que toute sa tristesse s'exprimait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur le drap immaculé. Après plus d'une heure, Lucy était finalement venue la rechercher et l'avait trouvée allongée dans le lit, le visage blotti dans le creux de l'épaule de Shaun. De grandes traces de sel se dessinait le longs de son visage et ses yeux rougis étaient secs tant elle avait pleuré. Il lui semblait impossible de se relever, de le quitter, de sortir de cette pièce. Si elle faisait tout cela, alors il serait vraiment mort, et cela signifierait qu'elle l'acceptait. Hors, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Lucy s'était assise sur une chaise et avait déclaré qu'elles resteraient autant de temps qu'il lui faudrait. A l'aube, Rebecca n'avait toujours pas bougé._

oOoOoOo

La cérémonie était finie, le cercueil avait été descendu dans le trou fraichement creusé. Les uns après les autres, les invités se levèrent et, faisant comme le voulait la tradition, jetèrent chacun une pelletée de terre dans la tombe. Une fois ce petit rituel accompli, la foule se dissipa rapidement. Quelques groupes de quatre à cinq personnes discutaient de-ci de-là.

-Lucy, s'il te plait, j'aimerais rentrer… marmonna Rebecca en se penchant à l'oreille de son amie.

Elle semblait fatiguée, sans doute avait-elle beaucoup pleuré et peu dormi ces derniers jours. La blonde, voyant Connor s'éloigné de Aveline (en pleine discussion avec Madame Hastings) pour sans doute tenter de venir lui parler, se tourna vers la noiraude et approuva. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, et en plus, Lucy avait promis à sa meilleure amie de la ramener chez elle. Rebecca ne se sentait pas bien lorsqu'elle était seule dans son appartement. Il manquait quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un en particulier) pour lui donner l'impression d'être chez elle. Lui prenant le bras pour la soutenir moralement, elle s'emmena jusqu'au parking où les attendait la voiture, plantant Connor sur place.

-Chéri, rentrons ! lui lança sa femme en le voyant regarder la blonde s'éloigner d'un air dépiter.

Un à un, les membres de la DaVinci Incorporation partirent, laissant les fossoyeurs terminer leur travail avec soin. Ezio, serrant les mains, remerciant les gens de s'être déplacé, fit part de ses regrets une fois de plus à la mère de Shaun, puis s'n alla à son tour, regagnant sa porche. Il avait élu domicile dans l'affreux motel et déposé ses affaires dans un garde-meubles de location. Il n'avait aucune envie de regagner l'affreuse chambre décrépie et son odeur de renfermé, aussi décida-t-il de retourner à l'hôpital voir les autres. Il mit la clé dans le contacte et démarra. Le moteur rugit et il prit la direction du centre de soins.

oOoOoOo

Lentement, l'homme ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Elles étaient horriblement lourdes : la faute aux doses massives de médicament qu'on lui administrait pour cédater la douleur. Cédater la douleur, le terme le faisait doucement rire. A ce niveau là, droguer aurait paru plus juste. La lumière, bien que tamisée par les rideaux tirés, l'agressa dans un premier temps, le forçant à plisser les yeux, puis il s'habitua doucement et les ouvrit un peu plus.

Il était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, confortablement installé sous les couvertures (tirée seulement jusqu'à son ventre). Il reconnu l'affreux plafond blanc et stérile, tellement triste et dépriment, ainsi que les sensations laissées par le matériel médical. Le petit bruit de ventilateur, à peine audible, qu'émettait le tuyau d'air logé dans son nez, le pincement de l'aiguille de sa perfusion lorsqu'il bougea le bras droite, le désagrément que causait la sonde urinaire, le suintement de l'ECG, branché en mode silencieux (il ne commencerait à faire du bruit que s'il faisait un arrêt cardiaque), et la présence de quelqu'un à son chevet. Et il savait qui.

Souriant, il tourna la tête sur la gauche (il se sentait encore grogui) et l'aperçu, assis dans le petit canapé pour les visites, lisant un livre, ses lunettes sur le nez. Voyant que son ami s'était réveillé, il glissa le marque page, ferma le bouquin et retira ses lorgnons. Ils se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes, puis Malik se leva et s'approcha du lit, demandant :

-Comment ça va ?

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Voilà, il recommençait et le cadre tiqua. Il détestait que l'on élude par une autre question. Pourtant, il répondit quant même.

-Pas tellement, peut-être un quart d'heures. L'infirmière m'a dit que tu te réveillerais bientôt.

-Tu me veille maintenant, c'est étrange de ta part, se moqua un peu Altaïr avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je pensais t'étouffer avec ton coussin pendant ton sommeil, mais j'ai eu peur de l'alarme de l'ECG, lâcha l'autre sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent et eurent un petit rire, puis Malik ajouta :

-Ezio est passé avant.

-Ca a été l'enterrement ? Rebecca ?

-Elle était effondrée, évidemment.

Son sourire s'effaça, il avait l'air attristé et songeur. L'alité lui prit la main et la pressa doucement (de toute façon, il n'avait pas de force).

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Je n'aurais pas dû être hospitalisé, Shaun serait peut-être encore en vie et toi, tu n'aurais pas besoin de garder le lit trois semaines…

-On se parle de nouveau, et bien que je sois triste pour Shaun, je ne regrette qu'à moitié.

En disant ça, Altaïr avait semblé tenter de se persuadé lui-même de ne pas regretté. Malik trouva ça presque attendrissant de le voir aussi vulnérable, lui qui avait toujours fait semblant d'être insensible aux autres. Mais peut-être avait-il raison en un sens. Cette mésaventure avait permis de mettre à plat beaucoup de choses. Principalement dans leurs sentiments. La veille, comme les médecins avaient enfin autorisé les visites, ils avaient eu une grande conversation pour mettre tout ça au clair. Pour une fois, ils s'étaient parlés honnêtement, se révélant l'un à l'autre. Malik avait même parlé de « l'entre deux eaux » et de ce qu'il y avait vu, sans toutefois révéler du fait qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble un soir en rentrait d'une fête trop arrosée. Ca, il aurait préféré ne jamais s'en rappeler (car le lendemain il s'était réveillé chez lui sans aucun souvenir de la soirée, et espérait que l'autre ait également oublié). Pour le coup, toutes ces années à se tourner autour en ayant peur que l'autre ne ressente pas la même chose semblaient absurdes. Mais tout n'était pas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Shaun était mort, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Voyant son ami perdu dans ses pensées, Altaïr l'appela doucement. Il sortit avec un petit sursaut de ses réflexions et posa le regard sur l'autre.

-Tu as l'air songeur.

-C'est mon père…

-Bachir, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait !? interrogea le responsable marketing, vivement surpris que celui-ci revienne dans la conversation.

-Ma mère a trouvé une lettre ce matin. Il a quitté l'Etat et est parti s'installer à Washington. Il ne veut plus nous revoir, ni moi, ni elle.

-Et alors ? Tu es triste ?

-Non…déçu.

Altaïr eut une moue attendrie et pressa de nouveau la main de l'autre. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis il demanda :

-Les médecins comptent te laisser partir bientôt ?

-Le psychiatre ne veut pas prendre de risque. Il tient à me garder encore une semaine pour s'assurer que je ne vais pas m'ouvrir les veines ou me pendre sitôt franchies les portes de l'hosto. Mais il n'a pas l'air ravi de savoir que je vais me retrouver seul dans mon appart.

-C'est compréhensible.

-Et toi ?

-Je dois rester dans ce lit et ne pas faire d'effort pendant deux semaines, puis j'aurais le droit de rentrer mais il faudra que je fasse le moins de mouvement brusque possible. Le toubib estime que je serait parfaitement rétabli d'ici un mois..

-Autant ?!

-J'ai quant même un trou raccommodé dans le foie.

-C'est vrai.

-Et pour dire la vérité, le médecin aimerait aussi savoir qu'il y ait quelqu'un chez moi pour m'aider afin que je puisse me ménager.

Malik, s'humecta les lèvres. Cela lui donnait une idée. Il proposa :

-Si tu veux, on peut… emménager ensemble.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage d'Altaïr, qui se muta en un sourire ravi. Avec amusement, il demanda :

-C'est une déclaration ?

Le cadre ferma les yeux, soupira profondément d'exaspération, puis se pencha en avant en soufflant.

-Ferme-la.

Altaïr crut sans doute à un baiser, car il souleva la tête pour aller à sa rencontre. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'embrasser, l'autre actionna le bouton du lit et le fit descendre. Altaïr se retrouva à plat, incapable de bouger car, dans cette position, se relever appuierait sur les points de suture et lui ferait un mal de chien. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre, qui déposa tout de même un bec sur son front, puis se dirigea vers la porte en lâchant depuis le palier :

-J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer. Sois patient.

Et il sortit sur les plaintes geignardes du souffrant :

-Malik, c'est pas drôle, redresse-moi s'il te plait ! Malik !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, avançant dans les couloirs pour regagner sa propre chambre, au service psy de l'hôpital. Peut être le fait d'avoir lui-même échapper à la mort le rendait plus distant face au deuil, mais il avait entamé la phase de l'acceptation. Il était triste pour Shaun, et Rebecca lui en voudrait probablement d'être en vie et pas lui. Mais il sentait monter en lui une pointe d'allégresse à l'idée que tout soit fini. La police avait arrêté et enfermé Judith. Tout allait bien… en apparence. Il était loin de se douter ce que son père avait fait avant de partir, et la roue du destin leur réservait encore des surprises. Les prochain mois seraient terribles.

Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire…

* * *

**Epilogue : A la prison d'état.**

Abbas, regardant la télévision dans la salle commune, fut soudainement appeler par la direction. Deux gardes le conduisirent jusqu'au bureau du directeur et le firent entrer. Il rit calmement place devant le grand homme maigre, qui le regardait avec un savant mélange de mépris et de pitié (idéalement dosé après des années d'exercice de ce métier) et attendit quelques instants pour laisser planer une atmosphère d'incertitude. Après quoi, il se racla la gorge, remis ses affreuses lunettes rondes sur son nez cassé, croisa les mains sur le bureau puis parla :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi un coup pareil, mais vous avez des amis haut placés.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda calmement le criminel en levant un sourcil.

Etrangement, il n'était pas étonné, il y avait tout le temps des histoires bizarres dans cette prison, et le sombre bonhomme radotait de plus en plus.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Abbas, je sais que votre réseau de corruption est étendu. Je suis simplement surpris de constater que même qu'un membre du conseil d'Etat soit derrière vous. Je ne peux, à mon grand regret, pas aller contre ses ordres, mais vous êtes libre…

-Pardon ?! sursauta l'homme en costume orangé.

Celle la, on ne la lui avait jamais faîtes. Il s'attendait à ce que cette tête de rapace lui annonce qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais il fit signe au garde de lui retiré les menottes.

-On va vous rendre vos affaires, vous pouvez y aller. Mais croyez bien que si jamais je vous revoie ici, je m'assurerais que vous receviez la dose cette fois. Maintenant houst !

Ne comprenant toujours pas, ce qui venait de ce passer, ni qui était son bienfaiteur, on lui redonna ses effets personnels, et en moins d'une demi-heure, il était à la porte de la prison. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit la brise et qu'il vit cette grande étendue sans barreaux, ni barbelés, ni gardiens. Il sentait monter l'ivresse da la liberté, perdue depuis six ans. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire (il avait une petite idée sur la question), mais il savait déjà où il allait se rendre en premier.

**Fin du cycle**

* * *

Note : « _L'acceptation de la mort et du deuil passe toujours par les cinq mêmes étapes : le déni, la colère, les négociations, la dépression, l'acceptation » _Five Stages of Grief_, _Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

* * *

_Nous voici donc à la fin de ce Cycle, basé sur la rédemption. Altaïr et Malik se sont réconciliés, mission accomplie. Mais ce n'est, comme je le laisse présager, pas la fin de cette histoire. Je vous annonce déjà un autre cycle, qui fera office de suite. J'en parlerais plus en détail dans la postface demain._

_D'ailleurs, je vous incite à me poser toutes vos questions, faire toutes les propositions de scénario ou de situations que vous aimeriez voir. Faites-le avant demain, c'est votre dernière occasion de vous exprimer ^_^ Je ferais la synthèse de tout et je répondrais à toutes vos question si elles sont postées avant 21h30 et je posterais la postface vers 22h30-23h00._

_Voilà, encore merci. Bonne soirée ou journée ! _


	18. Postface : mot de l'auteur

**Postface**

_Salutation à tous ! Voici donc ce cycle achevé. Je tenais à vous remercier une fois encore de m'avoir suivi tout du long et (pour ceux concernés) de m'avoir fait partager vos avis sur le récit. Comme promis, je vais ici répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posées et parler de mes projets futurs en terme d'écriture. On va y aller point par point :_

* * *

**La ville sans nom !**

Aucune remarque n'a été faite à se sujet et aucune question n'a été posée, mais je souhaitais toutefois relever ce phénomène intéressant. Vous l'aurez sans doute constaté, mais la ville fictive où se déroule cette histoire n'est jamais citée nommément. Raison toute simple à cela, j'ai eu beau me creuser les méninges, user de toute ma créativité, je ne suis hélas pas parvenu à lui trouver un nom convenable. J'ai pu définir, en me basant sur les lois américaines sur l'avortement principalement, et aussi sur le climat de la région, qu'elle se situait dans l'Etat américain du Nevada, comté de Churchill. Petite ville sans grande influence économique pour la région, elle fut fondée il y a 150 ans, le 21 septembre 1863 (oui, l'histoire se passe en 2013) par les familles Borgia, Al-Sayf, Auditore, Torpe et Sforza. A elles cinq, elles forment le Conseil de la ville, qui se réuni pour traiter des affaires politiques, économiques et culturelles. Les représentants officiels aujourd'hui sont : Cesare, Bachir, Ezio, le père de Maria et Catherina.

oOo

**Les cousins sans liens**

Vous vous êtes posés la question de comment Desmond Altaïr et Ezio pouvait être cousins sans porter le même nom de famille ? Et bien, simplement leurs liens sont maternels. Maria (la mère d'Ezio) avait deux sœurs, qui se marièrent avec monsieur Al-Sayf (nom indéterminé) et William Miles. Si Desmond et Altaïr sont tous deux enfants uniques, Ezio pour sa part a un frère ainé et une sœur cadette. Leurs parents sont mort dans un accident de la route quelques années plus tôt, et c'est Ezio qui a héritez de la fortune et des responsabilités familiale car Federico est un peu… non, vous le découvrirez par vous-même. Les parents de Desmond, pour leur part, étant anthropologue et infirmière, sont partis en mission humanitaire dans une zone perturbée du monde (on pense que c'est l'Afrique, mais cela reste indéterminé). Ils ont confié leur fils à Ezio, non pas qu'il n'ait pas l'âge de se débrouiller seul, mais si personne ne le surveillait, il jouerait les tire au flanc. Finissons avec les parent d'Altaïr : ils sont en vie et leur sort et connu car raconté par Mario dans le chapitre III.

oOo

**Descriptions médicales ?**

Plusieurs personnes m'ont félicité pour mes descriptions médicales précises. JE les en remercie encore ! Pour dire la vérité, je me suis fait un peu la main sur une fiction _Grey's Anatomy_. Pour étayer cette dernière, je prends très (peu être trop) à cœur les recherches (merci l'ami Wiki ^_^ )Toutefois, je rappelle que je n'ai aucune formation médicale, donc il n'est pas impossible (cela touche même au domaine du plus que probable) que ce que je raconte manque de cohérence et ne soit absolument pas correct. Bref, ne croyez pas les pronostiques des médecins de cette fic XD Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi je parle (rire) ! Surtout en ce qui concerne les tests de grossesses, j'ignore totalement si on peut le détecter au bout de seulement 48 heures.

oOo

**Madame DeGrandpré-Kenway**

Rebondissement que personne n'avait vu venir et qui, pourtant, était prévu dès le début du cycle dans mes petites notes. En effet, je ne voyais aucune raison de la laisser de côté alors que tout les personnages de la saga ou presque sont présents dans le casting. Et je tenais absolument à mettre des battons dans les roues de Lucy. Une petite présentation rapide de cette nouvelle protagoniste, qui nous promet bien des surprises pour la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Talentueuse chirurgienne cardio-thoracique et cheffe du service de cardiologie de l'hôpital de la ville, elle est marée avec Connors depuis déjà quelque temps, mais à cause de leurs horaires irréguliers à tous deux et au fait qu'elle est dévouée à son travail, leur couple part gentiment à la dérive. Cela était-il une raison suffisante à Connors pour la tromper avec la première blonde venue ? Peut-être que oui.

Pourquoi se présente-t-elle comme le Dr DeGrandpré et nom sous le nom de son mariage ? Raison simple, en médecine cela est courant que les chirurgiens ou les médecins réputés continu d'exercer sous le nom par lequel ils ont été connus.

oOo

**Happy end ?**

Vous avez été plusieurs à être surpris par la fin de cette fiction. Nombreux ont été le personne ne comprenant pas pourquoi annoncé un _non happy end_ pour finalement faire survivre les deux personnages principaux et les réconcilier. Et bien, à cela existe une réponse simple :

Par définition, le _happy_ _end _est une fin dite « parfaite », c'est-à-dire une fin où tout les protagonistes gentils sont en vie ou en phase de guérison sans séquelles de leurs éventuelles blessures et les _méchants_ sont morts ou en prison. De plus, la fin heureuse est généralement une fin « fermée » (ils vécurent heureux pour toujours), ce qui ne laisse aucune place à s'imaginer ce qui se passera après la fin.

A l'inverse, ma politique est de ne pas tomber dans cette facilité trop « classique », mais une fin _no happy_ ne signifie pas forcément une fin malheureuse pour autant. Si vous décortiquez la fin de ce cycle, vous noterez que l'un des personnages est mort de manière irrémédiable, que Rebecca est anéantie, que Léo et Ezio ont rompu, que Desmond et Assia forme un couple des plus bancal et que Lucy est tout de même dans l'affreuse configuration de la femme adultère. Si en plus vous considérez que Malik devra être suivi par un psy durant un temps indéterminé pour sa tentative de suicide et qu'Altaïr devra garder le lit durant presque un mois et subir des examen pour son foie tout le reste de sa vie, l'avenir n'est pas forcément très joyeux pour eux tous.

oOo

**La libération d'Abbas**

Pourquoi libérer Abbas à la fin ? Pour le suspense et aussi pour avoir une base d'intrigue pour la suite. Pour ceux qui en douterais encore : Oui, c'est bien en partie de la faute de Bachir s'il a été libéré, mais les explications arriveront en temps voulu.

oOo

**Saison 2 : En route pour de nouvelles aventures !**

Comme laissé entendre au dernier chapitre, et vu le succès de ce cycle, et le plaisir que les « acteurs » et moi avons eu à travailler ensemble XD, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'une grande partie du casting a accepté de signer pour une saison 2 (dont le titre reste à définir). Le scénario est déjà en cours de création et le premier « épisode » devrait donc être disponible dans le courant du mois de janvier.

L'histoire reprendra un mois et demi à deux mois après les évènements du dernier chapitre et racontera comment les personnages vive leurs deuils et leur nouvelles relations. Rien ne va plus entre Ezio et Léonardo (qui c'est rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui contrarie l'Auditore), Assia et Desmond vivent une relations basées sur le sexe uniquement. Lucy, toujours aussi folle de Connor, ne parvient pas à lui pardonner d'être marier, d'autant plus que Aveline se fait de plus en plus présente au point de devenir un personnage récurent. Rebecca ne parvient pas à sortir de sa dépression et se torture toujours l'esprit pour savoir si elle va garder l'enfant ou non, celui-ci risquant de lui rappeler Shaun pour le restant de sa vie. Clay commence son travail d'assistant et ressent de l'attirance pour l'un de nos protagonistes (je vous laisse supposer lequel, c'est presque sans surprise), ressentant de la jalousie pour son couple. La vie à deux n'est pas aussi simple que ce qu'avaient envisagé Malik et Altaïr, dont la relation semble stagner, surtout que Malik semble réticent à aller plus loin. Léonardo s'arrache les cheveux à l'approche de la fête du 150e anniversaire de la ville et galère à trouver un nouveau comptable pour l'entreprise face aux réticences de ses employer. Abbas regagne en influence chaque jour un peu plus et médite sa vengeance contre les habitants de la ville.

En plus de tout cela, deux nouveaux personnages rejoindront le casting en les personnes de Federico et Claudia, venu s'enquirent de l'état du couple « en piteux état » de leur frère. On s'attardera également un peu plus sur d'autre personnage secondaire, tel les membres du Conseil, et plus précisément Maria et César. Dans le clan des « méchants », Judith fera son grand retour aux côtés de son maître et un nouveau personnage pourrait bien faire une entrée spectaculaire. De Bachir, l'acteur n'a pas souhaité signer pour cette deuxième saison, estimant en accord avec le scénariste que son rôle était pour ainsi dire fini dans cette aventure et que son retour serait trop compliquer à mettre en scène. Nous dirons donc que le père tyrannique de Malik c'est réfugié à Washington dans le but de poursuivre sa carrière politique et d'accédé au Congrès. Le personnage de Fadhila ne réapparaitra probablement pas, ou alors en guest-star, l'excuse fallacieuse cette fois-ci étant qu'après les évènements récents, elle aura préféré se rendre en Europe pour s'installer au siège social de sa société _Beautyfull_.

Bref, beaucoup de remous prévus pour cette suite. Tant de nœuds à vrai dire dans ce projet titanesque que la direction elle-même s'inquiète d'épuiser le lecteur. Toutefois, Gabriel McGregor a déclarer dans un entretient avec notre journal (attention, je parts dans un délirium pas possible XD ) qu'il pensait pouvoir mener à bien cette saison 2 grâce au soutien du publique et compter sur lui pour le prévenir au cas où l'histoire partirait trop loin ! Nous attendons donc de voir.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai répondu aux principales questions sur cette fic, il me reste maintenant à vous parler des mes autres projets. _

_Je sais que tu l'attendais, alors je te dédicace la suite Fitz ^_^_ !

* * *

**Vacances et projets personnels :**

Après avoir mené à bien le Cycle de la Rédemption, je pense avoir mérité deux petites semaines de repos afin de profiter de la fin de l'année (puisqu'on à pas eu droit à la fin du monde (rire)). Je ne crois pas que je résisterais à l'envie d'écrire aussi longtemps, mais si vous n'avez pas de nouvelles durant ce laps de temps, ce sera normal, donc pas de panique ^_^

Ensuite, j'entamerai la saison 2 (ce sera un nouveau cycle, mais je ne sais pas encore quel nom lui donner) ainsi que quelques autres projets dont je parlerais après. Malheureusement, comme tout être humain, il faut bien que je travaille pour gagner des sous et pouvoir vivre, donc j'ai enfin réussi à trouver du boulot dans un super restaurant d'auberge (j'ai déjà fait un essai et j'ai vraiment hâte car malgré tout, j'adore mon métier). Je commence le 23 janvier, se qui hélas (revers de la médaille) j'aurais aussi beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture… Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour garder une publication relativement constante ^v^

oOo

_**Lemon power !**_

On m'a souvent demandé de faire du _lemon_. J'avais jusque là toujours refuser pour la simple et bonne raison qu'écrire une scène de sexe explicite sans tomber dans une vulgarité flagrante est un exercice des plus difficiles (en tout cas c'est mon avis). Mais je me dis : après tout, pourquoi pas ?! Ce sera pour moi un nouveau défi et un nouveau style d'écriture auquel je ne m'étais encore jamais prêté. Je prends ça comme un enrichissement et vous promet donc de commencer à en intégrer un peu, voir d'écrire un OS _lemon_. Si vous avez d'ailleurs des suggestions, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je vous écouterai !

oOo

**Karev Anatomy, c'est reparti !**

Comme vous le savez sûrement (ou peut-être pas mais c'est pas grave), j'écris aussi une fiction sur la série _Grey's Anatomy_, intitulée « Karev Anatomy ». Il s'agit bien évidement d'une histoire à connotation fortement yaoi. J'avais un peu mis de côté cette fic pour me concentrer sur le Cycle de la Rédemption, mais à présent, je vais me repencher dessus ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller jeter un œil (*mode se faire de la pub gratuite _on_* (rire)).

oOo

**Le Cycle du vice : Quand AC rime avec prohibé…**

Le nom de ce cycle n'est pas encore définitif (surtout que je trouve qu'il sonne mal et ne reflète pas suffisamment l'idée de base.) Toujours est-il que l'intrigue de cette fic prendra place dans le Chicago des années 20, en pleine Prohibition, et aura comme protagonistes principaux Altaïr et Malik (une fois de plus, je suis accro je l'admet ! ^_^). Je vous fais un rapide résumé : _Malik est un journaliste newyorkais. Un jour, son frère – étudiant en droit à Chicago – disparait sans laisser de trace. Inquiété, notre ami décide de monter à la cité du crime pour retrouver sa trace. Enquêtant dans les quartiers pourris de la cité, il se retrouvera très rapidement confronté à la bande d'Altaïr, trafiquant d'alcool. Pris en otage car fouinant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il se fera dans un premier temps violenté (peu être même une scène de viol) pour le faire parler. Découvrant ses intentions louables de retrouver son frangin, Altaïr finira par le libérer et même l'aider dans ses recherches. Mais attention, il ne s'agira là pas d'un gentil Altaïr tout plein comme j'ai eut l'habitude de le faire. Je vous parle ici d'un hors-la-loi plutôt violent, voir sadique, qui aimera profiter d'un Malik souffrant du syndrome de Stockholm. En plus de la recherche de Kadar, notre journaliste se retrouvera bien malgré lui embarquer dans une guerre de gang contre le magna de la prostitution et de la drogue : Abbas (oui, encore lui). Celui-ci ne serait pas totalement inconnu à la disparition du jeun Al-Sayf. Et pour compliquer encore tout cela, ajoutons le légendaire Alphonse Caponi, dit _Al Capon_, peu ravi de voir ces deux minus marcher sur ses plates-bandes._

Le scénario est également en cours de création, et si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont bienvenues. Et si parmis vous se trouve un étudiant historien (ou un historien confirmé ou amateur) spécialiste de la Prohibition, sa collaboration serait la bienvenue ^_^ (*rêve tout éveillé*)

oOo

**Parce que les études, ça vous change un homme !**

Autre idée, autre époque, un cycle mettant en scène une partie des personnages de la saga dans notre temps (principalement mes deux favoris, on ne change pas une équipe gagnante). Ce cycle, dont le nom resterait à déterminer, raconterait comment Malik et Altaïr, étudiants n'ayant strictement rien en commun, vivrait leur collocation. L'histoire démarrerait quelques jours avant leur premier jour de première année universitaire. Malik, étudiant en littérature, et Altaïr, sportif admis uniquement pour son talent de _quaterback, _s'installeraient ensemble pour payer moins cher le loyer. Ils ne se connaitraient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et ne s'entendrait absolument pas (l'un coincé et assidu aux études, soigné, ordré, « parfait » /l'autre tête brûlée aimant faire la fête et avoir des filles dans son lit… et pas que des filles d'ailleurs (il serait ouvertement bi dans ce cycle)). L'histoire s'étendrait sur plusieurs mois et expliquerait comment ils cohabitent difficilement (Malik ne parvenant pas à supporter l'autre). Finalement, forcément plutôt, ils coucheront ensemble et cette fois ce sera du _lemon_, c'est une promesse !

Il ne me reste plus qu'a imaginer un scénario qui expliquerait comment ils en arriveraient là alors qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement de tout leur cœur. Desmond, Shaun, Lucy, Ezio, Léo, Rebecca et probablement Assia, seront présents !

oOo

**OneShot : façon mitrailleuse…**

J'ai également plusieurs petites idées d'OS qui ne se réaliseront pas forcément toutes. Cependant, la loi des probabilités me permet d'affirmer qu'il y aura bel est bien une ficlette _lemon_ mettant en scène Desmond et Clay, depuis le temps que tout le monde en parle (car ce pairing brille par… son absence, aussi étrange que cela paraisse). Seul le scénario reste à déterminer.

oOo

**Autres projets : quand AC n'est plus une priorité…**

Bien qu'Assassin's Creed soit mon sujet de fic préféré, je souhaite me repencher sur le sujet de ma fiction sur _Raiponce_, ainsi que relancer celle sur _The Vampire Diaries la série_. J'avais commencé à poster le début cette dernière (cette phrase et tordue ^_^), puis finalement retirée pour retouche par manque de cohérence du scénario.

Au niveau de Fictionpress, je vais reprendre aussi le Bélvéa (je vous invite à aller lire et me donner votre avis.) et en dehors des sites, je travaille également sur un roman. Ce n'est pas non plus de la haute littérature, et bien loin de ce que Stephen King (mon mmmmaîtrrrre) pourrait faire, mais c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur car entamé depuis quatre ans, puis mis de côté.

Il faudra que j'arrive à faire tout ça tout en travaillant TT_TT, cruelle vie !

* * *

**Bon, bein voilà, j'ai tout dis ! ^_^**

**Sur toutes ces bonnes paroles, je m'en vais me reposer (je serais toujours présent en mode lecteur et je réponds volontiers au MP) et profiter de cette fin d'année pour me gaver telle une oie destinée à un sacrifice rituel au point d'avoir le bidon qui explose XD**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous de BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur et toutes ces choses que l'on est censé souhaité en cette période. ^_^**

**Portez-vous bien vous et vos familles !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
